A Love Forgotten
by JoyfulMusic
Summary: COMPLETE Edward is split between two lives. He finds that the heart remembers what the mind does not.
1. Past Lost

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: I'm adding this story before I've got it finished so that you can tell me what you think. Is it worth finishing or not? Let me know!

Chapter 1: Past Lost

Outside, the rain was pouring down from gloomy clouds. The streets were wet and the mud thick. All was dark except for the streetlamps which glowed brightly onto the sidewalks of town. People rushed to and fro, trying desperately to keep from getting soaked, though it was useless to do so.

Yet standing perfectly still under one of the light poles was a suit of armor. He didn't seem to notice the rain or the sound of the wind rushing around him. All he could do was stare up into the lit window of an apartment on the second floor across the street. He seemed mesmerized by what he was seeing.

Standing in the small living room were two people. A black couch sat opposite the front door. Beyond the couple was a round wooden table in front of the kitchen. Assuming you could call it that. It was actually a long closet containing cabinets, a stove, sink, and refrigerator.

'_The Colonel said he'd been spotted here. But I thought it was too good to be true. The military said he was dead. It's been three long years brother. Why didn't you come home?' _Alphonse felt a pang in his absent heart. He'd waited so long, the only one who'd been convinced there was a mistake. Even at the funeral he'd refused to accept Fullmetal's death.

Now he knew why. Edward had never died at all. He'd simply been missing. _'Why brother? Didn't you want to come back to us? Didn't you miss me?' _Watching the scene unfold in the apartment he felt bad. He'd been sent to fetch his sibling. But Ed looked so happy… without him.

Through the window Al could see the older Elric laughing with some girl. They were both close to the same age, and height. His arms were wrapped tightly around the woman as he pulled her into a long kiss. It seemed as though he'd started a new life, one that didn't include his little brother.

Briana laughed as she pulled away. "Jacob! We're supposed to be cleaning up this mess you made!" Leaning over she picked up one of his many papers that were scattered all over the living room floor. "You know you ought to keep up with this stuff." She told him, tucking a long curly brown lock behind her ear.

He frowned, his own golden hair hung in a ponytail. Tilting her head up with his automail hand, he gazed into her blue green eyes. They were sometimes blue, but streaks of green appeared every now and then. "Can't we worry about it some other time? Ah!" His left hand flew to his right shoulder where metal met flesh.

"Jake!" Briana dropped the papers she'd collected and was instantly standing in front of him. Worry was etched across her face as she unbuttoned his shirt to take a closer look. Gently pressing her fingers against the juncture she asked, "Is it that sharp pain again? Do you need to see a doctor?"

Grinning, he pulled her close. "No, I just want my wife to quit being a pain in the neck about this mess." He saw the frown cross her lips and quickly grabbed her arms to keep her from slapping him. "Seriously, it's not bothering me. I just wish I knew how I got this stuff in the first place." Sighing he released her. "I hate not knowing."

Letting out a breath of relief, she stroked his shoulder softly. "That's part of having amnesia. Don't worry about it darling. We'll figure it out." She watched as he turned his head away from her in despair. "What is it? There's something you're not telling me, isn't there? Is it about that job you applied for?"

His voice was despondent when he finally did answer. "They don't want a freak with a metal arm working there, Brie." Turning to peer at her again he sighed. "And I don't have any past work references except for the hard labor helping put up those buildings. I don't seem to have any skills at all."

Pressing a finger against his lips, she smiled. "It's alright. We'll figure something out. You'll see. Everything will be just fine." Kissing him gently she heard the phone begin to ring. Her husband of a year and a half moaned as she backed away to answer it.

"Hello, Everson residence." She peered back over her shoulder to see Jacob cleaning up the papers he'd written. He was an excellent writer, although he wrote mostly about their life together. If only he could get published as a real author. Then her thoughts darkened as she realized what the man on the other end of the line was telling her. "Yes sir, I understand. Thank you, sir. Goodbye."

Hanging up she felt the world around her crumble. Noting the change in his wife, Jake rushed over. "Brie, honey what's wrong?" Taking her into his arms he allowed her to cry. He thought he heard the word downsize somewhere in her mumbling. _'Just great, now we're both out of work.'_

"I'll talk to Ned first thing in the morning. He said I could come to work for him as a bagboy, remember?" He told her, receiving a slight nod against his shoulder in return. Kissing the top of her head, Jacob felt helpless. He was supposed to take care of her, yet he couldn't even get a decent job. _'If only I could remember my past. Maybe then things would get better.'_

Glancing out the window he saw someone, or rather something, standing in the rain staring back at him. Memories flashed through his mind quickly, giving him a splitting headache. Stumbling away he grabbed his head in pain. "Ah!" Just as suddenly, the pain and images were gone.

"Jacob! What's wrong?" Briana's blue eyes were still full of tears as she watched her husband shake away the thoughts. Peering outside she saw a suit of armor watching them. Its hand was stretched up toward them as if trying to tell her something. Wiping away the tears she turned to see her beloved intently looking down at the strange man.

"Who is that? Do we know him?" Jake asked, still watching the street below. He'd been with Briana since before he left the hospital. She'd been visiting a friend who worked there when she'd heard about the strange man who didn't know himself. Therefore she should know anyone he knew, or at least could remember.

"I don't think so." She murmured, shifting from the window to the door. "I'll invite him up." But before she could open it, Jake was between her and the knob. He seemed almost terrified. "Darling what is it? You obviously know him. From your reaction, you must have known him before. Why…"

She was stopped when he pulled her into a tight kiss, leaving her breathless. Moving back he peered deep into her aqua eyes. "I… I think I did but… Those images…" He put a hand to his head, remembering the pain and anguish he'd just felt. "I'm not so sure I want to remember."

He'd seen several things: A woman, smiling down at him lovingly. A young boy, kneeling with him over books of… something strange. Then there was a gravesite which had brought on the pain. An accident, that caused the hurt to increase a hundred fold. He had watched the boy being pulled from him into a void. Blood was everywhere, while a monster stared at him. Lastly he saw armor that had brought to him a sense of love, though not the same as he felt for his wife. Now, that same suit stood, just outside his house.

Brie watched as a tear streaked down Jacob's face. "Let me just talk to him. Please Jake. We've wanted to know for so long. We may never get this chance again. Please." When he nodded and stepped aside, she opened the door slowly. "Do you want me to bring him up?" Again she received a nod, albeit a reluctant one.

Moving down the steps she shivered. It was freezing outside, how could that person stand it? "Sir!" She called from the bottom of the stairs, not wanting to get wet. When he turned to look at her she quivered. Something inside told her run back into the safety of her home and never look back. _'But why? This is what we've wanted. Isn't it?' _

Shaking off the feeling of dread she called out to him, "Would you like to come in?" She had to force herself not to flee when the armor nodded and began to clank over to her. _'Maybe this was a bad idea.' _But she made herself smile. "You'll freeze if you stay out here. My husband wants to meet you."

"Husband?" A voice so unlike what Brie had expected came from within the suit. She only nodded before turning to lead the way up. _'Then… maybe it's not him after all. Maybe it's not…' _But when he saw the man standing just outside the door, he couldn't deny it. This was, without a doubt, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"This is my husband Jacob and I'm Briana." She held out a hand, ushering the stranger into the apartment. It was obvious from the expression on Jake's face that he was uneasy with this meeting. "Honey, why don't you get out guest a towel so he can dry off?" She noticed how quick he was to obey her request.

The armored man waited for him to return before introducing himself. Taking it he told them, "I'm Alphonse Elric." But he didn't get the reaction he'd expected. In fact, he got none at all. Jake just stared up at him warily. "You… you don't know me?" The silence stretched on for seconds though it seemed like years. "Brother?"

Turning and walking away, Jacob didn't say anything. It seemed that he was in some sort of shock. Watching as he closed the door to their bedroom, Brie turned to her guest with a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm afraid my husband has amnesia." Taking a seat on the couch she motioned for him to take the chair that stood in the corner beside the window. "He's been like that since I met him three years ago in the hospital. You said he's your brother?"

Nodding, Al felt his heart break. "Yes. He was in an accident about three years ago, just as you said. Everyone thought he was dead. We even had his funeral." At that he paused a moment. "He really doesn't remember then?" When she shook her head, Alphonse stood. "Perhaps it's better this way."

Rising to her feet, Briana placed a hand on his arm. "I don't understand. Why do you say that? Jacob… when he first saw you, remembered something. I don't think he remembers everything, just bits and pieces. When I mentioned inviting you up here he became nervous. Please, I want to know why."

Sighing, Al wasn't sure what to say. Their lives had seemed to be one tragedy after another. But now Ed had the chance to have a real life, with a real family. He didn't want to take that from his brother, not after all they'd lost. Turning from her, he headed for the door. Just before leaving he glanced back over his shoulder one last time. "His name was Edward."

With that, her guest left. _'Edward… Edward Elric.'_ Moving to close the window shades she watched as her brother-in-law walked down the sidewalk and into the dark. Sighing, she pulled the curtains tight. _'Edward Elric… Where have I heard that name before?' _She shook her head before locking the door.

When she entered the bedroom, all seemed dreary. No light shown in through the closed double windows. The bed that stood up against them was empty. In the corner at the desk, opposite the door, sat Jake. "This isn't real Brie." He mumbled, not bothering to turn to her. "I'll wake up and you'll be in my arms like always. None of this will have happened."

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she soothed his tight muscles. "Jacob, he said your real name is Edward." She noticed how he tensed at the name. "Do you remember now? Can you tell me what happened?" She wasn't sure if she felt sorrow or relief when he shook his head. "Come to bed darling, it's late."

Sifting from the chair slowly, Jake suddenly felt the sense of something bad about to happen. Pulling her close he whispered, "I need you Brie. Swear to me, that no matter what happens, you'll never leave." When she only nodded he insisted, "Swear it Brie. Swear you'll stay with me no matter what."

"I swear." She said, kissing his neck forcefully. "Nothing in this world will ever keep me from you Jacob. Nothing." She had no idea just how much weight that promise would entail. There was no way of knowing, who or what would try to tear them apart. "I swear." She whispered again, allowing passion to give way.


	2. Departure

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Chapter 2: Departure

The sun shown down onto the bed of the couple, it's warmth radiating in, causing the man to stir. Something felt odd to him, and yet at the same time so familiar. _'Wha?' _Opening his golden eyes, he saw nothing out of place. He was in a room much like any other. _'Where?'_

Then he felt someone behind him shift, bare arms tightening around him. Instantly he tensed. _'Who?' _Turning slowly he could see the face of a woman, still asleep. Her curly brown tresses matched the length of his own. Noting that, he also realized that his hair was hanging loosely about his shoulders. Why wasn't it in a braid?

"Jacob…" The girl mumbled, opening her eyes slightly, revealing their blue-green hue. Smiling she kissed his shoulder gently. "It's still early. What's wrong darling, can't you sleep?" When he pulled away and sat up she frowned. _'What's wrong with him this morning? Is it because of that guy last night?' _

As she sat up her husband turned several shades of red before turning away. "Cover up!" He ordered, extremely embarrassed. After she'd done so he looked back at her and realized his dilemma. He couldn't exactly just get out of bed. And what was he doing in bed with her anyway? "Where am I?"

Scowling Briana touched his shoulder but he shrugged it off. "You're home of course. Jake, what's gotten into you? Is it because of that man last night? Look if you want we can try to find him so you two can talk." Shaking her head she frowned at him. "I think he said his name was Alphonse. But he didn't seem to want to talk either."

"Al?" What did this girl know about his brother? "Where is he? And would you quit calling me Jake, or Jacob, or whatever! My name is Edward." He watched as those eyes seemed to turn a darker shade of blue. She trembled slightly as she realized what had happened. "Who are you and where am I?" He asked again.

"Jacob…" She breathed as she trembled again. Holding tightly to the cover with one hand she placed the other over her eyes. "You… you're…" He didn't know her, didn't remember her. Trying to regain her composure she told him, "You're at home, and I'm Briana, your wife."

Shaking his head, Ed pulled to the edge of the bed. "I told you I'm not Jacob. I've never seen you before in my life. Now where's Al? Where's my brother?" This couldn't be real. It was a nightmare. Yet as another tear rolled down her cheek his heart told him to comfort her. Pushing that feeling aside he ordered, "Tell me where Alphonse is!"

"Gone." She told him, sobbing. "He left after you wouldn't talk to him last night. He said it was better this way. He wouldn't even tell me about your past. And you didn't know him!" She glared at her husband, heartbroken by his cold reaction. "Jake… Edward, please, you have to remember me."

Shaking his head, the alchemist grabbed the top blanket and wrapped it around himself. Snatching up the clothes off the floor he backed out of the room and closed the door. Finding the small bathroom he put them on quickly. _'What's going on here? Maybe it's Envy playing games with me…'_

Then he saw his face in the mirror. Why did it look so strange? It seemed… older somehow. His hair was defiantly longer too. Pulling on the pants, he shook off the thought. He couldn't be married to that woman in there. He'd never forget about Al, would he?

Briana was wearing a robe when he came out of the bathroom. She tried to touch him but he pulled away. "Please… Ja… " She caught herself before he scowled. "Edward, don't leave me." He was already headed for the front door. She pressed herself against it in a desperate attempt to stop him. "At least talk with me!"

"Why should I?" He questioned, pulling her from the door. _'Why do I want to stay? I don't even know her.' _Unlocking the deadbolt he caught a glimpse of her longing eyes. What was it about those things that set his heart on fire? "I'm not anybody's husband." He told her roughly.

"Then why are you wearing a wedding ring?" Her voice seemed to break although she tried hard to keep it strong. Her face was wet with tears. How could he do this to her? Weren't he and Jake one and the same? Wasn't this Edward Elric still her husband at heart?

When Ed looked down at the silver band, he seemed confused. _'It's a trick. Someone's playing a sick joke.' _With a scowl he pulled it off and threw it at her. "Why don't you keep it, as a memento? And if this was Roy's idea, you can tell him for me that it wasn't a very funny gag."

As the door slammed shut, Brie fell to her knees. _'He's gone… Jacob is gone.' _Pressing her hands to her ears, the woman let out a wail that did not go unnoticed by the alchemist outside. Her heart was broken, her world was gone. He'd been the only family she'd ever known. And now he'd left her all alone.

Edward felt a twinge as he heard it. Rushing down the steps he swore to himself that he'd get back at Roy for this. _'Good actress he found though.' _But why would a performer affect him so strongly. Noticing the smoke from a train he ran for the station. Once in front of the ticket booth he told the man, "Central."

The man behind the glass smiled. "Just in time Mr. Everson, you almost missed it." Pointing to the train he laughed as the blond scowled, searching his pockets frantically for money. "Don't worry about it Jacob. You can pay me back later." Handing him a two way ticket he laughed. "Brie not going with you?"

"No." Edward, told the man hastily. Taking the tickets he rushed for the train. He would've only needed a one-way but it didn't seem to matter right then. Climbing aboard just as it began to pull away he thought, _'This is some elaborate hoax Mustang's pulling. I wonder if Al agreed to it.'_

Walking alone the aisle he rubbed his left ring finger. Glancing down he realized it was strangely raw where the band had been. How had they managed that? Then he heard it, the unmistakable sob of Alphonse. Physically he couldn't cry, but he sure sounded like it. Pulling open a door he looked in. "Al?"

Glancing up, the armor was startled. "Br… Brother? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at Brook Haven with your wife?" When the other Elric scowled deeply he saw the change in those golden eyes. Somehow they were different than the night before. "Do you remember me brother?"

"AL!" Ed slammed the door to the private car shut. "What are you talking about? Did you have something to do with this whole thing?" Slouching onto the seat opposite his sibling he put his head in his hands. Why did it seem like what he was doing was so wrong? "What's going on Al?"

Placing a gauntlet on his automail shoulder Alphonse tried to make him understand. "There was an accident three years ago brother. I wasn't able to find you. The military pronounced you dead. But you were with that woman. You had amnesia and you… got married."

When Edward glanced up, it was obvious this was hitting him hard. He knew the younger Elric too well to think this was still a joke. "So she really was my wife?" Receiving a nod, he felt sick. '_That means the tears were real.'_ Pushing back that thought he said, "We've got to talk to Mustang. We've lost three years worth of searching."

"But…" Al wanted things to go back to the way they were. Yet he was too tenderhearted to just move on without a second thought. "Don't you think you should do something about that girl? She seemed to really care about you brother. Shouldn't we…" But he stopped when he saw Ed shaking his head.

"We don't have time for that Al. I can't have a wife and look for the philosopher's stone." Glancing out at the passing scenery he sighed heavily. "It wouldn't be doing her right. Besides I don't even know the girl. So pretending wouldn't be the thing to do either. I'll talk with Mustang and get my watch back. Then we'll continue like normal."

Alphonse didn't say anything. Somehow what his brother said and the look in his eyes didn't fit. He was already missing this woman he didn't know. However, it was better to let things go for the moment. He had his brother back. They could worry about everything else later.

"Hello Max, can you tell me if Jacob came through here?" Brie stood in front of the ticket window at the train station. After having cried her heart out in the living room, she had pulled herself together and gotten dressed. She'd checked around town, but no one had seen Jacob. This was her last hope.

"Why yes Mrs. Everson. He left for Central just this morning. What's wrong? Didn't you know?" When she bit her lip the man behind the booth picked up on the mood. He'd known the couple for some time. They'd seemed to be perfectly happy. What could have gone wrong? "Would you like a ticket?"

Brushing away the tears before they had a chance to fall, Briana nodded. Fishing in her purse she found the money and paid. "You gave those to him on credit, didn't you?" Receiving a nod she pulled out the extra cash. "This should be enough for both. Don't worry about it Max. I'm sure it'll work out."

Moving to take a seat on the bench she hoped she was right. Things seemed to be going from bad to worse. A tear streaked down her face once more. _'How did it come to this? How could he forget all about me?' _Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back against the wall behind her.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?" When Brie opened her eyes she saw a girl standing before her. She was close to her same age, with long blond hair and blue eyes. In her hand she held tightly to a suitcase. "Mind if I sit down?" When Briana shook her head the other girl took a seat next to her. "I'm Winry."

Looking at the blond, she felt horrid. How bad must she look for a stranger to ask about her? "Briana, but everyone calls me Brie. And as for your question, no I'm not doing so well." A sob seemed to come from nowhere forcing her to lean into her hands. She just couldn't hold herself together.

Placing a gentle hand on her back Winry whispered. "It'll be alright. I'm sure whatever it is, things will work out." But her words did little to subside the tears. Frowning she glanced up to see her train pulling in. "This is my ride. I'm headed to Central. How about you?"

Slowly Brie lifted her head and stared at the train. She'd never been to the city before but had heard it was big. "Central." Was all she said. Standing on weak legs, Winry helped her onto the train. The stress seemed to have taken it all out of her. She'd lost everything, including energy.

After they'd taken a seat Winry ventured to ask, "So what are you going for, to see someone?" An affirmative nod was all she was given. "I'm going there to see a friend of mine. Do you have a place to stay?" A shake of the head was her answer. "Maybe you could stay with me. I'm sure my friend wouldn't mind."

Glancing at her, Briana managed a slight smile. "Thank you. I hadn't even thought ahead far enough to figure a place to stay." Turning back to the window, she sighed. Closing her eyes, and leaning her head against the glass she drifted off into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

Author's note:

For those of you who like FMA I do have a finished one that is a crossover with Inuyasha. It's "Humanity". Check it out and tell me what you think. Thanks!


	3. Fates Entwined

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Authors note:

Thanks to Al's-best-friend, I will be posting chapters as I write them. However if you want you can wait for me to finish and polish it before trying to read it. That way it'll be exactly like I want it, because I tend to revamp chapters. But if you want to see how my mind works you can read as I write then read when I re-post the chapters in finished format! K? Thanks for reading!

Chapter 3: Fates Entwined

"So you're telling me I can't get my watch back without taking that stupid test all over again!" Edward yelled at the officer who should have been his superior. "This is crazy! I've got to get back on the path of that stone. Colonel you know that! Can't you do anything?"

Sighing heavily, Roy was beginning to wish he hadn't told Alphonse where to find his brother. When he'd sent the younger Elric to Brook Haven he thought it was some sort of mistake. Obviously it hadn't been. "I'm sorry Ed there's nothing I can do. You'll just have to start over."

Scowling the alchemist turned on his heals and headed for the door. "Fine put me on the list and I'll pass it. Come on Al." He didn't wait for the officer behind the desk to say anything more. He had things that he had to do. For one, he'd have to find a place to stay here in Central.

"Brother, where are we going now?" Alphonse knew his sibling had no idea where to head so without allowing him to answer he continued, "We can go back to my apartment. I got one after you… disappeared. Since I couldn't stay in the dorm rooms anymore." When the blond in front of him stopped he paused.

Glancing back over his shoulder revealed the complexity of emotions in his eyes. _'Maybe I should call her…' _But he didn't know why he thought that. He didn't even know her name. What was wrong with him? "Okay Al, lead the way." Ushering the armor in front of him Ed felt out of place. Things had changed, though he wasn't sure how much.

"We can order takeout brother." The younger sibling offered. He didn't need to eat and therefore had no groceries. Well, except for cat food for his two kittens. There was a gallon of milk, which of course the elder detested. Other than that the small kitchen was bare.

"No thanks Al." Edward was sitting on the blue couch, holding a book of alchemy which he'd never read. In the margins were notes that its owner had made. Turning a page he watched as a piece of newspaper fell out into his lap. Picking it up, he examined it closely. There, in black and white, was his picture followed by an obituary.

'_It must have been so hard on him. Why is it I'm never there when he needs me? I screwed up by trying to bring mom back. Then I disappeared leaving him to deal with my death.' _The alchemist didn't bother to read what had been written about him, but instead placed it back between the pages.

"Sorry Al." He sighed, hanging his head, and closing the book. Slouching over he buried his head in his hands. His hair was in its usual braid, although for some odd reason it felt weird against his back. _'No matter what I do I just can't be what he needs. I just can't seem to protect him.'_

"It's alright brother." The armor told him, taking a seat beside him on the couch. He still hadn't tried hugging him, although he wanted to. He was afraid of getting too used to the idea of having him back. Although he couldn't dream, he was worried this could be a nightmare. Instead he lightly placed a hand on the blonds back.

Turning toward him, Ed looked up with a weak smile. Moving quickly he wrapped his arms around the cold metal shell. In return Alphonse did the same, savoring the long embrace. He couldn't feel it, but still it meant so much to him. "I'm just glad to have you back. Winry will be so happy."

Opening his golden eyes Edward thought of the wrench which would certainly collide with his cranium. Letting out a long breath he pulled away. Rubbing his head with his automail hand, anticipating the blow he asked, "Do you think she'll be mad at me?" Just then a sharp pain sparked in his shoulder. "AH!"

"Brother!" Not knowing what to do, Al held onto his sibling as the twinge caused him to convulse uncontrollably. Thinking of the letter he'd received a week earlier he thought, _'Winry said she was coming to Central today. I hope she made it!' _If she hadn't they'd have to go to Resembool, where a headstone baring the name of Edward was already in place beside their mother's.

The train had come to a stop and the two women were getting off. Gathering the mechanic's bags, they headed into the city. It was crowded up until they got out of the station and onto the main streets. There were still a lot of people, though not nearly as many as by the tracks.

The blond was worried about her new companion, who had cried in her sleep while on the ride. She still didn't know anything about this girl. Somehow she felt she needed to do something to ease what was obviously a painful ordeal. "So who is it that you're looking for? My friend has some connections, maybe he could help."

Glancing up at the sky Briana sighed heavily. "I need to find my husband, Jacob. All I know is that he got a train ticket to come here. And that…" She glanced to the woman at her side. "And that he doesn't remember me." A tear rolled down her cheek as she reached for the man's wedding band that was on a chain around her neck.

"I'm so sorry." Winry didn't know what to say. She didn't fully understand how that was possible. But apparently it was. "What happened? Was there some sort of accident or something?" She was watching Brie's face, hoping the question didn't make things worse.

"Accident." The brunet breathed, as if the word caused pain. "Yeah there was. But it happened a long time ago. When I first met Jake he had amnesia. But when it became apparent that he wasn't going to get his memory back we… fell in love and got married. But now he remembers his past, and has forgotten me."

The mechanic didn't say anything else. She wasn't sure what she could do to help. But maybe Alphonse would know how to find Jacob. Other than that, she didn't know who to turn to. "This is it." She motioned toward an apartment building that stood in front of them.

Climbing the stairs, she had no idea what was about to take place. But fate seemed to know what exactly what it was doing, entwining their paths without their knowledge. Knocking politely she smiled to her companion. "Don't worry, Al will know what to do."

The blond woman watched as the expression on Brie's face changed from worried hopelessness to horror. "Al? As in, Alphonse?" Receiving a nod, she felt her heart stop in her chest. _'It can't be. It's not possible.' _But when the door swung open, she saw that it was indeed very possible.

"Winry!" The younger Elric was relieved until he saw the curly haired girl at her side. "You…" He let out the word in a breath of disbelief. Then the threesome heard a loud moan from within the apartment. "Brother!" Al turned and rushed to his sibling who was still wrenching in pain on the couch.

"Edward?" This time it was Winry who could not believe her eyes. There, on the sofa, a face contorted with pain, sat the supposed deceased Fullmetal Alchemist. Snapping back to herself she yelled at him as she had done so many times before, "What have you done to your automail!"

His arm hurt too much to answer. Those golden orbs started to lock on her but quickly took in the woman at her side. "What are you doing here!" He managed to scream before another shock of pain went through his body. "Ah!" It felt like the automail was constantly being reconnected.

"Let me see." The mechanic pulled off his shirt, touching his shoulder in just the wrong spot. He let out a scream that hurt her ears. "Cover his mouth!" Alphonse did as instructed. The last thing they needed was a lot of nosy people checking in on them. Luckily the apartment building was empty, considering its usual occupants were at school or work.

Nothing she did seemed to help. Every time Winry tried to do something to make it better Ed screamed into his brother's gauntlet. Rolling him onto his stomach on the couch, she tried massaging it like she'd done with other patients but it only made things worse. Trying to look at the automail itself was impossible with his constant movements.

Brie watched carefully, unsure of what to do. Every time Edward glanced at her it was with a look of distrust. It was obvious that he didn't want her anywhere near him. She clutched to the ring that hung around her neck. His cries of pain were more than she could take.

"Move over!" Pushing Winry out of the way earned her a look of frustration from the female. The other blond bucked against her. "Hold him!" Alphonse didn't ask questions, but did as he was told, placing a hand on the alchemist's good shoulder. "Calm down Jacob, I'm not going to hurt you."

Pulling his head away from Al's gauntlet Edward yelled at her, "I'm not Jacob!" He bucked against her again, but couldn't do very much with his brother holding him down. "Let me go! I don't want her touching me!" His heart trusted her completely, which made his mind do the exact opposite.

"Look I don't care who you think you are! You need my help and I'm going to give it to you whether you want it or not!" Pushing his head back against Al's hand she held it there. Meanwhile her other fingers lightly brushed over the skin just where his flesh met metal.

Ed started to pull away again but stopped when the pain ceased. He relaxed all over, allowing Briana to use both hands. With expertise known only by the years she'd spent with him, she rubbed the juncture. Her brow was furrowed as she massaged his shoulder, causing all of the ache to fade away until it was completely gone.

When he let out a sigh she smiled. By now all the motion served to do was relax him. But Brie didn't bother to stop. She kept rubbing, just like she had done so many times before at their home back in Brook Haven. It was lulling him off to sleep. Partly she did this to stay with him longer, and partly to keep from fighting with him tonight.

Once he began snoring, she stopped. She was in her own world, just him and her. In her mind this was Jacob Everson, her husband. There was no Alphonse, no Winry, no Edward. Leaning over she gently kissed his shoulder, the sign she'd always used to show that her job was complete.

Glancing up to Al, she blushed slightly. Motioning to the other room, the three stood and went into the kitchen. This apartment was much like her own, except that it had a real cooking area, instead of a closet, and two bedrooms rather than one. Whispering she explained, "The doctors said that it happened during the accident. None of the mechanics wanted to try and fix it. Every time they tried to even look at it he'd have an attack."

Nodding, Winry understood why they wouldn't want to mess with it. Her work on Ed's automail came straight from her head. There was no pattern for anyone to follow, nothing to go by. "It looks like maybe something's gotten lodged in it, making some of the wires touch every now and then. That would explain the pain."

Swallowing hard Briana looked at the sleeping blond. He sure looked like her husband, well except for the braid. "I'll have to find somewhere else to stay." She murmured, as if not meaning to say it aloud. When she saw the expression on Winry's face she gave a sad smile. "He," She pointed to Edward, "is, or rather was, my husband. So I don't think he'll want to wake and find me here."

Alphonse placed a hand on her shoulder sympathetically. "Where will you go? You're not heading back home are you?" He became upset when she nodded. "But you can't. Brother still needs you. I know he doesn't remember but… something in his eyes, I think…"

"No." She didn't wait for him to finish his sentence. "I guess he's right. He isn't Jacob." Fiddling with the band at her chest, she had to quell a tear before it fell. "I don't have any money to do anything else. Besides, you heard him. He doesn't even want me anywhere near him. What good am I to him now?"

A salty droplet slid down her cheek, escaping from the depths of her soul. Not letting it end that way, Al made a decision he knew his brother wouldn't approve of. But in the younger Elric's mind, it would be for the best. "I'll pay for you to get a place here in Central."


	4. Arrangements

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Chapter 4: Arrangements

Moaning slightly, Edward opened his eyes. The last thing he could remember was being in a lot of pain. Then Winry had showed up and… "Winry?" He mumbled to himself, sitting up and looking around the room. There, at the dinning table, sat the blond woman with Alphonse.

"Brother you're awake!" The smile could be heard in Al's voice. He'd given Briana the money to stay at a hotel close by. She'd left and called back to give them where she was staying and the room number. They'd all agreed it would be better if she wasn't there when her husband awoke.

"Yeah, oh hey Winry. Thanks for fixing my arm." He rubbed his shoulder, missing the glace between her and his sibling. He didn't realize who it was that had helped him. "I don't know how it could have happened. Maybe that blast or…" He trailed off, his eyes glazing over.

"That was three years ago Ed." Winry's voice was sweet as she made her way to sit beside him. "You really don't remember, do you?" He shook his head before bowing it, as if in shame. All he knew was what little he'd been told. "Then you don't remember being married to Briana?"

The alchemist scowled at her. "I'm not married! Not to her, or to anyone." Absentmindedly he rubbed his left hand ring finger. Glancing down, he saw the faded spot on his skin. "Maybe she was just using me. Trying to get something for herself." He stopped when he saw the oncoming blow.

With one swoop, the mechanic's wrench collided with his head, making a rather loud sound. "Don't talk like that Ed. Al told me about her and she sounds perfectly nice to me. Besides," Cooling off slightly she added, "Apparently she really loves you. It's killing her that you don't remember, isn't it?" She didn't want him to know that she'd met Brie. From the way he acted he didn't remember their coming in together.

Sighing, Edward rubbed his swore cranium. "Well…" He wanted to tell her she was wrong. But for some reason the face of that curly haired woman was burned into his mind. He didn't know anything about her, but couldn't keep from seeing her eyes when he closed his. Shaking his head, the alchemist didn't try to continue.

"Perhaps if you talk to her." Alphonse tried, but received a rather mean glare from his sibling. It was like nothing had changed, and yet it had. Three years had gone by for the world, but not for Ed. To him only a day had passed. "Brother, don't be this way. She really does love you. And… you didn't know me when…"

"What?" Edward stared at the armor blankly. "How could I not know you Al? We've been together all our lives. I could never forget…" He thought of the sins they had committed as children. Bowing his head, he closed his eyes tightly. "I couldn't forget, not even if I tried. You know that."

The younger Elric stepped forward and placed a hand on his real shoulder, still afraid of hurting the automail. "I'm not talking about what we did brother. I'm talking about everything. You had amnesia. It wasn't just me, it was your whole life, mom, Winry, even your name."

Ed shook off the thought and decided to change the subject. Looking back at the mechanic he asked, "So is my arm fixed? It's got to be in top shape if I'm going to get back into the military." She frowned so he continued. "We've still got to find the stone, to get Al's body back."

Shaking her head Winry decided it wasn't worth arguing the point any further. He wasn't dead, and that was what really mattered. "We'll have to go back to Resembool for the repairs. It may take a while though." Glancing at Al, she thought about how much more this would hurt Briana.

That night, while Edward and the mechanic went out to a restaurant, Alphonse made some phone calls. He was enquiring about vacant apartments close by. He finally managed to find one that was in his complex, only two buildings over from the one he was in.

Dialing the number for the place where his sibling's wife was staying, Al waited for an answer. He found himself feeling as though he was doing something wrong. It was like he was betraying his brother in some way. His mind returned to the work at hand when he heard her answer. "Hello, Briana?"

Rubbing her eyes warily she said, "You can call me Brie. We are family… well sort of." She sighed heavily into the receiver at that thought. It seemed that her brother-in-law wanted more to do with her than her so called husband. "By the way, how is he doing? Does he still hate me?"

One of the kittens had crawled into the armor's lap while he was making earlier calls. Gently he stroked its head behind its ears. "I don't think he hates you. He's just… confused. But other than that he's doing fine. He doesn't remember that you were here." Looking at the notes he'd made he continued.

"I've found an apartment in this complex. It's call an efficiency, and it's upstairs. There's just one thing." He wasn't sure this was such a good idea at all. But something told him it was better to keep this girl near. "We can't let brother know that I'm helping you. If he knew… well I don't want to think about it."

Laying back on the bed, she closed her eyes. "I understand. This is all hush hush, right?" Getting an affirmative she groaned. "Don't worry about it Alphonse. I won't say anything. I just… I don't want to totally lose him. He's all I've got. If we give it time, maybe he'll come around." To herself she added, _'At least that's what I'm hoping.' _

"Like you said, we're family. So it's Al." Finding he had to tell her the rest he sighed. "Winry thinks she can repair brother's automail, except that… We're going to be leaving for Resembool tomorrow. She doesn't have all the tools she needs here. So we'll be gone for at least a few days."

Biting her lip Brie wasn't sure what to say. She couldn't exactly follow them everywhere they went without Ed noticing. From what they'd told her, he'd been a state alchemist before the accident. She couldn't compete with that. "Ok, but I don't have the money for a down payment. Like I told you earlier, I lost my job. And we were living paycheck to paycheck as it was."

Nodding thoughtfully, he remembered what she'd said. Apparently they'd had a hard time keeping up with Jacob's medical expenses. The doctors couldn't do much but expected to be paid for taking the time to tell them so. And without a past work history Jake had a hard time finding a job. It seemed as though they'd spent all their married life between a rock and a hard place.

'_And yet she stayed with him. She took the bad while holding on to the good. The love they shared must have been so strong.' _Realizing the silence had lasted longer than he'd intended he offered, "I'll put up the down payment for it. And I'll help with all the bills as long as you need me to."

Shaking her head Brie interrupted, "That's nice of you but, well Al I don't really know you. You shouldn't have to do all that for me. Edward doesn't even want me here. And maybe he's right, maybe he isn't my husband. But…" Her slight sob could be heard over the line. "I just can't believe that. Deep down, they must be the same."

Alphonse hoped for her sake she was right about that. If not it would break her heart. That was the last thing he wanted to happen. She clearly loved his older brother. It was in everything she said and in the way she said it. "I'm sure they are. The way he talks about you doesn't fit what I see in his eyes. I think his heart remembers even if his mind doesn't. But I've got to go. They'll be back soon."

A spark of light entered Briana's eyes for the first time since she'd realized her husband no longer knew her. "Thank you so much Al. To be honest I didn't know what to believe. But you'll take care of him for me, won't you?" Shaking her head, she gave a short laugh. "Of course you will, I don't know why I even asked."

There would have been a smile pass over his lips were his face not made of armor. "Don't worry about anything Brie, not even the apartment. I'll get it all set up before the office closes tonight. You'll be able to move in tomorrow. And I'll leave you a check in the mailbox so that you can send for your furniture."

Grinning broadly, the brunette was sure he could feel her uplifted spirit beaming through the phone. "You are so much like your brother. Well, like Jacob anyway. He'd do anything he could to give aid. You're really too good to be true. I didn't realize you'd be so willing to help me."

"Well," Al interrupted, "I think he needs you. When I saw him there with you through your apartment window, he was so happy. He seemed so much younger and truly happier than he's been in a long time. If you could just bring a little of that back to him as Ed, I can't tell you how much that would mean to me."

Sighing into the phone happily she closed her eyes. _'If he's so much like Jake without knowing him, then that means Jake may not be gone. Maybe he's still somewhere within Edward. I'll just have to find him.' _Aloud she said, "Well I guess I'll let you go then. And thanks again, for everything."

"No problem." He confirmed; contented with how much her mood had changed. She was no longer depressed, as she had been that afternoon. "Bye." When he hung up he recalled what she'd said. _"I guess he's right. He isn't Jacob"_ Now however, she was beginning to believe there was some chance to save her marriage.

They were just coming out of a restaurant Winry knew well. She'd come to it many times with Mrs. Hughes and her daughter. Now she brought Edward there so that Alphonse would be able to make some arrangements without the elder knowing it. They'd agreed that would be the best way to deal with the matter, for now anyway.

"So, do you remember anything about those three years that you were with Briana?" At the mere mention of her name, the alchemist flinched. Frowning slightly she chose to push her luck. "What do you remember? I mean, anything between the accident and finding Al on the train?"

Scowling Ed thought back to that morning. He remembered well what had happened. The feel of her arms around him, the safety they held. Her scent, mixed with his own, still hung in the back of his mind. But then something had happened. He'd forced the memories and feelings away. He'd buried them, forcing himself back to his true life, searching for the stone with his brother.

Shaking his head he pushed the thought that he was betraying his wife aside. "I don't remember anything about that woman. Look, all I want to do is get my arm fixed so that I can fix what I messed up. I've got to re-join the military and continue looking for the philosopher's stone. I have to get Al's body back."

"But…" Winry couldn't help but press on. "Brie doesn't want to come between you and Al. I talked to her…" But she wasn't given the chance to finish before he cut in, his face showed just how cross he was by this idea.

"When? When did you have a chance to talk with her?" There was a light in his eye that seemed to penetrate her completely. "Wait, this afternoon when I had that pain in my shoulder. She came in with you didn't she?" A nod was all he received. "And it was her who massaged it, right?" Another nod.

That was the end of their conversation. They didn't speak about it further, not even when Alphonse asked how their outing had gone. It was still too touchy a subject to have spoken aloud. But the words had already found their way into Edward's mind. They refused to leave him, even as they boarded the train for Resembool.


	5. Communication

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Chapter 5: Communication

Three weeks later:

Dear Brie,

I hope everything is going well with you. Winry received the last letter you sent. I'm glad to hear that you were able to get your furniture moved without too much hassle. And thanks for looking after my cats while I'm away. I told brother that I got a friend to feed them. Like you wanted, I didn't mention who.

He's doing well, although he seems to space out at times. I'm never sure what exactly he's thinking of. Sometimes I'm sure it's the thing we're looking for. But other times I think it's probably you. He gets this far off expression that is hard to explain. And it's then that he seems at peace.

I'm sorry he didn't want to come back to Central after leaving Resembool. He wanted to pick up where we left off. I know you said you understood, but I'm still sorry. But we should be coming home soon. Brother will be taking the test next week. I hope for all our sakes he passes. If not, all three of us will have to deal with him!

Oh and I hope you're feeling better. Have you gone to see the doctor yet? Was it nerves like you said? That's probably all it was. But let me know. Send the letter to Winry and she'll read it over the phone to me. That's what she did with the last one. Well I guess I'll let you go for now.

Sincerely,

Alphonse Elric

(But of course you know you can call me Al.)

She was sitting at the dining table in the lonely little apartment. It was one long room with a kitchen much like her previous one. The only thing that wasn't fully open was the bathroom which was on the same wall at the kitchen. With only a bathtub and toilet, it was small. Beside that was the only closet.

The rest was completely open. A balcony and the front door were just opposite one another. It held her bed, which was between the restroom and closet doors. Jacob's desk faced it, on which sat a lone rosebush that had a single red bloom. As for the table, well that was in front of glass doors that led out onto the second story balcony.

Shaking her head, Briana re-read the last part of the letter. _'They'll be coming back soon. Then it won't be so bad.' _She was lonely, though she never told Winry or Alphonse that. How could she after all they'd done for her? And she understood that they couldn't push Edward too much without his becoming suspicious.

Dear Al,

I'm doing just fine. The cats have made my apartment their home. They've taken up sleeping with me at night. That makes the darkness a little more bearable. But you could have told me that they prefer canned milk over the bottled kind! When I ran out of regular I gave them condensed and I thought they never would stop purring! You really should have told me.

I'm glad to hear that Ed is doing better. I can only hope that you're right about his thinking of me. I still can't help but wonder if you're wrong. Maybe we're reading too much into all this. Maybe he really doesn't remember me at all. Oh well, I suppose that time will tell.

Don't worry about not coming back here quickly. But I must admit, I'm glad to hear that the test is coming up soon. From what you've written me in your other letters, I'm sure that he'll pass. Alchemy seems to be where his heart truly lies. I'm surprised as Jacob, he never realized that. It sure would have helped in the job market!

As for the sickness, don't let it bother you. I saw the doctor and he said it's nothing to worry about. It should pass soon. I've just got to calm down about everything. I suppose I'm more wound up than a child the night before Christmas. Only for more somber reasons, of course.

Still I try to look on the bright side of things. After all, you have your brother back, and that truly means a lot. Oh yes, and thank you for not telling him about our correspondence. I'm sure he wouldn't like it. But I promised him (as Jacob) that I wouldn't let anything tear us apart. And if that means keeping him from doing it, then I'll simply have to stop him.

I do love him so. I hope you know that. I'm always afraid that you feel like you're doing something wrong. If this doesn't work out within the year, I'll leave without a fight. I'm not going to beat a dead horse. I always thought it was an odd saying when my mother used to quote it. But now I think I understand what she meant. If this marriage is dead, then I won't keep trying.

Well I suppose that's enough tears for one letter. I'm sorry it changed mood so dramatically. I wish I could find a way to end it on an upbeat note, but I honestly can't think of anything. Well maybe this will help; you're kitten, the orange one, just knocked off the rosebush you sent me! You know the one Ed spent so much time looking at in the store? Well I've got to go see if I can save it before she eats the leaves.

Thankfully yours,

Brie

After picking up the mess and salvaging the plant, Briana sat back down at the kitchen table. Glancing over the letter she folded it carefully and placed it in an envelope. There was still one more note she had to write before mailing it to Resembool. Pulling out another piece of paper she thought carefully about what information it should relay.

The mechanic had become a close friend. They'd spoken on the phone a few times since the blond had left for home. She was Briana's only confidant other than Al. But she couldn't tell the younger Elric everything. It would be wrong to give him too much detail about her life. The facts would only make him feel that he needed to tell Ed, which was exactly what she didn't want him to do.

Dear Winry,

I hope all is going well with you. I just received Al's latest letter. He said that Ed's doing better. I'm sure that has more to do with you fixing his arm than anything else. Even if he doesn't remember me, I'm glad that the pain is finally gone for good. You have no idea how grateful I am to you for that.

There were so many nights when I was afraid that the massage wouldn't work. Sometimes it would take hours of rubbing before the ache finally eased. I can remember the first time I tried it. He was in the hospital and I still didn't know him well. We'd only been introduced once before.

I was out in the hall with that nurse friend I told you about. We heard him screaming in pain. Looking through the door and seeing his face, all red and distorted really struck my heart. But she said it was normal for him, that there was nothing anyone could do. That was the first time I really connected with Jake.

I had to be extremely careful not to hurt him when I took off the shirt to his pajamas. He was a long-term patient so the nurses had given him a pair. Then I rolled him onto his back and saw the connection. I'd known he had a mechanical arm but didn't realize the extent of it.

My friend turned away, sickened by the site. I'm not sure why she ever became a nurse. Anyway, to me it was intriguing, the meld of metal and flesh. I'd never seen anything like it before. I don't know how I knew where to press, but I did and he relaxed, allowing it to sooth him.

Gently he reached his other hand around to touch mine. In that instant I knew that I loved him. It was without rhyme or reason. I didn't want to believe it at first, tried to deny it. Yet when he turned his head to look up at me, I saw those gorgeous golden eyes and all logic washed away.

After that I spent all my off time in the hospital with him. They'd even offered to let me sleep there, although I declined. What must it have looked like to the staff? But I didn't really care. His smile and his laugh were all I needed to make it worth my while. Nothing else seemed to matter.

You asked me in your last letter how we came up with the name Jacob. It was the name of the man who found him. We never knew exactly who he was, just his first name. They said the guy found him in an open boxcar. I suppose that's where he landed after he got knocked out by the explosion. But I suppose Al has already told you all that!

I'm sure you're wondering, as Al was, about the sickness. I'll tell you what I'm telling him, don't worry about it. I saw the doctor and he said it should pass before too long. He said that stress was part of the problem, and to just give it some time. It hasn't stopped yet but I'm sure it will.

Oh dear, this letter is getting so long! I suppose I really should go. It's getting late out and I need to take a shower. That job your bookwork friend found me is really working out. Thanks for talking to her for me. Although it doesn't pay much, I sure don't mind working for the library. And it'll pay the bills.

Thanks again,

Brie

The mechanic frowned down at the paper she held. There was something Briana wasn't telling her. _'What can it be?' _Not willing to push the thought aside she picked up the phone and dialed Central Library. "Hello may I speak to Mrs. Everson?" Frowning deeply she asked, "She's not there? Do you know how I can contact her? Yes I have a pen."

Jotting down the number, she wondered why Briana hadn't told her she'd gotten a phone. Dialing she waited as patiently as she could for someone to answer. When they did, she could hear someone clearing their throat before saying hello. "Brie? This is Winry, are you alright?"

Sinking onto the bed, the brunette closed her eyes. She prayed that she could make it through this conversation without giving in. "Yes I'm fine. I was going to call you. I just got the phone on yesterday. Nothing's wrong is it? I mean, Ed and Al are on there way back, aren't they?"

Twirling a wrench in her hand carelessly, Winry sighed. "Yeah they should be getting there some time this afternoon. I just got your letters so I won't have time to read it to Al before he gets back. I hope you don't mind." She was biding her time, knowing she'd have to get any real information out of her friend slowly.

"It doesn't matter. I'm surprised it didn't get there sooner. I sent it several days ago. Usually it gets there overnight. Maybe it got lost somewhere along the way." Briana knew what was going on. She realized the mechanic had picked up on something she hadn't wanted her to. "So why did you call? I'm assuming my job gave you my home number."

Dropping the wrench completely Winry looked shocked. Was it that obvious? "Well you know, I just uh… wanted to tell you that you needed to take the cats back to Al's place before they got there. We wouldn't want Ed knowing that you're in Central." Getting a wicked grin as the thought crossed her mind, she asked, "So why aren't you at work today? Haven't you gotten over that sickness yet?"

Rolling her eyes, Brie wished she could just hang up. But of course that would be the wrong thing to do. "Look, it's not just nerves ok. I am sick, but it's no big deal." As if sick was the right word for it. She felt more like she was dying. "I've got to go. Gotta take the cats back. Bye."

The blond's mouth was open in protest when she heard the phone line click on the other end. _'She's definitely hiding something.' _Thinking back, Winry tried to recall if Briana had been ill when they first met. She'd been so upset, so it would have been hard to tell. _'Maybe it's not too serious…maybe.' _


	6. Meeting

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Chapter 6: Meeting

They'd been back in town a week and Edward was beginning to suspect something. He'd passed the test with flying colors and gotten his watch back. Yet for some reason he wasn't ready to leave Central. He felt as though there was still something he had to do there. That's when it happened.

Walking along the sidewalk with Al, he spotted her. There, just coming out of the grocery store across the street, brown curls swaying as she walked along carrying two bags. "Her." Was the only word he breathed before dashing across the street, leaving Alphonse to call after him.

The familiar voice made her turn her head just as he came face to face with her. "Jake!" His eyes burned with something she couldn't explain. It wasn't anger, but something so familiar that she refused to accept it. In an instant it changed, becoming upset. And yet a hit of what had come before still hung in the linings.

"I'm not Jacob." He said huffily. "You're Briana, the one Al told me about. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be back in that little town that I left." He refused to give into his heart, which wanted him to wrap his arms around her and never let go. Logic said he couldn't love someone he didn't know.

"I'm sorry Edward." Brie bit her lip and cast her eyes downward. She didn't want a scene there on the street, especially not after just having met an old friend in the store. She was sure he was still close enough to witness the display. "I lost my job back in Brook Haven. But I found one here at the library. Please don't be angry."

"How can I not be?" But was he? Was he truly upset or enthralled with the idea of her being so close. He could smell the scent he'd breathed in that morning when he first got his memory back, and it was wonderful. "You don't have any right to come here and screw up my life!"

"Excuse me." A tall brown haired man broke in. His green eyes peered down at the short blond with distaste. "Brie is this guy bothering you?" He'd known her when they were kids. Anyone who could make such sadness enter her eyes wasn't worth having around. "Why don't I walk you home?"

Shaking her head slightly, she thought of what the alchemist would do when he realized just how close they lived. Alphonse still had his cats so they stayed in the apartment rather than moving to the dorms. "No thank you Wyatt. I'll be fine on my own. By the way this is Edward, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Studying the shrimp beside him, he almost laughed out loud. But he knew the reputation of this dog of the military. He also realized that Briana was the same height. So instead he decided to be more tactful about the matter. "It would seem to me, that a state alchemist would know how to treat a lady."

By this time Ed was fuming. "This is none of your business." Turning to the so called lady he ordered, rather roughly, "We need to talk. Now." Placing a hand behind her back he glared at the other man and with a curt tone added. "I'll make sure she gets home safely."

The slight smile Briana gave was enough to quell Wyatt. He turned from the couple, sticking his fists in his pockets and realizing he still had her number and address. _'I'll make sure and check up on her.' _He didn't want to let her go, but knew better than to deal with an alchemist who'd come back from the dead.

Alphonse watched the action from afar. His sister-in-law had shot him a glace that said _"Don't try to step in."_ He wasn't sure what would happen, especially if they went back to her place. But this was enough to find a payphone and call Winry. She'd be dying to hear about what was happening!

The brunette didn't say anything. She reveled in the feel of his being willing to touch her. It wasn't as rough as she'd expected, rather it was lightly placed against her back. In some ways it seemed almost hesitant. They made their way to the park and took a seat on one of the benches. She sat her bags beside her before looking back into his eyes.

There it was again. That look that was something she felt could no longer be real. "I'm sorry I've upset you Edward. I had no choice but to take the job that was offered me. I'm not trying to butt into your life." No she wasn't trying to butt in. _'Just show him that I can become a part of it.'_

Shifting so that his arm was around her waist he sighed and stared up at the sky. "It's alright. I don't have any business telling you where you can and can't live. It's just that…" Glancing at her sideways he felt his heart pulling toward her. Sliding his hand from around her he tried to shake the feeling. "You have to understand. I've got things I have to accomplish. What Al and I are doing is dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt. I'm sorry about your husband."

To Brie it sounded as though he were telling her that Jacob was dead, killed by his own hand. She couldn't believe that. "It's not your fault. The doctors told us this day might come. I chose to take the risk that I might… lose him." She watched the ground, thinking how appropriate a light shower of raindrops would be. "Can we at least be friends?"

Ed was watching her closely now. She refused to look at him. _'She seems so helpless, so frail.'_ How little he knew about the woman before him. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea. But we can at least be civil, can't we?" She nodded, still not turning her head. "Al and I will be leaving town from time to time. Maybe you could take care of his cats for him. I'm not sure who he used while we were in Resembool, but I doubt he'd mind if you took over instead."

A slight smile crossed her face. They'd managed to keep the friendships between her, his brother, and Winry well hidden. Finally peering into his eyes she said, "I'd love to." How much she wished she could tell him that she loved him. But things had to be taken one step at a time.

"By the way who was that guy back there?" He glanced back up the road in the direction they had come. Jealousy had already taken root, although he didn't realize it. "He seemed to be very protective of you. But you haven't been in Central long. How well do you know him?"

That had to be her husband speaking, Briana just knew it. "He's an old friend I knew when I was little. Back before I met… Jake." She'd almost said 'you' but felt the need to separate the two men. That was what Ed wanted and so, for now at least, she'd humor him. "Wyatt and I went to the same school. Jacob never knew him."

Nodding, as if still not completely believing her, Edward decided to speak of what he'd been mulling over of for a long time. "I think it'd be best if… uh… You have to understand that I'm not your husband." She glanced away, already knowing what was coming next. "But I think you and… well I think there should be a divorce."

Brie was scowling now. That wasn't what she wanted. She'd never thought it would come to this. But he was speaking to her now. _'Maybe if the marriage is off, his resistance will weaken and I can win him back.'_ Sighing she weaved her web a little more, "I… If you're sure that's what you want. Like you said, you're not Jacob, you just look like him."

Replacing his hand at the small of her back, the alchemist smiled. "I think it would be better for you. Then you'd be able to move on. And… you have to understand, my work is so dangerous. I don't want to put you in harms way." He was relieved when she nodded.

He didn't realize that to her his words meant that he did still care, at least in some small way. It wasn't a declaration of love, but it was an affirmation that he didn't hate her. She smiled at him. "Do you want my number? So that you can call me before you leave town?" He frowned slightly, wondering at her reasoning. "I mean so I can know when to take care of the cats."

"Oh!" His grin returned, one that she'd first seen back in the hospital. Pulling out a pad and pen he allowed her to jot it down. "What about your address? I'll need to know where to have the papers sent." At that she hesitated, handing him back the pen. "What is it? I thought we agreed it was for the best."

Shaking her head solemnly she explained, "It's not that it's just that…" What was a good enough lie to get her out of this one? If he knew she was only two buildings over from him all their work would be undone. But it was the only place she could afford at the moment. Collecting her bags she turned to him with a smirk of her own, "I don't give my address to strangers."

"Hey!" He followed as she started to get up and walk away, as if playing the game of teens from a movie. "How can you call me a stranger? I know your name and you know mine. Not to mention the whole…" He couldn't admit their marriage, not after all he'd said. "whole Jacob thing."

She turned to look at him from over her shoulder. Stopping she shook her head, her brown curls bouncing. "Nope, you said that you're not Jacob. So that means that you're nothing more than a stranger. But since it is Al's cats that I'm going to be taking care of, I gave you my number. That should be enough."

Catching up so that he was walking beside her, Ed tried again. "But, don't you think I should have it anyway, just in case?" She shook her head which puzzled him. It was like she was toying with his mind. But surely she wouldn't do that, she was too meek and pale. Wasn't she?

"Look don't you think someone should know? What if something were to happen to you? We would need to know where to find you." She gave him a smile that showed she'd figured out what he was doing. So he tried a different tactic. "Al could drop the cats off at your place." Again she wasn't buying it. Finally giving up, Edward sighed heavily as a sign of defeat.

Taking pity on him, Briana laughed lightly. It wasn't the kind to make him feel bad and wasn't taken that way. "Don't worry Ed, I'm sure it won't be long before we're good enough friends for me to let you know. Just give it time." Kissing his cheek lightly, she walked away leaving him standing with a satisfied smile across his lips.

Alphonse could see the change as his sibling walked in the door. There was an extra light in those golden eyes that hadn't been there since the before their mother had died. It seemed as though some of the passion Jacob had possessed was beginning to shine through into Edward.

"How did it go brother? Is she upset?" When the blond shook his head, Al was surprised. How could Briana not be crying her eyes out? "Well then, what happened? Did you tell her what you told me, about getting a divorce I mean?" He received an affirmative with a mere movement of the head. "Brother! You have to tell me what happened!"

Snapping out of his daze, Ed glanced up. "Oh, sorry Al. It went just fine. I explained to her that it was better if the marriage was ended. Oh..." Fishing into his pocket, he pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Here's her phone number. We'll probably need to keep it on the fridge. I told her you'd be willing to let her take care of your cats while we're gone. I hope your friend won't mind."

Shaking his head, Al decided that Briana must be a better actress than he would have thought. "No, I'm sure they won't mind. But you're sure she's alright with it? I hate to think of her at home alone crying." Then another thought crossed his mind. "You didn't happen to get her address did you?"

He could have sighed with relief when the alchemist shook his head. "No, for some strange reason she didn't want to give it to me. Said we were still strangers." He grinned slightly. "I guess she was getting me back for saying I didn't know her." A spark entered his eyes. "Hey Al, why don't you get it for me… I mean us."

That wasn't what Alphonse wanted to hear. "I guess I could uh… try…" Turning from him he decided he'd better change the subject and quick. "So brother, Winry was wondering how your new arm's doing. She was afraid it might still need a few adjustments."

Frowning Edward was beginning to wonder if something was going on. There seemed to be a lot more calling back and forth since his return. They'd never kept in touch that much. "No it's doing just fine. But, when did you talk to Winry?" And why on earth didn't he already know about it?

"Uh, oh she called while you were out." How was he going to cover for this one? "She's just glad to have you back brother. I think she's worried that you might disappear again. You know how she gets, always concerned. And you have to remember, she thought that you were dead for the last three years."

Maybe that was all it was. But still the alchemist wasn't quite sure. It sounded too simple. "You're right Al. I guess I'm just a bit paranoid since this whole thing with Briana. Seeing her today was like…" He trailed off not wanting to say it aloud. _'Like finding my heart again.'_


	7. Divorce

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

**Author's note:** The chapters I have written so far are posted on my profile page so you can see what I've got done but not posted! I'm posting several chapters behind my writing in case I get writers block. I'll try and post at least once a week!

Chapter 7: Divorce

The next week, Briana received a phone call telling her to come over so that she could sign the papers. Realizing that arriving too quickly would look bad, she took time to glance through some of Jacob's old papers. A tear came to her eye as she read a few of them.

_My love stays by me,_

_Though she knows me not._

_She's taken my name._

_Though it is not mine to give. _

Brie could remember when he'd written that one. He'd said it wasn't good enough to finish. Oh how she wished he had. She understood its meaning. He didn't know himself, nor had she. But they had made their life together, refusing to let his past stand between them.

_Who am I? I find myself asking that question more and more. I know that Brie doesn't care. No that's not right. It's not that she doesn't care, but that she doesn't mind. She loves me no matter what. I want to ask her hand in marriage. But how can I when I don't have a real last name. Oh sure, I go by Everson, but it's not the same. I want her to be mine forever and always. That's what I've wanted since the day I saw her in the hospital. I don't know why but… oh wait, I can hear her coming. Got to go. I'll write more later._

Glancing at the heading, she realized that this was a page that had fallen out of one of his many diaries. She'd known he was worried about it, and tried to reassure him that it didn't matter. _'Forever and always. If only he still wanted that now.' _Shaking her head, she picked up another one.

_As the sunlight streams in through the window of our bedroom, I realize just how lucky I am. Her brown curls pour over her shoulders, framing the face I love so well. Gently I stroke it, her skin that is soft as silk. Her aqua eyes are closed, and yet I know when they open they will look upon me with the warmth of an angel. If only I could find some way to tell her, to let her know that my heart will never let her go._

The salty droplets poured down like rivers. _'But he has let me go. He has left me.' _Shaking her head and laying down the writing, she found it was time to go. If she didn't leave now, she'd change her mind. _'He's not Jacob. He's not, he can't be or he wouldn't be doing this to me.'_

Pulling on her jacket, she dried her cheeks on its sleeve. Walking out the door she closed it, leaving the ghost of her husband inside. She would have to be strong, would have to overcome this. There was more than just herself to think of now. She'd have to do what was right, what was best for all evolved. Her head hung as she strolled along the sidewalk. A chilly wind whipped her curls, making her shiver.

Everything inside her told her that she didn't want to sign those papers that were waiting for her. But Jake was gone, and left in his place, was a man who didn't know or love her. It was better if she just let him go, wasn't it? If she did that then maybe he would come back. Wasn't that the way it worked. If you hold on too tight you will drive a person away. But did doing the contrary produce the opposite result?

The door was opened before she even had a chance to knock. "Briana, I'm so glad you're here." It was Edward, not Jacob. She had to keep telling herself that to keep from falling apart. "Come in. We've got to hurry and get these signed. Al and I will be going to be out of town for awhile. It's a major lead, the best one we've had." He was smiling, although it seemed to be forced.

"Oh, so you two are leaving?" To her horror, he nodded as he led her to sit at the dinning room table. Swallowing hard she looked at the papers with the red X's signifying where she needed to sign. She studied them for only a moment then, quivering slightly, she took the pen that was stretched out to her. "Bye Jake." She breathed, thinking the brothers couldn't hear.

Alphonse wasn't able to, but Ed did. It sent a stab straight into his heart, almost making him jerk the pen back from her. But still the logic inside him refused to give way for passion. "Just sign here…" He pointed to the line. After she'd done so he turned a few pages, "And right here." Again he pointed, noticing that she was still wearing her wedding ring.

"Are you ok Brie?" Al, who had been watching the display from the kitchen came into the room. He had noticed how extremely depressed she looked. Although she'd managed to pull off a brave face for the past few weeks, it was now beginning to crumble. Lately she seemed as though she were falling apart. But she nodded slightly in answer to his question. "Are you sure? You don't look so good."

Standing from the table quickly, Briana placed a hand on her lips and dashed off toward the bathroom. The brothers glanced in the direction she went, and heard the door slam. The alchemist's face fell as he slouched into the chair she'd just vacated. "It's so hard on her." He glanced down at the document that had caused the problem. The lines where he would need to put his signature were still blank.

Turning from him, Al went to take a seat on the couch. "She signed them brother. You should be happy." The voice inside the suit was as cold as the armor. "I know it's not your fault brother, but couldn't you at least give this relationship a chance? You two could be such great friends. You said so yourself."

Ed glanced to his sibling disapprovingly. "Al, you know I can't do that. It would only put her in harms way. Just think about what happened to Hughes." Both men froze at that comment. Fullmetal hadn't even realized he was going to say it until the words passed his lips. But it had been on his mind for a long while. "I don't want to see her end up like that, or like Mrs. Hughes."

Alphonse hadn't realized what the older Elric's reasoning had been. "I'm sorry brother, you're right." He didn't want to see Briana murdered like the lieutenant colonel or widowed like Gracia. It was because Maes had gotten mixed up with this work that he'd been killed, leaving Elysia without a father.

It was then that the woman in question came into the room. Her face had paled considerably. She refused to look at either of the men. Her head remained downcast, her hair shielding her eyes from their view. "I've got to go home now. I'll be by later to pick up the cats."

Standing, Edward placed a hand on her shoulder. Instead of finding it strong, as he had when he'd met her in the city, it was slumped and seemed weak. "You don't look like you need to be going anywhere." His voice was kind yet strong. But she pulled away from him. Not roughly like Winry would have done, but like an upset child not wanting to be comforted. "At least let me walk you home."

Her blue green eyes finally turned upward, sending a chill straight through him. Something in her had broken, leaving her heart empty. "You've done enough Edward." Making her way to the door she stopped after she'd opened it. "Jacob is dead, no one can help me."

When they were left alone, Ed felt a stabbing pain in his chest. _'Go after her!' _A voice in his head screamed at him. _'Go after her now! You love her!' _No, that couldn't be. He cared, but he didn't love her. Swallowing hard he felt like the jerk he had become. He'd destroyed a wonderful woman.

"Brother, I thought you wanted to get those papers back in so they could be filed. The office will be closed soon if you don't do it now." Alphonse knew his sibling had put off signing the documents. He thought perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Jake wasn't completely gone.

Glancing up at him, Edward felt as though he were falling apart. How could that be? The great Fullmetal Alchemist, falling apart over some girl, surely it was nonsense. He'd done so much in his life. How could one person cause him to break? "I'll do it later Al. It doesn't matter if it gets done right now or not."

Once she'd made it home, Briana crashed completely. After shutting the door, she fell onto the bed, allowing herself to let go and cry. Sobs racked through her body, leaving her weak. She wanted so badly to feel Jacob's arms around her once more. But that seemed impossible.

He had died when the alchemist's memory had returned. That made everything seem worse. _'It's my fault. I'm the one that told him it was what we wanted. But I didn't realize that it would mean losing him completely. I didn't know that if he remembered his past that he would forget me.'_

She began to weep even harder. _'I swore that I'd never leave him. But leaving Edward doesn't count, does it? They aren't the same person. They can't be.' _Turning onto her back, she stared up at the ceiling. _'I wish I could go back and change things.' _Gently she laid a hand on her abdomen.

Already she felt sorry for even thinking such a thing. _'No that wouldn't be doing Al right. He's a nice guy and deserves to have his brother back.' _Shaking her head, she covered her eyes with the back of her arm. _'I'll just have to learn to deal with this on my own. There's nothing else I can do.'_

The phone rang beside the bed, making her moan. She didn't feel like talking to anyone at that moment. In fact she felt like she wanted to just close her eyes and escape the world completely. With great effort, Briana managed to pick it up and hold it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Brie? I was just wanting to make sure you got home alright." It was Alphonse, not his sibling who should have been the one calling to check up on her. "Are you sure you're ok with this? I mean… maybe we could still try and change his mind." His voice seemed upset. "He needs you Brie, even if he doesn't know it."

Shaking her head, she laid back on the bed again. "I'm not so sure anymore Al. I seriously doubt he needs anyone, especially me." A tear streamed down her cheek. She was feeling sick once more, though she knew there was nothing left in her stomach. "I just don't have the strength to do it anymore Al. I'm sorry."

Sighing, Alphonse told her, "It's alright. Look I'll let you go for now. You sound like you could really use some rest. You've got the key to our place to pick up the cats. The plans changed so we'll be leaving early in the morning." Before hanging up he added, "I'll try to call you later alright?"

"Alright." Briana affirmed. "Bye Al, keep safe." And with that their conversation and her day was over. Closing her eyes she breathed in deeply. _'I miss you Jacob.' _Slowly she drifted off to sleep. It would have been peaceful had she not had to awaken without him by her side, as he had been in her dreams. Thus she spent the next morning crying over her lost love.

Author's note:

Thanks for all the nice reviews! I'm glad ya'll like it. Remember, I take anonymous reviews so you don't have to have to be registered with this site.


	8. It's Over

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

**Don't forget to Review!**

Chapter 8: It's Over

After explaining her main problem for the present moment, Briana sighed. "It's all over." Her friend listened carefully as they sat at a booth in the diner up the street from where he lived. She had ordered a soda and was continually stirring it with a straw as she gazed out the window. "I've lost my husband and now I'm not sure what to do. I've got no one to turn to."

Taking her hand, Wyatt smiled sympathetically. "You've got me Brie. You've got to know that I'll be here for you no matter what happens. Now tell me everything else. It's been close to five years since I saw you last. From what I remember when I left Brook Haven you were going to conquer the world. What happened?"

She sighed heavily, thinking about those years. "Well I finished school and after that I started working over at the Reynolds Company. You know, the one that does the finances for all the big name people around here. I was working for them up until just a little while back when they had to downsize."

A slight smile crossed her face. "I was working there when I met Jacob. I was up at the hospital visiting Shawna, you remember her don't you?" He nodded. "Well she became a nurse at the local ER. She told me about this guy who'd been injured that they'd brought in. He hadn't had any visitors and was really down so she took me in there and introduced us."

Her eyes glazed over as she returned back to those happier times. "Then later when I was up there he was screaming in pain. He had automail and it was bothering him. No one knew what to do for him. Anything they tried made it worse. You know me. I just walked on in like I knew what I was doing.

"It only took me a little while to massage the pain out of his shoulder. And then he looked at me, and it was like I was the only person in the world." Blushing slightly she realized she was going overboard in her explanation. "Well we ended up becoming really close friends.

"He needed a place to stay and I had an extra room. After that, everything just seemed to progress. He became my world and I guess I became his. We were together three wonderful years. But our marriage only lasted a year and a half before I lost him." A tear slowly streamed down her face.

It broke Wyatt's heart to hear that she'd lost her husband. "I'm so sorry about that. But with time things will get easier." Taking a sip of his coffee, he wondered about something. "What about that guy that was outside the shop the other day? Is he a friend or something?"

She'd failed to mention that Jacob had been an amnesia patient, or that he'd gotten his memory back. "No, he's not a friend. That's just Edward, a real jerk." Staring into the liquid before her, she sighed. "He doesn't know about anything other than Jacob. I don't want him to."

Scowling, the brown haired man ventured further, "Why not? That is if you don't mind my asking. I mean is there some reason that he doesn't need to know about it?" When she stayed quite he persisted. "Brie, he's not going to do anything that would hurt you is he? Because if he is…"

She raised a hand to silence him. "No, no, it's nothing like that. It's just that I don't want the whole world to know." She could feel his green eyes studying her for more information as she twirled her wedding ring around her finger. "His brother is a close friend of mine. That's whose cats I'm taking care of."

"What?" Wyatt wasn't sure he understood everything. There had to be something that she was leaving out. Some main part to the puzzle that would make everything fall together. "I don't understand. Why are you friends with a guy whose brother obviously has issues with you? Do you think that's wise?"

Oh how on earth was she supposed to explain this to him? It was too difficult to give him all the details. Besides, she didn't want anyone who didn't already know to find out about it. "I know you're worried about me. But I am a big girl. I can take care of myself. Al and I are really good friends and I don't want to lose that."

Shaking his head the man across from her still didn't get it. To him it seemed as though it would be better to keep away from that family all together. But what could he do? "Look, you know that you can always come to me. No matter what time, day or night. Just call or come over. You've got my address and number."

Briana smiled at her old friend. He'd always been a little overprotective of her. It was something she'd come to expect from him. "I know that. And I thank you. But I will be alright. I just got a little on edge I guess. But look, do we really have to discuss this right now?"

To her relief Wyatt was willing to change the subject. It was apparent that she didn't want to talk about it out in the open. They'd been friends right up until five years prior when he'd moved to Central for extra schooling. He'd tried to get her to come, but at the time she'd refused to leave their hometown. Now he wondered what it was that could change her mind. After all, hadn't her husband died back in Brook Haven? Or was there something more to the story?

"So it's over then?" Winry was sickened when she saw the alchemist on the couch nod. Producing a wrench from nowhere, she hit him across the top of the head with it. "How could you do that to her Edward! She's exactly what you've been needing! How could you break her heart like that?"

Swallowing hard, he rubbed the knot on his head. His eyes were glazed over as though he weren't really in the room at all. "I don't want her to end up like Gracia. She doesn't need to be widowed at such a young age. That would be harder on her than this divorce has been. Besides," He sighed, "she doesn't really love me. It's that Jacob that she loved. Not me." That point hurt him more deeply than any other.

"But Ed you _are_ Jacob." The mechanic insisted, kneeling to make minor adjustments to his automail leg. He'd said that it had been bothering him although she could tell it wasn't true. He walked like a heartbroken man, not an injured one. But she realized he needed to talk with her.

"I'm not. I wish I was, but I'm not." Had he really said that aloud? Had he really admitted that he wanted to be her husband? But that was what he yearned for. He didn't know why but that's the way things were, the way his heart craved for them to be. "She deserves better, and I'm sure he was. He was probably a saint and we both know that I'm not. Winry I just can't live up to that."

Rising up to his level, she peered deeply into his eyes. He was really falling apart over this girl that he swore he wanted nothing to do with. "Have you told Al any of this?" He shook his head. "Well why not Ed? He and Brie get along really well. He's on the phone with her right now. Maybe he could explain it to her…"

"No." The alchemist interrupted, bowing his head to escape that look she was giving him. "It's better this way. She's safer without me. She'll go on with her life and find some guy that _will_ make her happy." He gave a slight laugh, although his heart certainly wasn't in it, making it an extremely sad attempt. "If she ever takes that ring off. She was still wearing it when she picked up the cats."

Shaking her head, Winry went back to work although there was really none to be done. "I suppose if you give it time she'll forget. But is that really what you want Edward? Do you really want to throw this chance away? She's willing to put up with you just like I am." Glancing up again she added, "She's willing to let you and Al go look for the stone without her. That means a lot."

Nodding, he sighed heavily. "I know it does, and that's why I can't do it. I can't take advantage of her like that. She's a really good person and she deserves better. She deserves to be the center of someone's world and I can't do that. Not yet anyway." He stared at his right hand, folding it into a fist. "It's not right to make her wait like that. Not right to take advantage of her."

The mechanic frowned slightly. He was right but she wasn't about to admit that to him. He seemed to be crumbling more and more as their conversation progressed. She had to do something before he fell apart completely. Stopping what she was doing with his leg, she stood and placed her hands on her hips. "Oh so then it's alright to take advantage of me like that? Is that what you're telling me?"

He smiled, knowing she was trying to lighten the mood, at least just a little bit. Winry was more than a good friend. She was like a sister to him and Alphonse. In that way she knew exactly what to do and when to do it. "You know that's not what I'm saying. We knew you back before all this happened. So it was different." His eyes glazed over again. "Now that we know what we're up against, it's not right to pull someone else in. I'm already sorry that you're involved."

Taking a seat beside him she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't mind. But you've got to realize that she's already been brought into this. Briana is already a part of yours and Al's life, whether you want to admit it or not. She knows the story and still cares about you." Grinning warmly, she tightened her grip. "Why don't you call her while you're away? I'm sure she'd like that."

Shaking his head he refused to be moved from his mental position. Logic said he was doing what needed to be done. He'd have to ignore his heart and all else that told him otherwise. "I can't do that. Like she said, Jacob is dead. It's better if we just leave him buried. Al can be the friend she needs, but I'm not sure I should try and be. It would only make things worse." He glanced toward the door.

How he wished he could be in Alphonse's position. At that very moment the armored man was trying to calm her. "Brie, don't worry I'm sure everything will work out just fine. Winry is in there talking to him right now. Maybe she can get him to listen to reason."

A long sigh came through the receiver. "He won't Al. Jacob is gone forever. There's nothing you or I can do about it. Jake would never have done this. And maybe Ed's right. Maybe it's better to get out of a loveless marriage. It doesn't matter now anyway. The papers are signed and it's all over."

Something had snapped inside the girl leaving her grasping to one thin strand of hope. Once that broke, there'd be no going back. Shaking his head Al tried again. "They are the same. You said yourself that the way he reacts and the looks he gives you is the same. Jacob is in there somewhere."

Cutting him off Briana stated the obvious. "And what if when he comes back you lose Edward?" Silence met her ears. "I can't do that to you Al. You need him to help you get your body back. You told me that without him you weren't able to locate the stone. I couldn't take him from you knowing that you'd be left alone again."

The younger Elric hadn't thought of that. Or perhaps he had, only to have it shoved to the back of his mind. "I'm sorry about this Brie. I don't want to lose him but I don't want this to happen to you either. Maybe we could make brother love you as Ed. Wouldn't that fix everything?"

She smiled, although he couldn't see it. He would certainly make some woman a wonderful husband someday. "We can't make him love me Al. It doesn't work like that. I'll be alright. I've got Wyatt looking after me. He's the friend I told you about from back home. So don't worry about me."

Alphonse didn't like that idea. He didn't know Wyatt but he didn't want anything to come between his brother and the woman he cherished. Al was sure the alchemist loved Briana, no matter what either of them said. "Are you sure he's the type of guy you need around? I'm sure Mrs. Hughes wouldn't mind helping you."

Oh no there was no way she was going to bring anyone else into this! If she didn't win Edward over soon she'd leave Central completely. There were too many things that could go wrong if she stayed past a certain point. "Look, I can take care of myself. And yes I'm sure Wyatt is the type of guy I need around. We've known each other since we were little. That's more than I can say for either of you two."

That wasn't what he wanted to hear. But then another sound met his ears. "I've got to go. Listen, where we'll be searching I probably won't be able to call. But I'll try and write to you to let you know how things are going. Don't do anything drastic until we get back, alright?"

Briana rolled her eyes. "Alright I won't do anything too drastic." She laughed when he started to protest. "Ok ok so I'll put off any major decision making until you get back. Now good bye, and have a safe journey. Don't let him break that automail. I don't want Winry killing him."

Al allowed himself to laugh as well. At least she sounded as though she were in a better mood than she had been at the first part of their conversation. "I'll try not to. But you know him. Oh here they come! Bye Brie." Hanging up the phone he turned to watch as they entered the room. It was time to go or they'd miss the train.

If only Ed would try to call, or send word, or something. But he didn't. They would be gone a month, leaving the brunette to feel abandoned. Alphonse couldn't find the time to write. They were too busy with their quest. Edward wanted to find the stone. If they could only do that soon, then maybe he would still have a chance with his ex-wife. But as he'd left things, the last strand of hope broke, sending her hurdling down into a deep well of despair.

Author's Note:

Well what a cliffhanger! Should I give a preview? Not very good with 'em but here goes:

Brie has found a man to take the place of Jacob. But what will Ed think about it when he finds out? And why has she decided to move on so quickly? We'll find out in the next chapter called Envy!

How about a clip:

Then, pulling her left had before her face, showing her the new ring, he (Edward) began to grill her on that topic as well. "You sure got over me quickly. Or is it that you really didn't care about me at all? I thought…" He'd become discussed with himself for believing she was anything more than everyone else he'd met. "So you're just going to up and marry that guy now? Not even giving me a chance?"

((It's Ed talking, sorry I forgot to put that when I first posted this chapter! Thanks to Al's-best-friend for pointing that out.))


	9. Envy

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Author's Note:

I want to make a request. Any of my readers who can draw, would you please draw me some scenes from my story? Or any of my fanfics for that matter. I want to see my characters through your eyes! If you can't draw I understand, neither can I. But if you can please do. Thanks.

Joy

Chapter 9: Envy

The Elric brothers had returned to Central empty handed once more. However, they had managed to get another solid lead. Still it left them feeling somewhat disappointed. As the colonel had observed, Fullmetal seemed to be downhearted. Now, as if to prove the point, he'd told Al to call and get the cats without him.

Meanwhile Edward decided to take a long walk to try and clear his head. Night was just beginning to fall when he passed an old restaurant which had been in business for years. It was expensive, although he knew this only because Roy had said so. The colonel had brought many women here for a dinner date.

Ed's golden hair seemed to hang as limp as his shoulders until he spotted them. There, sitting just on the other side of the window was the one whom he had been thinking of. Dashing out of sight, behind a tree, he peered around to get a closer look. His eyes widened at the sight.

Sitting in a nice sweater and black skirt, was Briana. Her curls were held back with an exquisite butterfly clip. And although those aqua orbs seemed to sparkle, he couldn't tell why. She _seemed_ happy which made the stabbing pain return to his chest. _'She's moved on.' _He thought, realizing the wedding symbol was gone, leaving a pale mark around her left ring finger.

Then he noticed that across the table from her sat a man. It wasn't a stranger, but rather someone he'd seen only once. _'It's that guy, from before.' _Indeed it was Wyatt, wearing a black suit, and looking very smug. As the alchemist watched, he pulled out a velvet box and opened it.

There inside, was a new engagement ring, glittering for all it was worth. From the looks of it, more money had gone into that thing than her previous wedding band. Her eyes once more began to sparkle. Ed couldn't take it any longer, he turned way from the scene, his chest hurting with a pain unidentifiable. _'She's moved on so quickly. How? I thought she loved Jacob. How can she forget me so quickly?'_

Her voice came to him on a gentle breeze. Glancing past the trunk, he saw her walk out of the restaurant with Wyatt's arm around her. She was smiling, but was she crying? _'Tears of joy.' _Edward thought sadly. This was becoming more than he could bear. With an envious heart he followed them.

Down the sidewalks they traveled. The couple in front of him spoke, though not loudly enough for him to hear. Using his military style, the alchemist tracked them along the streets of Central. Then he realized that the direction they were heading in was extremely familiar.

Sure enough, he watched as that jerk led her to one of the upstairs apartments. _'Maybe it's his place.' _It made his stomach churn to see them kissing just outside the door, although in truth it was only a peck. Dashing his hopes, he observed the set of keys coming from her purse.

Unlocking the door Briana stepped inside. Glancing up into that loving face, she sighed heavily. She hated doing this to him. "You've been really wonderful Wyatt, and I'll think it over." When he started to step in, she put the hand with her ring on his chest. "I'll call you tomorrow. Alright?"

He frowned slightly, placing his palm against her cheek. "I just want to take care of you Brie. You know that. I've wanted this since before I left Brook Haven. So don't keep me waiting too long. Alright dear?" She smiled and so he leaned down and pressed his lips lightly against hers one last time before waving goodbye.

Closing herself off from the outside world, the brunette went to the small desk. Taking a seat she pulled out the last paper she'd read just before signing the divorce document. _'Oh Jacob, why did you have to go? I don't know what to do now. Wyatt would take good care of me. But…'_

A knock at the door forced her thoughts back to reality. Moaning she stood to answer it. Though it was only a few paces away, she made the distance drag on, as if willing the person outside to give up. But they persisted, rather loudly as a matter of fact. "I told you I'd call you to…" She stopped when she saw who it was, and breathed his name with disbelief. "Edward."

Pushing his way in, he closed the door. "So this is where you've been living all this time huh? You've been in the same apartment complex and you didn't bother to say anything." His voice was extremely upset, although not for the reason he was stating. "This is why you didn't want to tell me where you lived, and didn't want me to bring you home!"

Then, pulling her left had before her face, showing her the new ring, he began to grill her on that topic as well. "You sure got over me quickly. Or is it that you really didn't care about me at all? I thought…" He'd become discussed with himself for believing she was anything more than everyone else he'd met. "So you're just going to up and marry that guy now? Not even giving me a chance?"

Her aqua eyes were wide as she stared at him. Could this possibly be the same man? How could jealously have taken over the heart of someone who had never truly loved her to begin with? Someone who had denounced their marriage? "I'm considering marrying him, yes. But that doesn't mean that I…"

He didn't let her finish, "Well then explain it to me. Because I defiantly don't understand. All of a sudden you take off your wedding ring and get engaged to someone you knew years ago but don't know now! How can you do that Brie? I thought you loved me." His glare was more almost than she could bear.

She studied his face closely. Had she not been so shocked, tears would have been streaming down her cheeks. The way he reacted and spoke was exactly what she would have expected from Jacob, not Edward. "I do… I mean… I love Jake with all my heart. But I've got other things to consider now. Wyatt knows what's happened and still wants me."

"So he knows about me?" Ed broke in, unsurprised when she bowed and shook her head fiercely. "Then he doesn't know everything. Besides you've got plenty of time to find someone. Any guy would be out of his mind not to want you! So what makes this guy so much different from any of them huh? Tell me that."

A salty droplet finally rolled down from the corner of her eye. However, with her hair in the way, he couldn't see it. Again her heart began to break as he turned way. _'I'm doing the right thing… aren't I?'_ Her voice was low and trembling when she finally managed to find it. "Because… not just anyone is willing to raise another man's child."

Edward's back was to her as he continued on with the conversation as if she'd said nothing of true importance. "I don't see what that has to do with anything. I mean it's not like you're…" A light came to his face as he whipped around to peer at her. Hers was covered with wet tears, which she now allowed him to see. "You're not… you aren't… are you?"

When she nodded he let out a gasp, his expression becoming blank and unreadable. Quickly words came rushing from her. It was as if a dam had broken through allowing that which had been held back for so long to come forth. "Oh please don't be mad about it. I want this more than anything. And I didn't tell you because, you're not the father."

When the gleam in his eyes changed she clarified. "Like you said you're not Jacob and so you're not this child's father. You don't have to worry about anything because I plan on putting Jake's name on the birth certificate. No one ever has to know any different." Still he didn't move. "You won't be responsible."

His gaze moved down to her stomach. Kneeling down he touched it through her shirt. Gently she raised the sweater allowing him to see her bellybutton. His fingers barely slid across the skin, making her shiver. "But this is my child. Jacob and I are one, just like Al and Winry said." He pressed his lips to her torso before leaning his forehead against it. "I'm so sorry Brie. I've been so foolish."

She smiled, placing her hands behind his head. This was what she wanted, to have her husband back. There was really no choice to make. True, Edward was unstable, while Wyatt was just the opposite. The latter had a home and steady job in Central. And yet it was the former who held her heart. "But I thought you said the divorce was for the best. The papers have already been filed."

Turning so that he could peer up at her, he gave a wary grin. "I couldn't go through with it. I never signed the papers." Kissing her stomach once more, he stood so that they were face to face. It was nice not to have to look up at her. Instead she was the perfect height. "Give me a second chance Brie. If you change your mind we'll go through with it and you can marry that guy."

Shaking her head she smiled. "I won't change my mind. I only signed so that maybe you'd come back to me." Stroking the side of his neck she added in a playful tone. "And as you can see it worked out rather nicely. Although you did have me worried when you didn't call or write."

Frowning somewhat, he made an obvious observance. "I couldn't exactly write without your address. I'm just glad I got here in time." Kissing her forehead he stated, "So can you please take off that engagement ring and put your wedding band back on? I don't want anyone thinking you're free for the taking."

She scowled, leaving a slight hint of a smile. "Only if you'll put yours back on. And you better not throw it at me again." Tugging at the chain around her neck she pulled up the set. They'd been on the necklace the whole time, tucked underneath her shirt. She unfastened the clasp and slid her ring into place. "Now then, it's your turn. I get custody rights to you too you know."

Grinning, Edward took the band and slid it onto his finger. And in that instant he felt as though everything was as it should be once more. "By the way, where's the cats? Al was supposed to call you to bring them to him. But you were out with that other guy. So where are they?"

Blushing a little, Briana kissed his lips as if giving an apology. "Promise you won't be mad?" He gave her a look that Jacob had given her many times before. It was the one that asked what she'd been up to. "Well you see Al kind of… He's the one that found this place for me. So he's known where I've lived all this time."

Ed gave her a slight smirk. "So you two have been in on this together?" She shook her head and held up three fingers, leaving him with a frown. "Three?" Then it dawned on him. "Wait a sec! You're telling me that Winry has been in on it too?" The curly headed brunette nodded. "Well I guess you had my best interests at heart." Pulling her into a passionate kiss, the alchemist found it easy to forgive her anything.


	10. Family

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Remember: On my profile page there is a list of upcoming chapters. So you can check there to see what's coming next. Oh yeah and before I forget, if you want me to update then REVIEW! Thanks to those of you who have. It's your comments that keep me writing!

Chapter 10: Family

Alphonse had been worried when he called his ex-sister's phone number to find that she didn't answer. He was even more disturbed when she wasn't at home. Luckily he had the key she'd given him, allowing him to pick up the cats before returning to his own apartment.

Hearing the front door open, the suit got up from his seat on the couch. He'd been calling around, trying to see if anyone had heard from her. "Brother you're back. I was hoping that…" Then he saw her. Behind his sibling was a curly haired girl, looking extremely happy.

"Brie! I was so worried about you!" He stepped forward, and without giving him a chance to say anymore, she moved her to wrap her arms around him. She was crying but it seemed to be tears of joy rather than sadness. He was surprised by her forwardness. But at the same time was thankful that she seemed to be alright.

"I'm fine Al." She said, smiling up at him. Her eyes were indeed full of salty droplets, but they were accompanied by an elation he'd never seen in them. It beamed from her as if someone had lit a bright lamp from within. Turning to her husband she asked, "So do you want to tell him or should I?"

Edward was grinning as she moved back to his side. "I think I should get to let him in on it. Don't you?" She nodded before laying her head on his shoulder, content with the way things were working out. "Al, you know that I never got around to sending those divorce papers in. And I think you know why."

Receiving a knowing look Alphonse affirmed, "You did it because you're in love with her." He glanced to the woman at his sibling's side. "Jacob and you have the same heart. That's why you couldn't just let her go. You never stopped loving Brie, even though you can't remember your past with her."

Knowing that was what he thought, the alchemist continued. "You're right. I do love her and so we've decided not to go through with it." He touched Briana's stomach gently with his real hand, not wanting the cold of the metal to penetrate through the cloth to her skin. "We want to make this work, for the sake of the baby."

If it would have been possible, the armored face would have shown the shock that was being felt by the soul within. "You mean that…" His voice portrayed the impression very well. Peering down to his sister-in-law he asked, with the same disbelief, "But Brie, why didn't you tell me?"

Shaking her head she smiled. She hadn't even told Ed why she'd kept it such a secret. "Because, if things hadn't have worked out I was going to leave." This earned her a scowl from the man at her side. "You acted like you didn't want me around at all. So I wasn't going to bother you with a child. I didn't want him or her to feel as though they weren't loved by both parents. And you had told me in no uncertain terms that you were not Jake."

He pressed his lips tightly against her forehead before trying to apologize. "I can't believe I made you think that I would make our child feel unwanted. I would never, never do that." His thoughts went back to his own father, who had abandoned his family. It had left their mother alone to raise the brothers. "I'll always be here for you and this child."

Smiling, she kissed his cheek. "It's alright Ed. All that matters is that you're with me now. But..." She turned to her in-law. "I need to ask you if I can move in here. Ed thinks he needs to keep an eye on me. However, I want to make sure it's alright with you. I'll understand if you don't want me to. It is your place after all."

Taking a step forward, he held out his gauntlet to her. When she slipped her hand in it, he gave it a gentle squeeze, knowing how to from years of practice. "Of course I don't mind sis." He reveled in the smile she gave him when he called her sister. It was his way of welcoming her into the family.

That night she stayed at her apartment. But the next day they moved her furniture over to Al's place. His front room had contained two beds, one for him and one for Ed. The back room had been for guests. But they placed her larger mattresses in there, taking down the old frames.

The desk which had been Jacob's was also moved in there. That meant taking out the small one that Alphonse had, but he didn't mind. It had just been something to fill up space. Brie wanted to keep hers because it had been where Jake did most of his writing and so was special.

Other than clothes, they left everything else in the efficiency. It really wasn't all that much, just the dining table, chairs, and a dresser. Mustang knew some people who could use the stuff. He said they would be sure and pick it up before the end of the month, when the rent ran out.

It wasn't until that afternoon that the threesome realized there was one last decision to make. Al was sitting in the living room reading. Edward and Briana were in the back bedroom. She was fixing the bed, spreading out the old blanket she'd had forever. "What's wrong? Have you decided that you don't want me here?"

Raising his head quickly he shook it. The alchemist was sitting on the desk, which was something his old self would have never gone for. "I want you here it's just that…" How could he tell her this? He wanted her near and yet… "I can't remember ever having been with a woman."

A smile spread across his wife's mouth. She was carrying his child, but he still felt like he'd never done anything. "It's alright." She soothed, moving so that she stood before him, placing her hands on his legs. Looking up into his eyes she thought, _'At least that means I was his first.' _She had wondered about that. "You don't have to sleep in here if you're not comfortable with it."

Running a hand through her hair, he thought that she must be an angel. She was so patient with him. _'She is exactly what I've been needing.'_ When she started to pull away he stopped her, not letting go of her hand. Hopping down off of he desk he brought her close to him. "I do love you."

As he pressed his lips against hers she closed her eyes. _'I hope you're not doing this just for the child. If it weren't for that, would you want to stay with me?' _But she wasn't willing to ask him. She feared what his answer might be. Besides, she was pregnant so it didn't matter what he'd do if she wasn't.

Al walked in just about the time they parted, carrying one of the kittens. "His paw got caught in something. Can you fix it Brie?" His voice quivered as he looked down at the feline. It was apparent that it was in pain. "My hands are so big, it's hard to try and help him."

Those words struck a nerve in the alchemist. His wife could see it in his eyes. "It's alright Al. Hand him here." Taking the cat gently, she touched its paw which earned her a hiss. "There now little one, it'll be alright. Al, why don't you get me the first aid kit, some water, and a rag?" Taking a seat on the bed she stroked its little head. "Oh and get a towel to wrap him in."

When its master had left the other kitten came into the room. She turned her head from side to side, watching her friend. Hopping up onto the bed she gave a slight mew. Touching its back, Briana smiled. "It's ok, your playmate is going to be just fine." Glancing up to her love she added, "And so will your brother."

Ed scowled slightly. "It's my fault. I know he doesn't say much but I know he feels it." Sliding down beside her on the bed he studied the small fuzz-ball she held. "I asked him once if he hated me. He said he never could but… then I left him for three years. He's got to at least be mad over it."

A slight smile spread across her lips. "He loves you, end of story. Sure he might have been mad at one time or another, but not over that. Not over what you and he did. And you couldn't help getting amnesia." Kissing his shoulder lightly, she continued. "Jacob hated his automail. Said there was so much he couldn't do."

A look of shock came over his face but just then Alphonse walked in with the needed supplies. Kneeling at her feet, he held up the things she'd asked for. It was obvious he was worried about her small charge. "What were you two talking about brother? You seem upset."

Taking the towel and rolling the kitten in it Briana decided to try and explain. "We were discussing you." That earned her a stern look, although she ignored it. Instead she continued with her work. "Ed knows that it hurts you that there are some things that you can't do."

Both men started to say something but she stopped them by holding up her hand. "I was just saying that Jacob felt the same about his automail. Edward, you use it in your work. But for him it was nothing more than a nuisance." Cleaning the paw with the water she clarified.

"He didn't know alchemy and so couldn't transform it like you can. When it gave him problems he couldn't go running to Winry to have it fixed. But that wasn't what bothered him." Drying the fur gently she continued. "Like when he accidentally forgot and touched me with it during the winter.

"We had been outside strolling in extremely cold weather and when we got back home he touched my arm with it. Naturally it hurt." She shook her head with a smile, wrapping the injury with a small piece of bandage tape. "He kept apologizing for something that wasn't his fault. I loved him anyway. No matter what he did I loved him."

Turning to the man at her side sighed, "And no matter what you do Al will love you. He'll get mad at you over stuff, that's natural. No telling how many times I got upset over Jacob and his messes. But I never stopped caring about him." She kissed his cheek to prove her point. "Even if he did turn into you."

Alphonse studied his sibling for a long moment before speaking. "Brother I'm not mad at you over this. Bringing back mother was our choice, not just yours. The only time I do get upset is when you keep blaming yourself for something you didn't do." He turned to Brie who had cleared her throat. She held the kitten out to him which he took.

"Don't think that because your so big that you can't do things like this." She told him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "You just have to know how to go about it. I learned a long time ago how to handle injured animals. Everyone has their limits sure, but that doesn't mean you have to look at them in a bad way." She smiled. "You'd be able to handle animals at the zoo with ease. Just don't try and drag those big cats home!"

The threesome laughed at that thought. It was true that Al might consider one as gentle as a kitten. But then he asked a question. "So where did you learn how to deal with hurt animals? Did your parents teach you?" He saw her face fall and regretted the question. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No." She shook her bowed head. "It's alright, you didn't know. My parents were killed when I was very young. My father was an alchemist who had gotten into something too deep I guess. The case was never solved." Letting out a heavy sigh she added, "My grandmother taught me about animals. Had to with the way Wyatt kept dragging them in for her to help."

Ed seemed to tense at her side. Instantly the air seemed thick. "Have you told him yet?" She frowned and turned away. He wouldn't allow that. Taking his hand he turned her head back to face him. "Brie, why haven't you told him? He's got to know some time or another."

Biting her bottom lip she peered into those golden eyes. _'I haven't told him because I don't want to break his heart like you broke mine.' _But she wasn't about to tell him that. "I'm sorry Edward. It's not exactly easy to explain. Like I said he knows about Jake but Wyatt thinks he's dead."

Alphonse was surprised by that. _'She told him that her husband died? But why not tell him the truth?' _Letting the squirming kitten go, he asked, "You told him that Jacob died?" She shook her head. "But then… why would he think that he died? Does he even know about the baby?"

Clenching her teeth she wished this conversation were already a mere memory. "I told him that I lost my husband. I never said that he died, but that's the way it was taken." The stares on her showed that the second question also had to be answered. "I did tell him about the child."

That was enough to enrage the alchemist. "What? That jerk knew before I did! I can't believe this!" Glaring at her he remembered what she'd said, _"If things hadn't have worked out I was going to leave."_ Cooling off slightly he brushed away the tears that had yet to fall from her eyes. "It's alright. I understand."

Turning to him, she wrapped her arms about him. _'This is my husband. This is Jacob.' _That thought helped her to say what she did. "Thank you Ed. I'll call him tonight…" Then she remembered something to her horror. Backing away she frowned. "I'm supposed to meet him for a date tonight."

She knew he'd want to go with her and had to think quickly. "I'll go ahead and call now to cancel." The last thing she wanted was for those two to get together. They didn't hate each other but they certainly didn't like each other either. Standing she went to the kitchen where the phone was located.

Author's Note:

Chapter 11 Preview:

(Brie is on the phone with Wyatt when Edward overhears something he doesn't like.)

Instantly Ed was at her side hissing in her other ear, "What are you doing?" She waved him away, although he refused to move. He couldn't lose her, not now.


	11. Heart Wants

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Author's Note:

Thanks to Al's-best-friendfor previewing and helping me make corrections. I haven't finished the chapter I'm working on but since I've received 3 reviews for chapter 10 I'll go ahead and post this one. So you can all thank: silent:tears:fall,Meisaroku, and Al's-best-friendfor this chapter being put up. Remember, you don't have to be a member to review so tell me what you think!

Chapter 11: Heart Wants

Edward took a seat at the dining room table so that he could hear everything that was said. His golden eyes were trained on his wife as she dialed the phone. _'Don't let her change her mind. Oh please don't let him talk her out of staying with me.' _The blond was worried, although he refused to say so.

Briana watched him, anxiously. She really didn't want to do this over the phone, let alone in front of him. Twirling the cord, she bit her lip. _'This is going to kill the friendship. But who's more important? Wyatt or Edward? Edward of course!' _She heard the click along with an answer. "Hello Wyatt, it's me."

She'd used that greeting as long as they'd known each other. "Hey darling. Have you thought it over? Are you going to make me the happiest man in the world?" Silence was not the answer he'd been looking for. "Honey, what's wrong? You know I love you, right?"

A silent moan escaped her, as she scowled. This did not go unnoticed by the alchemist who frowned. "I know you do. And I care about you too but…" Glancing over her shoulder she saw the disappointment in her husband's face. "But things have changed. I… look can you meet me at the park?"

Instantly Ed was at her side hissing in her other ear, "What are you doing?" She waved him away, although he refused to move. He couldn't lose her, not now. Wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, he decided to try a different tactic. Gently he kissed her neck.

This time the moan could be heard by both men. Wyatt was getting worried. Something was going on that he didn't like. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't do anything until we've talked." He didn't give her the chance to say anymore before he hung up the phone.

Scowling she did the same. "Edward, what were you thinking?" Her scold was light. It was hard to sound mad when he was so close and being so loving. His kiss continued, and then it hit her. Pushing him away she clamped her palm on her neck and glared at him. "Edward Elric! You were trying to leave a mark weren't you?"

A grin crossed his face. "Yeah, I would have if you would've given me the time." Stepping forward he brushed away her hand and curls to see his failed attempt. "I don't want to lose you Brie. I don't want him taking you from me. Why couldn't you just tell him over the phone?"

She pushed her way past him, to grab her jacket. "How would you like it if I broke your heart over the phone?" She hadn't meant to make his heart fall that much. Kissing his cheek she smiled. "Don't worry I'm not going to do that to you. But I want to do this face to face. Understand?"

"Yeah." But he had already decided to follow her. Of course she knew that. She was by no means a simpleton. However she knew this was something he didn't need to be pushed on. Although, she could turn this to her advantage and show him how she felt about his leaving her… of course she wasn't that mean, was she?

He'd been sitting on the park bench for what seemed like hours. But soon she came walking across the playground. As he rose to meet her, images of years gone by came back to him along with the vow he'd made, _"I'll always take care of you." _And with that he'd given and received his first kiss at the age of fifteen.

"Wyatt." She smiled, pressing against him in a warm hug. She too remembered the vow he'd made. Yet they had been only children at the time, although back then they would have refuted such a claim. _'Oh to go back to those years of innocence when the world was simple.' _

She had worn gloves to cover her fingers and the ring she wore. Taking a seat she felt her heart falter. Bowing her head she sighed heavily. She could feel two golden eyes on her from behind one of the trees. This wasn't going to be easy. "I want to thank you for your generous offer. Not just anyone would be willing to raise another mans child."

That was enough for him to know what was coming next, although he didn't realize just how much was about to unfold. "But you've decided to turn me down?" She nodded slowly. "Why Brie? I love you, I always have. Ever since I met you I've wanted to be with you. I swear I'll take good care of you and this baby. I'll raise it as my own. There would be no difference made in it and any others we decide to have."

A sad smile crossed her lips. _'I hadn't thought of that. I hadn't even planned for this one. Jacob wasn't ready and neither was I.' _Shaking her thoughts away she turned to peer up at him. "I know you want to care for me, that you'd make a wonderful father. But since we were kids you knew I didn't love you."

Sure he'd known it. He just didn't want to admit it. Instead of allowing him to speak she continued. "As I said, I thank you for your offer but… I haven't been entirely truthful with you." This would be where she really crushed his hopes. "Jacob didn't exactly die, he just… oh I'm going to have to start at the beginning."

Thinking back across the months she tried to find the easiest way to put this. "When I first met him he had amnesia. And then a member of his family came to town. He didn't recognize them right away. But the next morning, when he awoke, his old memory had come back."

She shivered slightly, recalling the pain she'd felt. _'Why am I doing this? Just look at how much Edward's hurt me. But…' _"When his memory returned, everything that had happened during the time I'd known him was gone. He'd forgotten me completely. That's how I lost him. Not to death but to his old life."

Wrapping his arms around her Wyatt shifted to hold her. She was close to another breakdown. In her condition he understood. He wouldn't question her reasoning for not telling him. Not yet anyway. "What does this have to do with us now? Are you not able to divorce him? Or is it that you don't want to?"

The alchemist was fuming by then. _'Why can't he keep his hands off of her?' _He started to head that direction when a hand grabbed his arm. Turning back he saw a suit of armor, whose head was shaking vigorously. She'd asked to be left alone to do this, and Al would see to it that she was allowed to. Huffily Ed sat back down to watch.

"I'm afraid that it's more complicated than that." Briana was starting to feel weak. The doctor had said it was because of the stressful situation she was in. "You see. I've gotten to know him again and he doesn't remember me but… he still loves me. He wants to raise our baby together. To try and make it work."

She didn't seem to be giving him the answers he wanted to hear. "How can that be? If he doesn't remember you, then you can't really know him. Listen to me Briana. You don't have to marry me. Just don't give your life away to a man you don't know." When she pushed him away he frowned deeply.

Pulling away completely she told him, "I'm sorry Wyatt. But I don't believe that I'm giving my life away. As far as I'm concerned I'm doing what's best for me and my baby." Surly he did love her, and wasn't doing this just for the child. "I want to try and give Ed this chance. He wants to make it work."

"Ed?" Uh oh wrong name. The tall man was starting to become mad. _'I thought she said he was a jerk!' _Trying to control his anger he proceeded with their conversation. "You're telling me that Jacob turned out to be the Fullmetal Alchemist, that same guy you said hated you?"

Oh yeah, she had said that, hadn't she? "I was wrong. It wasn't that he hated me but that he wanted to protect me. His work is extremely dangerous. But now with the baby on the way… he doesn't want to abandon me. Please understand. Jacob is in there somewhere, and I still love him."

Shaking his head, Wyatt tried hard to do as she asked. "Have you considered that he may not be doing this for you?" She refused to look at him. "Maybe he just doesn't want word to spread that he'd a deadbeat dad. Brie, you deserve to be with someone who truly loves you. I'm willing to give you my heart. Has he done that?"

A tear streamed down her cheek. _'Why does he have to ask me that?' _She didn't want to answer him out loud. The truth was too painful. "No he hasn't completely. But given the time I'm sure he will. He has said that he loves me. I'm sure that if Jacob loved me then Edward does too."

Luckily the person whose motives were in question was too far away to hear them. He was starting to wish he could read lips. Turning slightly he asked over his shoulder, "Hey Al, is she crying?" But when he peered back he found himself alone. _'Where did he go now?' _

Then he spotted him. Alphonse was standing under the tallest monkey bars helping a sobbing child down. Placing him in the mother's arms she smiled. "Thank you so much sir. I'm afraid I just wasn't not tall enough to reach him." Kissing the child's head she scolded the boy lightly. "No more of that, alright?" The kid only nodded into her shoulder.

"Hey Al!" Briana called, walking over toward him. Edward glanced back at the bench to find it empty, the conversation having ended without his knowing it. She was smiling, although it seemed to the alchemist to be a façade she was carrying on. When she turned to him and waved him over, he jumped.

"So you knew I was there the whole time?" She nodded, keeping her distance from him. _'She's changed her mind. She wants mister tall, dark, and handsome over short, blond, and stupid.' _Had he just thought of himself as short? And yet at that moment he didn't care. "So what's the verdict?"

She held out a hand to him, beckoning him to accept it. He did so, although it was slowly as if not wanting this time together to end. "I choose my husband of course. You may not be Jacob, but you're still the man I married." Pulling him along the pathway she grinned, making it as authentic as possible.

"Are you sure? That guy is…" He couldn't finish it out loud, _'Everything I'm not.' _Shaking his head he gave up and allowed her to guide him. Glancing back over his shoulder he found that his brother hadn't followed. He didn't realize she'd motioned him not to. "What about Al?"

By that time they were on some of the wooded trails that joggers used. "I didn't ask him to come." Finding a secluded spot, she ducked under some branches and stood in the shadows. From there, they couldn't be seen from the path or any other part of the park. Once he was in the glen with her she caught hold of his jacket and pulled him close.

Pressing their lips together she willed him to show her Jacob. He did so, running his fingers though her curls, their mouths melding into one. It was as if the whole world around them had stopped. Neither wanted anymore than to just be together. Breaking the kiss she took in a sharp breath.

Edward gasped as well. He'd never felt such passion, never been kissed like that before. "I love you." He breathed finding her neck and nipping it gently. "Don't leave me Brie. Don't ever leave me again." Was it him who was speaking, or was it Jacob, crying to be set free?

"Don't." She scolded, pushing him back a bit. Jake knew how far she was willing to go outside their home, Ed, on the other hand, did not. But when he bushed she realized her mistake. _'That's right; he doesn't remember ever having been with a woman. He still isn't ready.' _Caressing his cheek she smiled. "We've got to get back. Al will be wondering where we've gone."

She'd gotten her answer, at least somewhat. All she'd wanted to know was if his love for her was true or not. Unfortunately she realized that it could merely be lust that had shown through. Love was something completely separate from the physical want. It was something pure that was hard to find, and sometimes hard to decipher.

Author's Note:

Chapter 12 preview:

(Ed's holding back and it's tearing their relationship apart.)

Shifting the bags she was carrying the mechanic frowned. "But what's all this about his not wanting to be around you? That can't be true. He loves you." She was sorry to see that the expression on the other woman's face didn't agree with her statement. "He tells you he does."

Scowling, Brie tried to find a way to explain. "Oh sure he says that he does. But it's just not there. Not in his eyes, not in his tone. It's the exact opposite from what it was. Before he told me he didn't know me but his looks and actions told a total different story. I'm starting to wish I had that guy back."


	12. Hidden Feelings

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Chapter 12: Hidden Feelings

Another week had passed. Although they were living under the same roof, the couple stayed in separate rooms. Ed seemed to fear and yearn for that which he'd felt when first regaining his memory. While it had been suggested that they simply share a bed, he hadn't gone for it.

'_I'm not Jacob. What if I do something wrong?' _He'd seen it in her blue green eyes many times. As he braided back his hair one day when he'd left the bathroom door open, he caught a glimpse of her in the mirror. She held a twinge of pain that she tried to hide. It was another reminder of who he was not.

Edward was different in many other ways as well. When he kissed her, other than that time in the park, it was hesitant. That left her wondering about his true motive for staying with her at all. His touches were the same. Never quite sure of what was right; he was reluctant to do anything.

While he told her he loved her many times a day, it wasn't followed through by his actions. His way of looking at her, the way he smiled at her. Fear always lined them. "I don't mean to seem cold." He told Al as they sat in the living room while she was out. "But what if I'm not good enough? I'm worried."

Shaking his head, the younger sibling tried to understand. "Brother, she doesn't expect you to be perfect. All she wants is for you to be the best husband you can be. That doesn't mean you have to get everything right. She'll understand. Maybe you should try talking to her instead of me."

No, that wasn't what the alchemist wanted. Burying his face in his hands he let out along sigh. "I'm not Jacob. I thought I could pull it off but maybe I can't. And on top of that I'm going to be a dad soon. How am I supposed to handle all this and the stone?" Lifting his head quickly he realized how that sounded. "I'm sorry Al. It's not that I want to give up our search it's just that…"

Laying a gauntlet on his shoulder Alphonse bade him quite. "It's just that you're stressed out right now. Don't worry about it. I'm sure things will work out just fine. We can wait for her to have the baby and get settled in. Then we can start the quest again. It doesn't have to be done immediately brother."

'_Oh it doesn't?' _Two eyes were watching the display through the window with a wicked grin. _'But it does. Or things won't be like I want them.' _Glancing down to the street below he saw two girls coming along the sidewalk, hands full of grocery bags. Winry had come into town a few days before and so the two were chatting away like old friends.

"I don't know what to do about him. He's avoiding me like the plague." Briana was blowing things out of proportion but she didn't care. "Every time we kiss it's like when he's drinking milk." She smiled slightly. "You know what though, Jacob was the same way. He hated the stuff."

Shifting the bags she was carrying the mechanic frowned. "But what's all this about his not wanting to be around you? That can't be true. He loves you." She was sorry to see that the expression on the other woman's face didn't agree with her statement. "He tells you he does."

Scowling, Brie tried to find a way to explain. "Oh sure he says that he does. But it's just not there. Not in his eyes, not in his tone. It's the exact opposite from what it was. Before he told me he didn't know me but his looks and actions told a total different story. I'm starting to wish I had that guy back."

Winry really didn't know what to say. It seemed as though things weren't working out like they'd hoped. "Then why do you think he's staying with you? Why not just walk off like before?" The silence she received told her that she wasn't going to get a truthful answer. "What is it? Why won't you tell me?" Again, no answer. "You're exactly like those two guys up there. You won't tell me anything of importance!"

Shaking her head made her curls bounce. "I'm not saying until I find out if it's true or not." Glancing at her friend she tried to keep her from getting too upset. "If he finds out then he'll refute it. Or for that matter if you know then you'll do the same. I've got to find out on my own. I've got to be sure."

By that time they'd reached the door to the apartment. "Don't say anything." She pleaded, just before they entered. She put on a smile, and had to work to hold it there when she saw the depressed state that Ed was in. "Are you alright?" For Jacob she would have added the word darling, but this was not the same man.

Lifting his head he tried to grin like usual. "Sure, I'm fine." When had he lost his lying ability? It had been so easy before. But when it came to Briana, he just couldn't manage it. Standing, he made his way to the kitchen to help unload the food. Noting the tension in the air he looped his automail arm around her waist, giving it a tight squeeze.

She relaxed slightly, although not by much. "I bought the stuff to make tacos. I thought maybe it would make a nice change." He scowled, picking up the corn tortillas with his right hand to read the package. "What's wrong now? I thought you might like them." Her heart had faltered once more. _'Jacob loved them.' _

"It's just that…" Ed was still looking at the ingredients she'd laid out. "I don't think I've ever tried them before." When he did glance at her he realized his mistake. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure they're wonderful. So long as it's you who's cooking them and not Winry."

A wrench came flying at his head. He ducked only to have it bounce off of the cabinet and back at him. "I'm not a bad cook!" The mechanic screamed at him. Folding her arms together, she left the couple to finish the job. Actually she just wanted to get out of there. They needed to be alone.

A giggle seemed to lighten the mood considerably. "Don't worry, she doesn't know how to make them either." Briana seemed to ease a bit more. _'He is trying. He just doesn't know how.' _Taking the tortillas from him she placed her other hand in his. "I'm sorry I'm so hard to deal with."

Something flashed in his golden eyes, regret perhaps. "You're not. I'm the one who's being difficult." Pulling her into a kiss, he tried to regain the passion from before. But it was something he couldn't seem to capture. Breaking way he held her close. "I'm so sorry Brie. So sorry…"

Leaning into his chest she felt safe. This wasn't what she'd held with Jake, but it was in him somewhere. The love was there, buried by years of heartache he'd endured. His effort was enough to strengthen her. "You don't have anything to apologize for Edward." A tear slowly streamed down her face that did not go unnoticed.

"You're crying." Lifting her chin, he frowned. _'What have I done now? Why can't I make it right?' _To him it seemed that he hurt everyone he cared about. If he'd been a better alchemist their mother would have been brought back, and Al would have never been lost at all.

But to his surprise, she smiled. "I'm just so happy." Before settling back into his shoulder she placed another kiss on his lips. It didn't set off any fireworks, but rather made the dying embers of their love glow a little brighter. Perhaps what they had could still be saved.

As the table was being set Edward was practicing in his head how to seem authentic when saying he liked the meal. He wasn't sure he would. This dish wasn't something that came from their part of the world. But his wife had gone to great lengths to find what she told him was a kind of bread.

'_I think she told me that as a joke.' _It didn't look or feel like bread to him. He didn't know what it should have been classified as. _'I'll eat it and smile. Just remember to smile.' _Lettuce, tomatoes, and other ingredients had already been set out. One of which was cheese that, being a dairy product, he wasn't fond of anyway

But those were all normal things. It was the beans mixed with hamburger meat that he wasn't sure of. Well other than the tortillas. Those she had fried and filled with the meat mixture. Then she'd closed them making half circles. On top of that she'd told him they wouldn't need silverware.

"Well I guess that's everything." She said, placing the last glass of tea in place. Smiling she took a seat, Winry having come in behind her. "Al, aren't you coming?" She called toward the living room. While he couldn't eat, he still made it a point to sit with them during meals.

After the prayer, everyone watched as she placed one of the tacos on her plate. With a slight laugh she told them, "Go ahead. You put what you want in it." Picking up the cheese she added some in atop the meat. After placing lettuce and tomatoes on it, she took a bite, holding it like a hamburger.

Edward observed her carefully. _'What would he have put on it?' _Since Jacob wouldn't have known what they were like either, he assumed his counterpart would have eaten it like she did. Fixing his own, he picked it up and looked at it. While she wasn't staring at him, he could tell Brie was waiting for his reaction.

Winry on the other hand, wasn't going to even try it before he did. Frowning slightly, he raised it to his mouth. _'Please don't let me screw this up.' _Taking a bite he began to chew slowly. As the flavor made its way along his taste buds he smiled. Swallowing, he let it settle before speaking. "This is wonderful!"

Briana smiled. It wasn't the fake reaction he'd been practicing earlier. She'd heard and seen him without his knowing it. Instead it was like a replay of the first time she'd served the dish to Jacob. _'Their memories may not be the same but it seems that their stomachs are." _

By the end of the meal the alchemist had eaten ten tacos. Winry however, had forced herself to eat one before Brie told her it was alright to find something else. She'd ended up having a simple sandwich instead. Although her displeasure may have had something to do with the fact that she'd added way too much hot sauce.

The phone rang just before they went to bed. Edward had spoken with whomever it was for only a few moments before coming back to the living room. "That was Mustang. Al, there's a rumor going around that the stone's been located. But it's in a town two days away from here by train."

It was apparent from his voice that he didn't want to go and everyone knew exactly why. "It's alright." Briana told him, coming from the back of the apartment, carrying a blanket and pillow. Their guest would be sleeping on the couch. "You two can go and check it out. I'll be fine."

Shaking his head, he watched as the mechanic took the bedclothes from her. "I don't want to leave you here by yourself. Winry is leaving tomorrow for that big automail conference. You can't do major traveling with her but you shouldn't be home alone in your condition. What if something happened?" He didn't expect her to smile, or to wrap her arms around him.

"You sound as though I have some fatal disease. I'm not even sick, just pregnant." She laughed as he scowled. Kissing him lightly she added. "Women have made it through this ever since time began. I'm fairly sure I'll be able to handle it. Single mothers do it all the time."

Oops, wrong thing to say. "You're not a single mother." But the expression in her eyes told him she wanted him to go. Not as a bad thing, but meaning that she didn't want to be in the way. "If you're sure." She nodded. "No Wyatt coming to check on you?" She grimaced at him. "I don't want him here."

"But..." She'd have to choose her words carefully. "But he's a good friend Edward. And he only wants to help." That did nothing to ease the look he was giving her. _'He's so overprotective.' _Then a thought came to mind. "How about if I only call him in case of an emergency?"

Sighing heavily, the alchemist finally gave in. "Ok, but only if you really need him." That smile made his willingness to say yes worth it. "We'll have to leave on the same train as Winry. So that means you'll be home several days by yourself. But I'll call and check up on you."

Rolling her eyes, the blond frowned. The couch was already made up for sleeping in and her bags were packed for the trip home. "Ed, she is a grown woman you know. She's not exactly sick or anything. So I'm sure she'll be just fine. She'll go to work and come home like normal."

The mechanic didn't realize that was another thing he didn't approve of. With him there he didn't think Briana should have to work. It wasn't that he thought she had to stay and be a housewife, but that he didn't want her to feel that she had to make a living. She could do either, but by choice, not necessity.

The next morning, just as planned, the threesome boarded the train. Brie stayed to see them off before heading for the library. None of them realized that they were being watched. The observer had trailed the Elrics for several weeks now, watching the story develop. He'd taken a liking to this new girl and had his own plans for her.

Author's Note:

Chapter 13 Preview:

(When Ed comes home, things have changed. )

"What are you saying?" Brie started to back away but his left hand remained on her arm. "I thought we discussed this. It's what we want." Shaking her head slowly she tried to understand. What reasoning could he possibly have? "Are you saying that you want that divorce now? Because I'm not willing to give up this baby."

**Question: I'm posting this chapter because I have a question. I can't remember, did I ever say if Pinako had died during Ed's time away? I can't remember! I think she did in one of my other stories but did she in this one? Please let me know!**


	13. Attack

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Author's Note:

_(Sings while dancing around.) "I got reviews. I got reviews. I got reviews." _

Ok so I really shouldn't be doing this. But thanks to those nice reviews I've received, _(Dances around again)_ I've decided to post another chapter. Keep in mind I have a test tomorrow and will be busy through Thursday so I may not update again until after that. Also keep in mind the suspense you all keep talking about will come to a climax leaving this chapter as a cliffhanger. Ok so the next few are cliffhangers but there's nothing I can do about that. If you're nice and review you _**might**_ I repeat_** might**_ get a preview via e-mail. At least I'll try and send you one.

So read on if you want to be left wondering what happens next. Or you can wait until I've posted 14, which is also a cliffhanger. And then… wait let me check… 15… 16… Ok yeah 16 closes off nicely. So read on if you want or you can wait. My posting usually depends on if I've written another chapter or not. If you look at my profile I try and keep 10 ahead of what's on here so if I get stumped I can still post one a week for a while. K? Alright enough talk, on with the chapter!

Chapter 13: Attack

She was in her room, sorting some old papers when she heard the front door open. Briana was expecting the brothers to come home any day and so she wasn't surprised by the noise. "I'm back here." She hollered, continuing to place the writings into the box she'd drug out for just that purpose.

"Brie." It was Edward, his arms spread wide as he came to embrace her. That movement didn't really surprise her. They had been gone for two weeks. "I've missed you so much." Then he pressed his lips against hers, passionately, but with a force he'd never shown before. It was as though he were hungry for her.

"Ed." She breathed, moving back slightly. She smiled at him, happy with the greeting she'd just received. "How did it go? And where's Al at?" Glancing toward the door, she realized that she hadn't heard the clanking that he made when moving in general. And she hadn't heard him say hi to the cats either, which was unusual.

"He's checking on some things with Mustang. Don't worry about it." Backing her against the wall, he kissed her neck. Closing her eyes, she indulged in the moment. "I want to be alone. Just you and me." He didn't give her the chance to say anything before pulling her against him.

Shaking her head slightly she grinned. "What's come over you?" The alchemist gave her a pout which made her laugh. "Not that it's a bad thing. I like it." To prove her point, she wrapped her arms around his collar and pulled him close. Using her mouth, but without words, she showed him just how much she loved him.

His hand pressed against her stomach, harder than she wanted him to. Backing away, she scolded playfully. "Hey, don't do that. I'm sure the baby's cramped enough as it is." Then she saw something change in his eyes which made her worry. "Darling what is it? Is something wrong?"

A smirk crossed his lips that was so like the one he'd always given, and yet wasn't quite the same. "Yes something's wrong. I don't think I want this child anymore." The tone of his voice had changed. It wasn't that it belonged to someone else, but that it couldn't have belonged to Edward.

"What are you saying?" Brie started to back away but his left hand remained on her arm. "I thought we discussed this. It's what we want." Shaking her head slowly she tried to understand. What reasoning could he possibly have? "Are you saying that you want that divorce now? Because I'm not willing to give up this baby."

The smile changed, becoming more insufferable than she'd ever seen. "I still want you." He forced her close again. "I just don't want that kid. Not when it has that bastard's blood flowing through its veins. Two generations removed and it will still have his DNA. I can't let it live."

Briana watched in horror as his automail arm transformed into a blade. _'That can't be. He didn't clap his hands together. How?' _The sound of the front door being opened returned to her ears. Ed heard it too, and moved behind her, pressing his left hand over her mouth and the knife against her throat.

"Brie! Where are you?" It was Edward's voice. He glanced around the living room before continuing on toward the kitchen. "You shouldn't leave the door unlocked like that. It's dangerous." He turned to Alphonse, who held that cats that had rushed at him out from in under the couch.

"Brother, something's wrong. They're scared to death." He looked up to his sibling, whose expression was one of anxiety. They were both thinking the same thing. _'Where's Brie and why hasn't she answered?'_ She had always come out to greet them when they returned, even if they'd only been gone a few hours. Where was she now?

Dashing past the first bedroom, the older Elric found her in the second. There, standing with an expression of horror on her face, was his wife. Behind her, a version of himself, his arm blade pressed against Briana's throat. "Envy." He whispered, anger filling every part of him.

"Well if it isn't the Fullmetal shrimp." The voice and form of the homunculus hadn't returned. He was enjoying this game. Kissing Brie's neck, he made her shiver and Ed's blood boil. "What's wrong tiny? I happen to like this girl you've come up with. If she wasn't carrying that child I might take her for myself."

The alchemist could feel his sibling standing behind him. Neither of them knew what to do. One slip and Brie would be gone forever. "What is it you want Envy? Shouldn't you be chasing after Dante, linking her feet and doing whatever she wants?" He was trying to figure out what to do next. But he couldn't even do that until he knew what the sin's next move would be.

"I'm here to do away with the baby. I won't have that bastard's blood being passed down any further. You've destroyed your brother already, saving me the trouble. And I'll do away with you later. But I'll get this one before it's had a chance to take its first breath." The replica smiled wickedly. "I was going to have this done before you got back. She would have bled to death believing it was the man she loved that killed her."

Removing the edge from her throat he placed its point against her abdomen. "I think instead I should take this opportunity to make it harder on you." With a slight transformation, two eyes of sliver stared back at the alchemist. The blade however, remained in place. "This would have been Al if you hadn't lost him to the gate."

That was enough of such talk for the younger Elric. "Brother didn't destroy me!" He started to take a step but stopped when those grey eyes locked on him. _'Is that really what I would have looked like?'_ No, he couldn't think of that now. This wasn't him. He would never do something like this to his sister-in-law.

"But you're not really human anymore. You don't have blood, or even veins for it to flow through! You should hate humanity like the rest of us. But for now I'll settle for putting an end to this life before it has a chance to begin." A look of terror crossed over the woman's face as he turned his head to peer back to her.

Edward rushed forward at them but it was too late. The blade tore through Briana's shirt, piercing her flesh. Blood began to pour fourth as Envy shoved it deeper, twisting knife as he went to add to her pain. She screamed through his hand, which was still clamped tightly over her mouth.

Pulling his arm out, Envy shoved her into the alchemist's arms. "There, that's one less Elric the world has to deal with." Becoming himself again, the homunculus moved to the window. "Don't worry, I'll be back for you later." With that the sin leapt from the pane, and was out of sight.

A glimpse toward where he'd vanished was all Ed had time for. A hand touched his cheek lightly. Glancing down, he saw that she wore a weak smile, regardless of the pain. She knew her fate, and was trying to be strong for his sake. "Love… you…" She breathed, just before closing her eyes with a sigh.

"No…" Her husband whispered, pulling her up tight against himself. "NO! Al call an ambulance!" He didn't turn to see the armor go, but heard it's clacking as it moved. "Hold on Brie. Please just hold on." Pressing his head against her chest, he found a slight heartbeat. It was now his only link to hope.

"I want this ward closed off!" Colonel Mustang demanded, throwing his weight around as best he could. As usual Lieutenant Hawkeye trailed behind him a few paces. They'd heard from Alphonse that this tragedy had been caused by one of the homunculi. If that was true then this case would have to be kept under wraps. There could be no investigation by local police.

As he came into the room, he took in the scene around him. The far wall held only two small windows, one on either side of the protruding bed. To his left was the bathroom and sink. Just opposite the door sat the state alchemist. And, towering over him, in the corner stood his sibling.

In the bed, lay an unconscious woman neither of the military personnel had had the chance to meet before. Edward held her hand tightly, his clothes still covered in her blood. Tears were running down his cheeks in droves just as when he'd seen Nina, who Scar had killed. He'd refused to be moved from his wife's side. Nothing anyone had to say could make him leave.

"How is she?" Roy asked, not surprised when the older man didn't take any notice of him. Instead he turned to the younger for an answer. When the armor shifted, he moved to walk out the door. It was painfully obvious that this wasn't something that needed to be spoken of in the room.

Closing the door behind him, Alphonse felt that sinking feeling that hadn't left him since hearing the news. "At the moment she's in a comatose state. They say that the damage to her organs is extensive." Hanging his head, he added in a lower voice, as if saying it too loudly would make it all the more real, "She's lost the baby."

Nodding slightly, the state alchemist frowned. He wasn't sure what to say. Nothing Mustang could do would make this any easier on the boys he'd cared for. Sure he was hard on Ed, but only so that he would work harder. In truth he looked on them as nephews or even, in a way, as sons. So Riza decided to voice the question for the colonel. "What about the mother?"

That seemed to add another pang to the armored man's heart. "Like I said, she's in a coma. The doctors told us that she had some damage to her lower spinal nerves. And they think that may have affected her legs." Shaking his helmet he added, "If she wakes up, they say she may never be able to walk again. But that's only if she wakes up."

Just then a nurse came through to check on her. They listened at the door straining to hear anything that was said. However she was only there to check vital signs and such. Nothing could be done for her patient. All she could do was to try and make the girl as comfortable as possible.

After the worker came out, Roy decided to leave the brothers alone, taking his junior with him. He felt out of place in the hospital. He'd already arranged to have the ward cleared of all unnecessary people. This would be one hard case to explain back at headquarters. But it would be worse if word were leaked to the media.

"Brother, don't you think you should clean up?" The blond turned to look at the man who'd made the request. His golden eyes were worn and lacking in faith. "You don't have to go anywhere." Al assured, pointing toward the bathroom. "There's a tub with a shower in there. I'll stay with Brie."

Nodding, just slightly, Edward leaned over and kissed the pale cheek of the woman he loved. _'She's so cold. So cold…'_ Standing, he gave her hand one last squeeze before letting it go. Slowly he made his way toward the door of the restroom. "Watch her." Was all he said before leaving them alone.

Taking a seat beside the bed, Alphonse took over the dreary vigil. His gauntlet gently touched her arm. _'You've got to pull through. For brother, for me. We've lost so many people already. Don't leave us now.' _If the suit would have allowed him, he would have cried.

Meanwhile, sitting on the tiled floor, not even having bothered to undress, sat Edward. His knees were drawn up, his elbows propped on them, head in his palms. A depression as dark as night, had taken over his heart. _'You can't leave me. I need you, I love you. Don't do this to me!' _

**Author's Note:**

Remember if you post a review I might send you a preview of the next chapter! If you leave an anonymous review put your e-mail on there.


	14. Death

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Author's Note:

Thanks to my reviewers and to Karen and sasuke678 for all their help!

Chapter 14: Death

Two weeks had gone by without much improvement. Briana remained in her vegetable state. Nothing the doctors could do did any good. Edward had remained at her side, refusing to be moved from his post. Even at night he stayed at the hospital. The lounger that had been provided made into a suitable bed. Al went back to the apartment where Winry had been staying with them.

It was during one of those dismal dark hours when something finally did change. Alarms were going off on the various machines that were attached to Brie. A nurse had rushed through the door at top speed. "Her vital signs are falling Dr. Mayodan." She explained to the bald old man that had entered behind her. "What should we do?"

The physician merely shook his head. "I'm afraid there's nothing much we can do. Contact..." His sentence broke off when the alarms ceased. The machines had gone back to normal. Glancing down, he noticed that the silent young man's right hand was now holding hers. His golden eyes were glued to her face.

A thought crossed the medical worker's mind that seemed extremely illogical. "Here, let me try something." Ed nodded, moving away, but still watching intently. The doctor took the woman's palm in his, holding it in the same way. Instantly her vital signs began to fall, slowly at first but then began to pick up speed. Holding her arm out to the man, he frowned. As soon as the alchemist took hold things returned to normal.

"Change hands." Dr. Mayodan ordered, having noticed the one being used was automail. But when Edward did as commanded nothing changed. However when the doctor tried it the machines started to give off their warning again. "Very odd." He gave her back to the blond then asked. "What are you to her?"

"Husband." The alchemist answered, not really paying mind to anything but his beloved wife. And that was the way the personnel left them. It didn't make any sense and when he tried to look it up the doctor found that similar events had happened but they were extremely rare. Unfortunately he couldn't convince his superiors how invaluable research on the phenomenon would be.

A month later, one of the leaders of the hospital came through the door. He was a doctor; though it was apparent that he had the bedside manner of Mustang. In fact he favored the colonel except that his face was a slight bit narrower and he had a goatee. "I'm afraid that due to lack of progress we shall be forced to discontinue the IV." The nurse was doing so, her orders already having been given.

"What!" Edward jumped out of his chair. That was the most movement he'd managed to show all day. "How can you do that? What about her vital signs when she took my hand? That proves that she's still in there! You can't just let her starve to death. It would be murder!"

Shaking his head the tall dark man continued. "I'm very sorry for your loss. But should she show any sign of improvement between now and her death we shall re-insert the IV." Giving a slight wave he turned, realizing that the only thing that kept him from being torn apart was the armored hand on the short guy's shoulder.

"Brother calm down." Alphonse insisted once they'd been left alone with Winry. She looked very dismayed as well. "There's still a chance. Maybe… maybe she'll turn over or something. You'll see. She'll be just fine." In all truth he was agitated. But he had to be the strong one at that moment.

"What if she doesn't Al? What if I lose her forever?" Tears welled up in his golden eyes as his sibling released him. The younger knew now just how much she meant to Ed. But she'd been hurt because she'd been carrying a descendent of their father. _'Maybe if I would have turned her away Envy wouldn't have known it was mine.'_

The usual nurse poked her head in the door. She looked as though she were about to fall apart herself. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are now over." However just before she left she added, "Dr. Mayodan tried his best to keep this from happening. I'm so very sorry about it."

"Thank you." Ed told her, retaking his seat. "You've been very kind." He realized that she was the one who'd taken great care with Briana. She had also been the one to bring in the lounger, after having seen him asleep in the wooden chair, his head resting on the hospital bed.

Nodding the woman left. Alphonse laid a gauntlet on his sibling's shoulder once more. "We'll see you two tomorrow, alright?" He only received a nod. Then, he held a hand out to Winry who took it. It was evident that she was in no shape to say anything without tears choking her.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" The blond finally managed, after they were out in the hallway. Her face was wet with the many tears she'd been crying. She was too upset to be mad. But she silently vowed, _'Later I'll take care of that doctor. I won't let him get away with killing Brie.' _

"I don't know." Al admitted, although he didn't want to. "I hope she will, but… I just don't know." He'd seen so many people die in his lifetime. The last thing he wanted was to lose his new sister. She'd become a close friend, and what's more, had brought life back into his and Ed's world.

When the door had closed and he was sure there would be no more visitors, Edward did something he'd never done before. Sliding off his shoes he gently climbed onto the bed, slipping under the blanket. Shifting her lip body so that her back was pressed against his chest he let go all the tears he'd ever felt.

"Don't go Brie. Please don't leave me." But she felt so cold to his human arm. His automail was in under her. He shivered with the cruel truth that was facing him. "I need you Brie. I love you. Please stay. I swear I'll try harder. I swear I'll be whatever you want. Just don't go." Closing his eyes he eventually drifted off to sleep.

"Briana, darling." Standing on the other side of the bed was his double. Blinking twice Edward realized that he was also seeing himself lying there with her. The twin stroked her face gently, a sad smile on his lips. "Come on baby don't do this. You need to stay here."

The alchemist's stomach churned. "Are you Jacob?" Without so much as a glance in his direction, he was given a nod. _'So this is the man she loved. He's the one she married.'_ Clearing his throat he asked, although he was hesitant to do so, "Why have you come?"

That was enough to lock the golden eyes on him, with a face that scowled. "I'm here because you let that guy do this to her." Turning back to the woman in the bed he took her hand in his. "How could you do that? I would have never left her alone. I would have protected her."

Swallowing hard, Edward tried to hold it together. "I'm sorry. I thought… I don't know what I thought. I guess I wasn't thinking." Shaking his head he felt his heart sinking. _'Of course you wouldn't do this to her. You're the saint, while I'm the sinner.'_ Turning his attention back to Briana he felt sick.

"This isn't the first time you let someone get hurt that you cared about is it?" Jake was angry, it was visible in his expression which was now trained on the alchemist. "This is like a game you keep playing. But you keep losing and when you do you cost people their lives."

"No!" Ed yelled, shaking his head fiercely. "I didn't…" But he felt that he couldn't refute the claim. It was true. Many people had been lost because of him. "Please stop." He finally requested, not wanting to take anymore. "If you're here to see about Brie then just do it and go."

"Why?" His own voice growled back at him. "Why should I leave her here with you? You, the great Fullmetal Alchemist, dog of the military couldn't do a simple human transmutation! You failed your mother. Now she's stuck as a homunculus and it's your fault!"

He couldn't deny it. Couldn't stop the tears that began to fall. "Please stop." He begged. How could he argue with himself when he agreed? It was as if his hidden feelings were being thrown back at him from his own lips, and in a way that made it worse. It was as if he were admitting it.

But his counterpart was enjoying himself. For some reason Jacob seemed to revel in Ed's pain. "You shouldn't have taken her from me. I kept Brie safe when she was with me. I loved her with all my heart. Then you had to come along and ruin it all! You should have just stayed gone!"

"No." The older Elric breathed with ragged breath. Was it just him, or was the room getting hotter? He was, in spite of everything, necessary, wasn't he? "Al still needs me. I've got to get his body back. We have to find the Philosopher's stone together. I have to do at least that much before I go."

There was that wicked grin once more. "Of course you have to save him from the fate you bestowed upon him. It's your fault that he's in that armor right now. Your fault that he can't feel or live like a normal human being." Jake pushed further. "You're the one to blame and you know it's true. Without you Alphonse would still be human."

That was more than enough to make the alchemist's blood boil. "Al is human!" But as he moved around the bed to face his other self he was stopped. A transformation began to take place and within seconds it was the younger Elric who stood before him. Not grown as Envy had portrayed him, but as the boy who had been lost.

"Brother, why?" His voice was that of a child, one who had been lost, believing never to be found again. His wide silver eyes were full of tears. " Why didn't you find me? How could you just leave me like that? I thought we promised mom we would watch out for each other."

Kneeling down, Edward wrapped his arms around the young boy. "I'm so sorry Al. I never meant for this to happen." Holding him close, the alchemist began to sob. _'This isn't Al. He's at home with Winry'_ But no matter how much he told himself that, it didn't work. He knew this couldn't be real, it had to be an elusion, and yet he continued to play along.

"You allowed that man to kill our child." This time it was Briana's voice that spoke. Shifting so that he was looking up at her, he realized that he had a hold of her waist. Her blue green eyes were peering down at him with a sorrow that went on forever. "And now, you've condemned me to death. You could have stopped that doctor but you didn't even try."

Standing so that they were face to face the alchemist touched her cheek. _'This can't be Brie.'_ But she was exactly like his wife. Turning slightly, he glanced over his shoulder. There, lying on the bed, in his own arms was the woman he loved. Returning to the person standing beside him, he frowned. "Who are you really? You're not Jacob, and certainly not Al or Brie."

An evil smile crossed its lips as it became the Fullmetal Alchemist's double. "I am you Edward Elric. I speak the words you hide in your heart. I am the voice that whispers in your ear about all the evil things you have done." He pointed to the bed. "And now you have added to your list of transgressions. You've destroyed the woman you love. Taken her life and ruined it."

Then the two Edward's heard something. It seemed to be someone fussing rather loudly. What's more, it was coming from somewhere near by_. 'It seems so close.' _Then he felt as though someone were shaking him fiercely. _'This isn't real. It's a dream and someone's trying to wake me.' _

Preview:

Edward smiled. "Go get the doctor. There's been an important development." That having been said he buried his face in Brie's brown curls. _'You're beautiful, absolutely beautiful.'_


	15. Awakening

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Finally chapter 25 is written! It took forever because it's a filler! Oh well, Thanks to those of you who are helping me: Karen and Sasuke678. To the rest of you keep reviewing!

Chapter 15: Awakening

The alchemist glanced around the room. There were no duplicates. Only himself, Briana, and a rather angry looking nurse. _'Just another nightmare.'_ Tilting his head slightly, he kissed his wife's hair. Although it was oily and needed to be washed, he didn't care. This was the woman he loved.

The worker glared down at him. She wasn't the usual nice employee. This one didn't know all that was going on. "Sir you can't share a bed with the patient. It's against regulations." But she could see that she was being ignored. His lips were still pressed against the comatose lady's head. "Excuse me sir, but you can't sleep with her on hospital property. It's against regulations."

Turning to the woman for the first time, Edward smiled. "Go get the doctor. There's been an important development." That having been said he buried his face in Brie's brown curls. _'You're beautiful, absolutely beautiful.' _He listened as the nurse stormed out of the room. It was obvious she didn't appreciate being ordered around.

Quick heavier footsteps came through the door. "Mr. Elric I realize this has been hard on you but you can't expect me to allow you to break the rules." But when the young man looked at the doctor from yesterday, there was something there that he didn't expect, hope. Clearing his throat he reiterated the problem. "You must get out of that bed."

The alchemist only laughed slightly. "Can't you see? Can't you tell? When I laid down last night it was with her back against my chest. Just look at her now!" The patient, who was said to be a lost cause, had her chest pressed up against her husband's. Her arms were wrapped around his waist.

Huffing slightly the physician frowned. "You must have turned her during the night without realizing it. Just look at her face. It's expressionless just as it was when I came in here last evening. Nothing has changed." It was true; there was no peace or emotion to her pale cheeks.

Ed scowled at him, "I'm telling you I didn't move her! Check on your cameras. I'm sure you've got them hidden all around this place! She turned on her own!" He was becoming angry by this time. _'It's like he doesn't want to believe me. But I know it's true. How could I have put her arms around me without knowing it?'_

"Call security." The doctor ordered, displeased when the man turned his head back to face the patient. It was obvious to him that this man was overcome with grief. When two rather large fellows wearing uniforms came in, he pointed to the bed. "Get him out of here right now."

The officers glanced at each other. They'd been informed that this room contained the spouse of a state alchemist. But they'd been given their orders without being told to stand down by Fullmetal. So one went behind the girl, and the other behind the man, slowly they began to pull. Both were praying to be stopped from breaking up such an obviously loving couple.

As if by a miracle the physician uttered their deliverance, "Wait." There, before his very eyes he could clearly see what he thought was impossible. The thin pale female hands had grasped onto the shirt of the man in bed with her. They were curled into tight fists, grasping the cloth with all their might. "Leave." He instructed, waving the nurse away as well.

Once they were gone and the door was closed he moved around behind his patient. Gently he placed his arms around her and began to tug at her body. Ever so slowly her grip around her husband tightened. Ed glanced up, having felt the change in her limp body.

Once the clutch was as tight as she could accomplish they heard her weak voice. "No." It was faint, almost too soft to be heard. But when the physician tried again to part them once more she became louder. "No." Shock was painted all over the doctor's face as she began to scowl.

Edward however, was grinning. He hugged her back, kissing her head over and over again. "It's alright Brie. I'm here. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." With that, the medical worker left them alone, himself still being completely baffled by what had happened.

Her face relaxed, becoming peaceful for the first time since she'd been admitted to the hospital. The grip around him also loosened, although not too much. She still had a grasp on him, but her palms were pressed against his back. "J…?" Apparently she felt him tense. "E…?"

"Yeah it's me." A tear streaked down his face. _'She wanted him. I knew she loved him more. He wouldn't have…' _But when she shifted in his arms all train of thought ceased. "What is it?" She had moved enough so that he could now see her face, and she was slightly smiling, her eyes still closed.

"Glad… Ed." Briana's speech was broken, possibly because she hadn't quite come to yet. But he knew what she meant to say. When he moved her flat onto her back she frowned. "No… go…" He didn't say anything and that seemed to upset her a great deal. "Ed… no… go… Stay?"

He shifted closer to her. "I don't want to hurt you. My arm is cold." Brie didn't try to say anything. She seemed to be thinking. _'Or maybe she's slipped back into the coma.' _Kissing her cheek lightly he decided to ask, while she might not remember or be able to lie about it. "Who do you love more, Ed or Jacob?"

She scowled deeply. "Love… Ed…" Pushing against the mattress with her arm she turned onto her side so that she was facing him. Gently she touched his face. "You… no… J?" But to try and confuse her for a truthful answer, he nodded. Removing her hand, a tear came to her still closed eye. "Sorry J… love Ed… Sorry…" Salty droplets began to fall.

"It's alright." He soothed, repositioning to the way they had been that morning. "We're the same remember. Jacob and Edward are the same and I love you." But her tears wouldn't end. "Oh Brie, I'm so sorry. It's alright, I shouldn't have asked." However his heart was lifted in his chest by her answer. _'She loves me, Edward Elric. She loves me!'_

Nodding, she yawned. She was so much thinner now. It had been over a month since she'd been conscious and her body was weak. It was amazing that she'd managed to last as long as she had with all the extra trauma she'd gone through. With a small voice she whispered. "Tired."

The alchemist kissed her head lightly. "Rest." When he felt her nod he closed his own eyes. Stress was finally catching up to him as well. With her in his arms, knowing that she truly loved him, and not his predecessor to her life, he allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep.

"Ed?" Briana's mind felt fuzzy. When she opened her eyes everything seemed to be covered in a haze. But she could feel two arms around her, one flesh, one metal. Blinking a few times she leaned back. _'What happened?' _There lay the alchemist, still snoozing peacefully.

"Mrs. Everson?" A student, who was training to be a nursing assistant, came into the room. She had just started that afternoon and been told nothing more than to take care of the woman in this room. However upon seeing a man lying beside the patient she became agitated. _'How am I supposed to handle this?'_

Brie shifted onto her back, she gave her the warmest smile she could. "It's alright. He's my husband and he's had an extremely hard time." The poor employee only nodded, still unsure of how to handle the situation. "But please can you tell me, how long have I been here? And is my baby alright?"

Flipping through the papers in her hand she frowned. "You've been here five weeks but…" Studying the document her scowl deepened considerably. "But I'm afraid it doesn't say anything about your having been pregnant. Are you sure that you're…" Glancing at Mrs. Everson, her eyes became wide and apologetic. "Oh I'm so sorry… I didn't realize that… Oh no."

She shuttered with the realization. "Don't worry." Briana told her, wiping the tears away with the back of her right hand. "It's alright. I remember now. Please don't say that you told me." Shaking her head, she sighed. "If there's nothing else could you please just go?"

Bowing slightly, the assistant left, regretting her laps in judgment. When the door had closed Brie swallowed hard. _'That… thing…' _Looking to her left, she saw Edward's tired and worn face. _'That thing looked exactly like him. How could I not know? And now… if the baby is gone maybe he'll go too.' _Shuttering again opening her mouth in a silent cry of pain as the shock wore off. Her whole body quivered with the ache of the loss. _'My baby… my baby…'_

She felt sick to her stomach which brought to mind another thought. Pushing back the covers she lifted the hospital blouse. _'No.' _A large scar was right over her abdomen. It was jagged and reminded her of those that surrounded the edge of Jacob's automail. However the thought didn't help.

Beside her, her husband shifted. Before waking completely he tugged the cover back up over her. "You'll get cold." Finding her neck and kissed it gently several times. Scowling slightly, realization finally dawning on him, he opened his eyes and peered into hers. "Brie, are you awake?"

Nodding, she tried to grin. "Yep." Running her hand to the back of his neck she pulled his lips against hers. She kept him there for a long moment before he began to caress her in return. When they broke away she was crying. "I'm so sorry Edward. The baby… it's gone."

The alchemist pulled her close. "No, it wasn't your fault. I should have been there. I'm the one who should be sorry." Pressing her against himself he too began to cry. "Oh darling please don't. You're still not strong yet. Oh my darling it's going to be alright, you'll see."

Moving away from him, she watched his face carefully. He had called her darling, something which he'd never done before. However right at that moment it didn't seem to matter. _'But he'll be leaving me now.'_ The first time he'd used an endearing word seemed to be at their parting.

Frowning, he realized that something more was going through her mind. "Briana I love you. You're my whole world." She turned her face away. "What is it? Darling please don't. I know you're upset but you can't stress yourself out too much. Not now, not when I've just got you back."

Returning to his gaze, her bottom lip began to quiver. "Then you're not going to leave?" The look in his eyes was stunned amazement. "I only thought that… that you were staying because of the baby. I didn't know if you really loved me for me. I was so scared you didn't."

Kissing her forehead, he felt terrible. "Honey I love you. It had nothing to do with the child. I loved you before I knew. That was why I followed you and that guy." Scowling slightly he added. "By the way he's been calling up here every day checking on you. I guess we should thank him for his concern."

Shaking her head, she placed the back of her hand over her eyes. "I'll worry about him later. I've got to move I can't just lay here like this. I need some air." Brie started to sit up when she realized something was very wrong with her muscles. She scowled as she tried again. "Edward… What's going on?"

Preview Chapter 16:

Collapsing into the chair Edward stared at Brie with a weary expression. The rise and fall of her chest was the only movement he could see. "She was awake Al. Last night, she turned over. I wasn't dreaming, was I? It seems like she's come to so many times but when morning comes she's just lying there."


	16. Stay

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Authors note:

BIG thanks again to Karen for editing it for me! And to my two friends sasuke678and Al's-best-friend who are both wonderful aspiring writers!

Chapter 16: Stay

Edward watched as her face contorted with pain and frustration. "What is it? What's wrong?" He sat up when she didn't answer. Instead tears began to slide slowly down her cheeks. Her hands were grasping her legs desperately. The words of Dr. Mayodan came back to him. _"More than likely, if your wife wakes up, she'll never walk again."_

Now the horrible truth was entering Briana's mind as well. "I can't feel my legs Edward. They… The nerves were damaged, weren't they?" When he nodded with a grim expression, she fell back against the pillows with a devastated groan. Closing her eyes she willed herself to wake from this nightmare.

But the tears kept falling, nothing seemed to change. _'I've lost the baby and now the use of my legs. My life may as well be over.' _She tried to think of the good things, but it didn't seem to work. After having cried for several long minutes she managed, "Then I'm a useless cripple. I would have been better off dead."

"No." Ed breathed, putting his arms around her tightly. He allowed her to press her face against his chest. "Brie don't talk like that. You're alive, that's all that matters." But she shook her head, her tears soaking through his shirt. "That is all that matters. I don't even have two legs to stand on. But I'm alright. I made it through."

Pulling back slightly she peered into his golden eyes. "That's different. You've got automail. I can't even get that, not while I still have my limbs." Her heart was beginning to falter once more. She realized he still had things that had to be done. He wasn't Jacob; his world didn't evolve around her. "Please… just go." She whispered, turning her head from him.

'_Why? Why send me away, now of all times?' _Shifting her onto her side, he moved into the position they'd been in the evening before. "I'm not going anywhere. We'll get through this. Don't worry about anything. I'll take care of you." But she pressed her face into the pillow. "What is it? Don't you want me to?"

Turning to look at him over her shoulder she sighed. "You've got to take care of Al first. That's been your goal since long before you met me. It's better if you go now." She tried to remove his hand from her waist, but it remained firmly in place. Swallowing hard she said something she never thought she would, "Ed, you never asked for this. You didn't marry me so I'm not your problem to bear."

His grip around her loosened slightly. "I thought…" He pulled her in tighter. "No Briana, you can't turn me away that easily. I know I'm not Jacob. I know I'm not everything he was and I'm sorry. But I do love you and I won't leave just because things get hard. Al and I will work something out. But for now you need me and he'll understand that. He won't want to leave either."

"Oh Ed." Closing her eyes, she sighed. "I'm tired." The IV was still gone from her hand, leaving her even weaker than she would have been. Salty droplets still slid silently onto her pillowcase. The stress was too much for her frail body to handle. "Will you be here, when I wake?"

Before answering he pressed his lips against the back of her head. "I'll always be here." He lifted himself slightly so he could see her smile. Then resuming his position, he tried to find some comfort as well. _'I may not have been the one to marry you, but there's no doubt that my heart did.'_

Edward stirred when one of the nurses nudged his shoulder. "Mr. Elric, I'm afraid you'll have to move now. We've got to reinsert the IV." She was the one who had spent so much time taking care of them. That was the only reason he was willing to comply with her request.

It was only when he stood that he realized there was another person in the room. Standing in the corner, observing without saying a word, was Alphonse. Stretching his arms over his head, the alchemist yawned. "Hey, I didn't expect to see you here so early. What time is it anyway?"

The younger sibling shook his head with a long sigh. "It's almost lunchtime brother." He wasn't surprised when the elder glanced at the clocked with a shocked expression. "Winry went down to the cafeteria a few minutes ago. She said she'd bring you back something."

Turning to the bed, Ed watched carefully as the tube went back into his wife. She was pale, paler than he liked. "Why didn't you come in to do this sooner? Don't you think she needed it?" His anger was rising, as he studied her frail hands. "Why wasn't it done this morning?"

After she'd finished, the nurse peered back at him. "She was resting peacefully. She needed to be calmed down after what all she learned earlier. We didn't want her going into shock." As she walked out, she added over her shoulder. "I've seen you go days without eating. I'm sure she could stand a few hours."

Collapsing into the chair he stared at Brie with a weary expression. The rise and fall of her chest was the only movement he could see. "She was awake Al. Last night, she turned over. I wasn't dreaming, was I? It seems like she's come to so many times but when morning comes she's just lying there."

Placing a gauntlet on his shoulder the armor gave it a slight squeeze. "It's alright brother. This time it wasn't a dream. One of the workers came in and saw her. She was awake and speaking normally. They gave her some medicine a few hours ago to add to her strength, but it was supposed to make her sleep. It should be wearing off soon though."

A tired smile crossed his face as he leaned back with relief. Then a grim expression came over him as he remembered his new dilemma. "She can't feel her legs Al. Her first thought, after crying, was about us, about how we need to continue our search for the stone."

"But Brother…" The voice from within the suit was strained. "We can't… We won't… will we?" He was relieved when the blond shook his head. Kneeling down he looked at his sister-in-law and laid a hand lightly on hers. "She is quite a woman, isn't she brother?"

The grin returned to Ed's face. "Yeah, she is and we're lucky to have her as family. Although I can't say the same has been true for her. Knowing us hasn't exactly been the greatest thing." Leaning forward he remembered the face Envy had chosen to wear while taking the life of an innocent child.

"But she loves you." He turned as Winry came into the room carrying two cartons of food. The stress had worn her down considerably. However the news they'd received when arriving today had brightened her outlook. "I brought you a hamburger. The other meat was questionable."

"Thanks." The alchemist took the lunch from her and opened it. Taking a bite he realized just how hungry he really was. It was true that he hadn't bothered to eat for several days. Now he was starving. "I guess you're right Winry it's just that… it would have been a lot easier if I hadn't become a part of her life. She would have been better off with that Wyatt guy."

Shaking her head, the mechanic smiled. "You're being silly Ed. Briana loves you, not Wyatt. She was only considering his offer because she needed help with the…" Her sentence trailed off, leaving the room silent. Taking a seat in the chair on the other side of Brie she stared at her food.

"If it weren't for me she might still have the baby. Envy might never have gone after her. He wouldn't have known whose child it was." Swallowing hard, his brow furrowed. Staring down at his already half eaten hamburger he felt anger toward himself. "If it weren't for me…"

"Ed." Briana turned her head to look at him. Blinking a few times she frowned. "Don't talk like that. I love you, no matter what. Please don't blame yourself. It was that man who did this. He would have found out sooner or later. I'm glad it's you taking care of me instead of Wyatt."

Setting his food aside he scooted forward in the chair, leaning in close. He gave a slight smirk, trying to make it seem upbeat. Gently he tucked one of her curls behind her ear before placing his flesh palm against her cheek. "How long have you been awake?"

She shook her head slightly, her blue-green eyes alight with her love for him. "Since the nurse made you get up. I wasn't completely awake but I heard everything." Glancing at the clock she frowned. "And what excuse do you have for staying in bed so late anyway? You should have been up hours ago."

This was the Brie he wanted to see. This was the woman he cared for, who made everything seem better. Those eyes with that voice were his wife, not that shell he'd been sitting beside all these weeks. "I know. I just wanted to be close to you. Are you upset with me?"

This was the man she married. It didn't matter what his name was, he was still her husband at heart. "No, if you had've gotten up sooner I would have too." Glancing up at Al she winked. "Thanks for wanting to stay. And Winry…" Turning her head to the blond she added, "Where's my hamburger?"

The mechanic laughed, tears of joy running down her face. Leaning over she gave her friend a very tender hug. "I'm so glad you're alright. We were so afraid you wouldn't wake up." Moving back she pointed to the bag of liquid with a tube coming out. "I'm afraid this is the best you're gonna get for now."

Rolling her eyes Briana turned back to the alchemist. "Why don't you take her out for some real food? At least you two can eat something decent." When she saw he was about to object she held up a hand. "I'm alright really. Al will stay here with me and from the looks of your face you could use a good meal."

Edward frowned but took a quick glance at Winry. _'It's true, she needs to eat better. We've been eating out of the hospital cafeteria since it happened.' _But he still didn't want to leave. "How about if she and Al go out instead? I don't mind this hamburger. It's enough for me."

Brie sighed before answering. "No, I want you to get out of this dreary room. You probably need to go home, take a shower and change clothes." When she saw the expression on his face she questioned, "Have you been up here this entire time?" When he nodded she scowled. "Ed, go home and get cleaned up."

He motioned for the mechanic to go on out into the hallway. Leaning down close to her face he pressed his forehead against hers. "Are you telling me I stink?" She giggled which seemed to make his heart soar to new heights. He kissed her lips before straitening up again. "Alright then, I'll see you later. Love you."

She realized he'd do just about anything she told him to if it would please her. "Love you." When the door was closed she turned to Alphonse with a frown. "You two can't just end the search because I got hurt. You've got to keep going until it's over. Both of you deserve that."

Taking the seat his sibling had vacated, he shook his helmet, "We can wait. What matters most is making sure that you get better." Taking her hand into both his gauntlets he tried to covey his smile into his voice. "You're family, and what's more your brother's true love. You give both of us strength, so we need you."

She peered beyond those hollow holes and into the glow that was behind them. _'They need me?' _Aloud she admitted. "It may take awhile. But I suppose I could see about trying to walk." Touching her leg she tried to believe what she was about to say. "After all, the Elric's do the impossible don't they?" She frowned when she realized, "But I'm not an Elric. My last name is still Everson, what Jacob called himself."

Shaking his head again Alphonse tried to uplift her spirits. "But that's just a technicality. You're brother's wife, and that makes you an Elric." When her lips didn't change he added. "Brother has already thought about it. But he wasn't sure if you'd want to change it from what it was with Jake."

Rolling her eyes, Briana realized what was going on. "He thinks I love Jacob instead of him." Al only shook his head. "He thinks I love Jake more than him?" To that question she received nothing. "Tell me." A nod without any words, which meant he wasn't supposed to talk about it. "But..."

Who did she love more? If she had the choice between the two who would she pick? _'It's not really an issue, is it? But I suppose for Ed it is. Of course it would be a major deal for Jacob, if he were the one here now. He was always so jealous.' _Closing her eyes she tried to think.

Jake had been the one to open her heart. His whole world had evolved around her, and making her happy. Nothing else seemed to matter to him. Edward, however, had his sibling to think of. His first duty was returning Alphonse to his rightful body. Before she'd come along it hadn't mattered what it cost him.

Brie knew she was coming between him and his goal. That was the last thing she wanted. Even if she walked away now, or rather went away now, the damage was done. His heart would be broken, not to mention the devastation it would have on Al's. Even if he didn't care for her in the same way, he did care. But who did she love more, Jacob or Edward?

Preview Chapter 17: Hospital

Squeezing his shoulder lightly she frowned slightly but kept on brushing. "I did a lot for _you_ Edward. Let's stop all this nonsense about Jacob versus you. You and he are one and the same." Kissing his head gently she continued. "I love you Ed. And I still want to care for you."


	17. Hospital

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Author's Note:

I hope you all like this chapter. I'm not so sure about it but here it is anyway. Enjoy! Oh yeah and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Chapter 17: Hospital

Being wheeled back into her room, Briana waved the nurse away. "No, please just let me sit for a while." When they had gone she turned to Ed with a smile, who was in his place at the chair beside the bed. This was obviously going to be one of her better days. Alphonse had gone back to the house with Winry. "Come here darling, your hair is a mess."

Grinning he got up and moved to sit on the floor before her. Handing her the brush he'd gotten from the table he sighed. "Did you do this for him?" When she gave a noise between a grunt and a moan, he persisted. "Did you brush Jacob's hair? I saw some of the pictures you have. He wore it down."

Nodding slightly she refused to be upset by his comment. Unfurling the braid she placed the rubber band around her tiny wrist. "Yes." She paused, "I used to brush your hair. It was something I always did after you'd taken a shower." Laughing slightly she continued. "You were always complaining about the tangles."

Stopping her hand with his automail one, he turned his head to look at her. Her eyes peered deeply into his, as if to say she didn't want to be questioned on the matter. Retuning to his previous position he allowed her to carry on. "So I guess Jacob let you do a lot for him."

Squeezing his shoulder lightly she frowned slightly but kept on brushing. "I did a lot for _you_ Edward. Let's stop all this nonsense about Jacob versus you. You and he are one and the same." Kissing his head gently she continued. "I love you Ed. And I still want to care for you."

The alchemist smiled, closing his eyes he leaned back against her chair. "I love you too Brie, and thanks, for putting up with me." Laying his head on her lap he reveled in her arms being draped around his neck, her palms resting on his chest. He took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"I can't finish if you don't sit back up dear." When his grin broadened she giggled. Running her fingers under his neck she thought back to when she'd first fixed his hair for him. He'd been in the hospital and frustrated with his automail. Since then he'd preferred for her to put it up.

"How was physical therapy?" He asked, a question that seemed to come clear out of the blue. Still he wasn't looking at her. "The doctor says you're doing well. Apparently you can do everything but walk. And here I thought I'd get to take you home and look after you like a child. You've ruined my plans."

When he did peer upward, he saw that the expression on her face had changed. Turning around he put a hand under her chin. "I'm so sorry darling. I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't cry. I was only joking. I'm happy you've come so far, really I am. Oh please don't cry."

Shaking her head she didn't allow a single tear to fall. "It's not that. It's just… Oh I don't know! I thought I'd be taking a baby home in a few months, but now I feel like one myself. I can't do everything I want to and it's frustrating." Finally, as the salty droplets did break through, she allowed him to come forward.

He was still on his knees but leaned so that his arms were around her. "I know it is, but you'll get used to it. Then you'll be able to do everything you did before. Just wait, I'll be eating your cooking again before long." That lifted the edges of her lips just a little, which was enough.

Wiping the tears away, she tried to get her emotions under control. "Turn around so I can finish." He complied, allowing her the chance to run her fingers through his hair. Her own desperately needed washing. The nurses had done the best they could but it still felt oily. How she longed for a long steaming hot bath! But for the moment it was out of reach.

"Brie?" She gave a slight sound like _'what'_. "I was so scared when I saw you standing there with Envy. It was like he was ripping my world apart." The brunette leaned over, wrapping her arms around him once more. "I thought I'd lost you Brie. I don't know what I would have done if you had died."

Kissing his neck, she squeezed him in a tight hug. "It's alright now though. Like you said, I'm alive, and that's all that matters." Sitting up straight she finished brushing out the tangles. "I've been thinking, maybe while you and Al are gone on your trips I can stay with Winry. I'm sure she…"

"No." He interrupted, his voice conveying his conviction. "We're not going anywhere." She started to speak, but he held up a hand to stop her. "Not for a while anyway. I don't want to leave you until I'm sure you're going to be fine. Even if you were with Winry, Envy could attack again."

Briana sighed, she'd thought of that. But hadn't that man's intention been to kill the baby rather than her? Otherwise he could have stabbed her through the heart. _'Of course if Ed hadn't come in, he may have done both.' _Shaking away the idea she began to weave the locks into a braid.

"Hey, it's good to see you out of bed!" There, standing in the doorway with a bouquet of carnations was Wyatt. He paid little, more like no, attention to the blond, who was scowling at him. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here Brie but I've been so busy with work."

"It's okay." She assured him, poking Edward in the side to make him get up from his kneeling position. She wasn't happy with his behavior toward her friend. Accepting the flowers she inhaled deeply. "Oh they're absolutely beautiful. Thank you so much."

He took a seat in the chair which the alchemist normally sat in. That made the shorter mans blood boil rapidly, although the taller gentleman still chose to ignore him completely. "So are they going to be sending you home anytime soon, because you look perfect to me."

Briana noticed that her husband was standing behind her, his hand on her shoulder. It was almost as though he were trying to tower over his rival and lay claim to her at the same time. "I'm afraid they want to keep me for a little while longer, make sure I can get around without too much trouble."

Shaking his head, Wyatt sighed. "Ah well, I suppose they know what's best." For the first time since arriving he glanced at Ed. A frown seemed to cross over his face. _'I can't believe he won't tell me exactly what happened. He better not be the one to blame.' _Aloud he asked, "So she'll be staying with you?"

The scowl had remained firmly in place the entire time and was not about to be moved now. "Of course she will. She's my wife after all. Why, do you have a better idea?" His temper was getting the better of him. He didn't like how this guy expressed liberties with his woman.

"Well, you are a state alchemist, so I don't see how you'll be able to take care of her." Before there was an explosion he continued. "I've heard a lot about you Fullmetal. You go off and leave Central for several weeks at a time. How can you expect to watch over her if you're not here?"

"I will be here!" Ed was being pushed to his limit. He started to move around the wheelchair when he felt a hand on his. Looking down he saw that Brie was still giving Wyatt a calming smile, but something was off. _'She doesn't agree with him but she doesn't want a fight either.' _Sighing he added in a less threatening tone. "I'll be doing some research here at home until she's well."

With a slight nod the man rose. "That's what I wanted to hear. Take good care of her, you're a lucky man." Leaning down he took Briana's hand and kissed it. "Bye, I'll call and check up on you later." He started to leave but before passing he whispered to the blond, "State Alchemist or not, if you hurt her you're dead."

As the door clicked shut, the brunette allowed her shoulders to fall with a sigh. "Oh Ed must the two of you argue over me?" When he came around and kneeled at her side, she cupped his cheeks in her hands. "You've already won the battle, so it's time to quit fighting."

Pulling her into a kiss, he was remorseful for having gotten so upset. "I'm sorry Brie, he just drives me crazy the way he looks at you." A knock on the door made him moan. _'How many people are going to come through here today?' _He wanted time alone with his wife. "Come in."

"Fullmetal." A man came into the room followed by Riza. "It's good to see you doing so well Mrs. Everson. I am Colonel Mustang, your husband's superior and this is Lieutenant Hawkeye." Taking her offered hand he shook it. "I've heard so many good things about you."

Giving him a smile and nod, Brie tried to figure out what would be an appropriate response. Edward didn't exactly get along with this alchemist and she knew it. "I've heard a lot about you as well. It's good to finally be able to meet both you. I guess I was out quite a while."

He grinned, before turning to Ed, "I've heard that you requested to stay and do research in Central for at least a few months. Arrangements have been made so that you can take home as many books from the library as you need. There'll be no restrictions made. I'm sure that should be suitable."

Maybe he'd been wrong about Mustang. The older man seemed to understand why the blond didn't want to leave town. "Thanks Colonel, that'll be a big help. But I get the feeling there's more to your reason for coming here. You didn't just come as a social call, did you?"

'_He knows me too well.' _Roy thought to himself with a frown. "No, I need to speak with your wife." Turning his attention back to the young woman he continued. "You realize that what happened to you has been kept a secret from the media. Even the doctors don't know how it happened. Tell me, what do you remember?"

"Everything." It was one word that was dripping with a mixture of venom and sadness. She despised the creature that had done this to her. "I can remember the noise he made when he came in. I thought it was Edward. He even took that form. But before killing my child he… changed."

Nodding, it was just as the Flame Alchemist had feared. "I'm going to have to ask you to try and forget it if you can. I realize that it will be hard to do but it would be best for everyone involved. We can't allow any outsiders to know. Even military personnel must be kept in the dark. Understand?"

She bit her lip before sighing heavily. "I understand that that thing wasn't human, and so it has to remain under wraps. I won't speak of it to anyone, but I don't see how you can expect me to forget such an event. That beast took my baby from me. You can't really ask me to just put it out of my mind."

Riza stepped forward. "It's alright, we understand. So long as you don't tell anyone things should be ok." She was taking the liberty of explaining so that her superior wouldn't say something he'd end up regretting, or setting Edward off on another infamous tirade.

"Very well then." Roy said, turning on his heal to exit. That was all he had wanted to make sure of. "See you later Fullmetal." He threw the comment over his shoulder carelessly. Once in the hallway he told the lieutenant, "He's certainly found a rare gem, hasn't he?"

"Yes sir." Hawkeye agreed. She wasn't just saying that, she truly believed it. Briana was stronger than she looked, and that was something Ed needed in a woman. Without it, she wouldn't last long following the Elric family. But maybe Brie could at least help keep his temper down. It sure seemed like she'd managed to do so thus far.

Once they were gone however, the woman in question broke down. She sobbed into her husband's shoulder until there were no tears left to cry. After that, he'd placed her on the hospital bed to sleep. Yet even in that state she was unable to escape the nightmare that was truth. Her baby had been killed, murdered by a changeling of sorts.

The only one there to quell her fears when she woke screaming out with the pain was Edward. Silently he vowed he'd get revenge for what had happened. He'd never been able to kill the homunculus before, but now a fire had been lit that would burn until their child had been avenged.

Chapter 18 Preview

Taking in a deep breath, the alchemist tried to believe her. "Then why do you look at me the way you do?" Her brow furrowed, showing she didn't understand. "When I do certain things you look at me as if… as if it pains you. It's like I'm doing something wrong. And I don't want to but… I don't know how not to."

Note: Make an author happy, review!


	18. Home Again

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Chapter 18: Home Again

It took several weeks and sessions with the physical therapist before Briana was able to leave the hospital. When she did it was in a wheelchair, making her glad that the apartment was on the first floor rather than the second or third. Her eyes were covered with a blindfold as she was wheeled into the living room.

Untying the knot Edward whispered in her ear, "Welcome home." He watched as those blue-green eyes regained their sparkle. He and Al had decorated with balloons and streamers while Winry had sat with her. They'd bought a cake which sat on the coffee table.

"It's so good to see you." Scieszka came from the kitchen, carrying several glasses of juice. Setting them down, she looped her arms around her friend, giving her a light hug. "You're looking well. And I've brought you plenty of books so you can stay busy!" Shifting to the side she pointed to a large pile in the corner.

Holding back a giggle Brie nodded, "That's so thoughtful, but I've only just finished the ones you brought to the hospital." Seeing the disappointment coming she added quickly, "But I'm sure I'll have time to start on these tomorrow. Thank you so very much. I'm sure I'll love them."

Winry gave a slight grin that said, _"You didn't read those others, you're just saying that." _However she knew better than to mention it aloud. The brunette wasn't a slow reader, but she was no where close in comparison to Scieszka. Having finished the stack she'd been sent would have been quite an accomplishment!

Alphonse was already getting out the plates and forks. The cake was red velvet, which she happened to love. Of course Ed had found out in a round about way so she wouldn't know what to expect. The kittens, which had both hit a growth spurt, were able to enjoy a saucer of milk between them.

And when the party had finally ended, the mechanic chose to spend the night with Scieszka. It was nice when they had gone. Although Al was still there he didn't seem out of place. With just the three of them it seemed more like things were somewhat normal. It wasn't until that night that something did show the change.

Brie had already changed into her one-piece nightgown. She was sitting in her wheelchair at the desk in her room, looking through some old photos. A slight smile was on her face as she picked up one of when she and Jacob had gone to the park for a picnic. They were standing on a bridge smiling at the camera.

"Look's like we had fun." She jumped, turning to find Edward peering over her shoulder. He pointed to himself in the picture. "Was this before or after we were married?" He'd decided that since she preferred not to differentiate between him and Jake, he wouldn't either.

"It was just a few months before." Placing a hand on his neck she rubbed it lightly. "It was the day you asked me to marry you. We went to the park. In fact that was the very spot where you asked me. You had one of the passers by to take our picture just before you proposed."

She laughed at the thought of it. "You told me later that it was because if I said no you wanted one last picture of us before your heart was broken." Glancing up at him she touched his cheek. "I can't believe you honestly thought I would turn you down. I loved you so much, even then."

Somewhere in the house a clock struck off the time. "An hour till midnight." The alchemist murmured. Unlocking the wheels he turned her around toward the bed. "It's about time you were asleep. The doctor said you shouldn't get your days and nights mixed up."

Moaning loudly she watched as he threw back the covers. Stretching out her arms she allowed him to pick her up and put her in the bed. The therapist had told her how to go about doing it herself, but he wanted to do it. "I'm not a child Edward. I should be able to choose how late to stay up."

Shaking his head, he tucked the blanket in around her. Taking a seat in the wheelchair, he pulled off his shoes. "What are you doing?" She questioned, a quizzical expression on her face. He only gave her that annoying grin as he pulled off his shirt. "I asked what you were doing."

Standing he walked over to close the door before going to the dresser and opening the top drawer. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Finding a pair of shorts he changed into them, blushing a bit since she was still watching. Climbing over her, he slid in under the bedspread.

Briana turned onto her side, having figured out a way to do so while in the hospital. "So you moved your clothes in here I see?" He nodded. "And you've decided that you're going to stay in here with me at night?" The same answer. "Have you figured out who's supposed to turn out the light?"

"Oh." Ed peered up at the light bulb which was defiantly still on. With a groan, he got up and turned it off. Getting back into place he pulled her close. "Is there anything else I've forgotten?" She shook her head with a smirk. "Good because I don't want to miss one second I could spend with you."

Shifting so that her back was against his chest she closed her eyes. It seemed as though things might just work out after all. She'd been worried about it, but now she was hopeful. Everything hadn't fallen apart like she'd feared. Edward was by her side. Al was also there for her. As he'd put it, they were a family and would stand together no matter what.

"Mmm, what smells so good?" As she wheeled herself around the corner she saw Ed standing over the stove flipping pancakes. When she paused a moment, one of the kittens jumped into her lap. Stroking it's head gently, she smiled. "I thought you hated to cook, so what are you doing?"

With a quirky smirk, the alchemist placed the last of the food onto a plate. "I'm making my beautiful wife breakfast." Moving to the table he placed the dish down then came up behind her to push her over to eat. "You've got to get your strength back so I won't have to keep doing this."

She laughed, allowing him to wheel her. In truth she'd rather have done it herself, but was willing to accommodate his need to be her protector. "Just as soon as I can I'll be making all the meals but…" Sniffing the food she sighed, "You're fairly good at it yourself."

When he'd taken his seat next to her, she realized that someone was missing. Glancing toward the living room she found it was vacant. "Where's Alphonse, shouldn't he be in here with us?" It was true that he couldn't eat, but that had never stopped him from being at the breakfast table.

"He's gone to pick up some books for research. I thought it would be best if he went and brought them back here. That way I could stay with you." Leaning over he kissed her neck gently. He just couldn't get enough of that smell. This morning had been like when he'd woken up with her those few months ago.

Her sweet scent had enveloped him, as had her arms. The nurses had helped her to take a bath before leaving the hospital. Her curls, unfortunately, remained unattended. But other than that, everything about Briana was perfect in his eyes. "How about if I wash you hair today?" He offered returning to his food.

Running a hand across her scalp she wrinkled her nose. "It could certainly use a good scrubbing. But how are you going to manage it? I can't exactly stand over the sink." When his expression became sad she was sorry she'd put it that way. "But it is a lovely idea and I'm sure you'll think of something."

He hadn't considered how, but she was right he did have an idea come to him rather quickly. "How about if I put you up on the counter?" She gave him a look that said _'What?' _But he didn't give her time to vocalize it. "Hear me out. If you lay down on the counter then you can hang your hair off into the kitchen sink. Then it wouldn't be any trouble to wash."

Swallowing the bite she had in her mouth, the brunette took his hand. "Alright dear, I'll trust you not to drown me." When he grinned she knew he appreciated the joke. It seemed like he felt the ghost of Jacob watching him. Every move he made became calculated. "I love you so much Edward."

He stared at her for a long moment. _'Am I that transparent?' _It was as though she could see straight through him. The alchemist still feared letting her down. "I love you too Brie. And I am trying. I know it's hard for you, looking at me and seeing him. But I am trying to be what you want."

That was the first time he'd admitted what he was feeling. Shaking her head with a weary smile she sighed. "When I look at you, I see you. I just wish you'd be yourself instead of trying to be what you're not. You're my husband, and I love you, not the man you think you used to be."

It was apparent that he wasn't buying her explanation. Touching his cheek she continued. "As Jacob you were still you. The way you smile, the way you sigh, even the way you toss and turn at night, it's the same. Inside you have always been Ed, no matter what name you went by. I love the soul within which has never changed."

Taking in a deep breath, the alchemist tried to believe her. "Then why do you look at me the way you do?" Her brow furrowed, showing she didn't understand. "When I do certain things you look at me as if… as if it pains you. It's like I'm doing something wrong. And I want to do better but… I don't know how."

Briana thought for a while. _'Do I?' _It hadn't occurred to her. "You mean like when you braid your hair?" He nodded, making her swallow hard. She'd barely touched her food. "I suppose it's because I miss the way it was. Not that I miss Jacob because I have you, but that I miss… our life with just the two of us."

Edward was visibly struck by her words. He couldn't just turn away from Alphonse. He couldn't just let his life as a military dog go. "I'm sorry Brie, but I can't give that to you." Standing he started to walk away, but stopped when he felt her hand grasp his arm. He peered down into her sorrowful eyes.

"Please don't, don't leave me." Tears began to fall as visions of that morning came flooding back. "Please don't go." She whispered, sobs already giving way, racking through her already weak body. When he knelt before her she pleaded, "I'm sorry, just don't go."

"No." He said, wiping away the salty droplets. The psychiatrist had warned him about this. Her fear of his leaving was strong and her injuries would back up the claim in her mind, however untrue it might be. "I wasn't going to leave you darling. It's alright I'm here."

Pressing herself against him she continued to sob. "I didn't mean it like it sounded. I love having Al around it's just… Oh Ed I didn't mean it. I just miss you." Her grip tightened. "You just weren't… weren't here. You didn't act like you loved me. That's what I miss. I miss you."

Kissing her head, he felt a pang of guilt. It was true. Before the accident, even while they'd been under the same roof, it was as if there was an invisible wall between them. "I do love you, I just don't know how to show it. I'm so scared I won't be good enough, that you'll change your mind."

Shifting so that she could peer at him she frowned. "I won't. I'll never change my mind. I want to be with you for the rest of my life Edward. But I want you to want me too." She pressed her lips against his, and afterward managed to dry her eyes, "Let's finish eating so you can wash my hair alright?"

Ed returned to his seat. "Alright." He'd have to let go and be himself more from now on. It was what she wanted and would help their relationship considerably. _'How did I ever win such a wonderful woman?' _If not for Jacob, could he truly have won her heart on his own? Regardless, it would be him who would have to keep it.

Chapter 19 (Similarity) preview:

Ringing out her hair Ed gave a slight huff. "I have to look out for Al. It's my fault things are like they are. If it weren't for me he'd have a normal life. Who knows, he might even have gotten married by now." Helping her to sit up he added, "And I'm a dog of the military, I don't help anyone."

Author's Note:

Don't forget to review! You don't have to log in just tell me what you think!


	19. Similarity

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Author's Note:

Thanks to my two reviewers of chapter 18!

Chapter 19: Similarity

Scooping Briana into his arms, Edward sat her on top of the kitchen counter. It was long enough so that with her knees bent slightly she was able to lie down. Of course he had to bend her legs for her, which caused her to frown considerably. "This is frustrating!"

He smiled, leaning over to kiss her lips. "I know darling but it'll get better with time, you'll see." He'd changed into a short sleeve everyday shirt that had been Jacob's. Shawna had packed and sent all the clothes to her. With Ed already having long hair he knew how to deal with it.

"That feels good." She breathed, as he ran the hot water over her scalp. _'I've been dying for this!' _As he worked the shampoo into a lather her mind drifted back to a few years ago when she'd broken her arm. It had been Jacob who was washing her hair while she stood over the sink.

"Is this alright?" Jake asked, receiving a mumbled yes. He scowled at his automail hand. _'I hope it doesn't hook a strand and pull it.' _He'd always hated his mechanical limbs. All they seemed to do was get in his way. Rinsing it, he handed her a large towel. "There, all done."

"Can you help me wrap it?", she questioned, one arm still in a sling. "It's kind of heavy." Her tresses had always seemed to hold in the water. He nodded, squeezing out the excess then folding the towel around her head. "That feels much better. Thanks Hon." Kissing his cheek Brie could tell something was troubling him. "What is it Baby?"

Moving to the couch, Jacob took a seat patting the cushion next to him. Once she'd sat down he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "It's just that… last night in bed. When I woke up from that dream, I cut you with my leg, didn't I?" She looked away. "Brie, I want an answer."

Peering into his golden orbs she frowned. "You were tossing and turning like always. But don't worry it didn't go too deep. It's just a little nick that's all." However that was enough to upset him. "Jake please don't be upset about it. It doesn't matter anyway and it wasn't your fault."

"But it was." He interrupted. Throwing his head back he gave a long sigh. "If only I could remember why I have it. What if I was some crazed murder or something and I lost my limbs in a horrible fight? Would you want to know that you're married to an assassin?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "You, kill someone? That's just crazy. You're good right down to the core. There's no way you could do something like that." She saw he wasn't impressed by her answer. "I don't care what you were because I love you. And if you ever get your memory back I'll still love you."

Shifting her so that she was laying against his chest he sighed. "But the point is we don't really know who I was. Maybe I've got another family somewhere. Maybe they're looking for me." He realized how stiff she'd gotten. "I don't mean another wife I mean like a brother or something."

Loosening up slightly she tried to sooth him. "Well we've checked all the local papers for missing persons." A smile crossed over her lips as she pulled her arm back so she could stroke his chin. "Maybe you're a prince who was put under a spell by an evil witch and the only way to break the curse is a kiss."

Jacob laughed, "Well that can't be right or it would have been broken by now." Tugging at the towel he allowed her wet tresses to fall beside his face. "If this is a spell I don't want it to ever be broken Brie. I want to stay with you forever, just like this." Closing his eyes he kissed her neck gently.

"Mmmm." She mumbled, closing her own lids. "I'll always be here." She murmured, allowing his soft breath to lull her into that place between the real and dream worlds. It seemed as though she were in heaven and nothing would ever tear her from this place or her angel.

"Brie?" A voice snapped her back into reality. "Brie I said is the water too hot?" She shook her head, realizing it was Edward that was speaking. Leaning over he kissed the spot between her eyes. "You were dreaming again. Is everything alright; is there anything I can do?"

Sighing she peered up at him. He was watching his hands, careful not to pull her hair. "Everything's fine. I was just thinking." Reaching up she touched his chin, "Before, you were so worried about who you might have been. But I'm glad things turned out like they have. I like who you are."

Smiling, he rinsed out the shampoo and began applying the conditioner. "Really?" She nodded, laying her arm across her stomach. "I guess it must have been hard, not knowing who you were married to. You didn't have any way of knowing what I might have really been like."

"You're wrong." She stated with a definite tone. "I knew you were truly good. You couldn't have been anything else." Noting the change in his eyes she finished. "You're a perfect angel Edward. You look after your brother, help people all over the country, and now you're helping me."

Ringing out her hair he gave a slight huff. "I have to look out for Al. It's my fault things are like they are. If it weren't for me he'd have a normal life. Who knows he might even have gotten married by now." Helping her to sit up he added, "And I'm a dog of the military, I don't help anyone."

Leaning over she put her arms around his neck allowing him to set her down into the wheelchair. "I don't believe a word of that Edward Elric. What you and Al did you did as children. You're only in the military to find the stone but along the way you've helped countless citizens. So don't try and deny it now."

He wrapped up her hair, taking care not to pull it. Rolling her into the living room he took a seat on the couch. When she held out her arms he moved her to sit beside him. Propping his feet up on the table, he shooed away the kittens who threatened to pounce them. "I just wish things were different."

Shifting so that she was laying with her head on his chest she sighed. "I know. I do too, but just think of all the things we do have." When he huffed again she frowned. "We've got each other, and Al, and Winry. We've got a family however broken it may seem. But mostly I've got you."

Ed smiled at that. _'And I've got you.', _he thought, wrapping his arm around her. Tugging at the towel he let her wet hair drape across his shirt. Closing his eyes he could almost see a scene much like this one. Leaning over he gently nipped at her neck, producing a giggle. "Ticklish?"

She wasn't sure she wanted to answer that. When he'd known before he'd tormented her. But she didn't want to lie, "Yes, very." Just as she supposed he would it, he did again and again. She giggled. Yet the third time it became more loving, like back before he'd regained his memory.

At that moment Alphonse opened the door making the alchemist jump. "Oh hey, I got the books you wanted." His arms were full and he'd almost dropped them when trying to find the knob. _'Great I would walk in just when they were having a nice quiet moment!' _It wasn't that he felt unwelcome, but that he didn't want to interrupt.

"Can you just put them on the dinning room table?" Edward asked, not moving to help. The suit nodded, closing the door with his foot. Whispering in Brie's ear he said, "I think I need to get up." But she shook her head fiercely against his chest. "Don't you want me to?"

"No." She moaned, not even shifting to glance at him. "Hey Al, can you bring some of them over here?" He complied without question. Holding out her hand she took one from him. Opening it she found the book might as well have been written in Latin. "I don't see how you two can understand any of this."

Prying it from her Ed smiled. "We just can." Opening it he began to flip through the pages until he came to one of interest. "I take it I'm supposed to sit here with you in my lap and read it?" She nodded happily. Grinning to his sibling he said, "Pull up a chair Al, it looks like we're working in here today."

Glancing at his sister-in-law he realized this was what she wanted. The smirk on her face said she'd won. "Brother I was thinking that there may be another way to make the stone." That was enough to win him a stare. "From the research I did while you were away it seems it might be possible."

"But…" Briana didn't know much about how the stone was made so she had to ask. "If you already know how to make it why don't you just do that?" When her husband's expression changed she was sorry she'd asked. "Is it bad, the method you found?" He nodded. "Oh, so what's this new way?"

Alphonse was surprised by her question. _'Doesn't she want to know what the other method was?' _Shaking his head he told her, "I'm not sure exactly. I've just read that there is another possible way. Brother this is one that doesn't include the final ingredient. It might work."

Edward glanced to the woman at his side and frowned. "It was live humans Brie." There it was, the sickening shock that had been painted across his own face when he first found out. "That's why we can't make the stone using Dr. Marco's method. It would require mass murder."

Laying her head on his shoulder, she placed a hand on his knee. "But you could never do that. You're not a murderer, not you or Al." Peering to her brother-in-law she smiled. "He wondered about that once before. He even asked me what I'd do if we found out he was really an assassin. I told him then I knew he couldn't be, and I was right."

Leaning forward Alphonse picked up one of the kittens that were playing at his feet. "What was it like for him? When brother didn't know who he was, what was it like for either of you?" He'd wanted to know but hadn't ever bothered to question her on the matter.

Ed had sat down his book and was listening closely, waiting for her to answer. "It's hard to explain." She murmured, trying to remember and put it into words. "It was difficult I suppose. For him that is not for me. He was always so scared that he'd done something wrong."

Shifting so that she could see them both she sighed. "You worried, I believe, that maybe you had left a family behind. Not only siblings and parents, but perhaps a wife and children. We checked all the towns around for missing person's reports but never found anything. We never thought of looking as far as Central.

"Then there was the automail. You thought you might have lost them in a battle of some kind, that you'd been a murderer or something. I tried to tell you otherwise but you kept saying that we didn't really know. And how was I supposed to answer that? I really didn't know."

Shaking her head she closed her eyes. "You thought I wouldn't want you if you ever got your memory back. But it was the exact opposite, you didn't want me." A tear slid down her cheek. "We always thought you'd get your memory back but I had no idea you'd forget our life together."

Wrapping his arms around her Ed pulled her close. "I'm so sorry Brie. I didn't realize what had happened that morning. When I woke up with you I thought… I didn't know what to think. To me, no time had passed, but for the rest of you it was three years. I'm so sorry."

Pulling back she sighed. "It's not your fault, you didn't know. I'm just glad you changed your mind." Smiling she brushed away the tears. Glancing to Alphonse she added, "And now you've got your old family back. I must admit, though, it is a relief, to find out you weren't already married with kids."

Al chuckled. "Yeah I can see where that would have caused a problem. I suppose finding out he's got a brother in a suit of armor and a crazy mechanic is better than that." The joke went over without too much of a pang to Ed's heart. Instead Briana laughed and nodded.

"Well I suppose." Edward mumbled, opening his book back to the page he'd marked. "But I wouldn't let Winry hear you call her crazy or she'll bring out that wrench of doom. She'd leave you with more than just a few dents in that suit of yours." He smiled despite himself.

"Oh she's not that bad." Brie offered, earning her a _'Are you serious?' _look from both men. Laughing she grabbed the book from her husband. "Yeah well you two aren't getting any work done! I bet I could figure this stuff out before you two even got started reading!"

"Hey!" Ed grabbed at the book but stopped when she settled against him, holding it open for him. In that position he found he could concentrate, not having to worry about her. She seemed to sooth his restless mind allowing him to think without distraction. When he needed a page turned he'd tap her hand and she'd oblige.

Meanwhile Al read on his own, although he did glance up to watch them every few minutes. _'Brother looks so happy.' _He knew his sister-in-law couldn't possibly understand such a complex book. It was one he used to have trouble comprehending. And yet she seemed content to merely be in her husband's arms.

Preview chapter 20:

Glancing at her over it, Ed moved to lie back on the mattress. "Did it leave a scar?" His voice was flat and when she nodded he sighed heavily. His eyes shifted to her leg. He'd seen the gash but hadn't asked what it was from. "How many times did something like this happen?"


	20. Stars Remember

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Chapter 20: Stars Remember

Briana sat in her room, her wheelchair pulled up to the desk. She'd already been to physical therapy that day and so had nothing else to do. _'I wish Winry were still here.' _She was becoming bored. The mechanic had been able to take her out places while Ed and Al continued with their research. However, her friend had to go back to Resembool sooner or later.

Pulling open a drawer she found one of many journals. Leafing through she sighed at the thought of Jacob's memory being lost. She loved Edward dearly but wished he could remember all the wonderful times they'd shared. Finding one entry in particular, she decided to read it.

_November 16th_

_It's been a long day and snow is already beginning to fall outside my window. While stoking the fire today my automail hand became hot without my realizing it. When I touched Brie's bare back as she came out of the bathroom, I burned her. She swears it's alright that she's fine but it was a pretty bad burn. I'm afraid it will leave a mark._

Absentmindedly Briana touched the spot. It was behind her shoulder and had left a scar, five small dots where his fingers had come in contact with her. Luckily she'd yelped before he touched his full hand to her skin. His face had furrowed as he pulled away from her, desperate to keep from doing any more damage.

_I'm afraid I'll end up causing her harm enough that she'll turn from me. Just a few months back in a fit of terror I jerked awake, my automail leg having been against her skin. It's left a jagged line on her thigh. It's another reminder of what a freak I am. I can't seem to help but hurt the one I love._

She hadn't known at the time he feared she'd leave because of the accidents. Nor had she realized he felt the same way his true self did. Both blamed themselves for the things that happened to those they were close to. It was a fixation that she wished didn't link the two.

Brie was still looking at that page when someone came in. Wrapping his arms around her, the alchemist kissed her neck. "Hey, what are you doing in here all alone?" She held up the book, which he took. Examining it closely he frowned. "So you've been reading my journal?"

Stretching out a hand to take it back, she frowned when he held it out of her reach. "Yes I was reading it. Now give it back." But he was reading the passage she'd just read. When he scowled she prodded him in the stomach. "I said give it back. I'm not done like this happen?"

Rolling over to sit beside the bed she shook her head. "It doesn't really matter does it? There were a lot of good things that happened too." Locking the wheels she carefully moved from the chair to the bed. Shifting so that she was lying beside him took some work, but she managed it.

He closed the book but left his finger in place for a marker. "Alright so then tell me about some of these good times because I sounded really depressed in this entry." Putting his arms around her, he pulled her close. "I want to know everything. Don't leave out any details.

Brie rolled her eyes before thinking back. "Well there was that time we camped out, just to watch the stars." Smiling, she turned so that her back was against his chest. "It was back before we got married. You had got it into your head that you wanted to sleep out in the country…

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Briana grumbled as she trudged up the small mountain path behind Jacob. He might have been her best friend and roommate but he had some crazy ideas about fun. "There's no telling what kind of animals live out here. What if I get bitten?"

His laughter was wholehearted. "Brie, nothing is going to happen to you. Quit being such a baby about it and come here." Holding out his left hand to her, she took it. "Just look at that." He was motioning with his automail at the view. The land seemed to roll on for ever.

Catching her breath, she peered out across the vista in awe. "I've never seen anything so beautiful." A lone large bird coasted on the wind currents overhead. Flowers were in bloom all around them. The country side was alive with the wonders of nature. "I can't believe this is my first time camping."

Pulling off his pack, Jake began to unload the tent. "You've really got to get out more Brie. You've been cooped up in that town too long." Taking in a deep breath he grinned. "This is the life, out away from all the hustle of people, where you can just be yourself, without having to worry about anyone else."

Taking off her own bag, the brunette shook her head. "You worry too much about what other people think. You should be able to be yourself anyway." Tugging out the snacks she frowned. He was scowling deeply. "What is it? Your arm isn't hurting you again is it?"

"No." His words said one thing while his voice said another. Touching his shoulder he felt the stabbing pain returning. "Maybe, just a little, but it'll be alright I think." However she was already behind him. "Hey I said it's going to be ok! Can't you just take my word for it?"

"Ha." She scoffed, tugging his jacket off of him. He'd only worn it to keep from getting scratched by the branches as they passed through the woods. "I know you too well than to believe you when it comes to this automail." Gently she began to rub it, feeling his muscle instantly ease. "Better?"

"Hmm." His eyes were closed as she continued. _'I wish I could just tell you how I feel. Then I wouldn't have to pretend to be hurt to feel your hands against me like this.' _But he was too scared to say anything. As friends she would take his hand, but they didn't hold them like people in love. And he could put his arm around her, but only long enough to help her.

What he didn't know was that she felt the exact same way. _'Maybe it really wasn't bothering him, but I don't mind. Just to be close to him like this. But I'm the famed single of the town. Everyone thinks I'll die an old maid all because I turned Wyatt down. But oh Jacob…'_

With reluctance, Jake pulled away. "We've got to get this stuff set up before the sun goes down or it won't get done at all." Unfolding the tent he found that she was simply staring at him. Turning his back to her he could feel a knot rising in his throat. "Unpack the food, will you?"

Snapping out of her dream world, the brunette nodded. Moving to the place where she'd sat down her own pack she began unloading it. _'I've got to get my head out of the clouds! He thinks of me as a friend, that's all I am to him. Heaven knows I wish that were all he was to me.'_

The stars overhead looked like a million diamonds shining down on them. Briana was lying on her back on the blanket. Jacob was beside her, watching her expressions as the lights danced in her eyes. The sounds of the night echoed all around them like a wonderful melody being played for their ears alone.

"It's incredible out here." She breathed, sitting up she drew up her legs and wrapped her arms around them. Resting her head upon her knees she sighed heavily. "Ow!" Slapping a palm against her neck she frowned. "I think I've been bitten. Jake, take a look and see what it was."

Moving to kneel beside her he pushed her hand away to examine it closely and smiled. "It's just a mosquito bite, nothing to worry about." But she was still frowning deeply. "Here, I'll see if I can fix it. You're such a baby." Leaning over, he pressed his lips against the wound.

Brie inhaled deeply, the air catching in her thought. Reaching back she seized him just behind the head, holding him there. His eyes shifted to take a glimpse toward her. Slipping his arms around her, he kissed her again, and then again. It became more passionate as her grip on him tightened.

"I love you Brie." He breathed, finally pulling away. Instantly he seemed to regret his proclamation. Turning several shades of red he backed away even farther. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to… I mean…" Swallowing hard, Jacob felt like he'd just ruined their entire friendship in one moment of weakness.

"Don't apologize." She scolded, crawling over to him. "I love you too." With that, she wrapped a hand behind his neck and pulled him close again. Locking lips she reveled in his nearness. _'Don't ever apologize for loving me. Don't ever regret showing me how you feel.'_

"So what else happened that night?" The alchemist questioned, trying hard to remember. He could almost swear he could see them lying there like that, but it was only by suggestion. Memory, after all, isn't something that's unchangeable. "What else did we do there under the stars?"

Blushing, his wife rolled her eyes. "Nothing we just kissed. We waited until after we were married before we did anything else. And before you ask, yes you were my first." His grip around her tightened. "But that night was when I first knew for sure that you had feelings for me."

A light knock came at the door although it was open. Alphonse was standing there holding an open book. "Brother I think I've found a map of the old Ishbalen temple we read about before you disappeared." He'd started stating it that way to keep down confusion and tempers.

Sitting up, Ed reached out his hand for it. "Let me have a look at that." Taking it, he studied the drawing carefully. _'This could be it. We may actually be close this time!' _A grin came over his face. "You're right Al it's the one we were looking for. The stone's bound to be here."

Briana watched her husband closely. "You mean you might be able to find one that's already been made?" He nodded, still reading in the book. "But I don't get it, the people of Ishbal don't believe in using alchemy. Why on earth would they have a stone hidden in one of their temples?"

"Because," The armor explained, patient with her lack of knowledge. "a long time ago, way back before the war, Ishbal split into two separate groups. But the ones who created the stone disappeared completely. It may be that they were destroyed by what they didn't fully understand."

The old light was back in Edward's eyes. He could taste the victory and it was sweet. However when he glanced to the brunette his heart fell. _'I can't leave her here, what if Envy came back? And we definitely couldn't take her. Although… if I could get Al's body back that would end all this searching.'_

Laying a hand on his leg, Brie smiled warmly. "I'll go stay with Winry while you're gone. But you better come back, or I'll never forgive you." Wrapping an arm around his neck she pulled him into a short kiss. Then, turning to Al, she added, "Go call and let her know we're on our way."

Author's Note:

Remember to review and I'll remember to post!


	21. Train Ride

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Chapter 21: Train Ride

"I don't know about this." Ed complained, sitting in the private compartment of the train. He was sitting by the window with his arm looped about Briana's shoulders. Her chair was folded up with the wheels locked, and placed in under the window. "I don't think we should be leaving so soon."

Rolling her eyes, his wife jabbed him in the side. "Would you stop already? You're going to drop me off in Resembool and then continue on. Winry is going to be waiting at the station. She'll get me back to her house while you two go find that temple you were talking about. End of story."

Shaking his head, Al would have grinned at the scene if it would have been possible. His sister-in-law didn't see his sibling as anything more than a man. She didn't care if he was a state alchemist, he could still be ordered around. In that way she was exactly like the mechanic they were going to leave her with.

"But what if you get attacked again?" His tone had changed, he was really worried about it and had been for a while. It was the reason he'd never gone anywhere without her. He didn't want to risk losing her. "I'm not sure I want to leave you without some sort of protection."

Leaning over, she kissed his cheek. "You're stressing yourself out over nothing. Just think, once this trip is over you won't have to think about searching anymore." She smiled at Alphonse. "You two will be free to relax, maybe get a nice safe desk job where I won't have to worry about you."

This time Al decided to bring up a subject that had been on his mind. "If we do find it, we could bring it back with us. Then it could also be used to repair the damage done to your nerves. You'd be able to walk again." He caught the glare from the other man as soon at it was given.

'_I don't want to get her hopes up.' _Glancing back outside at the passing scenery, he sighed. "Yeah but that's only if we find it. We've gone through this a thousand times before. It might just be another dead end." He didn't sound very enthusiastic about the situation.

Brie didn't like his attitude, although she realized he'd been let down many times before. "Oh look on the bright side, it is a possibility. So until you're on your way home without it, let's assume you'll find it and we'll all live happily ever after. I mean we may as well, right?"

Shifting slightly, the alchemist peered into her blue-green eyes. "Alright fine, I'll try and do that. But don't get your hopes too high. I don't want you depressed if it doesn't work out. The doctors said not to get upset remember?" When she turned her head away defiantly, he placed a hand on her chin and pulled it back around. "Remember? Brie they were serious."

Frowning she faced Alphonse. "He treats me like a baby. As if I can't handle my own emotions." With a smirk she returned her gaze to her husband. "I remember what they said. How could I forget with the way you keep reminding me? Besides, I'll be happy if you return without broken automail. How about that?"

Ed gave her his usual grin. "I doubt you'd be the only one glad if that happens. Winry has already threatened me if I damage this set she's made." Glancing to his sibling he continued, "Besides Al will be there to watch out for me. Between the two of us I'm sure we'll be fine."

Giving a single nod, Alphonse laughed slightly. "Although, that's never stopped you from breaking it before. Of course, when we both came back broken that one time she was really ready to kill you. She had to make you a whole new arm, and then you broke it."

Edward's eyes glazed over as he stared out the window. "Yeah I remember that time." It had been after the second breaking that the two Elrics had gotten into a big fight. Al had been convinced he was a fake without a real soul. It had cut the elder to the core, a wound that apparently still hadn't healed.

"What happened Ed?" Brie whispered, having noted the change in his demeanor. When he refused to answer she turned to her in-law. "What happened, when he broke his automail?" Bowing his helmet, he refused to answer. Sighing she leaned into her husband's shoulder.

"So much we don't know about each other." The alchemist mumbled, not even glancing at her. But he could feel her questioning stare. He seemed to be thinking out loud as he continued with the thought. "There are so many things about each other's past that we don't know."

Frowning Briana leaned in tighter. Again she disliked his tone. It sounded as though he regretted something, although she couldn't be sure what. "Whatever you want to know, I'll tell you." That gained her a glance. He was thinking of something and she feared what it might be.

"Anything?" An interesting smirk came over his face when she nodded. What he was thinking of was exactly what she expected. "What exactly happened between you and that Wyatt guy? Not only recently but back when you were younger? Did you date him then?"

Giving a slight moan, Brie pulled away from his grasp. "We did go out for a while. We were young." Closing her eyes she frowned. "He'd always been there. Since back before my parents died. After that happened he sort of became my protector. Everywhere I went he was there…

It was a cool February afternoon in Brook Haven. Standing just outside the classroom, wearing a backpack, was a fifteen year old boy with dark brown hair. As the door opened out filed eighteen students, the last of which was a curly haired girl, who was frowning. Her books were clenched against her chest like a shield.

Taking them from her the boy scowled as well. "The day didn't go so well I take it?" She shook her head, wrapping her arms about herself. Making their way out of the schoolhouse, the two continued down the street side by side. "I'm sorry about the test. There's always next time."

A tear crept into the corner of her eye. "It's not the test. I'm sure I passed it but…" Bowing her head, she began to feel worse. "I just… I don't know, I feel so alone lately. Half the girls in class received bouquets for Valentine's and I only got a few cards from my friends."

Looping his free arm around her, Wyatt smiled. "Don't worry about it. You've got a ton of people who care about you." Leading her toward the park he made his way to the flower cart. Fishing the money out of his pocket he bought a small arrangement. "And the other."

Leaning down behind his stand, the salesman pulled out a small box. Handing it to him he gave the girl a wink. Wyatt thanked the worker before walking with Briana toward the river. "Do you realize that we've known each other since we were kids and I still haven't told you how I really feel about you?"

He took a seat on one of the stone benches and laid her books on the ground. She was already holding the flowers, her face flush. "Brie I've loved you all these years and I think it's about time I told you so." Opening the velvet box, he produced a golden heart shaped locket, his eyes beaming with a new light. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

After she'd allowed him to slip it around her neck she opened it to find a picture of herself in one side and him in the other. Closing it again she let it fall against her neck as she wrapped her arms around him. "Yes of course I will!" With that she received her first kiss.

"I was caught up in the moment I guess. It only lasted a few months before I broke up with him. Of course we remained friends." She sighed as she lifted her head to look at her husband. "Although it was different after that. The gleam in his eye never quite left. I suppose it never left his heart either."

Edward scowled as he returned his stare toward the window. "I figured that much out when he proposed to you." He'd gotten his answer, like it or not. "But I guess all that matters is that your love for him didn't last. What was it that made you change your mind anyway?"

She frowned at him. "I never changed my mind because I was never in love with him." When his face turned back to her she continued, "Like I said, I was young and got caught up in the moment. Being in a relationship then wasn't exactly like having one as an adult. It didn't mean nearly as much."

"Hmm." Leaning over Ed kissed her temple. "You're right, I'm sorry. I suppose you want to know what happened that time I broke my automail?" She nodded slowly, as if she did but wouldn't press the matter. "We got into a fight. Al thought that… he thought that I…"

"That he created me." Alphonse finished, his tone one of humiliation. "I thought that brother had made me. That I didn't have a soul and wasn't human. After all you can't see a soul. I accused him and then ran away." Bowing his helmet he could still feel the shame.

Swallowing hard, the alchemist tried to figure out how to finish the story. "I didn't know what to say. I was afraid that he hated me for putting him in that armor." Going back to the window, he watched as a farmhouse passed by. "It's my fault he's stuck in that shell, so I couldn't blame him."

"But I don't!" Al exclaimed, holding out a hand in a stopping gesture. His voice was strained, pleading to be heard, his words to be taken to heart. "Brother you know that I don't. And it wasn't your fault. We both chose to try and bring mom back. It wasn't just you."

Edward didn't believe that anymore now than he ever had. _'It was my fault. It's always been my fault. I was supposed to protect you but I couldn't. I couldn't even stay awake to comfort you.' _He felt a tug at his arm, forcing him to shift so that he could see the one beckoning him.

"The problem isn't whether or not he blames you. It's whether or not you blame yourself, and I know that you do. But in return you're giving your life to him. You've dedicated yourself to finding the stone." Leaning against him she sighed. "Equivalent exchange. Isn't that what it's called?"

The alchemist huffed, _'She's right. I've taken his life but am giving mine in exchange. All these years… I've never looked at it that way. What if this continues on until I die? What will he have gained?' _Shaking his head he felt the train pull to a stop at their destination. "We're here."

I'm sick so writing is going slow but I'll go ahead and post another chapter. Review and you'll make me feel better.

Preview Chapter 22 Parting:

Her eyes flew open with this new sensation where there had been no feeling. Her body tensed, her chest raised as her mouth opened wide to scream. Nothing but silence filled the air, her voice gone with sheer pain. As the flow evened out she collapsed into unconsciousness.


	22. Parting

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Chapter 22: Parting

"I'll be fine. Now you'd better get back on the train." She had to stretch upward to meet his lips. They seemed hungry, almost desperate. _'He's afraid he won't come back. But why?' _She allowed him to indulge in the kiss although she realized the mechanic was blushing and looking in the opposite direction.

"Be safe." Edward murmured into her ear before backing away. His eyes held the same old longing she'd seen many times before. He didn't want to leave, but knew he had to. Turning toward Winry he cleared his throat to gain her attention. "Take care of her. Don't let anything happen."

The blond waved her hand at him as if that were a given. "She'll be just fine Ed. You worry too much. Take care of yourself and Al. You two are the ones I'm worried about." She glanced at the armor, which was now leaning over the wheelchair giving his sister-in-law a hug.

Briana had been the one to start such. She didn't care if he couldn't feel like everyone else. She treated him as a normal human, which included expecting him to be at the table for meals. "Take care of him." She whispered, tears lacing her voice, her arms still around his neck.

"I will. Take care of yourself." Alphonse murmured back, so only she could hear. As he pulled away he touched her cheek, taking care to remove the tear in the edge of her eye without his sibling noticing. He knew how much she cared about both of them. But he also understood why she worried more about Ed. He was more likely to be careless, more apt to be the one injured.

As the whistle blew the two headed for the train. However just before boarding, Edward ran back and stole one last kiss. "I love you." He breathed before rushing back to the car he'd be riding in. Climbing aboard, he watched his wife as it began to pull away from the station.

Brie's throat was tight with tears yet to fall. Finding her voice just in time she called, "Love you!" His grin returned, waving vigorously out of the door where he'd entered. "Come back…" She whispered as the sight became nothing more than a distant speck. Sobs broke through.

Winry watched as the woman leaned over, her face cupped in her hands. It was reminiscent of that first time she'd seen her at another station miles away. Wrapping her arms around the girl, she let her continue crying until there were no tears left. "It's alright, they'll come back."

The brunette dried her eyes on the handkerchief her husband had left her. He'd slipped it to her just as they had reached Resembool. _'Take this, in case you ever need it.' _She hadn't looked at it that closely and wasn't until then that she noticed in the corner he'd created a symbol using alchemy. In old scrip he'd looped together the E from his name with the B from hers.

A slight smile crossed her lips as she stared at it. "Did you get the letter I sent you?" She asked, still studying his handy work. The mechanic nodded although she had a worried look on her face. "Do you think it's possible? Can it be done or am I just reaching for the stars?"

Winry frowned. "It can be done. In fact I've come up with a way to make it work. But Brie… it would be extremely painful. Are you sure you want to try?" The expression on her face was enough of an affirmation. Standing the blond took hold of the handles to the chair. "Alright then but I warn you it won't be perfect. It won't be like it was before. Maybe later I could make it better. But…"

"But for now we'll try what you've come up with." Briana finished, resolve already set in her heart. _'I don't care how much it will hurt. I want to do this. Not only for myself but for him.' _She'd sent the letter shortly after the mechanic had left Central. Ed knew nothing about it.

The train ride was a silent one. Neither of the Elrics seemed to want to speak of the subject that had been going on just before arriving at their old hometown. Finally Alphonse couldn't stand it any longer. He had to say something. "Brother, this is a good lead, right? I mean, it's not just fairytale?"

"Yeah Al." Edward murmured, peering out the window. "I just hope that if we find the stone it has enough energy to get your body back and give Brie back the use of her legs." It was apparent he didn't care about his own limbs. "But we'll worry about getting you back first."

The armor nodded. _'That's what Brie wants. She doesn't care about herself, just about us. Maybe that's what makes their bond so strong. Maybe that's why their relationship works, because she's willing to let him put me first. Still… I wish he didn't have to.' _But that was a wish he knew could never come true until his body had been returned to him. Until then, she would come second.

It wasn't a matter of devotion or even of love. They all understood that Al's body was the most important goal. It was common among them, although to Alphonse his brother's limbs were just as significant. "Colonel Mustang didn't say anything about Envy when you called, did he?"

Ed shook his head. "No word on him. No idea where he might be. It's like that homunculus disappeared off the face of the earth." Making a fist with his right hand he slammed it into the seat. "But I will find him, and I will make him pay for what he's done to her."

"Brother," Al stared, gaining him the attention he wanted. "The doctors, you never told me. Is she… They said she lost the baby but… will she ever be able to have another?" The air in the car changed, becoming thick and heavy. Suddenly it seemed a great deal darker.

"No." The alchemist breathed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Swallowing hard he wanted to kill himself for allowing such a thing to happen. "She'll never be able to walk… or be a mother… or any of the things she should be able to. And it's all that bastard's fault."

Bowing his helmet, the soul in the suit wished he hadn't asked. He'd expected as much but hadn't had it confirmed. It wasn't just the physical damage that had been inflicted, but the mental pain as well. She wasn't the same as she had been before. When his brother wasn't around she would suffer bouts of tense apprehension.

Her fear of being left had more than doubled, leaving her to scream out in the night. It was a wail he'd heard several times since she'd come home. Sobs would rack through her without warning, no condolence would help and they just had to be played out. He hoped Winry would understand the outbursts.

Gripping the sheets beneath her, Briana cringed. Her eyes were shut tight, her teeth clenched. Letting out the breath she'd been holding she released the material. Breathing hard she asked. "This is going to work isn't it? I mean, you connecting these wires will allow me to move the muscles and braces right?"

Winry nodded. A week had passed, giving her ample time to prepare for the procedure. "I wish you would have let me anesthetize you though." Her grandmother was watching with interest. She'd been the one to help with the plans. It was up to her granddaughter to put it into action. "It would have been easier if you weren't awake for this part."

Shaking her head Brie scowled. "No, I don't want to be like that again. I was in a coma for over a month. I want to be able to wake up and go to sleep on my own." It was a real fear, one that kept her from sleeping soundly at night, although she'd never mentioned it to anyone.

"At least that was the last one." Pinako said, coming up to inspect the work. The cords were connected to the muscles through a hole in the flesh. Several relayed signals from the many nerves though the muscles and on to the metal braces. Those were attached to her legs with straps like normal wooden legs.

"Yeah but now we have to attach them electronically." The blond frowned looking at the bolt that, when tightened, would connect the circuits. Taking a wrench in hand she noticed granny already had one and was poised, waiting for her. "This is going to hurt so be ready."

Briana nodded, closing her eyes and clenching her teeth. "One…" The mechanics began to count together, "Two…" Tension was thick in the air. "Three!" With that they tightened the nuts, sending the current through both legs, completing the path.

Her eyes flew open with this new sensation where there had been no feeling. Her body tensed, her chest raised as her mouth opened wide to scream. Nothing but silence filled the air, her voice gone with sheer pain. As the flow evened out she collapsed into unconsciousness.

Edward touched the other side of the mattress, scowling when he found himself alone. Sitting up he saw that Al was already out of bed, sitting at the table looking at the map. The alchemist glanced toward the window. It was morning, although it was early. "Maybe I should call and check on her." He murmured already reaching for the phone.

Alphonse watched as he dialed. "The sun is hardly up brother. I doubt she'll be awake." But it didn't do any good. His sibling had called every day since they'd left her with Winry. And every day she'd been just fine. _'He misses her, although he says he just wants to make sure she's alright.'_

When the line on the other end clicked it was a tired voice. However the greeting was laced with exhaustion rather than sleep. "Winry, what's going on? You don't sound like yourself." Ed could already feel his heart racing in his chest. "Nothing's happened, has it?"

Instantly she shook off the fatigue. "No." Her voice sounded a little too rushed. "What are you doing calling this early anyway? Don't you think she needs her sleep? For crying out loud Edward she has to get her rest!" The mechanic was overcompensating, but she didn't care.

"Put her on the phone." He ordered, suspicious of the way this conversation started. Something had happened. He waited, rather impatiently as the mechanic went to fetch her out of bed. _'What's taking so long? She can get in and out of that chair better than I could.'_

"Hello Edward." Briana's voice was weary, although she tried desperately not to sound like it. "Darling are you alright? Is Al ok?" If she asked the questions he'd be less likely to think something had gone wrong. At least that was what she was hoping. Luckily she was right.

"Oh I'm sorry." He apologized, feeling like a jerk for having wakened her. Scratching the back of his head he frowned. "I just wanted to talk to you is all. I guess Winry was working late last night huh? She sounds like she's exhausted. Can you tell her I'm sorry for snapping at her like that?"

"Sure." She smiled, conveying the message to the blond who was looking on with worry. They'd had a hard time moving her from the bed to the wheelchair. Her legs were still extremely sore from the day before. "Yes she worked straight through the night. You know how she gets."

"Yeah." He mumbled, stretching. It sounded so wonderful to hear his wife's voice. "Well I guess I'll let you lay back down. We're going into the cave today, so we should be heading that way soon. I'll call and let you know what we find, if anything. Or would you rather just wait 'til we got there?"

Closing her eyes Briana sighed. She didn't want to risk another phone conversation. If he knew what they'd done he'd be back in an instant. "Why don't you just let me be surprised? So we should be expecting you in a few days then? Maybe we'll do something to celebrate your return."

Ed frowned. "Don't get your hopes up, but yeah we should be back in maybe three days or so. No wait…" Calculating in his head he corrected himself. "Maybe between three days to a week from now. We don't know what we'll find once we get in there. If it's longer I'll let you know."

Brie smiled. "Alright, but I'll want to celebrate having you back safe and sound." When she received silence she scowled. "You'd better come back to me safely Edward. If you don't come back I'll never forgive you. Same goes for Al. I want my boys back in one piece, got that?"

"Sure." He said with a laugh. "But maybe missing a couple of automail limbs." He could just see her face turning red. "Don't worry Baby, I'll be fine." He chided not realizing exactly what he was doing. It was the first time he'd used that particular word to describe her.

Briana touched her stomach lightly as she heard the term of endearment. _'I lost your baby.' _Swallowing hard she tried to overcome the depression she felt. She shuttered at the thought, remembering the pain she'd felt while lying in that hospital bed with him there beside her.

"Hey Brie?" The alchemist felt as if her attention slipped away just then. In his mind he supposed it was because of the hour and the fact that she was not an early riser. "Take good care of yourself. I don't want you having over exerted yourself trying to keep up with Winry while I'm gone."

Rubbing her leg, the brunette tried to take hold of her emotions once more. It was as if they had broken free of the reigns and she no longer had control. "Don't worry I'm not even trying to keep up with that girl. She's like some sort of machine, she doesn't ever slow down."

Laughing slightly Ed whispered, "Bye, I love you." He wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her and hug her close. _'Don't be depressed while I'm away. Be bright and happy when I return.' _He feared that she might have the mental breakdown the doctors had warned him about.

"Bye, love you." She murmured, hanging up the phone. Tears began to creep out of their hiding places to show up on her cheeks. "I don't think he knows. But we've only got a few days. I have to be walking by then." She told the mechanic, pulling out the handkerchief she always kept close.

Leaning over her, Winry hugged her neck. "Hush, don't think about that right now. Just get some more rest, then we'll work on standing and such." She knew what was happening based on the hand pressed against the brunette's stomach. Brie still cried out in the night.

It had been on her first night there, when the mechanic rushed into the downstairs bedroom that she'd heard her screaming, _"My baby! My baby!" _The blond had held her close until it had passed. Ed had always been there to quell the tears before words were able to be formed.

All he'd ever heard were the cries of pain and agony. And then, after she'd wake, pleas for him to help her, for him not to leave her. In a way she felt she'd let him down. It was after all his child. And now she could have no more, which meant he'd, never be a father. Not with her as the mother anyway.

Author's Note:

Guess what, I'm still sick. Although, the soup from Qualynore did help. Thanks for making it non-chicken. It was kind of you to remember. For those of you who don't know I referred to my dislike of chicken noodle in my 1st story, "Her Knight In Shining Armor".

PreviewChapter 23: (Ed's point of view)

"Al?" He whispered into the darkness, hearing nothing but his own breath in response. Hot droplets were still running down his cheeks as he shifted into a crawling position. Every muscle in his body ached, making it impossible to stand.


	23. Stone

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Chapter 23: Stone

Walking down the dark hallways, Ed frowned. They were far into the mountain by now and he was beginning to wonder if this weren't just another wild goose chase. "Al, are you sure about that map? We've been wandering these halls for an hour now and still haven't found the main room."

The armored suit nodded, clutching the torch. "Yes brother. It should be somewhere just up ahead." At that moment a large door came into sight. It would have been uncanny had the alchemist not asked the same question four times prior. This time it was simply luck that they'd found it.

Pulling open the door Edward stood back in awe. The whole room, which was like an empty stone cathedral, was covered with an alchemic array. It had been carved into the walls, ceiling, and floor. In the middle of this large expanse stood a lone pillar, and on that, a red stone.

"Brother, that's it." Alphonse whispered, as though speaking too loudly would break the spell and they would wake up. But when he looked down he could see that his sibling's brow was furrowed. He was obviously deep in thought. Now that they'd found it, how would they use it?

He motioned for Al to follow. As they both took a step in, the flame was blown out by and unseen wind and the doors slammed shut. Turing around quickly, Ed saw that they too had the symbols etched into them. Alphonse on the other hand was staring at the stone, which was now giving off a red glow allowing them to see.

An energy pulsed along the lines as if setting them afire. "Brother…" The suit watched as the whole of the symbol began to turn blood red. For an instant everything stopped, leaving an eerie feeling hanging in the air. Suddenly it was as if all the lines began to radiate outward all around the Elrics. "Brother!"

The room became so bright the alchemist had to such his eyes against the light. "AL!" He screamed, reaching out with his right hand toward where he'd last seen him. Without warning he felt a strange feeling taking hold of his automail. Something was beginning to change. "AL!" He screamed again before succumbing to the darkness.

"Winry do you think the boys are ok?" Briana came into the kitchen, using her new crutches. Her hair was drawn back into a braid to keep it out of her way. A pained expression was on her face as she took a few steps. It still hurt, but she was willing to endure the soreness.

"I'm sure they're fine." The mechanic told her, trying to make it sound as though she believed it. _'They'd better be. If he breaks that automail one more time I'll break him.' _Her grasp on the spatula tightened. _'They have to be alright. What are we supposed to do if they're not?'_

Pressing the levers at her knees Brie sort of fell down into the chair. It had been just one day since she'd spoken with her husband and she didn't expect to hear from him again. But she hoped by the time he made it back to Resembool, that she would be able to stand and move without the nauseous feeling rising into her stomach. "You're probably right."

Turning back to her, Winry smiled. "Of course I am. Just like I said you'd be walking in no time, and just look at you! I'm sorry about not being able to bend at the knee. But at least you can stand. And with those crutches I made you don't have to hold on to them!" They clamped onto the upper arms easily without having to be fastened.

"Yeah." The brunette grinned. It was true that when she strolled, her legs were held straight by the braces. But at least she could flex at the hip without trouble. In fact for that joint there were wires running between muscles just under her skin. It would leave a scar but she didn't care.

All that mattered was that she could walk. That was something she wanted to do, to show Edward she hadn't given up hope; that they could live like normal again. At least as close to normal as they ever had. She wanted the shadow of despair to leave his eyes for the last time.

Staring out the window, the alchemist felt a tight knot in his throat. His sibling sat beside him, stiff and unmoving. When he'd woken up in that dark chamber four days prior, Ed thought he'd lost him. The fear of being left alone had returned until he'd found the old suit, which had been lying close by.

"Brother, she'll be happy won't she? We are coming back in one piece." Alphonse tried to sound lighthearted. He knew how much the elder had wanted to restore the use of her legs to her. For the moment at least, it wouldn't be possible. That much had failed, and it weighed heavily on them both.

"Yeah Al, she'll be glad of that." Glancing at his right hand he flexed it several time. He frowned. "Winry will be upset though. She thinks automail is better than flesh and bone. But I guess she'll get over it. She's got plenty of other clients, even if they don't break theirs as much."

The younger grinned slightly, silver eyes gleaming. His body was the same age as his mind. He looked strikingly similar to what Envy had predicted. The only difference was that he was slightly taller. The homunculi had remained the height of Ed. However his sibling was actually just slightly shorter.

Because of the resemblance he feared Briana's reaction. She'd seen Envy's face just before he'd stabbed her. It was those same grey orbs that had been trained on the alchemist. In a way he thought that might have been why, after the first joyful reaction, there had been no celebration.

"Al!" In his mind Edward could see himself reaching out to his younger sibling as he was being torn from him. "AL!" He screamed again, sitting up and finding himself in a dark room. Tears stained his face as he realized it had all been a horrible nightmare. If only that were true, but no, it was a hellish memory that had plagued his thoughts for years.

"Al?" He whispered into the darkness, hearing nothing but his own breath in response. Hot droplets were still running down his cheeks as he shifted into a crawling position. Every muscle in his body ached, making it impossible to stand. He hardly noticed the lack of automail.

Fumbling he managed to find a lighter that had been in his pocket in case of emergencies. Locating the fallen torch, he lit it with one quick flip. "Al?" He called again softly, seeing the pile of armor on the floor a few feet away. Overcoming the pain he managed to rise and stumble toward it.

"Please Alphonse, answer me." Sobs began to break through as he knelt down. There was no glow in those eyes, and he knew the armor didn't allow sleep or even fatigue. In a last desperate attempt he ripped off the front metal plate to see if the anchoring seal had been broken.

To his amazement, there lying inside was a human body, arms laying inside the chest cavity as well. Only the legs stretched into their rightful place in the armor. The skin was pale, but the steady rise and fall of the chest proved it to be alive. "Al." The alchemist's voice quivered as he reached out with his right hand to touch the flesh cheek. It was only then that he realized he too had been restored.

"Ugh…" The man mumbled, turning his head and blinking a few times trying to adjust. "Brother?" He mumbled glancing up at the blond who only nodded. Lifting a hand to his head, he brushed back his bangs. Instantly his eyes snapped wide open. Bringing his palm before him he stared at it.

Setting the flame aside, Ed reached both hands under his sibling whose flesh was becoming covered with goose-bumps from the cold. "Come on, let's get you outta there." However once the younger had sat up, instead of helping him to stand, he wrapped his arms around him.

Alphonse was stunned to say the least. The sudden influx of senses was almost more than he could bear. But gratefully he returned the embrace, noting that both hands on his back were flesh and blood. Tears welled up in him and began to flow. _'We did it. We finally have our bodies back.'_

"Brother, do you… how do you think she'll…" Frowning he shook his head. The thoughts that plagued his mind horrified him, making it hard to voice his concerns. "Do you think she'll be upset with the way I look? I mean… are you?" He hadn't asked before, but now he felt he had to know.

Turning to him, Ed studied his face for only a second, his brow furrowed. "No of course not. Why would you think that?" When he saw the light in those eyes change he realized what was meant. "It wasn't you Al. You haven't done anything but help Brie since you met her. Even before I would."

He sighed heavily and laid a hand on the taller man's shoulder. "I guess I haven't been in a very cheerful mood lately. But it has nothing to do with the way you look. It's her. Since the stone disappeared after changing us back I can't use it to fix her legs. I'd take my automail back if it would do that much for her."

Stretching Alphonse yawned unwillingly. He was tired of sitting in one spot. "I know brother, but it still is a time to celebrate. We have our bodies back. If you want we can search for a way to repair the damage done to her nerves. Maybe it won't take a stone to do that. Maybe there's another way."

Edward smiled as the younger Elric leaned against him. It was obvious that he was worn out. They'd been traveling for a while and he still wasn't used to having to rest. "Yeah Al. We'll do that." He shifted so they were slouched against each other, each drifting off to sleep with the gentle swaying of the train.

Sitting outside in her wheelchair, Brie was busy sketching a flower that had bloomed the night before. She wore a long skirt to hide her braces. Glancing up she noticed two people coming over the horizon. At first she thought nothing of it. But as they neared her eyes became wide for one wore a red jacket.

Ed was studying her with a sorrowful expression as he came closer. _'I would've given the limbs I had left to have you walk again. I'm so sorry I couldn't do it.' _But as he watched she put something down and took hold of a strange pair of metal rods. Fastening them to her arms, she lifted herself out of the chair.

A smile crossed over her lips as she slowly began to hobble toward him. _'Don't be angry Love. I know it's not much but I can move again.' _She pleaded with her soul to him, taking each step slowly but without too much pain. She'd learned how to use the crutches well.

The alchemist stopped and stood still as he took in the sight. Behind him Alphonse also paused. _'She's walking.' _Their thought was as one. Tears came to Edward's eyes. Wiping them away he took off running toward her. _'She's walking, she's actually walking!' _"Brie!" He called out joyfully.

"Edward." Briana breathed once he was close enough to hear. He stopped just short, giving her room to take a few more steps before reaching him. When she did, he looped his arms around her waist, pulling her lips to meet his in a passionate greeting. She allowed him to steady her as she shrugged off the crutches.

Backing away they both gasped for air. His breath was heavy as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I've missed you so much. So much…" He mumbled, kissing her neck. He needed her like he needed water. She was what now fuelled the fire in his soul. Her walking seemed to strengthen him a thousand fold.

She laughed with joy as he pulled back. "Can you get my crutches?" She asked, pointing down at them. Keeping her hand on his shoulder served to help keep her balance as he leaned over to gather them up. When he had, she replaced them on her arms. Looking past him she caught her first glimpse of her in-law's new form.

Author's Note:

For those of you who care, I'm feeling a lot better now. I should after taking that medicine. Yuck! Although I may be feeling ill again Tuesday after we get the grades back from that test. Ugh, I hate taking a test when I'm feeling bad! Oh well maybe I didn't do too badly. I can dream can't I?

Preview Chapter 24: (These are hard to find! One paragraph out of 53... which one's the best?)

"No." Ed breathed. Shifting so that he was pressed close to her, he took hold of her hand. "Why? Why don't you want me here? Brie please… I need to be with you. I can't bear to be in the same house and not even be in the same room. I need you right now, don't turn me away."


	24. Reunion

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Chapter 24: Reunion

His palm was on the back of his head with his face turned toward the ground. When he did raise it so she could see his features, she reached out a hand to him. A wave of relief came over Al as he stepped forward to give her a warm hug. She smelled of lilacs and honey, a combination of her shampoo and the snack she'd had earlier.

Breathing in deeply, he savored the moment. Her hair was soft against his arm, her grip loose and yet somehow tight at the same time. It was just as he'd imaged it would be. She was warm and sweet, like the springtime and thus seemed to match her personality well. "We did it sis."

Leaning back to peer up into his eyes she realized why he'd been aloof at first. _'But he doesn't look a thing like him.' _It wasn't the physical aspect, but the aura Alphonse gave off. It was so different that it set the man who had injured her and her in-law apart. "Yes you have. I'm so happy for you."

Winry stepped out onto the porch, polishing a piece of metal she'd been working on. "Hey Brie, what if we..." Glancing up, she stopped mid sentence. _'They're back.' _Her heart seemed to leap up into her chest as she took in the sight. Alphonse opened his arms, allowing her to rush into them, dropping her project completely. "Oh Al!"

He could feel her tears against his cheek as she hugged him close, happiness overtaking her. She smelled just as he supposed she would, machine oil laced with the scent of metal. He wouldn't have it any other way. Her hair was slick, although not oily, as one might think.

'_They finally did it.' _Pulling away from him she smiled, drying her eyes. Swallowing hard she turned to Edward. When he took a step toward her she frowned with the realization. Her tone changed when she addressed the alchemist, "I guess this means you're back to normal too?"

He caught the hint of disgust in her voice. _'She could tell by the way I walked.' _Scratching his head he grinned. "Yeah isn't it great?" Just as he'd expected, he received a knock to the head with her wrench. Moaning he touched the wound gingerly. "You don't have to be that way about it."

The mechanic thrust out her chin before striding away from him. Pinako watched from the porch, puffing on her pipe. "Well boys it's nice to have you back in one piece. Although I must say Ed, it's a real shame about that automail. We made a fortune off of you."

Briana laughed. "Yeah but with this new invention of Winry's you'll be able to open a whole new market." Lifting her skirt she showed the men her braces. "They're attached to my muscles so I can move them. She hasn't figured out the knee part yet but I'm sure she will."

Stooping down Ed inspected them closer. Touching the metal lightly he frowned. "The stone got used up changing us back. I'm sorry." His head was bowed for only a moment before he felt her fingers run through his hair. Looking up at her, he saw the warm smile she wore along with the comforting glow in her eyes.

"Doesn't matter. I've got you, Alphonse, and with Winry's help I can walk. I don't need it. What I need is you." Without allowing him to answer, she pulled him up and into another kiss. The younger Elric grinned as he picked up his bag and headed inside the house behind Pinako.

Closing the downstairs bedroom door, Edward gave his wife, who was already sitting on the mattress, a smirk. "You look beautiful." He murmured, taking a seat beside her. Pushing her hair out of the way he leaned over and kissed her neck gently. "I love you Brie."

Smiling, she rolled her eyes. She was stiff, although he didn't seem to sense it. He was too caught up in simply being reunited with her. "I've gotta go get changed." She told him, reaching for her crutches, which were leaning against the bedside table. But he stopped her before she was able to take hold. "What is it?" She asked, looking at the hand on her arm.

"Why do you have to go anywhere? Aren't we married? I can help you." Shifting behind her, she allowed him to tug her top off over her head. He pressed his lips against her back lightly before reaching for the nightshirt she'd laid out. Slipping it over her slender form he grinned. "Was that so bad?"

Shaking her head, she glanced at the pants she'd also chosen. They were loose but would cover her legs completely. He also noticed them and frowned. "You don't have to wear those, what you've got on reaches down to your thighs anyway." Pulling off his own shirt proved that there was no disfigurement.

Touching where his shoulder had held a mark, her brow furrowed. His skin was perfect, just the way it should have been. "No scar. I thought… I guess I expected you to have one." Swallowing hard she glanced at his leg. "I suppose it's the same way right? No scar?"

Smiling he nodded as he unfastened his belt and pulled off his pants to show her. "See, good as new." His grin faded when he saw how dismayed she seemed by this fact. Placing a hand on her face he peered into her blue-green eyes. "What is it? Darling what's wrong?"

She turned away and bowed her head. A tear began to run slowly down her cheek. _'What's wrong with me? I should be happy for him. But…' _Clearing her throat she made a request which tore at her own heart, making it bleed. "Maybe you should sleep upstairs Edward."

"No." He breathed. Shifting so that he was pressed close to her, he took hold of her hand. "Why? Why don't you want me here? Brie please… I need to be with you. I can't bear to be in the same house and not even be in the same room. I need you right now, don't turn me away."

Shaking her head she moaned. "But Ed… your legs. If we share a bed then my braces might cut them. You don't want to have a scar because of me do you? I couldn't stand to hurt you. I thought… I thought it wouldn't be so bad because you'd still have the other marks. But now you're perfect, I can't mess that up for you."

Placing a hand on her chin, he forced her to look at him. "What about all those times my automail cut you? It didn't seem to matter to you then if scars were left on your legs. Why are mine different?" Her eyes filled up with tears, breaking his heart and forcing him to try a different tactic.

"I was so afraid you'd be upset because I'd been restored when Al was. I'd give anything if you had been the one in that room with him instead of me. I feel like I've let you down and now you ask me to leave." Taking a breathe he asked, "Tell me the truth Brie, is that why?"

Briana's mouth opened as she tried to find the words. Wrapping her arms around him she began to sob. "Oh no, please don't think that! You've never let me down Edward. Never." Pressing her lips against his she continued. "I don't want you to go I just… don't want to hurt you."

Hugging her tightly he begged, "Then don't send me away. Let me stay with you forever." Bowing his head into her shoulder he pleaded. "I'll figure a way to put the scars back. I'll do anything, just don't make me leave you alone again. I've already done that once before and I don't want to make that mistake again."

Smiling, she shook her head. "I don't want that beautiful skin marred and certainly not by you. You can stay but… my legs, they look terrible. Not all of the redness has gone down where Winry connected the wires. And I've still got stitches on my hips so it looks horrible."

Edward pulled back from her. "Let me see." He directed, moving to sit on the floor. Leaning back she unzipped the skirt and tugged at it until it came off. He studied the connections closely one at a time. He was able to see how they went through the flesh to the muscles below.

Moving upward along the leg he saw the bandaged stitches she spoke of. "The wires are connected under the skin?" She nodded. He returned to her foot which she moved, proving the ankle joint worked well. Standing again, he smiled. "It looks fine Brie but from what I've been told this was your idea."

Bowing her head, she admitted, "Yes." When he'd returned to sit beside her, she faced him warily. "I'm sorry Ed but I… I wanted to do this and I knew you wouldn't approve unless you were right there, hovering over me. It would have made things harder, so I asked Winry not to tell you."

The alchemist sighed heavily. "You're right." Leaning over, he threw back the cover on the opposite side of the bed. "I would have been right there beside you. But I guess I can understand why you didn't let me know. So I'll forgive you this time." He lifted her into his arms.

Carrying her around to the mattress bridal style he bowed over to tuck her in. After doing that, he went to turn off the light, then climbed into bed beside her. Wrapping his arms around her, he sighed again. "I missed you while I was gone. I kept reaching for you and you weren't there."

Briana smiled, snuggling in close. "Of course not, I was here, reaching for you." Closing her eyes she gave a silent prayer of thanks for his safe return. "I think I've been driving Winry crazy. When I'd call out in the night she'd have to come down here to snap me out of it."

"But she did?" Ed asked, receiving an _'um hum' _as his answer. "Good, I was worried about you. I think Al was too. He kept mentioning how you still didn't sleep well." Kissing the back of her neck he inhaled deeply musing at the scent. _'Al was right, she smells like lilacs.'_

"What are you doing?" Brie questioned, feeling his breath against her skin. "Are you sniffing me?" When she got the same mumbled response she'd given him, the brunette laughed. "What is up with you and Alphonse? He did the same thing when he hugged me today. Have you two turned into dogs?"

Nipping the back of her neck produced another giggle. "Maybe." He mumbled, doing it to her again before pressing his lips against the same spot. "He just got all his senses back, so he notices things like that. He said you smell like flowers but I think it's more like heaven."

Turning over so that the area was out of reach she smiled, ignoring the pain in her hips. "How would you like it if I did that to you?" When he got a devilish glint in his eye she shook her head. "Never mind, don't answer that." Putting her head against his chest she sighed. His skin felt so warm against her that she wondered why she hadn't noticed it before.

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that they'd been separate for a few days, or maybe the lack of his cool automail. Whatever it was, she reveled in his closeness. It allowed her to drift off to into a sleep without nightmares. She was at peace for the first time in a long while.

"Brie." A voice called through the white void. When she turned, she could see her beloved husband. Rushing forward, she embraced him. He smiled at her the way he used to. "Darling I've missed you so much. Has that dog of the military been taking good care of you?"

Her brow furrowed as she studied his face, and then noticed that his hair was in a ponytail. "Jacob? Is that you?" She received a nod before he pressed her against his chest. Laying her head on his shoulder she sighed. "Yes he's been wonderful but… What are you doing here?"

He laughed just as he had so many times before when she would ask what he considered a silly question. "I'm here to see you of course! But tell me, is he really taking good care of you? Is he everything you want him to be? If not I could come back, if that's what you want me to do."

Briana thought for a moment. _'This can't be but…' _Stepping back so that she could see him again she knew he had to be Jake. Her eyes slid away from him. "He… does almost everything except that… well sometimes I wonder about him. But he's getting better. His actions are less guarded than they were."

Catching hold of her chin he frowned. "Which would you want? Really and truly? Do you want me to come back?" His heart faltered when she didn't answer, it was obvious by his face. "Tell me Darling. Because if you want, I'll come back and you won't have to worry about Ed ever again."

"But…" She turned her head away. "Alphonse and Winry would miss him if he were gone. A lot of people would and I wouldn't want that. They've been so kind to me." His stare hadn't wavered. He wanted a truthful answer from her, although it seemed she was reluctant to give any at all.

"Which do _you_ want? If none of those people mattered, if there were only going to be you and one of us for the rest of your life, who would you choose? Don't think about everyone else, think only of yourself. I know that's hard for you but try." His voice wasn't cold, instead it was stern. "Try."

Closing her eyes she thought back on all the memories she held of each. Both had their good sides just as both had their bad. "You have to understand. Edward… he had more than just me to think of. But when I was injured and in the hospital he was right there by my side.

"You've never had anyone else so placing me at the center of your world was easy." Finally looking back at him she managed to continue. "For him it was different. He made me a part of his life when it was already full. He's done the best he knows how and… And I…"

Shaking her head she wasn't sure she could do this. "Jacob I love you, and I always will but I think… If given the time the two of you will merge. I can already see it in the way he looks at me. I'm sorry but if I had to make the choice it would be him… Please understand."

He gave a slight nod before turning to walk away. Stretching out her hand she tried to run after him. "Please don't take it like that!" Tears began to fall as the distance between them grew. "I'm sorry…" Stopping, salty droplets still streaming, she breathed, "So sorry…"

When she began to stir Edward closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. He'd heard her side of the conversation. _'Probably those pills Winry gave her for pain. They make her talk in her sleep.' _But he couldn't hide the smile that crossed his lips. Even in her dreams, she'd chosen him.

Preview Chapter 25: Return

Shaking her head, she tried to seem fine, although it was hard to do so. "No I'm alright, don't worry about it." Opening one of the boxes of cereal she poured it into her bowl then added the milk. "Do you think we'll be going home any time soon? I'm really ready to get back."


	25. Return

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Author's Note:

Only one review for chapter 24... Was it _that_ bad? Well thank you darklight03for reviewing, and to my friends who, although they didn't review, did tell me what they thought of it.

Chapter 25: Return

Alphonse was up with the sun. It seemed like he just couldn't waste his time in bed. Everything still seemed new to him and he didn't want to miss a minute of it. He only hoped that his brother and sister-in-law had slept well. He was worried because he'd seen how agitated she had been the night before.

'_She's worried about her legs. That's got to be what it is. Nothing else would explain it.' _It was obvious, to him at least, that she was both proud and ashamed of her braces. He supposed she'd expected Ed to still have his automail which would have made things easier on her.

Instead she was faced with a now normal husband, one who would still understand, but looked just like everyone else they knew. It was funny; his automail had made him who he was. Now both Elrics wondered if he would still be recognized in Central as the great Fullmetal Alchemist.

Stretching, he decided that it was late enough so it would be alright to head downstairs. He hadn't wanted to wake anyone but staying in that room was driving him crazy. _'Someone is bound to be awake by now! Maybe I could try fixing breakfast, if I don't end up burning it instead.'_

Making his way out into the hall, he strained to hear the sounds of anyone moving around. To his dismay nothing met his ears. However going back into that empty space behind him was not something he wanted to think about. Going down the stairs, he smiled at the feel of the banister under his palm.

"Oh, hey Al." When he reached the first floor he could see that Briana was already up and walking. She wore a robe and was headed toward the kitchen. "I'm hungry, how bout you?" He nodded eagerly before following her. It was slow going, but she wanted to do it on her own.

"You're doing pretty well." He complemented, rubbing her back gently. The fluffy housecoat made it apparent that she'd used fabric softener in the wash. "I'm surprised you're up this early though. I thought you'd still be in bed with brother. He is still sleeping, isn't he?"

Grinning she opened the icebox. "Of course, you don't expect him to crawl out until he absolutely has to, now do you?" They both snickered. Alphonse took the milk from her once she'd retrieved it from the icebox. "It's just as well. I want cereal and he always turns his nose up at the stuff. Says anything with milk on it isn't worth eating."

Again they laughed. "Yeah I know what you mean, but I'd like some." To be honest Al couldn't remember what the stuff even tasted like. All he knew was that his sibling absolutely hated it. Moving to the table he sat the carton down. Glancing back over his shoulder he could tell that she was having trouble reaching the boxes on the second shelf in the cabinet. "Let me get that."

"Thanks." She mumbled. Shifting to get two bowls and spoons out of the dish drainer, she gave a slight frown. _'I can't do anything anymore and it's driving me crazy!' _She'd always been short, but having to keep her balance by using the crutches made things even more arduous.

Alphonse glanced at her as she set the table. "What's wrong?" It troubled him to see how much difficulty it took for her to simply sit down. She had to release the clamps at her knees before they would bend. Taking a seat himself he studied her face. "Does it hurt much?"

Shaking her head, she tried to seem fine, although it was hard to do so. "No I'm alright, don't worry about it." Opening one of the boxes of cereal she poured it into her bowl then added the milk. "Do you think we'll be going home any time soon? I'm really ready to get back."

Fixing his own breakfast he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. It all depends on brother I guess. It's up to whether or not he wants to stay a while. Why? I would have thought you'd want to stay with Winry so she could make sure the braces were working… Or is that the problem?"

Briana laughed. "You guessed it. She's driving me crazy with all the minor adjustments she wants to make." The brunette took a bite and swallowed before continuing. "Every time I turn around there's something she wants to change. I know she means well but I just want to get on with my life."

The taste that filled his mouth was sweet but crunchy. Downing it he thought about how many times Ed had dealt with the same dilemma concerning the mechanic. "I guess we can see about going home tomorrow. If we left today Winry might get upset. We did just get back after all. She'll probably want to do something to celebrate."

Stirring her breakfast with her spoon, Brie sighed. "Maybe we could bake a cake or something. We might…" She paused when her husband came into the room stretching. "Well look who's decided to crawl out of bed. Do you want me to fix you something to eat?"

Moving to stand behind her, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Peering down into the bowl he frowned. "No thanks. I'll find something that doesn't include milk." He heard the slight giggle but didn't let it get to him. As he went to the icebox he added, "Morning Al."

Swallowing quickly Alphonse greeted, "Good morning brother. I think I saw some eggs if you want to fix yourself one. I'm sure Winry has some bacon in there as well." He smiled, watching as his sibling began to prepare an egg. _'Old habits die hard.' _He noted as his brother touched the skillet using his right hand without a potholder. Later it would cause a minor burn.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" The mechanic queried as she followed the trio outside. Briana took a seat in the wheelchair. It was too far for her to walk to the train station. "What if something goes wrong with the braces? I wouldn't be there to fix them. Maybe you should wait awhile."

Shaking her head, the other woman laughed. _'It's just as I feared, she already wants to rewire.' _Aloud she told her friend, "I'm sure I'll be just fine, and if anything does change you're only a phone call away." Receiving a light hug, she smiled. "It'll be ok Winry. I promise."

Edward nodded, "Besides I'll be there to take care of her. I've already called Mustang about getting a desk job there in Central." Taking hold of one of the handles he waved goodbye with his other hand. "We'll see you later. And don't worry so much, everything will be fine."

Giving her a quick hug, Alphonse whispered in the mechanic's ear, "I'll watch over her for you. If something happens I'll let you know." He received a nod, but he could see that those blue eyes were still full of sadness. Turning, he had to trot to catch up with the couple.

As they made their way along the pathway, Briana watched the passing scenery. She hated having to ride while the men walked. "I bet I could make it. Don't you think I could try?" But when she lifted her head she could see the answer on his face. Huffing slightly she slouched against the seat. "Well I bet I could."

Ed leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "I know you could, I just don't want you to. Let me take care of you, at least a little bit, alright?" When she didn't answer he sighed. "After we get back home we'll go for walks in the park. Will that be okay with you?"

Frowning she tilted her head back so that she could see him. "I suppose so seeing as how I had to quit my job at the library." Glancing to Al she reminded, "You'll need to call Scieszka about the cats when we get home. I'm sure they're sick of books being piled everywhere at her place."

He laughed as the thought of them being lost in that mess crossed his mind. "Assuming they even recognize me. I'm not exactly the same master they knew. Hopefully they won't be scared." A frown slowly crossed his face as he remembered how they'd reacted to Envy.

"That's not possible." She assured him, having heard the slight pang in his voice. She knew it still made him sick to think of the form that the homunculus had taken just before stabbing her. "They'll know you by your voice and your… well aura. It's hard to explain but they'll know who you are."

Edward chuckled. "But they might be mad at you for leaving them with the bookworm." He could just imagine the towers of novels falling as the kittens brushed against them while dashing around the room. They had a tendency to run through the house at top speed, toppling anything that got in their way.

Coming up along side her, Al reached out to take his in-law's hand. He still wasn't sure about her reaction. Was it all a façade? He simply had to know. "What about you? The way I look now, does it bother you?" His voice was cautious, and he dared not look at his sibling whom he knew didn't appreciate such a thought.

Smiling up at him, Briana entwined her fingers with his. "There's only one thing that I think is rather sad…" She stole a quick glance toward her husband before continuing. It was wrong but she just simply had to say it. "and that is the fact that you're taller than Ed."

"What! Who are you calling so short he has to look up to an elf!" The alchemist exploded for only a moment before he heard her laughter which was like music calming a savage beast. With a huff he added, "It's not like you can talk Brie we are the same height!"

Alphonse was also chuckling. She'd done it just to lighten the mood, that much was obvious. As soon as he found he had his breath back however, he pressed her further. "That wasn't nice. But seriously, do you mind?" His tone was soft, pleading with her to be truthful.

This time she would oblige him. "When I first saw you I was awestruck. Not because you look like that thing did, but because you were so… so you. You are exactly as you should be Al, soft and sweet." Sighing she maintained, "You're nothing like that creature was, and I wouldn't change you in any way."

Once they'd reached the station, Briana got out of the chair and was allowed to walk the rest of the way. After she'd made it to the private car she sat down with a sigh, unlatching her knees. Instead of leaving room for her husband to sit she lifted her legs up onto his place and leaned against the wall.

"Hey." After locking the wheels on her chair the blond poked his wife in the side. "Where am I supposed to sit?" She grinned and pointed to the bench beside Alphonse. With a frown he closed the door then did as directed. "Well fine, but I'll get you back for this."

Nodding she laughed. "Oh sure you will, sure you will! Just keep it down over there so I can get some sleep." Closing her eyes, she folded her arms across her chest. She hadn't slept well the night before. How could she when the alchemist had brushed against her braces and cut himself? Not to mention the fact that he'd bumped it hard enough to put all the connections in pain.

He knew what had kept her so restless and it sent a pang to his heart. The gash in his leg didn't bother him, it was the fact that he had hurt her without meaning to. From then on he'd have to be more careful. Winry had explained that as time passed jarring the connections would cause less and less pain until it would no longer be noticed. Until then however he'd just have to watch himself.

Edward noticed that his sibling was yawning as well. _'He's still not used to using energy.' _So, to make the other Elric more comfortable, he slouched against the wall. Draping an arm around his brother's neck, he allowed the younger to lean against him. It was just like when they were children.

As the train rolled down the tracks the trio rested. Just beyond the window, the countryside rolled past. The world seemed to go on as if nothing were wrong, just as it had when the siblings had failed in their attempt to bring back their mother. Just as it had when Brie had been attacked. However this time, as a gentle mist began to fall it was on a peaceful ending. Although… nothing ever ends...

Author's Note:

I could be mean and say that this is the end of the story! They live happily ever after! Well if ya'll don't review then we can leave it right here! I mean this would work as a stopping point... except that it isn't the end. So REVIEW!

By the way the next update will probably be two chapters because it's Celebration I & II. So maybe I should give two previews.

(Short) Preview of Chapter 26:

Edward glanced up when he felt the other woman behind him. She hadn't laid a finger on him but he felt violated.

Preview of Chapter 27:

Once she heard the door close Brie slammed her fists against the wall behind her. Hot tears were in the corners of her eyes. _'No, no, no. You can't cry. Not here, not now.' _She could have slapped herself for giving in to the pain. As the salty droplets rolled down her cheeks she covered her face with her hands.


	26. Celebration I

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Authors Note:

Well I was going to wait and post these later, like on Monday. But since I got so many reviews for 25 I guess it won't kill me to post them now. After all I can catch up on my writing during spring break. Thanks to my reviewers! You're all simply wonderful!

Chapter 26: Celebration I

"Hurry up you two or we'll be late." Briana was already dressed in a red evening gown. It went to her ankles and so covered her braces completely. The straps appeared to be lines of rubies. Over her shoulders draped a sheer black shawl, which matched her midnight flat shoes. Her hair was swept back, but still hanging.

"Come on Al they won't hold those reservations forever." Ed was still fighting with his own tie. Of course he was speaking loud enough for his wife to hear. Finally giving up, he clapped his hands together then touched them to the cloth. Instantly it changed, becoming tied, or at least seemed to be.

"Brother that's cheating." Alphonse told him, having already mastered his own wardrobe. Shaking his head he left the bedroom, going out into the hall. Taking in the sight of his sister he smiled and nodded approvingly. The crutches didn't take away from the effect. "Brie, you look beautiful."

Giving a slight nod, since she couldn't bow, she giggled. "Why thank you, and you're very handsome tonight." Glancing past him she asked, "Where's Ed? Is he still getting dressed?" When her in-law gave her a smirk she knew something was up and with a sigh gave in, "I'll go get him."

Edward was gazing in the mirror of Al's room when the brunette entered. The expression on her face was priceless. _'I was hoping she'd be happy about it.' _Turning to her, he grinned as he took a few steps toward her, "Well what do you think? Is it going to be alright?"

Slowly lifting a hand, she reached behind his neck and took hold of the ponytail. Running her fingers through his hair, her bottom lip quivered. "Oh Edward, it's wonderful." A tear slid down from the corner of her eye. Pressing her lips against his, she felt as though she were soaring.

"Mmmm" He mumbled, pulling away. "Good, I'm glad you like it." Backing up slightly he looked her up and down and with a sly grin teased, "I'm not so sure I need to take you out in such a fine dress though. I'm afraid some stranger might come through and sweep you off your feet."

Giggling, she turned from him to head back toward the living room. "Come on, we've still got to call a cab." She could feel his palm gently brushing the small of her back, sending a shiver up her spine. "Would you stop that already? You know I'm ticklish!" But her voice was light with a hint of laughter.

Leaning over and kissing her neck he smiled. "I know. That's why I did it." Turning to his sibling he questioned, "You ready Al?" Of course he knew the answer to that. The younger had finished dressing before he had. It was exactly the same as when they had been kids.

"Yes brother, I've been ready." Opening the door the taller man thought back to when they were children. It was always the same; he'd be all set long before Edward. But the elder had always called out for him to hurry so their mother would think he wasn't the one who was causing the delay.

As the alchemist got out of the car and turned back to watch his wife, he smiled. She appeared beautiful in the moonlight, even with that pout as she had to adjust the braces. _'No wonder I fell for her. How could I not?' _Taking her hand he helped her to stand, then took the crutches from Al who was still inside the cab.

Sliding out, Alphonse watched as Briana slowly made her way up the walk. _'She's getting faster though.' _Paying the driver he caught up with the couple, staying just a few steps behind. Somehow he felt slightly out of place as he saw the way they interacted. _'It should have just been just them, like a date.'_

As if sensing his feelings, Brie glanced back over her shoulder at him. The gleam in her blue-green eyes had returned, for the moment at least. "What's wrong? Am I going to fast for you?" She laughed gleefully as he shook his head and moved to walk on the other side of her.

When they reached the door, a servant opened it for them. It was indeed a fine restaurant, but Ed had wanted to celebrate so they didn't count the cost. "Welcome, may I ask for your name?" The man was in a black suit, and after having found their reservation led them to a rectangular table that overlooked the dance floor.

Helping her to sit in one of the chairs, Edward took the seat just opposite. Alphonse opted for the one beside his brother. Music played softly in the background. The brunette watched as men twirled their dates around, dresses glittering and swaying with the movement.

The alchemist paid the dancers little attention as he scanned through the menu. "Their steak sounds good. How about it Brie?" Glancing up at her, he was too late to see her quickly move her head down to read the other options. "Well what do you think? Sounds good, right?"

"Oh uh…" Noticing the taco salad she smiled. "I think I'd rather have this." She pointed it out to him, giggling when he wrinkled his nose. Shifting her gaze to her in-law, she asked, "What about you Al? What'll you have?" It was then that she realized he wasn't paying any attention at all.

Instead his eyes were locked on a couple of women sitting at one of the small tables in the corner. They were laughing and giving him a seductive smile. _'They can't be talking about me… can they?' _When he heard his sister mention his name again, his mind snapped back to reality. "Huh? What?"

Edward was also staring at him now, but it was Brie who spoke up. "I think they like you Al." When he blushed she tilted her head slightly. _'That's right, he wouldn't have had this happen while he was in the armor.' _Clearing her throat she whispered. "You're very handsome Al. I'm not surprised that they're noticing you."

Glancing back to the women he saw them give him a small wave. His red shade darkened. Was it him or had it suddenly become very hot? "Well what am I supposed to do?" There was no time for an answer however because the two ladies were already headed his way.

One had short black hair, with an even shorter skirt. The other, taller girl, had strawberry blond locks, and wore a similar style dress. Both had legs that seemed to go on for days, and a stride that well suited them. They seemed to walk in unison, as if they should have been twins.

Upon reaching the table they both gave an intoxicating smile. The shorter female's voice was both sweet and alluring. "Hello there. My friend and I were wondering if you gentlemen would care to dance." Her hand was already on Alphonse's shoulder, her nails like that of a cat.

Edward glanced up when he felt the other woman behind him. She hadn't laid a finger on him but he felt violated. His first reaction was to say 'No' but then he saw the pleading look on his sibling's face. _'He's never gotten to do any of the normal things. Still…' _Turning to his wife he was sure she was thinking the same thing.

"Go on, have some fun." She told them, having to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. "I'll order for you." She offered, having to prod her husband a little more. _'It's alright, I'll be fine.' _She knew Al wouldn't be willing to go if his brother didn't also accept the invitation.

Giving a single nod, Ed stood and took the woman by the hand. The younger Elric grinned as he followed, imitating the elder's every move. Brie noticed the golden eyes glancing back at her before he put his arms around the woman. _'He hates this and I'm going to hear about it later.'_

Sighing she peered down into her drink. The song was a slow one, and she couldn't bear to see him dancing so close with someone else. _'It's for Al though. It's probably his first real dance. Besides it's not like Ed's enjoying it. He loathes it, I can tell by that look he gave me.'_

"May I?" Jerking her head up, she saw a man in a wheelchair smiling at her. His dark brown hair and eyes were extremely attractive, though that didn't really make much difference to her. She was happily married after all. "Do you mind if I sit here with you Miss?"

"Oh!" As if finally being snapped back to reality Brie laughed slightly. "I'm sorry I guess my mind was wandering. Yes if you want to." She motioned to the end of the table beside her. As he made his way around she ventured to ask, "Are you here alone or are you waiting for someone?"

He glanced at the door. "Actually I was waiting for an associate of mine but he seems to be running late." Motioning toward the dance floor, he continued. "And since you're companions had gone I thought that we might sit alone together." His smile was infectious, as was his laugh. With a posh accent he added, "I just hate being alone by myself don't you?"

"Oh yes." She giggled, trying to mimic his voice. "That's the worst kind of alone." Holding out a hand to him she introduced herself, "I'm Briana Everson, and I'm very pleased you came over. Keeps me from feeling sorry for myself." Her expression changed to horror as she realized what she'd said. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I only… oh…"

"Don't worry." He chuckled, patting the handle of his chair. "This is nothing. I saw you as you came in. Frankly I think my way's easier." Taking her hand, which she'd dropped to the table he leaned over and kissed it gently. "I'm Victor Mahn, and it's very nice to meet you."

Shaking her head, she could tell that the blush still hadn't faded from her cheeks. "I can't believe I said that." But he didn't seem upset by any of it. As their conversation continued they actually began to have a good time. Perhaps it was their disabilities that connected them.

"I guess your friend found one of her own kind." The raven haired girl murmured to Alphonse, a grin on her face. She'd noticed when the guy had wheeled himself over and it pleased her. _'This is working out far better than I hoped. Now we won't have to worry about her getting home alone.'_

Her dance partner stopped and backed up. "What are you talking about?" It wasn't distrust in his voice, but it sounded similar. His silver eyes followed to the area where she was pointing. There, sitting with his sister-in-law was a very handsome man in a wheelchair.

Pulling away from the woman he moved through the couples, pausing behind one particular set. Tapping him on the shoulder Al said, "Brother, we've gotta go." His tone was stern as he nodded toward their table. The alchemist only took one look in that direction before starting across the floor.

"Darling." With that one word he caught her attention and conveyed a message that could in no way, be misunderstood. Glaring down at the guy he held out a hand, knowing she'd want him to be somewhat civil. "Edward Elric, State Alchemist, I see that you've already met my wife."

"Wife?" Victor's gaze moved between the two people then noticed that the second, assumed, friend had also shown up. Accepting the greeting and shaking hands he was still very puzzled. "But I thought you said that your name was Everson… Did I hear you wrong?"

"No." The look Brie gave her husband could have taken years off his life if he hadn't been so mad. In a sweet tone she tried to find some plausible explanation, especially since the truth wasn't all that believable. "I chose to keep my maiden name. Oh and this is Alphonse, my brother-in-law."

Al only nodded to the man, his expression was as disapproving as his sibling's. Taking the hint Victor bowed his head in a farewell gesture. "It was very nice meeting you Briana, but I think I see my friend coming in now." With that he wheeled quickly toward his own table.

"I can't believe you Ed!" Her voice was hushed but it was evident she wanted to scream at him. "All we were doing was talking. Aren't I even allowed to do that much?" As the two sat down the waiter came up, but she waved him away. Her face was flush with anger now.

"Well what did you expect me to do? I didn't make him leave. All I did was introduce myself." His own temper had been heightened and wasn't about to go down. But when he saw the glisten of tears his whole demeanor changed. Sighing heavily he took her hand in his. "I'm sorry."

His words were whispered but they did the trick. A slight hint of a smile crossed her lips. _'He's the same as he always was. Even before, even as Jacob he was easy to make jealous.' _Turning to Al she frowned. "You didn't have to leave your dance just because of him."

"Actually." Scratching the back his head, he blushed. "I'm kinda the one who brought him back over here." When he saw her expression change to one that Winry gave when she was displeased, he pouted. That seemed to do the trick. "I'm just looking out for you."

Shaking her head, Briana sighed. "Well you two could have been a little nicer to him. After all we were only talking." It was evident that she wasn't going to receive an affirmative on that statement. It was then that the waiter came back over and asked to take their order.

Author's Note: Is a preview really necessary? Oh well I'll put one anyway.

Preview Chapter 27:

That bit of news caused Edward to tense up mentally. Leaning so that only his wife could hear, he whispered, "Well then maybe you should explain what happened. I mean… about me." He smiled to the brunette nervously. This was the first person he'd met who'd known him as his prior self.


	27. Celebration II

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Author's Note:

Thanks to my editor, without whom this story would have far too many mistakes to count.

Chapter 27: Celebration II

After their orders were given, Edward cleared his throat. "Well Al if you want to I guess we could try and locate those girls." He didn't sound very enthused by the idea, but rather felt that he was obligated to at least offer. But when he saw the expression on his sibling's face he scowled. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Alphonse told him, his tone being very distinct. He didn't want to talk about the way that woman had spoken of his sister. _"I guess your friend found one of her own kind."_ It was enough to make his stomach churn. _'Her own kind, as if Brie is different from everyone else.'_

She peered at her in-law. It was painstakingly obvious that whatever had happened was not to be spoken of in front of her. With a sigh, she shifted to stand. "I think I'll go to the ladies room before our food arrives." Locking her knees, she took her crutches in hand, Ed already having moved to help her.

"Will you be alright?" When she nodded, he realized that she'd made a slight movement toward Al with her head. After watching her go, he sat back down and turned to the other man. "What happened back there on the dance floor? You seemed to have been having a good time."

Taking a drink, Alphonse tried to figure a way of putting it so that there would be no explosion. However, much to his displeasure, there would be no getting around that. With reluctance he explained, "The one I was with mentioned that… that Brie had found one of her own kind."

That did it, the fuse was lit. Of course the younger could have tried to lie, but he'd never been very good at that as a suit. Now, with expressions, he was even less likely to pull it off. At that moment it didn't matter, the rage was burning in those golden eyes for all to see.

"Her own kind, what the hell does that mean?" The alchemist's voice was raised and so they received several glares from nearby tables, although he didn't seem to care about that. In a lower, but still irate tone, he continued. "Where does she get off saying something like that?"

Checking back over his shoulder, Alphonse was relived to see that his sister was apparently in the restroom and hadn't heard. "Brother would you please keep your voice down? That girl didn't have the right to say something like that, but Brie doesn't have to know. Just let it drop ok?"

Slamming a fist against the table, Ed gritted his teeth. _'He's right, Brie doesn't need to find out about this. It would upset her.' _Glancing around he tried to locate either of the two women, but neither were anywhere in sight. "Fine, but I don't want them anywhere near us."

"Agreed." Al, told him with a single nod. Shifting in his seat he caught sight of the man who was in the wheelchair. He was sitting, at a table by the entrance, with another gentleman who was dressed in a suit. They seemed to be going over a handful of paperwork. _'I guess we could have been more understanding.' _He thought with a roll of the eyes, a habit he'd picked up from his sister.

Standing in the handicap stall, Briana leaned back against the wall and took in a deep breath. _'It was silly of me to scold them like that. After all I was jealous of him and that… tramp. But did they have to be so rude?' _Just before she moved to unlock the door she heard a voice she recognized.

"It's too bad they're with that cripple." It was, without a doubt, the dark-haired girl who'd been dancing with the younger Elric. Checking her burgundy lipstick in the mirror, she pulled out a small bag of makeup. "I mean, what could they possibly see in her anyway?"

Laugher echoed off the walls, making Brie shiver. "I don't know." The taller woman was saying. "She's dragging them down. You know I bet they could have a lot of fun if they didn't have her." Her own face needed touchups as well. "What was their problem anyway? What did you say?"

Shrugging, the other girl ran a hand through her locks. "All I said was that she'd found someone of her own kind. You know that guy in the wheelchair. I thought he'd be happy about it." Her tone had become sour. "You'd think they'd want her to find a guy more her own type."

"Yeah." Her friend sighed, adding a layer of powder to her cheeks. "I thought we had them for sure. However…" Closing the compact she gave a slight moan. "he was awfully short, and quiet, like he was in a shell or something. Five more minutes and I would have broken it though."

Leaning her head back, Briana wanted to scream. But the conversation continued, leaving her to listen in. "I'm sure you would have. But they've got that little freak with them. They're both so handsome, why keep something like that with them? Don't they know she's pulling them down?"

Brushing her strawberry-blond hair, her ally sighed. "I guess they don't. It's a pity that guys like those get stuck with a weirdo like her. Especially when they could be so much more." Giving her lips one last smack together she smiled. "Oh well, let's go. There's plenty of others out there."

Once she heard the door close Brie slammed her fists against the wall behind her. Hot tears were in the corners of her eyes. _'No, no, no. You can't cry. Not here, not now.' _She could have slapped herself for giving in to the pain. As the salty droplets rolled down her cheeks she covered her face with her hands.

They were right, and that was what made it so bad. Her heart told her that their words were true. With a moan, she dried her face before leaving the stall to check her appearance in the mirror. Pressing her fingers under her eyes, she managed to remove the last traces of redness.

The way back to her seat seemed to have become longer since leaving the table. Was it just her, or were her legs hurting more now then they had been? Noticing her trouble, Ed came to her aid. "Are you alright?" If they would've been alone he might have added a 'Darling', but would not do so in public.

"I'm fine." She assured him, sitting down with his help. In the distance she could see the two women, already working another set of men across the room. She cringed at the thought of those tramps having had their hands on her boys. _'But they were right. They would have more fun without me.'_

Edward moved to sit next to her. Slipping a hand behind her, he rubbed the small of her back soothingly. His face was etched with worry. _'Did she hear me?' _He hardly noticed the young lady who had come up to their table. Glancing up he saw her warm smile. "Yes?"

"Oh." She mumbled, realizing he was addressing her. She brushed back her brown locks, which were streaked with red-blond highlights. Her grin widened when Briana saw her. Happiness seemed to burst forth like a dam breaking. Leaning down she hugged her old friend's neck. "Where on earth have you been girl? The two of you just disappeared without a trace!"

Putting thoughts of the two vixens aside, she embraced the woman before her. "Oh! I don't know where my head has been." She motioned for her to sit down then turned to the Elrics who were both in a state of shock. "This is Andrea. She knew us back in Brook Haven."

That bit of news caused Edward to tense up mentally. Leaning so that only his wife could hear, he whispered, "Well then maybe you should explain what happened. I mean… about me." He smiled to the brunette nervously. This was the first person he'd met who'd known him as his prior self.

Nodding Brie rolled her eyes. _'Sure put it on my shoulders why don't you?' _Aloud she said, "The reason we left was that… well you know the situation with Jacob. As it turns out Al here," She motioned to her in-law. "is his brother. When he showed up Jake's memory came back."

A thoughtful look passed over Andrea's face. "What does that have to do with why you left so quickly?" Taking a glimpse toward the man at her side she wondered about him. _'He looks so strange. There's a newness about him, but why?'_ Glancing to the blond she noted his change in demeanor.

Clearing his throat the alchemist found himself becoming more uncomfortable as the silence stretched out. "I left… without her." He refused to watch the expression on the girl's face. "The morning after seeing Al I woke up with my memory back but the years with Brie were gone."

"Gone?" Swallowing hard, she tried to comprehend the pain her friend must have gone through. Switching her attention to Briana she ventured to ask, "But then… what happened? You followed after him obviously. Did you manage to make him remember or not?"

Shaking her head, her curls bounced. "No, he still can't recall that time together. However," Laying a hand on his she smiled. "Edward does love me, just as much as he ever has. Oh that's right I forgot to tell you his name. It's Edward Elric, he's a state alchemist."

With a sigh of relief, Andrea allowed her shoulders to relax. "Well then I guess everything's worked out alright. So you're living here in Central?" When she received a nod she almost exploded with joy. "That's perfect! I'm planning on moving here. I've got a shop so that I can open my very own store where I can sell my drawings!"

"That's wonderful." Briana was so happy for her. It had been something she'd wanted to do since they'd been children. When the music in the background changed to a slow song she suggested, "Alphonse, why don't you take her to dance? I'm sure you'd both enjoy it."

His face went flush with embarrassment. He'd been checking out this new girl since she'd first approached the table. All he could do was nod. Standing he took her hand, and began to lead her to the floor. But she paused, "Why don't you come too?" Seeing the change in Briana's eyes she gave a slight laugh. "I saw you cross the room Brie, I'm sure with him to hold on to you'd be fine."

As the younger Elric led his partner onto the floor, the elder studied his wife's face which had gone white. "What is it? Are you upset because she saw you?" She let out a breath she'd been holding as he rubbed her back. "Why don't we go have a dance? I won't let you fall."

She smiled, before leaning over to kiss his lips. "Let's." She answered, allowing him to help her to stand. As they prepared to move from the table she gave a short explanation. "I guess I just wasn't sure how to tell her. To be honest while we talked I'd forgotten I had a problem. But then her reaction was so… so her."

With a slight laugh, Ed put an arm around her waist, leading her toward the dancing figures. "I like her already, and I think Al does too." He motioned to his brother, who was glowing with excitement. _'They're laughing and talking like they've known each other for years.' _

"She has that effect on people." Brie giggled, knowing what he'd been thinking. When his golden eyes locked with her blue-green ones the world around seemed to melt away. There was so much love and contentment in him that the flame seemed to ignite her own heart.

As they swayed to the music he found himself in a trance where no one existed save for the woman he so passionately desired. In that instant it seemed as though everything were normal. It was as though there had been no accident, no memory lost, no time, no space, only each other.

Peering into those hazel orbs, Alphonse felt as though he'd found a whole new world. Her laugh echoed in his ears like the song of an angel. If there was no such thing as love at first sight, then what could this possibly be? _'Some lovely dream?'_ If so he wished it never to end.

Andrea also found herself wondering what was happening. She'd always been so careful to guard her heart, to shelter it from the pain that affection could bring. Yet here she was opening it to a guy she'd only just met. _'To be broken at the hands of this man would still be heaven.'_

Preview Chapter 28 Discussion:

'_What can those two be talking about?' _Ed wondered, agitated by the fact that they were alone. _'What if she starts remembering how it used to be? Maybe it'll upset her enough so that she'll change her mind, and wish he was back. I don't want that longing to return to her ever again. It would hurt her too much and there'd be nothing I could do to stop it.' _


	28. Discussion

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Chapter 28: Discussion

Back at home, Briana sat on the bed with Andrea. After eating they'd come back here to discuss things more privately. The boys were in the living room having their own conversation. "So what happened to Jake's automail? I noticed that his hand is normal now. How'd that happen?"

Cringing, Brie tried to think of a good excuse. But what would possibly make any sense? "It has to do with his work in the military so I can't really tell you. But he got his leg back too." Patting the other girl on the knee she smiled. "Why don't you stay the night here? We've got a couch that's free."

The artist nodded, "Alright that sounds good. It's better than staying in the back room of the shop anyway. I've got a futon there but it's not all that comfortable. I'm hoping to find an apartment somewhere close by." Looking around the room she grinned. "Maybe something like the one you have here."

Then, with a serious expression she ventured to ask, "What about you? What happened to your legs?" When her friend turned away she gave her a quick hug. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I really won't mind."

Shaking her head caused her curls to bounce. "No, it's alright." With a heavy sigh she continued, "I was attacked and… when he stabbed me in the stomach he damaged the nerves that go to my legs. But the mechanic that made Ed's automail was able to give me these." She lifted her skirt to show the braces.

"Brother what do you think about her?" Alphonse was on the couch, one of the kittens in his lap, purring its little heart out. "I mean… she seems really… doesn't she? And she's friends with Brie, so she must be nice, right?" His mind was going a million miles a minute. He'd never felt like this before, never been given the chance to experience such a rush of emotion.

"I'm sure she's wonderful Al." Edward leaned back, and taking in a deep breath, closed his eyes. For some reason he felt utterly exhausted. Perhaps it had something to do with how upset he'd gotten at the restaurant, or how he'd tensed when hearing this new girl had known him as his previous self.

'_What can those two be talking about?' _He wondered, agitated by the fact that they were alone. _'What if she starts remembering how it used to be? Maybe it'll upset her enough so that she'll change her mind, and wish he was back. I don't want that longing to return to her ever again. It would hurt her too much and there'd be nothing I could do to stop it.'_

His train of thought was broken as the two women came into the room. "I've invited her to stay here until she finds a place of her own so she won't have to sleep at the shop. She'll be using the couch if that's alright with you guys." The smile Briana gave was one that asked for the scenario to be accepted.

"You can have my bed." Alphonse offered, blushing when she turned to look at him. His ears seemed to ring as the blood rushed to his face. _'What is wrong with me? She's just a girl.' _But even as he thought that he denounced it. She was so much more than just another girl.

"Thank you very much." She herself could feel the heat in her cheeks. _'You can't let him do this to you. Just because Brie says he safe doesn't mean he is… does it?' _It was like they were playing a game, dancing around each other until they knew it was safe to get closer.

"Well then it's all settled. Al could you get her the bedclothes?" Stretching the brunette yawned. "I've got to go lay down my legs are killing me." She hugged her friend tightly, "Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning alright? But don't get up too early; I still like to sleep in."

Edward gave a nod toward the woman before following his wife. "Night." Was all he said before making his way to the bedroom. Once inside, he closed the door behind him, leaning against it. "You two spent a lot of time in here alone. What were you talking about?"

Turning with a grin toward him, she looked almost like a cat. "You still don't trust me, do you Darling?" He bowed his head in mock shame. With a giggle she flopped back onto the bed before unlocking her knees. "You are such a child Ed. We were just discussing what's happened since we saw each other last."

Falling onto the mattress himself, the alchemist crawled up to straddle her. His tone changed to that of a man asking to be forgiven. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you." With his lips against hers he begged to be pardoned, which of course, he inevitably was. "I need you Brie."

She giggled as he rolled off to lie beside her. "I know." Rubbing her hand over his evening shirt she smiled. "But I really am tired and I've still got to get out of this dress." Sitting up she shifted her hair so that he could unzip it. His cool fingers danced across her shoulders blades.

He was delighted when she shivered. Moving so that he could reach her neck he kissed it gently. When she pulled away he scowled. "I told you, I'm exhausted." She explained, rolling her shoulders to try and relieve some of the tightness that had settled into her muscles.

"Alright, but at least let me help you." When she moaned he persisted. "Please. I want to." This time she didn't answer, so he tugged the gown off of her shoulders. After managing to get it off he found a long tee-shirt, and slipped it over her head. With a smile he queried, "There now, was that so bad?"

Shaking her head, she let him to lift her into his arms, allowing her to throw back the covers. When he slipped her under them she sighed. Propping up on one elbow, she watched as he dressed for bed. He switched off the light so that only the beams of the moon shown in through the window. To her he looked like some great warrior from the past.

When he peered at her though the darkness he could have sworn he saw a pair of wings and a hallo. She beamed with a passion he'd never seen in her before. It was as though he were looking at her for the first time ever. All the fatigue was gone from him as she stretched out her hand for him to take.

"This is very kind of you." Andrea told him as she clutched the pillow he'd handed her to her chest. Her eyes were cast downward, not daring to look into his silver ones for fear of blushing again. Something was going on with her emotions she couldn't seem to control. "But don't you have to work tomorrow?"

Alphonse nodded, taking the extra cover off the bed to use in the living room. They'd already taken down the extra set of mattresses and so wouldn't be able to use them. "I'm in the military doing bookwork at the moment. But as I said, I'm hoping to become a state alchemist like my brother."

She smiled, finally lifting her head to see his expression. When she did so he averted his own gaze. He seemed so timid for a man his age. It was as though he didn't know what his next move should be, like he didn't know how to play the game. Stepping forward she murmured, "It's not really all that late. We could stay up and talk awhile, that is if you want to."

"Yeah." He led the way out of the room to go sit on the couch, and then motioned for her to sit. "Want something to drink? I think we've still got a couple of cold sodas." When she nodded he moved to get the cans out of the icebox. Luckily he found the last two sitting in the door.

Bringing them with him, he took a seat next to the artist. He couldn't get over that beautiful glow that seemed to follow her around. "Brother is supposed to go back to the office tomorrow. It'll be his first day back since the accident so I'm glad you'll be here with Brie."

Popping the top she shook her head. "I've got to get set up but I've been thinking…" Taking a drink she watched the expression that laced his features. "What if she were to come to the shop with me? I mean, she's dying to get out I'm sure, and I need someone to do the bookkeeping. It'd be perfect."

Leaning back, Al sighed. "Have you discussed it with her?" When she nodded he grinned. "Well I'm sure it'll work out. All she'll have to do is convince brother that it's the right thing to do." He laughed at the thought. "So I guess that means it's settled. She can talk him into anything."

Andrea giggled with him. "She could always do that, even before. I guess it was hard though," Her voice had changed, becoming serious and cautious. "not having him around during those years. I guess it must have seemed like a miracle finding him again after all that time."

She was probing him, trying to see if he was upset by his sibling's marriage. If so, then he wasn't someone she would be willing to deal with. However much to her surprise he grinned. "It was hard, but now I've got him back and a sister who loves him. That makes it all seem worth it."

Who was this man who could be so giving? _'He's like no one I've ever met before.' _Just then the pair of kittens came dashing across the back of the couch as they chased after each other. "Oh you've got cats!" Her smile seemed to become brighter as she caught one. "Aren't you a handsome fellow?" She cooed to the feline who purred merrily at being captured by someone who appreciated him.

Picking up the other, Al began to gently stroke her furry back. As their conversation progressed, they found there was more than just their love of cats in common. It was as though they had been friends forever. However there was already a twinge of something more to the relationship which neither would acknowledge.

"Darling?" Briana murmured into the darkness. It was late but by his breathing she could tell he was still awake. His back was to her so she propped up on an elbow to look at him. "Would it be alright if I helped Andrea with her shop?" He stiffened slightly. "It would just be the bookwork. She really needs someone who's better at math to keep up with that stuff for her."

The alchemist turned onto his back, gazing up into her blue green eyes. Touching her face he questioned, "Is this what you want?" She nodded before laying her head on his bare chest. With a sigh he rubbed the arm she draped across him. "Well then I suppose so, but only if you promise not to strain yourself."

Shifting so that she loomed over him she smiled. "You mean it?" That smirk said it all. He didn't want her to work, but also didn't want to leave her alone. This way she would be with someone he assumed he could trust. Leaning down, she kissed his lips. "I love you."

He grinned. "I know." When she scowled playfully, he pulled her down on top of him. "I've got to get some sleep woman. I've got to go to work tomorrow…" For the rest of the sentence he paused between each word. "and so do you." With that he pulled the covers in tight around them, allowing silence to follow.

Chapter 29 Preview:

He heard a soft moan as she turned over to look at him in a uniform which resembled the one he used to wear. A sweet smile was left on her face from the night before. She stretched out a hand to him, just as she had in the moonlight. With a grin he moved to take it, showing her the picture that was held in the other.


	29. Morning After

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Chapter 29: Morning After

"I can't believe you!" Briana chased her husband around their small living room, dressed only in her robe. "Give me that thing right now!" As she lunged at him, her hand stretched out, he dodged to the side, still laughing. "Jacob you jerk! Give me that picture this instant!"

Rushing to the opposite side of the table he held it above his head, grinning from ear to ear. "I think you look beautiful." The photo in question was one he'd snapped only a few minutes earlier while she was in the shower. Pressing it to his lips, he fell to the floor as she collided with him.

She was beginning to regret the instant camera she'd given him the week before. Snatching the snapshot from him, she tried to get away herself but found his arm looped firmly around her waist. Tumbling across the floor, he managed to get on top, pinning her to the ground. The glint in his eye was annoyingly familiar.

"Awe, what's wrong? My Baby doesn't like having her picture taken?" He chuckled; pulling it from between clenched her fingers. Then, seeing an opportunity he leaned down, kissing her neck. Her moan only served to encourage him further as he worked his way to her shoulder.

"Promise me you won't show it to anyone?" He grunted an affirmative, still concentrating on warm flesh. As the phone rang it was his turn to groan. When he didn't move she pushed against his chest. "I've got to answer it. Now go hide that where no one will ever find it."

Begrudgingly he complied, shifting so that she could get up. Studying the photo in hand he gave a smug grin. _'Well I might not have won the war yet, but at least I won the battle.' _With that thought in mind, he went into their bedroom to stash away his spoils of war.

Edward looked at the snapshot for a long moment. Surely it was him who'd held the camera, at least that's what he hoped was the case. He'd found it when going through one of the journals. It had fallen out on the floor, face down. Upon picking it up he'd found himself somewhat shocked.

True he should have been getting ready for work. However he'd wanted to research his past life with her during any free time he might have. The best way he figured of doing that would be to read the material he had written down during those years. It would give him more insight into who he had really been, rather than who people thought he was.

He heard a soft moan as she turned over to look at him in a uniform which resembled the one he used to wear. A sweet smile was left on her face from the night before. She stretched out a hand to him, just as she had in the moonlight. With a grin he moved to take it, showing her the picture that was held in the other.

"Oh." She groaned, laying back and putting an arm across her eyes. Shaking her head she laughed. "I can't believe you found that thing." Shifting again so that she could see him, she gave a playful frown. "You really shouldn't have snapped it in the first place. It wasn't proper."

He chucked, relieved that it had been him. "Well I've never been known for being proper." Leaning down, he kissed her lips briefly before reminding, "You've got to get out of bed. We've both got to go to work. Or have you forgotten? I'm sure Al and your friend are already up and ready."

Snuggling down under the blanket, Briana nodded. "Yes of course they would be. They're both early risers while the two of us are bums who like to sleep in." She giggled until he threw back the covers, at which time she scowled deeply. "Oh Edward! It's cold, give those back!" She reached for them but they were just beyond her grasp.

"You've got to get dressed." He told her, pulling a shirt and skirt out of the closet. As she sat up, he tossed them onto the bed beside her. Opening one of the drawers of the dresser he retrieved a fresh pair of underwear and a bra. Handing them to her he stretched. "I've got to brush my teeth and fix my hair, alright?"

She nodded, looking at the mess of tangles, although, it was still back in a ponytail. "Fine I'll go ahead and get ready." Covering herself until he'd left the room she realized he'd placed the photo in his pocket. A flush came up into her cheeks. _'That man will never change.'_

Alphonse watched as his brother crossed into the restroom. With a smile he turned to their guest. "I guess they finally decided to get up." She glanced up from the breakfast she was cooking, an easy grin spreading across her lips. Al continued setting the table with the needed plates and silverware.

"You know…" Andrea started with a small giggle, placing a finished egg on the platter beside the stove. "Jacob used to hate milk. He said anything secreted from a cow couldn't be worth drinking. Is Edward like that too, or was it just while he didn't have his memory?"

Laughing, the younger Elric shook his head. "Brie asked the same thing. No he doesn't like milk. I'm not quite sure what it is but he's never liked the stuff, not even when we were kids." Noting that, he decided to pull the jug of orange juice from the icebox to drink instead.

After a few minutes of silence the door to the bedroom re-opened and out came Briana. "Morning." She called before continuing on to the bathroom. Knocking on the frame she called though. "It's me, open up." When he did, she stepped through, closing it behind her.

He was in the middle of braiding his hair. Apparently having it hanging was something he'd only intended for that one night. When he'd fastened it off, he shifted behind her and began to comb her curls. Meanwhile she brushed her teeth, forcing him to pause while she spit and rinsed her mouth.

"You look beautiful." He murmured as she studied the lines under her eyes. They were there from the constant stress rather than age. Pulling the locks back, he nipped at her neck gently. With a slight frown he picked up her bottle of cover-up. "You'd better put some of this on."

Briana scowled, noticing the mark he was referring to. "You haven't left one of those in a long time." When his brow furrowed, she giggled. Touching his cheek with one hand, she kissed the other. "I'm glad you had reason to. It's been awhile since we were together, hasn't it?"

He grinned warily. For him it had seemed like it was the first. He couldn't remember the last time, since it had been before he'd regained his memory. "That night, when Al found me, that was when it was, right?" Although he couldn't recall, she'd mentioned it once or twice.

"Yes." Her voice was low, her eyes gazing at him in the mirror with a new glow. Covering the mark completely using the makeup she sighed. It seemed as though the connection between them which had been severed was at long last repaired. Dabbing on some perfume she sighed, "We really should have gotten up in time to take a shower."

Kissing her temple he grinned. "I already have." Wrapping his arms around her waist, he nipped at her ear. He was pleased when she giggled. Oh if only he didn't have to go to work. "I can smell breakfast. I guess we need to get out there before it gets cold." Although it was his suggestion, he didn't move for the door.

Shifting against him she grinned, knowing he'd rather stay right were they were. "Ed, we must go eat before you have to leave for the office." When he moaned she laughed, turning and reaching for the knob. Once it had opened she started out, feeling his fingers rubbing up under the back of her shirt. "You're such a child." She told him playfully, pulling away.

"Perhaps." The alchemist murmured, leading her toward the table which was already set for them. "Good morning." He greeted, taking a seat after having helped his wife to one. Andrea grinned, putting the gravy in place. "It looks wonderful. Did you make all this yourself?"

"Yes." She answered, slouching into the chair Al had pulled out for her. After they'd said a short prayer she mentioned, "I was thinking that I could see about staying in a motel until I find a place. That way I wouldn't be putting anyone out." As soon as she'd finished talking she saw how the younger man's face fell.

"That's not necessary." He assured her, passing the eggs to his in-law. "We don't mind having you here. Do we brother?" His grey eyes pleaded for his sibling not to say something without thinking. He'd been known to do that, as was well noted in military documents.

Swallowing the bite he'd taken, Edward looked to his wife and then at the woman. "Of course we don't. I'm sure we could see about finding a daybed somewhere and set it up in the living room instead of having the couch." He could feel the feminine hand of his love squeeze his thigh in thanks.

"So what will we be doing today then?" Briana asked, picking up a piece of bacon. Her friend had always been a good cook and it was well appreciated. Everything tasted so delicious. Of course that might have had more to do with the fact that she didn't have to cook it.

"Well I was hoping that we could go down and set up the shop. Maybe by next week we could be ready to open." She glanced at the alchemist who was eating his egg silently. "That is of course if you were going to help out. If not, I'll have to get you to teach me how to work the books."

Ed took a drink of his orange juice. "She'll be able to go with you. It'll probably do her good to get out." He glanced at the artist with a smirk. "Besides she'll be better off with you than sitting here alone all day. I'm sure you two will have things up and going before long."

Andrea smiled, knowing he was overprotective of his wife. Had she only known what they'd gone through since she'd last seen them, she would have understood. "I'm glad, I could use the help." She'd never been very good at math and would have needed to hire someone. At least this way she knew who it was, and could trust them. "What time do you get off?" Her query was directed toward Al.

"We should be home sometime this afternoon. I'm never sure exactly when since I have to finish whatever paperwork they give me." He grinned at his sibling for a moment before continuing. "Of course brother will probably get out of doing too much since it's his first day in the office."

Ed scoffed, "Not if Mustang has anything to say about it." When he felt his spouse's glare on him he turned to her with a questioning stare. "What? You know it's true. He'll probably give me extra just to make some sort of point." Her gaze didn't soften even in the slightest.

"Edward, he's done a lot for us." With a sigh, her voice changed. "He let you take time off to see after me. Then he arranged to let you bring as many books from the library as you needed here so I wouldn't be left alone. I don't believe he's nearly as bad as you think. Maybe you should give him a chance."

With a moan he consented, "Fine, if that's what you want." Anything she asked of him, he'd be willing to do, even if it meant calling a truce with the Colonel. With a sigh he stood and moved to place his hands on her shoulders. Leaning over, he kissed her cheek. "Have fun, I'll see you this afternoon."

Alphonse bowed to both women before following his brother to the front door. Looking back he saw a sight he hoped would become familiar. Beautiful hazel eyes glistened as they locked with his grey ones. This did not go unnoticed by the other man who was also pleased by the circumstances.

Somehow it seemed that overnight things had changed. The air was clearer. The feeling of foreboding had lifted from them. It was a glorious change that was well deserved. It was as though their world would see spring once more. Perhaps the long and terrible winter had finally passed.

Preview Chapter 30:

"Yeah." Shifting in his seat Ed wondered at her tone. Something was definitely off. "I'd like to speak with her if you don't mind." Silence met his ears which made him scowl deeply. "Look Andrea, put her on the phone this instant or I'm coming down there myself."

Author's Note:

I hope all of you are enjoying the story. To be honest I'm just afraid you readers are getting the best chapter to say that on I'm sure since nothing really happened here. But that's the way life is sometimes… most of the time actually. Oh well the next one's better and then when you hit the next twist… oh wait… never mind...


	30. Work

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Author's Note:

I wouldn't be posting this one so soon except that I got... hold on let me count them... eight reviews! Thus I've decided to go ahead and put this one up. It inspires me to keep writing, even when I don't really feel like it. Too much stuff going on right now. Oh well that's the way life goes! On with the chapter!

Chapter 30: Work

"I don't see why I can't just walk." Briana complained to her friend from her seat in the wheelchair. Her arms were crossed over her chest, a frown firmly set in place for the whole world to see how indignant she was about having to ride. "It's only a few blocks, I'm sure I could make it that far."

Andrea laughed, while pushing her along the sidewalk. The sun was out, giving way to a bright warm day. "You could but then you'd be too tired to help me get things ready. Now listen, quit complaining and just enjoy yourself. Later I'll let you push me around for a while."

Brie threw back her head to look at the girl. A grin crossed her lips much like the ones her husband gave, "Sure, we'll see what Ed thinks of that." Rolling her eyes she realized, _'I'm picking up his habits!' _Shaking her head she glanced at the shop signs. "See there it is! I could have walked!"

Picking up the phone he dialed. Once he'd received the typical greeting he questioned, "Yes I'm trying to find out if apartment 912 is available." When he got an affirmative he grinned. "Alright then, this is Alphonse Elric and I want to rent it… Yes I know I am already renting one but I need another."

After everything was arranged, he hung up with a smile. Edward came into the office, carrying two cups of coffee, one black and the other flavored with milk and sugar. Brie didn't drink it so no one had bothered making any that morning. The elder could tell by the expression on his siblings face but chose to ask anyway, "Come up with anything?"

"Yeah." Taking the diluted liquid, he watched the steam curl upward. He was glad it was just the two of them sharing this room. Mustang had seen to that. The colonel didn't want too many questions being asked about the sudden change in the Elrics. He was planning on putting off the military report and hiding it so there would be no investigation.

Sitting down Ed peered at the stack of papers on his desk. _'I hate having a desk job. But it keeps me close to Brie.' _That, in his mind at least, was the only compensation. Of course his wife would disagree. However, he much preferred being out among the people, even if it meant risking his life.

Glancing to Alphonse another thought presented itself, _'It keeps him safe too though. If I were to start going on missions he'd want to go too. I couldn't let him get hurt again. I've got to protect him.' _Turning back to the stack of papers he frowned. _'Even if it means doing this.'_

"Are they under here?" Briana asked, opening the bottom cupboard and finding what she was looking for. It was dark, so it was hard to see. "Never mind." She murmured as her friend came through the back door carrying a chair and placing it in the middle of the room.

"Find them?" Andrea asked, already standing on the stool and twisting the bulb that was already in the socket. Handing it down, she took the new one from the brunette. Once in place it turned on, blinding her momentarily. "Remind me to turn it off at the switch before changing it next time."

Laughing Brie moved aside so that her now boss could get down. How many times had she done that herself? "Alright, but you know we do have to see back here. At least none of the ones in the front room went out. That would be a real problem. You'd have to get a ladder just to reach 'em."

Nodding the owner smiled. "True. I'll probably have to have Al's help when those blow." She blushed slightly. "That is, if he'd be willing to." Returning to the table where they'd spread out the files she cleared her throat. "Why don't you tell me some more about him? He seems…"

"Nice?" Her friend assumed, taking a seat and glancing through one of the folders. "He's a lot like his brother and yet, exactly the opposite. It's strange the way they play off of each other. I suppose it's like a balancing act they've been practicing since their mother died. You can't separate them."

Andrea sighed, picking up a pen and twirling it between her fingers. "I didn't realize they'd lost their mother. What about their dad, is he gone too?" The woman across from her shrugged, concentrating on the task at hand. "I guess it was hard on him then, having been apart those three years."

Setting aside the forms, Briana frowned. "Yeah, I think it was. He refused to believe Ed had died, so maybe in a way that made things easier, but not by much." Placing her face in her hands she felt the oncoming depression and tried to fight it. "That night, when he first located us, Edward didn't even know him. It wasn't until the next morning that his memory came back."

Leaning over, the artist prodded for further information. "What happened to you then? You told me yesterday that he didn't know you but you never said…" She could hear the sobs and felt a pang in her heart. Standing she moved behind the girl, embracing her gently. "Oh Brie I'm sorry."

She shook her head quickly. "No, no, it's not your fault. I just get this way sometimes, you know that. But oh Andrea, he looked at me like I was some sort of tramp because we were in bed together! I didn't know what to do. Before he left he threw his ring at me. I wanted to die."

"No." The other woman breathed, holding her tighter as the weeping continued. _'She's always had a fear of abandonment. It's probably because her parents died when she was young.'_ They hadn't known each other then, but rather had met in junior high. "It's alright now though, because you're together again."

Allowing the tears to keep falling, the brunette sighed. "But… I… I was pregnant Andrea. When that monster attacked me, I was carrying Jacob's child. Now I'll never have another chance." Instantly she realized she'd said too much. Roy had warned her never to speak of the assault.

Instead of trying to cover her tracks she simply began bawling even harder than before. She knew if she tried to go back and change things now, it would only make things worse. After all, couldn't a human who had done something so horrid also considered a monster?

"Hush now." The artist soothed, not having picked up on what had truly been meant by the word. She stroked her friend's hair like a mother would do a small child. In a way it did seem to calm her. "It's alright, you two still have each other. That's all that really matters."

Secretly she wondered at the name used when referring to the baby's father. _'She said Jacob's child. Yet all this time she's been saying Edward, even when talking about back before.' _Shaking her head, she tried to put the thought aside. But it did seem strange that such a mistake should occur.

Briana had grasped onto that as well. She shuttered as the tears seemed to gain force once more. _'They're the same. They are the same… They are!' _But all this remembering was getting to her. The two men seemed so different and yet so much alike. It was the same as she'd described Ed and Al.

The phone rang noisily against the wall. Andrea looked up at it and then back to her friend who waved her on. Moving to pick up the receiver she tried to remember why she'd gone to the trouble of already having it connected. "Hello Andrea's Art Gallery. How may I help you?"

Slight laughter came through. "This is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and I'm calling to enquire after my lovely wife." He smirked toward his sibling who was grinning, having heard her greeting through the other line. "Can you tell me please miss, with whom am I speaking?"

Rolling her eyes, the artist glanced to the woman at the table. She was in no condition to talk to her husband. "You know very well who this is Ed, and your wife is doing just fine." When the brunette lifted her head she shook her own. "Do you have a message for her? She's kind of busy at the moment."

"Yeah." Shifting in his seat he wondered at her tone. Something was definitely off. "I'd like to speak with her if you don't mind." Silence met his ears which made him scowl deeply. "Look Andrea, put her on the phone this instant or I'm coming down there myself."

Al hung up his line, not wanting to hear anymore. There was a shuffling and then the weak, albeit cheery, "Hello?" She'd dried her eyes and was trying desperately to put on a straight face. It was hard to do but she knew he had to work. One false move on her part and he'd call it a day.

He was glad the office was a private one for the Elrics other wise he wouldn't have used the loving tone he did. "Brie Baby, are you alright? You don't sound like yourself." It was apparent she was stifling a sob. "Darling, do I need to come down there and get you? Is it too much?"

"No." She managed before hiccupping. _'Great now he'll know I've been crying.' _Holding the receiver firmly in hand she continued, "I'm fine I just… _hick_… I was just feeling a little blue. Don't worry… _hick… _it's ok now. Andrea's helping me. Please don't… _hick… _come. I'm having fun."

He leaned back with a long sigh, putting a hand to his head. _'Yeah you sure sound like it…' _The last thing he wanted was her upset. However he'd have to leave her alone sometime and he did need to work. Bills still had to be paid. "I'll try and get off early though, and meet you at the shop. Ok?"

"Mmm… _hick.. _hmm. I love you." She murmured, wishing he could just take off and come to her aid. Although that was her desire she knew they needed his paycheck. When Al had been armor things like heating and water hadn't cost him nearly as much. Now there were three flesh and blood humans living in the apartment. The amount added up quick.

"Love you." Edward breathed into the phone. It didn't matter if Alphonse heard him or not. The younger wasn't like everyone else; Ed could be himself in front of him. Hanging up he shifted the papers on his desk. "Let's get this junk done so we can get out of here."

"Right." He nodded, pulling a stack that was marked urgent in front of him. Before long however he wondered aloud, "I suppose we could take them a couple of burgers for lunch if you wanted to." Glancing at the clock he saw that would still an hour away, but it was a nearer goal than that afternoon.

"Good idea." Ed murmured, flying through the group of documents before him. If the incentive was strong enough, any amount of papers could be done quickly. _'Don't let her have a nervous breakdown because of this. If she does I'll never forgive myself for agreeing to her going back to work.'_

Of course his fears weren't entirely unfounded. However by the time he was thinking that, Briana had quite overcome her depression. It was like the waves of the sea crashing into her every now and then. But sure enough they would ebb back out again, leaving her to recover.

Author's Note:

Thanks for all the reviews. Remember I do take anonymous reviews so you don't have to be a member of this site to tell me what you think!

Chapter 31 Preview:

That did it, his demeanor was enough to send the wrong message. Anger began to build up inside her when he didn't deny it. "Oh I see, you'd rather run off and get yourself killed!" Tears welled up in her eyes. "Fine then, go do whatever you want. Leave, I don't care!"


	31. Lunch

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Chapter 31: Lunch

Tossing the folder onto the table, Briana leaned back in her chair. Throwing back her head she gave a long and heavy groan. "You realize these documents are an utter mess? Nothing is where it should be and some of the numbers don't even add up! How on earth, did you manage getting this far?"

Shrugging her shoulders Andrea smiled. "With a lot of luck I guess." She'd always had problems with things like bookkeeping. "That's why I needed you here. Other wise I'll just jumble things up further. I'm so glad Jacob… I mean Edward, let you come and help me."

Brie nodded, grinning with the thought that had just entered her mind. "Yeah but I don't think he's very happy with the way I acted on the phone this morning. Many more calls like that and he'll keep me locked in the house from now on. I'd never see the light of day!"

"That's not true." The women turned when they heard the male voice from the front room. Through the door stepped the alchemist, holding a bouquet of flowers along with a small paper bag. Making his way to stand behind his wife, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple.

Alphonse wasn't far behind, bringing in the rest of the food they'd bought. "We thought you two might enjoy having lunch brought to you." His words were directed toward the artist, who was watching him. She blushed and turned away when she realized he'd noticed. Stepping forward, he placed the groceries on the table. "We got hamburgers. I hope that's alright."

She nodded before peering back up at him. "Yes, thank you." She found herself getting lost in his eyes. _'What is it about him that is so different? He is just a man after all… isn't he?' _Yet somehow he seemed like so much more. There was an aura about him that was different from all others.

Briana's arm was looped up so that she was rubbing the back of her husband's neck. But her gaze was on the two others in the room. _'They just seem to click.' _It was exactly as it had been when she'd first met Jake. It was an attachment that simply couldn't be explained by logic.

Edward was watching them as well. To him it resembled the connection he'd felt toward Brie that morning when he'd first gotten his memory back. Something had drawn him to her, even though he denounced it to others. Finally breaking the silence he asked, "How's it going so far? Any luck getting things ready?"

Sighing, his wife held up one of the documents she'd been working on. "Well it's going to take longer than I figured. Things are an utter mess." She smirked toward her friend who was frowning in return. "But we should be able to handle it. How bout you? Is the Colonel abusing his power?"

Al snickered, pulling out a chair and taking a seat. He refused to look at his sibling who was glaring at him. Instead he chose to busy himself with passing out the hamburgers. "He gave us an office of our own so that there won't be too many questions asked by the other officers."

"Questions?" Andrea gave him a quizzical stare, noting how much he seemed to tense with her interest. She didn't understand why. "What would they be asking questions about?" The air seemed to become thick with anxiety, each Elric waiting for the other to answer.

Clearing his throat, Edward sat down. "About me. People have heard rumors about what happened with Brie and Mustang knows I don't want to be bothered with them." He didn't elaborate further. The fact that he'd gotten his arm and leg back, along with Alphonse's body was the real issue.

Bowing her head, Briana said a quick prayer. Afterwards she opened her lunch. "Well I'm glad he's doing what he can to help out." She caught the glower the alchemist shot her and scowled. "You don't have to be like that. Would you rather be sent on missions out of the city?"

That did it, his demeanor was enough to send the wrong message. Anger began to build up inside her when he didn't deny it. "Oh I see, you'd rather run off and get yourself killed!" Tears welled up in her eyes. "Fine then, go do whatever you want! Leave, I don't care!"

"Brie…" Ed was kneeling at her side in an instant. He felt horrible, mostly because she was right. He did want to go on assignments so he wouldn't have to be behind a desk. "Please don't. Darling please…" He fumbled when she shook her head, shifting away from him to stand. "Let me help you."

"No!" She shouted, shrugging off his hand when he tried to take her arm. "I don't want your help. Just…" Sobs began to break thorough. Her mind screamed at her to get a hold of herself, but she just couldn't. Finally getting up she made her way to the back door, and opening it, left.

Glancing back over his shoulder to the others, they saw the pained expression etched on his face. "Wait here." He murmured, before following after her. Just outside was a little enclosed area with grass and an old shed. A stone wall surrounded the yard, on the back part of which, she sat, her curls covering her wet cheeks. "Brie…"

Shaking her head, she had her face buried in her hands, refusing to look up at him for even a moment. "I didn't mean it." She moaned, feeling his arm wrap around her. He'd taken a seat beside her. Leaning against him she shuddered, literally. "Please don't leave me."

Sighing, he pressed his lips against her hair. His heart broke with her plea. "It's alright Darling. I'm not going anywhere." All he could do was let the wave of depression pass. It had hit her hard this time, and it was his fault. "I'm sorry, Brie. I won't ever leave you. I swear."

Sobbing, she clung to him for all she was worth. "But you hate what you're doing now. You hate it and it's because of me. I'm the reason you won't go out on missions." Pulling him closer she felt sick, trembling with the force of her own words. "I'm nothing but a burden to you."

"No." He breathed, willing her to overcome whatever had taken hold of her heart. _'It's not her talking. It can't be.' _Kissing her head again he realized her tears were already staining his shirt. "Don't ever think that. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Closing her eyes she tried to believe him. What made it so hard? She felt as though she were losing her mind. "I'm so scared… so afraid that if you go anywhere you won't come back. I couldn't live if anything happened to you. To lose you the same way Mrs. Hughes lost her husband…" She trialed off, not being able to finish the statement.

Apparently she'd been speaking with Sheska who still wanted to look into Maes' death. Alphonse had already informed him on what the military had found out. The bookworm was kept in the dark for her own good. "Nothing like that is going to happen." He lied, knowing it very well could.

He leaned back, grinning at her like he had as a young teen. "I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist! I'm invincible, didn't you know that?" She giggled, smiling through the salty droplets. Brushing them away he added, "Besides, you could survive anything. Just look what you've done so far."

Shaking her head she frowned. "I couldn't have done any of it without you. I'm not that strong, not really." Sighing she scowled, turning away as the dark thoughts began to return. "It's just an act I put on. I pretend to be someone I know I never could. Pretend to be what people want me to be."

Taking hold of her shoulders he forced her attention to return to him. In a stern voice, he told her what he felt was true. "You, Briana, are much stronger than you think. Maybe it started as an act when your parents died, but I know you. You're a pillar of strength like no other."

The edges of her lips quivered so he wasn't sure what to expect for a reaction. Slowly they lifted, her face becoming somewhat serene. "Maybe." She mumbled, turning so that she was pressed against him once more. "It was so hard and I was all alone. I had grandma but… it wasn't the same."

She seemed to be recalling that day so long ago and he didn't dare to interrupt. It was the first time she'd truly spoken of it, other than a passing comment here or there. "I can remember that it was during the first grade. I'd just started and was having a hard time with addition…

"Briana would you come here please?" Glancing up from the equations, she saw the young teacher standing at the door that led out into the hall. Her mind raced with what she could have possibly done wrong. It was close to lunchtime and she could feel her stomach churning against itself.

Placing her pencil in the cut out grove at the top of the desk she stood. Slowly walking across the room she kept her head bowed. She'd learned that when in trouble it was better not to make eye contact. In that way she would be able to avoid the expression of disappointment. "Yes Miss?"

With a hand on the child's shoulder, the educator led her just outside the class, closing the door behind them. Standing there was the principle, a middle age man who wore a suit. He was lucky enough to still have his hair, which he ran his fingers through. "This is her?"

Receiving a nod, he led the small girl away without another word. Peering back over her shoulder, Brie's fear began mounting. She could see that her teacher felt sympathy toward her which only made things worse. _'What did I do? I wasn't cheating… I spit out my gum…'_

Once they'd made it to the offices, she saw her grandmother was there. Only children who had been really bad had family members called up to the school. But she hadn't done anything that she knew of. Her grades were good and she hadn't been the one to dump all the paints together.

Grandma knelt down, spreading her arms wide. "Come here my baby." Her voice trembled with the words. Rushing into the embrace, Briana could feel that the cheek against her own had been recently wet with tears. "Oh my poor baby… my poor, poor baby."

"She held me there for the longest time, just repeating that phrase over and over." Shaking her head, Brie tried to erase it from her mind. "She didn't tell me until we got home. She never knew what really happened, not even when she died. No one ever told us what the reports said."

Salty droplets streamed slowly down her face. Her chest ached with the memory she'd buried long ago. "My poor baby… my poor, poor baby…" Closing her eyes she clenched her teeth, groaning with the pain. "Why wouldn't they tell us? Why? It was the same for Mrs. Hughes, and it will be the same for me."

"No." Edward breathed, realizing where this was going. Her parents had died due to the research of her father and the same thing had happened to Maes. Hugging her tightly he set his jaw on her head. "I'll find out. I swear to you Brie that I will find out what happened to them."

Shuttering against him she let out a sob. "But I'll lose you too. I won't know why but I will. They'll think they're protecting me but they won't be. They always think that. Can't you see? I'll have no one if something happens to you." Under her breath she gave way to the darkness, "I'll kill myself."

His eyes widened, hearing what was not meant to be heard. Jerking her back, he took hold of her chin. His eyes bore into hers, searching her soul. "You will not commit suicide. Do you understand me? Even if something does happen, you will go on and you will live."

Blinking she looked at him blankly. "What are you talking about? I would never…" Her own words came back to her in a haunting whisper. Had she truly said that? Trembling she moved away, scooting down the wall. Speaking to herself rather than him she mumbled, "I'm losing my mind."

Reaching out a hand he touched her shoulder, causing her to jump at the contact. Moving closer to her, he looped an arm around her waist. "We'll get through this together. Alright?" She nodded, allowing him hug her closely. _'Somehow I've got to find out what happened. Maybe it would explain what she's going through now.' _He was too caught up in his thoughts to realize she did not return the embrace.

Chapter 32 Preview:

Briana was lying atop the covers on the bed when they came in, the sound was evident. The brunette had put on a smile for him earlier but now found it impossible to do so. Everything inside her seemed to ache with darkness. Almost against her will, she was giving it the control it desired.

Author's Note:

Please remember I LOVE reviews! I thrive on them! Without them this story will fizzle out and die. So REVIEW!


	32. Evening

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Author's Note:

Ok this chapter is going up in honor of the final episode being aired tomorrow (here at least). I fear after you've seen the ending of the series interest in FMA writings will fizzle out. Or maybe I'm already seeing the effects? Only 2 reviews for chapter 31... _(sigh)_ And in one of those Brie was said to be having bipolar mood swings. The way I see it, she's been through hell so she has a right to have mood swings. Anyway the story is almost complete on my computer so I can't go in and make any major changes now. Just chock it up to PMS, that's what my sister does. Don't tell her I said that! ... she doesn't read my writings anyway. -- Good, I'm safe.

Chapter 32: Evening

Reluctantly Alphonse continued to go through old files. "Brother I don't think this is such a good idea." In all the time his sibling had been gone, the younger Elric had been excellent at his job. Now that that Fullmetal was back however, things became more complex, and he was more likely to be drug into something that was considered off-limits

"Don't worry Al." The alchemist told him, pulling out papers and returning them without a second glance. "Brie needs to know what happened to her parents. All she was able to tell me was that they were killed because of her father's research. It's making her unstable now."

Shaking his head, he tried to reason further, "We don't know what happened to dad." Instantly he received a piercing glare. He knew better than to bring up that topic but sometimes he felt he had to. "I'm just saying that it's not a disaster. It shouldn't affect her like you're saying after all these years."

Returning to his work the blond retorted, "He left us Al. You know that. He left us and he left mom, end of story." Hate dripped from his words like venom from a snake's fangs. "And it _is_ hurting her. She thinks if I die the military won't tell her anything, the same way they did Mrs. Hughes."

Alphonse felt the pang in his chest at that. He didn't let it show. Instead he continued to scan the documents he held. "But you're safe now brother. We aren't chasing after the stone anymore so she shouldn't worry. Unless…" His grey eyes grew wide as he realized what he was reading. "How old was she when they died?"

Glancing up, Edward peered at him for a moment. "When she was about five or six, why?" His sibling shifted, holding out the papers he found. Taking them from him slowly, the alchemist could see from the younger's expression that something was seriously wrong.

He stood, reading the document slowly at first, picking up speed as he went. The two murdered were referred to simply as man and woman. From the report it was clear that they had been killed by an "inhuman being" which changed before the eyes of an anonymous witness. The bottom line sickened him. 'Left behind, one daughter in care of grandmother.'

Sinking into his chair, he placed the pages on his desk. He had to swallow hard several times before finding his voice. "It's them Al and they were killed by… Envy." His sibling nodded, already having realized that very information. "But why? Was her father studying the stone?"

Alphonse looked to the clock and with a sigh reminded, "It's time to go home. You'll be able to tell her what you've found out." He was surprised when the elder shook his head. "But why? You said that she needed to know, that it would make things easier for her. Why not tell her?"

"Because…" The alchemist began, standing and taking his coat from the chair. "Knowing that it was that homunculus might send her over the edge." His eyes glazed over as he continued, "Envy killed our child, and almost took her life as well. If she knew, she might not let me do what I have to."

The younger man waited for him to finish although nothing more was said. Instead he merely followed him out the door. It wasn't very late, but later than they would have been. He wondered what excuse his brother would make for their delay. Little did he know one would not be needed.

She was lying atop the covers on the bed when they came in, the sound was evident. The brunette had put on a smile for him earlier but now found it impossible to do so. Everything inside her seemed to ache with darkness. Almost against her will, she was giving it the control it desired.

Brie could hear the murmured voices of Andrea and the brothers in the living room. For that reason she wasn't surprised by the expression on her husband's face as he came in. Instead of greeting him she turned her head to the side, closing her eyes tightly. _'I can't face him. Not right now.' _

He wasn't cross with her, although to anyone else it might seem as though he were. Closing the door he pulled off his red jacket, and then took off his shirt and tank top. Sighing he murmured, "Today was pretty long for you, wasn't it? I guess your legs probably hurt."

She only nodded, watching while he changed into a pair of jeans. Once he was done he retrieved a simple pullover from the closet and put it on. Moving to sit beside her, he ran his fingers through her curls. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head without speaking.

Leaning down, he kissed the bridge of her nose. "I love you." He breathed, changing position so that he was lying next to her. His arms wrapped around her waist as she turned onto her side, her back pressed against his chest. "It's going to be ok. We'll get through this together."

Shaking her head again, a tear slid slowly down her face. "I can't do this Ed. I'm not even sure who I am anymore." Holding onto his arms tightly she began to sob. "Every time I turn around I'm crying and I don't know why. I can't make it stop, I want to but can't."

Propping up on one elbow he stroked her hair gently away from her eyes. "It's alright Darling. The doctors said this might happen, remember? We'll just take it one day at a time." His thumb trailed along her lips until the corners turned upward slightly. "There now, see? We can make it."

Rubbing a hand behind his neck she drew him down into a long kiss. As he backed away she smiled. "I'm sorry." She mumbled, sitting up and wrapping her arms around him. Hugging him close she inhaled deeply. "I've been so much trouble lately. I don't know why you put up with me."

Edward shifted, hugging her close once more. "For the same reason that you followed me around all those months, I love you. I'm here for you no matter what." A flash of memory came back to him suddenly although he didn't realize it. "But you swore to me that you wouldn't leave, didn't you? You said that nothing in this world would ever keep you from me."

Pulling away, Briana peered into his eyes for a long moment. "Yes, I did but… That was before you got your memories back. How could you possibly know?" His brow furrowed as he shrugged. Running her fingers through his bangs she smiled. "I'm so glad I didn't give up on you."

Leaning his forehead against hers, the alchemist grinned. "Me too." Bring their lips together seemed to help heal her even more. He began massaging her neck, the muscles of which seemed to be tight. "You know I think a hot bath would make you feel better. Wanna try?"

She nodded allowing him to help her from the bed. He followed her to the bathroom, closing the door behind them. Alphonse watched as they passed through the hallway. Turning to Andrea he sighed, "I wish I knew what to do to help her. It seems like nothing ever does any good."

Taking a sip of her coffee, the artist smiled. "You have no idea how much good you two have done. She speaks as though you were angels instead of men." When he sat down at the table across from her she continued. "After you went back to work she was worried that she'd made him feel bad."

Shaking his head, Al stirred extra sugar into his mug. He still couldn't take the strong flavor which both she and his sibling preferred. "I don't think it was because of what she said, but because she has these… episodes. It makes him wonder if he isn't doing enough."

Andrea set the cup down, peering into the dark liquid. "He doesn't remember then." It was more of a statement than a question. Letting out a long breath she tried to explain, "Briana has always had problems with depression. It's been that way ever since I've known her."

Nodding thoughtfully he thought back to what they'd learned from the old file. _'She's never known. That had to be hard on her.' _Clearing his throat he ventured to ask, "Has she always had a fear of abandonment?" He believed he already knew the answer but wanted to make sure.

"Yes, since her parents died when she was so young she has a hard time letting go. When Wyatt moved from Brook Haven it took her close to a year to get over it." Bowing her head to take a drink she missed the flash of distrust in those grey eyes. "Those two were really close."

His hands gripped the mug tightly. Alphonse didn't like that man for the sole reason that he'd almost taken Brie from them. He knew if that marriage would have taken place it would've crushed his brother's heart. "A whole year huh? Well then I guess she must have really cared for him."

Finally picking up on his mood Andrea waved both hands before her while shaking her head. "It wasn't that she loved him. Just that he had been her rock for so long. He was the one she could always count on. He was there after her parents died, and that meant a lot to her."

The Elric loosened his grasp on the defenseless cup. "I suppose so. That was before she met brother?" Receiving a nod he relaxed a little more. "Were things ever this bad though? She seems to have a mental breakdown at least twice a day, sometimes more. I'm afraid she's going to lose it completely."

Reaching an arm across the table, the artist took his palm in hers. "It's to be expected Al, look at all she's had taken from her. It'll take time but things will get better." Squeezing his hand she smiled. "With the two of you to help her I'm sure things will go smoother. She needs you both."

Alphonse bent forward, and considered kissing her knuckles but chose to resist the urge. "She needs him, not me. I'm the one who got in the way remember? If I hadn't have shown up they might have the baby right now." With that thought he released her, leaning back into the chair.

"What do you mean?" Andrea still didn't know what had happened or why. Because it was considered to be highly confidential by the military, he couldn't tell her. She shrugged when he didn't answer. "Look I don't know why you think that but I'm sure it's not true. Brie is happy you found Ed, she told me so."

He glanced up, believing that for the first time in a long while. Before when she had said it, after the couple had reunited, he'd thought it was true. But after the accident, his faith in that answer had waned. _'Even after all that, she's still glad that I came into her life? But it was…' _

A screech interrupted his thoughts. Standing quickly he almost knocked over his chair as he raced toward the bathroom door. Once he made it there he realized that he couldn't just open it. He could feel Andrea sanding close behind as he listened to see if he could hear anything.

"You idiot! That wasn't funny!" It was Briana's voice, and she didn't sound at all happy. But the sound of Ed's laughter came through almost immediately afterward. The other thing which could be heard was the toilet refilling itself. "I don't even know why you're in here! I can wash myself."

The alchemist was still chuckling loudly enough for his sibling and the artist to hear. "I want to make sure you don't fall. Why can't you just take a bath? Then I wouldn't have to worry about it... and you, my Darling, would be left in peace." He was obviously enjoying himself.

"It's hard to wash my hair that way." She grumbled, the rest of her words becoming low enough that the two eavesdroppers couldn't make out what she was saying. Grinning, they moved away from the door, the girl having to cover her mouth so that her giggles wouldn't escape.

"Sounds like they made up." Alphonse snickered, taking a seat on the couch. His heart raced when she plopped down next to him, leaning her head back. "Oh I forgot to tell you, I've found you an apartment to rent." Her eyes widened as she looked at him in shock. "It's right next door."

Joy overtook her as the realization came. She finally had a place that was close to both her friend and her work. On an impulse she wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Oh thank you Al! You have no idea how much that means to me!"

Hugging her back, he felt a flush come over his cheeks. "It's no problem." He mused, surprised that when she pulled away she too was blushing. Gently brushing the hair out of her face he smiled. "I'm just glad that you're happy about it. I know Brie will be when we tell her."

"Oh." Another thought came to her mind, much more logical than her first ones. "But what about the down payment… and the rent? How much is it? I'll have to see how much I have and… oh I don't know how long before the store opens…" Her mind was racing causing her to ramble on.

"Don't worry." He said, silencing her by pressing a finger to her lips. "I'll help you with the bills until you get on your feet. Don't worry about paying me back, I want to do this." She started to protest but he continued, "It'll be good for Brie to have you so close. She needs another woman around here."

Andrea only smiled at that comment. Somehow his closeness seemed to be all she could think of at that moment. _'I can't let him do this to me…but it feels so right.' _His eyes peered into hers, melting her will and resistance. Somehow he had been able to break down her barrier without even trying.

Chapter 33 Preview:

He glanced toward his in-law before following the elder into the other room. In a low voice he asked, "What's wrong brother? You hate to cook." He didn't receive an answer; instead the alchemist opened the icebox to see what they had. "Brother, I'm part of this family. I need to know if something's wrong."


	33. Wounds

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Author's Note:

This one hasn't come back from my editor yet so it may still have errors. Sorry about that. I'll fix them as soon as she e-mails me.

Chapter 33: Wounds

Briana sneered at her husband when he tried to help her dress. "Get off! I can't believe you. Do you have any idea how much that hurt?" She was still grumbling about his having flushed the commode, instantly changing the warm water into cold. The drastic temperature drop had caused the connections in her legs to start throbbing.

"I said I was sorry." Ed moped, trying to fasten her skirt for her. But she pushed his hands away, buttoning it herself. He moaned, and leaning back against the wall, gave her a sorrowful gaze. She had a pained expression on her face. _'Nice job, do even more to make her life a living hell.' _

When she noticed the emotion his eyes had taken, she sighed. Reaching out, she touched his cheek gently. "I've been horrible today haven't I?" The left side of his mouth turned upward slightly, producing a smirk. She giggled, realizing he knew better than to answer that question.

"Love you." He murmured, leaning forward just enough to allow her to choose whether or not to kiss him. When she did, he was thankful because it meant he had been forgiven. Wrapping his arms around her, the alchemist mused, "You look absolutely beautiful with wet hair."

Shaking her head energetically, she effectively sprayed both him and the mirror with little droplets of water. She began laughing when he frowned. "Awe what's wrong? I thought you could use a shower." Her amusement increased as he smiled and began tickling her. "Hey no fair!"

When she was out of breath, he stopped, pleased that she laid her head on his shoulder. It left the side of her neck exposed, giving him an advantage which he quickly ceased. He pressed his lips against her flesh and his heart rate quickened until he felt her push against his chest.

"No." She murmured, although the gleam in her eye gave a completely different answer. "Andrea's worried about me, and I've still got to fix supper." When he started to pout she grinned. "Come on, we've been in here long enough. I don't know why you had to chaperone anyway."

Opening the door, he placed a hand on her back, allowing her to take the lead. "Because I didn't want you to fall." Just after she'd taken her first step she scowled with pain. Leaning down slightly he felt of the metal, it was like ice. Somehow it was still affecting her nerves. "Here." He didn't wait for her to object before lifting her into his arms.

"I can walk." She grumbled, although not too harshly. The last thing she wanted was to upset him any more than she already had that day. When they entered the living room both her friends rose, looking very dismayed. "Don't worry. He's just being overprotective again."

Setting her down on the couch and unlatching her knees, he frowned. "No I'm not." That's what he said, but his actions seemed to say otherwise when he reached for a blanket that had been left on the back of the sofa. After wrapping it around her legs he turned toward the kitchen. "Come on Al, we'll fix dinner."

He glanced toward his in-law before following the elder into the other room. In a low voice he asked, "What's wrong brother? You hate to cook." He didn't receive an answer; instead the alchemist opened the icebox to see what they had. "Brother, I'm part of this family. I need to know if something's wrong."

Reluctantly Edward closed the door to the fridge and leaned against it. He refused to meet his sibling's gaze. "I screwed up Al. I thought… I don't know what I thought I just…" Shaking his head, he couldn't find a good excuse. "The cold water hurt her legs and it's my fault."

Alphonse gave a sigh of relief. "That's it? That's all that this is about?" Moving to the cabinet, he began to rummage through the various mixes. He found himself grinning, after having been so worried that something was terribly wrong. "I thought it was something serous."

His sibling scowled at him, his voice remaining low so that his words wouldn't be overheard. "It is serous Al. I hurt her again. Everything I say and do just causes her more pain." That was enough to catch the other man's attention. "I've been thinking, with equivalent exchange I could…"

"No." The food was forgotten. The younger Elric stood, looking down at the elder, two silver eyes boring into a pair of golden ones. "We can't risk it brother. If we tried we could lose everything we've gained. Is that what you want? Do you think that's what she would want?"

His face was etched with defiance. "I never said 'we'. It wouldn't have anything to do with you. I would be the one doing everything. There's no way I'd ever consider putting you in danger like that again. It's my fault that her legs are like they are and I'll be the one to pay the price."

Alphonse gawked at him with disbelief. "It wouldn't have anything to do with me? How can you say that after all these years brother?" His voice showed just how hurt he was by what he felt was an accusation. "We're a family, the three of us: you, me and Briana. We take care of each other. That's why you can't do it."

Leaning against the cabinet, Ed placed his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do anymore Al. Every move I make seems to be the wrong one. I'm not sure if she's getting better or worse. Every time she cries I want to fix it but can't." He felt helpless, like he had in those seconds before finding Al lying inside the armor.

Moving to stand next to his sibling, he laid a hand on his shoulder. "Brother it's alright. Andrea told me that Brie has always had a problem with depression." The elder glanced up at him. "She also said Briana depends on us, that we are helping, even if we can't see it."

A hopeful grin slid over his lips as his golden eyes looked across the room at nothing. "That's right… she would wake up crying for no reason. I tried to ask her about it once, but she said she didn't know why." Letting out a long sigh, he seemed not to realize what had just taken place.

"Brother…" Alphonse knew, even if the blond didn't. "you just recalled something, from back before." He didn't say anything more, didn't have to. The Elrics simply looked at each other in disbelief. After a moment they broke the gaze and began cooking supper, neither speaking.

Somehow the memories were gradually crossing over, fusing Jacob and Edward, so that they would truly be one. Trying to recollect did nothing for the alchemist. It was as if the recollections chose when to surface. If only he could capture them at will, then perhaps he would be better prepared when his wife cried out in the darkness.

"I didn't mean to get so upset, but it hurt." Briana was still rubbing her legs, desperately trying to ease some of the pain. Regardless of what she did it simply wouldn't cease. The last thing she wanted was to have to call Winry and explain the situation. She couldn't deal with the mechanic, not now.

"He didn't mean to." Andrea reminded, earning her a look that said the other woman already knew that. "And I'm sure you weren't too bad, other wise he wouldn't be in there cooking for us right now. By the way, I've been meaning to ask, he can cook better than Jacob, right?"

Brie laughed at that question. "No I'm afraid not. He tries but that's about it. If you want we can go in there and save ourselves from a meal that might otherwise be inedible." But she received a shake of the head. "No, I suppose you're right. I should let him do some things for me."

With a smile, her friend took her hand. "You really should. It's not often that you find a guy who's willing to cater to your every whim." Her own thoughts drifted off toward Alphonse who was also in the kitchen. _'Maybe he knows how to cook, but I seriously doubt that.'_

Neither was willing to deprive the men of looking out for them, although for the sake of digestion perhaps they should have. The smell that eventually drifted into the room was one of smoke rather than a meal being prepared. Luckily for them, the fire alarm didn't go off.

Coughing, both Elrics retreated into the living room, frantic to get away from the smoke. Edward gazed at his wife, relief flooding over him when he realized that she was actually laughing at the situation. It allowed him to ease up considerably. "I think we'll call out for pizza." He mumbled, reaching for the phone.

"Good idea." She giggled, trying desperately not to upset him. She certainly didn't want to make him feel as though he'd done something wrong, even if it was one of the most frequently used pans in the house. Once he was finished ordering, she reached out a hand toward him. "What did you two attempt to make in there anyway?"

Her husband frowned, turning his head away. Alchemy was said to have been born in the kitchen but he couldn't quite get the hang of that part of the science. "It was supposed to be spaghetti. I'm not sure what went wrong but I think we're going to have to throw that big pot away."

He sunk down to the floor at her feet, his palm still in hers. Gently she stroked his head, as if soothing a wounded child. _'In a way I suppose he still is. Part of him will never grow up.' _She assumed that was how all men were at heart, holding on to a piece of the past and taking it with them.

"I can probably clean it." Andrea offered after a long moment of silence. Alphonse was already holding out a hand to help her up. She smiled as he led her toward the kitchen. Apparently he would be aiding her in what he deemed to be a hopeless task. To him the only cure for the pan would be either the trash can, or alchemy.

When they had left the room, Edward laid his head on Brie's lap, basking in her warmth. The braces had finally regained their normal temperature and he hoped that meant her legs were feeling better. "Al rented the place next door so your friend will be close by all the time."

She giggled somewhat. "Oh and I'm sure his only thought was for me. It probably has nothing to do with the fact that he's falling in love with her." When the alchemist chuckled she knew that she was right. "I'm glad he did it though. Those two would be good for each other."

At that comment, he ventured to look up at her. Standing, he moved to lie on the couch, his head returning to her arms. "You're playing matchmaker again aren't you?" Something in her eyes changed, and he realized why. What had caused him to use the word 'again' when he didn't remember their past?

"I suppose I am. So what of it? I think they'd make a wonderful couple and you do too." He scoffed at her statement, although she knew he agreed with it. Brushing back his bangs she mused, "They just click, like we did. Given the time they'll realize it and they'll live happily ever after."

Edward laughed, rubbing his hand across her chin. "I suppose that's what we're doing now? Living happily ever after?" She nodded without hesitation, although she would have had a right to consider her response. _'Maybe we are. No one ever tells what happened after the prince rides off into the sunset with the woman he loves. Maybe this is how it works.'_

Preview Chapter 34: Moving Day

Pulling back from him, Briana stared at her husband for a long moment. _'I don't get it… why are his memories coming back now?' _Whatever the reason, she was relieved. Perhaps, given the time, her husband would be whole once more. "I didn't want you to leave. Besides you didn't have anywhere else to go."


	34. Moving Day

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Author's Note:

This chapter is dedicated to darklight03my one and only reviewer for chapter 33. Thanks so much, without you I would have been depressed!

Chapter 34: Moving Day

Briana was giving directions rather than being allowed to do anything. She was becoming restless. There was no packing to be done, but she'd defiantly be there to help unload those boxes. "Watch it Ed! You don't want to break the couch now do you?" Her scolding wasn't harsh and so wasn't received that way but she realized that their new one would be delivered soon.

Groaning under the weight, Edward tried a different tactic, turning the sofa onto its back. _'How did Al ever get this stupid thing in here to begin with?'_ The fact that they had to get it out one door, only to bring it through the one right beside it, drove him crazy. "Enough!"

Setting his end down, Alphonse peered at the blond, who was fuming. "It's alright brother, we'll figure a way if you'll just…" But his words were wasted because the alchemist already had his hands clapped together. "Brother you can't do that!" He moaned, although not in time.

A flash of light filled the room as his palms met the wall that merged the two apartments. In a moment two double doors had been created. One opened slowly from the other side to reveal an extremely shocked Andrea. The handiwork was well done, without a single flaw.

"Edward you can't just go changing the structure of the building!" Brie informed, realizing what he'd done. "We don't own the place you know. What do you think the manager is going to say when he sees an opening between her dining room and ours?" Unfortunately she couldn't hold back her laugher which was already threatening to break through.

"It's not like I changed any of the support beams." He told her, surveying his work. "Besides I can always change it back later. But for now…" Already he was picking up his end of the couch, Al following suit and lifting the other end. Both men found it much easier to make it through the newly formed arch.

Shaking her head, his wife apologized, "I'm sorry I'll have him close it off if you don't want it there." But she could already see that her neighbor was thrilled with the development. They'd already discussed how at least they wouldn't have to walk so far on the cold days to visit each other.

"Now we won't even have to go outside." Andrea mused, content with his work. She smiled at her friend. "That sure would have been handy if we would have known back before. It would have made moving my stuff out of my parents' house a lot easier on all of us."

It was true; the three of them had gone through some difficulties when trying to convey the stuff into the upstairs apartment. That had been when Jacob had first taken up residence with Briana. He had been the reason the girls hadn't shared the flat they'd planned on.

"Don't tell him." Andrea begged as they sat on the floor packing the whatnots. "Jake doesn't have any other place to go and I do. So just don't say anything alright?" She'd been disappointed at first but quickly realized how much the amnesia patient needed her friend.

"I know, I know." Brie murmured, quieting down when the man in question entered the room. She still couldn't believe that she'd allowed him to stay with her. _'I'm losing my mind. That's the only logical explanation I can think of.' _She'd always been somewhat of a loner, so why take in a stranger now?

He was aware of the tension in the room, although he didn't say so. Instead he grinned at both girls, trying to lighten the mood. "If you take much more stuff there won't be any room for you to actually live." He wasn't at all surprised when his roommate pushed against his leg.

"You just don't want to have to move anymore boxes." She mused, happy when he sat down next to her. Somehow she felt as though he radiated something she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was like he was strangely different from all others, though it was somehow more than just his lacking memories.

As they finished wrapping things up, both metaphorically and literally, they spoke of things that meant little. It was basic everyday small talk made simply because they hated the silence. None of them wanted to speak of what they were thinking. Perhaps they should have, but chose not to.

Sitting on the floor with her legs stretched out, Briana opened one of the boxes her friend had given her. She was alone in the room, Andrea having left with Al to pick up something for dinner. Edward was nowhere to be seen, so she supposed he was back at their apartment.

Shifting through the photos, the brunette smiled. Most were of their teenage years, high school pictures and such. She found one of her standing in the hallway, in front of the lockers. To one side stood the artist, and on the other was Wyatt. The threesome had been such dear friends back then.

'_Maybe I should call him. The last time I saw him was just after I'd gotten out of the hospital.' _She bit her bottom lip, placing the photo back in the box. _'But it would upset Edward.' _That was the last thing she wanted, even if it meant hurting the man who'd meant so much to her while growing up.

Without warning she felt a pair of arms slip around her from behind. Peering upward she saw the alchemist kneel down so that he could rest his chin on her shoulder. "You don't have to keep this up you know. Most of the stuff has already been unpacked. Leave the rest for tomorrow."

Closing her eyes, Briana sighed, leaning her head against his. "I guess you're right." Glancing at the clock she realized that it was indeed becoming very late. "Where are those two anyway? They've been gone over an hour." The man behind her only shrugged, slipping his hands under her arms so that he could help her stand and lock her legs.

Once he'd gathered her crutches off of the floor, he handed them to her. Putting them in place she grinned. As they made their way to their own apartment she actually felt as though things were the way they were supposed to be. "You know what? I think we might get through this after all."

Smiling, Ed rubbed her back. "Of course we will, that's what I've been trying to tell you." He was pleased when she giggled, and even happier when he realized the destination she had in mind was their bedroom. When they'd arrived he closed the door behind her.

Sitting on the mattress and unlocking the braces, she sighed heavily. Her muscles ached although she refused to admit it to her husband. Laying back she closed her eyes, feeling the movement when he decided to crawl across the bed toward her. A grin passed over her lips momentarily. "Love you." She mumbled.

His fingers trailed across her jaw line before he dotted it with soft kisses. The sun was already set, the streetlamps lit. Outside darkness was beginning to blanket the world. But inside, the light that of their love was brighter than the sun. He needed nothing more than to be with her.

"You should have told me." He muttered, massaging her neck with his lips. When she gave a grunted _'what'_ he continued. "About Andrea, you never said anything about you two wanting to be roommates. But I'm kind of glad you didn't… or else we wouldn't be here now."

Pulling back from him, Briana stared at her husband for a long moment. _'I don't get it… why are his memories coming back now?' _Whatever the reason, she was relieved. Perhaps, given the time, her husband would be whole once more. "I didn't want you to leave. Besides you didn't have anywhere else to go."

As Edward rubbed her back he peered into those beautiful blue-green eyes. "I guess. Was she very upset though, about me living with you?" A giggle and a shaking of the head was his answer. Placing a kiss on her lips he grinned. "Where are they anyway? Al knows this town so they can't get lost."

"Do you have any idea where we are?" She was watching Alphonse intently as they walked the dark streets. In his hand, he carried the bag of oriental food which had grown cold as they tried to find their way home. What was supposed to have been a shortcut had ended up getting her guide confused. With the shadows cast about them here and there, Andrea was becoming tense.

A stray cat jumped onto the top of a trashcan, and losing his balance caused it to topple. The woman at his side jumped, grabbing hold of his arm tightly. Inwardly Al laughed. "I think I'm getting my bearings, just give me a moment." But that was a lie; he had no clue where they were.

Her grip on him didn't let up even in the slightest. _'I hate the dark. I hate the dark. I hate the dark!' _That one phrase kept repeating in her mind as they strolled along the sidewalks. She still hadn't found a thing that looked even remotely familiar. What's worse was the fact that overhead, storm clouds were quickly forming.

A flash of lightning lit up the sky, followed by a clap of thunder which resounded off the buildings. In that one moment of light, Al realized that they were close to the shop. "Come on." Rushing through the streets they made their way to the front door of the store.

Pulling out her key, Andrea unlocked it, hastily getting inside. Standing there in the darkness, she could hear her heaving breathing. _'But his breath is hard too.' _Hadn't he remained calm? Perhaps it had been an act to keep her own emotions in check. Switching on the lights, she glanced at him.

"I guess we should…" Al hadn't even finished his sentence before the clouds broke through. The rain came down like a curtain, nosily announcing its presents to the world. Glancing up at the ceiling he listened to it for a moment. "I was going to suggest taking a break then heading on home, but maybe we should wait for it to pass."

Nodding, Andrea moved toward the phone. Picking up the receiver she had to ask the Elric for his number. She made a mental note to memorize it later. After dialing, she waited patiently for an answer. Receiving a greeting from Edward she smiled. "Hey it's me. We kind of got lost and…"

"You what?" The alchemist shook his head, leaning back against the wall. It wasn't possible. He and his sibling had spent years in Central. So how could they possibly get lost? "Put Al on the phone." He could have been kinder and asked, but it was obvious by his voice that it was a request rather than a demand.

"Brother," Alphonse was ashamed of himself, and assumed the elder would be amused by such a circumstance. "don't worry we're here at the shop. But with the rain coming down like it is, we're going to wait here for it to pass before we try to get back." Then, just to get the subject off of him, "How's things between you and Brie?"

Ed grinned smugly toward the bedroom door where his wife was standing. They'd managed to make it through a whole conversation without his upsetting her. "She's fine, but what about you getting lost? Al you know Central as well as I do. If you wanted time alone with Andrea you could have just said so."

The heat rose in the younger man's cheeks. In a hushed tone he retorted, "Brother, it's not like that. I tried one of your old shortcuts and got lost." He heard laughter on the other end and remembered just how many times that had happened to the Elrics while they had been searching.

"You should know better than to follow my directions." He had to wave away Briana, who was standing at his side, listening intently. Covering the receiver he murmured, "They got lost." She giggled, backing away so that he could finish the conversation. "Where are you now?"

Sighing, Al scratched the back of his head. "I told you, we're at the shop with the food. Can you see about getting you and Brie something there at the house? I don't want to get out in this storm." Glancing toward the door, he could see that it had become even heavier than before.

"Alright, you can spend the night there if you need to." Listening to the rain outside, the blond realized that trying to walk back to the apartments would be unwise. The lightning came through every second or two and visibility was limited. "Use alchemy to make a couple of cots. We'll take tomorrow off."

Nodding, the younger glanced toward the clock. "Ok, I'll call you if anything happens." With that they said their goodbyes. Turning to Andrea he smiled. "Looks like we're stuck here, for the moment at least." To his surprised she didn't seem too upset by that information.

They'd end up making the best of the situation. After all, they had food, water, and they were dry. With the use of his alchemy, Alphonse created a place for them to sleep. Outside the tempest raged on well past midnight. Inside, the fire of friendship grew, keeping them warm.

Author's Note: Please review. If you don't I'll cry... that and I might hold off the next post for a whole week!

Preview Chapter 35: Taken

Shrugging, he tugged off the outer red jacket, and then the black under one, watching his hands while doing so. "I just decided to…" When he glanced back at her, he realized that she was staring at his shoulder intently. Touching it gently he scowled, "What's wrong Brie? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Now, go forth and review!


	35. Taken

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Author's Note:

I would have updated sooner but the site wouldn't let me upload! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep in mind that I LOVE reviews! And to those of you who didn't review I was able to send those who did a link to another site where they could read this chapter! If you review I'm able to keep you posted on what's going on at my end. Well here it is, unedited once again. _sigh _Enjoy anyway!

Chapter 35: Taken

"Did you have a good time last night?" Briana questioned in a teasing voice. Ed had brought her by the shop that morning when he picked up Alphonse. They had left the women alone to continue with the paperwork. At that moment the girls were going through the folders which had been left over from the Friday before.

"Yes." Andrea murmured, feeling a slight flush in her cheeks. _'I really did, I'm not just saying that.' _She'd pretended so many times before that she was surprised at her own sincerity. Usually she was uncomfortable around men, but with Al things were completely different.

The bell on the door interrupted their conversation. Glancing toward the front room, the artist scowled. _'Who could that be?' _Making her way to what would be the main gallery, she saw that the elder Elric was waiting by the entry dressed in his black uniform and red jacket. "Oh hey, what are you doing here?" Peering past him she added, "Did Al come with you?"

Smirking toward her, the alchemist shook his head. "No, he had some work he needed to finish up." Moving past her he nodded toward the door to the storage room, "Brie back there?" Receiving a nod, he continued on through the opening. Once he'd reached her he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Hey Baby."

Smiling she stroked the back of his neck. "What are you doing here?" But instead of getting an answer, their lips locked. That hungry sensation seemed to have returned. She was willing to feed his desire because they had been under so much pressure the week before.

Finally pulling away, she had to gasp for breath. "Darling, what's gotten into you?" She wasn't upset but rather a bit surprised. She hadn't expedited him to show up, especially not without his brother tagging along behind. _'I would've thought he'd have come to see Andrea if nothing else.'_

Edward took a step back, kneeling down he stretched out her legs and locked the knees. Straitening up again, he pulled her to her feet. "Let's go for a walk in the park, alright?" She nodded pleased with the fact he didn't mention the wheelchair and was instead getting her crutches.

Glancing to her friend, who was standing in the doorway, Briana smiled. "We're going for a walk, hold down the fort." Something in those hazel eyes seemed strange, although she merely shook the feeling off. _'It's probably because Al didn't come.'_ Telling herself that, she put it behind her. She was going to have a wonderful outing with her husband, nothing would ruin the mood.

Once the couple was out of sight Andrea took a seat at the table. _'What's wrong with me anyway?' _Shaking her head, she tried to overcome the odd feeling she'd gotten when her friends had kissed. Something about it was different. She hoped nothing wrong was going on between the two of them.

As they made their way down the clear sidewalk, the brunette beamed with happiness. The sun was out, and other than a wet spot every now and then, there was no sign of the storm from the night before. She could feel her husband's left hand on the small of her back.

He seemed to be leading the way, and she didn't want to ask where they were going. Somehow not knowing made it seem all the more romantic. Instead, she observed the world around her. It seemed as though the leaves glistened ever brighter after the rain fall.

The only time she did bother to ask, was when they turned the corner down an alleyway. "Where are we headed?" As he grinned at her, she wondered what he could possibly have in mind. Realizing that they were at the staff entrance of the old theater she became excited. "Oh Edward, you remembered!"

Nodding, he opened the door, ushering her in. "I thought you'd like to see the old place." He followed her across the wooden floor. Reaching the middle of the stage they looked out over where the audiences of the past had sat. Taking a step forward he smiled, "I would like to introduce the wonderful Miss Briana!"

Laughing, she moved toward the seats, taking an awkward bow. As he wrapped his arms around her she sighed, noticing that he was wearing his coat. Tugging at the sleeve she asked, "Aren't you getting hot in this thing? Besides, you took the day off, so why do you have it on?"

Shrugging, he tugged off the outer red jacket, and then the black under one, watching his hands while doing so. "I just decided to…" When he glanced back at her, he realized that she was staring at his shoulder intently. Touching it gently he scowled, "What's wrong Brie? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Shaking her head slowly, she tried to back away. "You're not my husband." Her eyes were still trained on the scar which shouldn't have been there. _'It's him… it's that thing again…' _Her heart pounded wildly in her chest. She'd fallen for the same mistake twice. How much would it cost her this time?

A grin came over his face. As he began to stride toward her she continued to cower away in fear. Reaching out his hand to stroke her cheek, she stumbled, plunging backward. Because of the braces she was unable to catch herself. When she landed, she hit her head on the floor, knocking her unconscious.

Kneeling over the girl, a smirk appeared on Envy's lips. _'Things are going better than I planned.' _Stroking her hair he could feel the rush of victory wash over him. His name was Envy and he intended to live up to that. _'I'll take everything that pipsqueak holds dear.'_

The phone rang, startling Andrea awake. She hadn't even realized that she'd dozed off. The last thing she could remember was trying to decipher the figures that were in front of her. Standing, she stretched momentarily before moving to pick up the receiver. "Hello, Andrea's Art Gallery. How may I help you?"

Chuckling, Al thought of how tired she sounded. "Hey, are you doing ok? Maybe you should have taken the day off too." He could hear the heavy sigh that came through the line. Laughing again he continued, "Brother was wondering if you'd like to go out to a café for lunch."

Perking up at that comment the artist scowled. "You mean to tell me he came by here, picked Brie up just so he could take her back home? If he was worried about her he could have just said he didn't want her working today." Leaning back against the wall she felt distrusted.

"What are you talking about?" It was Alphonse's turn to frown. He peered across the room at his sibling who gave him a quizzical glare. "Brother is right here. He hasn't gone anywhere since we got back home earlier. What do you mean he picked her up? Are you sure?"

The alchemist was by his side in an instant. Something was obviously wrong and he feared the worst. "Give me that." Snatching the receiver he told the woman, "Listen very carefully, I want you to tell me exactly what happened. Don't leave out any detail no matter how small."

Straitening at his demeanor, she relayed what she remembered about what she had thought had been their encounter. She mentioned the odd feeling she'd gotten when he'd kissed her friend. At that she thought she heard a slight growl. Finishing up she asked, "What is this anyway? Wasn't that you?"

Handing the phone back to his sibling he didn't bother to answer her. Instead he ordered, "Get down there and make sure Andrea is safe. I'm going after them." Rushing into the bedroom he grabbed his red jacket. Realizing something he called out, "Which direction did they go?"

Asking the woman, Al answered, "They went North, toward the old downtown." Into the receiver he murmured, "Stay at the store and wait for me. Don't leave with anyone else." Then, realizing his dilemma he added, "The first thing I'll do when I get there is ask you how your mother is. Got that?"

Shaking her head, the artist was becoming confused. "But I don't understand. Why would you do that?" Tears were creeping into the corners of her eyes. Instead of persisting she murmured. "Never mind, just hurry up and get here. I'll keep the door locked until you do."

Nodding, Alphonse said his goodbyes and hung up. Edward was already heading out the door. "Hold on a second brother!" He called, plopping down on the couch and quickly pulling on his shoes, not worrying with socks. Running out, he took the key from his pocket and turned it in the lock. "Brother, wait up!"

Rushing down the street, the alchemist paused only a moment, giving his sibling just enough time to reach him. "I've got to find her Al. If I don't…" He couldn't finish his sentence, couldn't think about what might be happening at that very moment. "You've got to keep Andrea safe."

The younger knew he was only saying that to keep his mind off of the real issue at hand. The artist had no reason to be attacked, but they had to make sure. The last thing they needed was two women missing. If Envy was targeting the Elric brothers, he might go after her because she was becoming a close friend, and perhaps more.

Arriving at the shop, Ed continued onward, leaving Al to his duty. Knocking on the door, he found himself impatient. Relief washed over him when he saw her peering around the corner from the back room. Rushing forward she turned the lock, opening it just slightly, waiting for his reply.

Not even bothering to put on a fake smile he asked, "How's your mother doing?" With that one question out of the way, the door flew open and the artist fell into his arms. Sobs racked through her body. The realization that this was not a joke had hit her with the force of the storm the night before.

Leading her through the opening to the back, they sat down on the cot he'd created. He was glad now that they hadn't bothered to change them back into the various things they had been. Rubbing her back soothingly he allowed her to cry. "It's going to be ok. Brother will find her."

Shaking her head, she bawled, "But I don't understand. If that wasn't Ed then who was it? He looked exactly like him, even Briana thought so. She went with him without question." Quivering with despair, she felt as though things were falling apart. She still hadn't been told of the accident which had taken the use of the woman's legs.

Alphonse frowned. This was highly classified, but she had seen Envy, although she didn't know it. Thinking over everything he knew as a soldier, he tried to find some way of explaining without giving away too much. "It has to do with the last incident. I'm sorry but that's all I can tell you."

Pulling back, she peered into those silver orbs. "It's classified, isn't it?" He nodded solemnly. Brie hadn't even told her that much. All the brunette had ever said was that she'd been attacked. Leaning against Al again she sighed heavily and closed her eyes. _'Please be safe. Please…' _

Preview Chapter 36: Not a very good preview but I couldn't find a paragraph that would make a great preview. Oh well here goes!

Sitting on the couch, Jake rubbed her back. There was no way he was going to force her into a subject that was so delicate. Memories still haunted her, coming out under the cover of darkness. While he longed to remember his past, she had buried hers with her own two hands. "Do you want talk about it?"


	36. Theater

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Author's Notes:

This post goes out to my one and only reviewer Frozen Hearts Alchemist! I realize that some of you may have read on the other site and I did get a few e-mails on what you thought but... you could review!

BTW you can check out on my profile page all the rest of the chapter titles. The story is done! You'll have to go there to see how far you have left to go though. Oh and check out where it gives a link to my homepage! I know my artwork is sad but still, it might be worth a look.

Chapter 36: Theater

Flipping through one of the old photo albums, Jacob noted one snapshot in particular. It was of a young girl standing outside of a theater with a man and a woman. Sliding it out of its pocket and turning it over, he saw Briana's name written on the back, along with the words _'Me mom and dad. Best day ever!'_

The front door opened, revealing a rather stressed looking young lady. In her arms were bags of groceries, one of which had begun ripping. "Little help!" She called, taking a step in only to have the bottom fall out sending canned goods rolling across the floor. "Ugh!" Shifting to the table she placed the other groceries on it.

Putting down his find, her boyfriend moved to help. He went outside and retrieved the remainder of her shopping. _'How did she manage to get all this up the stairs anyway?' _Kicking the door closed with his foot he struggled to keep from tripping over the scattered commodities.

Finally placing the bags on the table, he knelt down to collect the cans. Glancing up he could see that she was frowning. Catching hold of her hand, he pulled her down onto the ground with him. A grin was already in place as she scowled at him. "Don't worry about it. Everything's going to be ok."

Groaning, Briana began gathering the food. Much to her dismay many of the cans were now dented and thus wouldn't stack in the cabinet. With a sigh she peered at Jake. _'He knows I'm PMSing.' _Tilting her head back she sighed. "I know you're right but that stupid checker! She's driving me crazy."

"That new one?" Receiving a nod he understood the foul mood. "She's the one you knew in school, right?" The same answer as before. The two had spent years as competitors, never getting along. It hadn't been Briana as much as it was the other girl wanting to show her up.

He began rubbing her back tentatively, which served to ease her tight muscles. It was definitely the wrong time of the month to deal with an old rival. As she relaxed under his fingers, he became more assured that she wanted the comfort. Pushing her hair aside allowed her to feel the cool of his automail.

"Thanks." She breathed, closing her eyes and allowing herself to enjoy his closeness. The pressure of his lips against her neck caused a shiver to pass through her. His love was more than she had ever hoped for. She hadn't trusted a man so much since Wyatt had left for Central a few years before.

"So where are we going to put these?" Jacob asked, picking up the dented green peas. There was no way it would stack with the other canned goods. She only shrugged her shoulders. Kissing her lips briefly, he stood, pulling her up with him. "We'll figure something out."

As soon as they had both rose a twinge caught in his shoulder. He let out a gasp of pain causing Briana to become worried. "Oh no, not again." She murmured, already shifting behind him and massaging the juncture where the automail and flesh joined. "We've got to do something about this. It's getting worse."

Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and sighed. The pain was already beginning to pass, although he knew without her masterful touch it would have lasted for hours. "It's just the weather. Don't worry about it. Besides I've got you to take care of me." Silently he added to himself, _'And I don't know what I'd do if you didn't.'_

Sitting on the couch, Jake rubbed her back. There was no way he was going to force her into a subject that was so delicate. Memories still haunted her, coming out under the cover of darkness. While he longed to remember his past she had buried hers with her own two hands. "Do you want talk about it?"

She was holding the photo he'd come across earlier that day. Leaning back into his arms she released a long and heavy sigh. "We went to see a musical in Central. Dad had some business to do so he took mom and me with him. I can still remember the dresses the dancers wore."

A smile passed over her face as she thought back to when her life was still like a fairytale. "Everything sparkled, like the skirts were dotted with diamonds. I think it was a ballet, but I'm not sure. I know there was a prince and a princess, it was so enchanting. I wanted so much to do that, to get up on stage and dance."

Blushing slightly, she bowed her head. "Mom signed me up for dance classes, but it wasn't for me. They said I was too clumsy, that I wouldn't slow down long enough to learn the steps." Shrugging she laid her head on his shoulder, "But I'd like to get up on stage, just once to see what they saw looking out across the audience."

Stroking his hair, Jacob offered, "You could take up acting if you wanted to. Not everyone can dance but I'm sure you could act. You're already so dramatic." He chuckled when she punched him lightly in the side. Glancing out the window he saw a stranger sitting in a tree smiling.

Turning back to his girlfriend he murmured, "Look at…" But when his eyes returned to the oak, the figure was gone. _'Who was that?' _Returning his attention to the woman in his arms he found that slumber had taken her over. _'Those PMS pills always put her to sleep.'_

"You two just decided to take a day off?" Colonel Mustang frowned as he held the receiver. Had it been Edward on the other end of the line he would have made the conversation more of an interrogation. As it was he didn't want to bother his best worker. "So why are you calling in now?"

Scowling, Alphonse glanced toward Andrea, who was still visibly shaken by what had taken place. "Colonel I'm sorry but I don't have time for sarcasm right now." He usually didn't use such a tone with his superior but at that moment he couldn't afford not to. "Briana has been kidnapped."

That was enough to cause the man to sit up straight in his chair. "Kidnapped? By Envy?" An affirmative made him fear the worst. Leaning on his desk he took in a deep breath. They never knew exactly where to find the homunculi, but they knew enough to respect the strength those creatures held. "Where's Fullmetal?"

Placing a hand on the back of his head, the younger sibling felt the eyes of the traumatized woman on him. "Brother went after them. We don't know where they were headed though, so I'm not sure where he's at now." He wasn't really sure what their next move should be either.

Sighing, Roy realized the dilemma. If they didn't know where to look then that creature had the upper hand. Finally he said, "I'm sending out some soldiers to search the city. She's considered high profile because of her ties to the Elric family. Contact me if you hear from Fullmetal."

"Right" After hanging up he went to sit next to the artist. She seemed dazed by what had happened. Of course that was to be expected. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he sighed. He still couldn't explain things to her and that bothered him, although he knew that knowledge could be dangerous.

Leaning against him, Andrea quivered. "This isn't a dream, is it?" When Al shook his head she gave a soft sorrowful moan. "He's the same one that hurt her before right? That's why you knew something was wrong, even before you had all the details." He only nodded.

Giving her a slight squeeze, he put on a hopeful, albeit fake, smile. "You don't have to worry. Brother will find her." He truly wanted to believe those words himself, but wasn't sure he could. The homunculi were hard creatures to locate, unless they wanted to find you.

As he made his way along the streets, Ed stopped every once in a while to ask if anyone had seen a curly haired brunette that used crutches. It seemed as though no one had. Finally coming to a small flower stand he questioned the owner, who nodded momentarily.

It was an elderly man who seemed very confused by the questioning. He scratched his head and looked the boy in front of him up and down before bothering to give an answer. "Yes, but why are you asking? Aren't you the young man who was with her? I could have sworn it was…"

Being pressed for time Edward didn't allow him to finish the sentence. "Please can you tell me which way they went?" Nodding, the elderly gentleman pointed down the street. "Did you see if they turned or anything?" A shake of the head was all he needed, and he was off again.

Racing down the streets at top speed, the alchemist strained to see any sign of his wife. Unfortunately it seemed as though she had disappeared completely. _'How could they have moved so quickly? It isn't possible.' _Little did he know that he was about to pass by the alleyway where they had turned.

It was only after hours of searching that he reluctantly gave up. The walk home was a long one. He was disheartened by the fact that while he'd met up with military personnel, who had been looking as well, none of them had turned up anything. It seemed as though Brie had simply disappeared.

Entering the apartment Ed felt as though he were going into a place of mourning. Andrea was sitting on the couch. Her cheeks were stained where the tears had streaked her face earlier that day. Peering up at him, her eyes were hopeful in the second before realizing he'd returned alone. "You didn't find her?"

Shaking his head, he gave a long sigh before sinking into one of the chairs. "I was hoping Al had heard something." Glancing around the room, he became aware of the fact that his sibling was nowhere in sight, not having come into the room to greet him. "Where is he anyway?"

Lifting a hand she motioned toward the back of the hallway. "He's in the bathroom." Taking on a slight optimism she queried, "He wouldn't tell me what happened. But I'm sure it has something to do with the accident before, when she lost the use of her legs. Will you tell me?"

That wasn't what he wanted to be asked, especially since it was still considered classified. Although he didn't always follow the rules of the military he felt he'd have to abide by that one, this time at least. If she knew the truth she might be in danger. "I'm sorry but I can't."

The sound of a door opening was followed by Alphonse making his way into the living room. "Nothing?" His one word question was answered with a shake of the head. Unfortunately it was what he expected. "Do we have any idea where they might have gone?"

Leaning back, Edward let out a low groan. "If only I could remember." He placed a hand on his head, trying to force himself to recall that which had been lost. "I know there's something that happened before that would help but…" He was becoming frustrated with himself.

"Brother, why don't you check the diaries Brie put in the box under your bed?" Al had been the one to help her pack them away so they wouldn't get mixed in with the alchemy books. "She said they were Ja… I mean yours. Maybe there's something in there that would help you."

Nodding the alchemist rose, followed by his sibling and Andrea, who didn't want to be left alone. They'd have to locate the correct entry if they were going to find Briana. Without that past knowledge, there would be no chance of locating the woman, who was so near, yet so far.

Preview Chapter 37 Desire:

(Please don't hate me for using this as a preview!)

'_It's not Al, it's not Al, it's not Al!' _No matter how many times she told herself this she still felt appalled by what had just happened. Struggling against him was useless and only served to add to his enjoyment. "Let me go!" She screamed.


	37. Desire

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Author's Note:

I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying the story. 38 is back and ready to be posted! However, because I want reviews I'm not going to post it just yet. This is the way it's gonna work. If I get enough reviews for this chapter I'll post the next one sooner. If not I'll wait until... well I don't know when! But I'll make ya'll wait! We're coming to the end everyone! Only a few more chapters to go! So review!

Chapter 37: Desire

"Ugh…" Sighing, Briana woke up to find herself lying flat on her stomach. The table beneath her was metal and extremely cold against her skin. To her horror she realized that someone had removed her shirt and skirt, replacing them with a pair of shorts and tube top like the ones Winry wore. Trying to sit up, she realized that her arms were bound to the stretcher.

It wasn't dark, but the single bulb overhead didn't give off much light. Glancing around, she could tell that she was in an old dressing room. Cobwebs clung to the ceiling. Moth eaten clothes still hung on the rack, a testament to past plays. Furniture was silently waiting to be used once more.

The antique mirror was foggy with dust and age but she could make out a figure standing in the shadows. A grin was spread across a face she didn't recognize. His wild green hair was something she was sure she would not have forgotten, not even if she'd tried. "What do you want with me?"

Stepping from the darkness to stand before her, he ran a hand along her jaw, "You're the child of Robert Boyle, aren't you?" She continued to glare at him, but nodded. The smirk seemed to take on a new sinister meaning. "That's what I thought. Your father was annoyingly reluctant to help me."

Jerking her head away she sneered at the creature that stood before her. Fear was surpassed by her hatred of this thing that had murdered her child. Instead of trying to keep a cool head and figuring out a method of escape, she asked in a venomous voice. "What do you know of my father?"

"Plenty." Envy murmured, moving to the vanity and opening a small hidden drawer. He drew out a medium sized red stone, knowing it was too unrefined to change him into a human. Because of that he refused to take the treasure to his master. Instead he turned back to his captive, holding it out for her to see. "He gave his life for this little gem. Your father wanted to create a stone without using human life."

Stepping over to stand directly at her side he continued. "In the process he managed to make one that could be used by anyone, not just alchemists." Laying it in the dip of her back allowed her to feel the heat it was giving off. "Even I can use it." Having said that, he pressed the stone into her skin.

A white light emanated from the jewel. The temperature became intense as it spread across her vertebrae and nerves, eventually seeping into even those, causing tremendous pain. She started to scream out but a hand was over her mouth in an instant, blocking the sound.

Once the sensation had passed she sighed heavily. Breathing hard she closed her eyes, snapping them back open when she felt the wires Winry had installed, being forcefully yanked out. For some strange reason it was only a dull ache. Turning her head to watch she was shocked to find that, once the wires were out of the way, the skin healed over completely.

Unfastening the braces, Envy pulled them off, tossing them to the floor. The sound they made as they clattered against the concrete was the only noise made. When done, he unlocked the clasps that had fastened her to the table. "Get up." He ordered with a sickening smile on his face.

Sitting up, Briana bent her legs without aid for the first time since the first attack. She stared at her flesh for a long moment. Looking up at the beast, she swallowed hard. _'Why is he doing this?' _It didn't make any sense. What possible motive could he have for helping her?

Hopping down off the stretcher she had to steady herself. Once she'd made sure she could, she dashed toward the door. Instantly the homunculus was between her and the exit. Putting his arms around her, he questioned, "Why do you have to be like that? Isn't it enough that I just gave you back the use of your legs?"

Pulling away roughly, she glared at him. "You're the one that took it away to begin with, when you killed my child!" Her fists were raised in the air, already coming down toward him. But he grabbed them, holding her in place. "Let me go!" She screamed, her arms still over her head, now in his control.

Envy stepped forward frowning. "What do you see in that little pipsqueak anyway? He didn't even want you." Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against hers, although she tried to get away. Pulling her hands down to her sides, he refused to back off until she needed to breathe.

As soon as he did, she took a single breath before spitting directly in his face. "You murdered my baby and now you expect me to enjoy this? How arrogant are you?" When he came at her again, he made the mistake of sticking his tongue in her mouth. Quickly she bit down hard, tasting his blood.

Throwing her against the wall he wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Noting the red substance he chuckled. "You're a feisty bitch aren't you?" As he rushed forward she dodged, shoving the rack of clothes at him. Swiftly she managed to get the door open, dashing out into the hallway.

He was behind her in a moment, allowing her to continue running. Envy knew she couldn't escape and decided to play with her emotions. Transforming he called out, "Darling wait up!" She glanced back momentarily but wasn't convinced. Scowling he caught her by the waist, pulling her to a stop. "Women should always listen to their husbands."

Struggling did little to help. No matter what she did, his grip was simply too strong. "Let me go." She growled at what looked like her spouse. It made her sick to think that she'd fallen for his trick once more. But how could she tell the difference? What clue was there?

He transformed again, becoming the human Alphonse, this time correcting the height difference. Leaning down he locked lips with her once more, careful not to slide his tongue in where her teeth could access it. She closed her eyes, groaning in complete disgust.

When he backed away she spit. _'It's not Al, it's not Al, it's not Al!' _No matter how many times she told herself this she still felt appalled by what had just happened. Struggling against him was useless and only served to add to his enjoyment. "Let me go!" She screamed.

Becoming himself again, Envy kissed her neck forcefully before telling her, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you." He had no intention of harming his precious treasure. Dragging her down the hallway, nothing she did even remotely deterred him. "You'll be just fine."

As she fought against him, she felt his arms tighten around her. Making it back to the room he locked the door using a key. He'd had the forethought to install one that needed a key on both sides. Backing up against the wall she glowered at him. "What do you want with me?"

That sickening smile returned as he strode toward her. "What's wrong? Don't you like it here?" The homunculi ran his fingers across her jaw line as if to subdue her. She jerked her head away, glaring at him with all the hatred she possessed, but he only chuckled at the display.

"You said you're not going to kill me." She murmured venomously. "Then what do you want?" She had a thought in mind but it was too disgusting to use its correct term. "My body, is that it? Well if so then you're going to have to take it because I won't give it freely."

Envy frowned, as if to say that wasn't what he had in mind. Brie realized then just how much his name said about him. Putting on a smirk of her own she could have laughed. "But that's not it, is it? You want what Edward has. You want my heart, my love." The flash in the homunculus' eyes showed she was right. She sneered back at him, "But that's not something you can take and so you'll never have it."

Anger ran through him as he pressed her up against the wall. "Don't tell me what I will and will not have!" She didn't even quiver under him. Instead her rage emanated from her with more intensity than it had just moments prior. Transforming, he took on the form of her husband.

Pressing his lips against hers, he found that she refused to treat him in the same manor as she did the alchemist. _'Fine if you won't love me then I'll make you hate him.' _With that thought, he jabbed her in the stomach. It wasn't enough to make her pass out, but sufficient to hurt her.

Briana doubled over, groaning in pain. Unfortunately that would not be the end of her punishment. With the face of the one she cared for, the homunculus threw her to the floor, kicking her in the side. His grin while inflicting the pain was sickeningly familiar. She raised her head to be met by the golden eyes which were only different in the light that glowed behind them.

He didn't speak as he yanked her up into a sitting position, didn't have to. It was obvious that what he was doing was taking its toll on her already fragile emotions. If she'd been on the edge of a nervous breakdown before this would certainly push her over. While that wasn't what he'd originally wanted, it would at least take her love from Fullmetal. That was ample compensation.

As his fists hit her, her mind kept reeling, determined not to let him win. _'This is not Edward, it's not. It can't be. He would never do this to me.' _But the pain was real and the face in front of her denounced her every word. Logic and truth, she realized, did not always coincide.

The abuse continued until she lay unmoving on the floor. There was no blood because Envy had been careful not to do any major damage. But it was enough that she was in great pain. Unlocking the door, he let himself out, glancing back once more at the wounded girl. _'You'll learn to hate that pipsqueak.'_

Hearing the click, Briana opened her eyes and stared up at the room around her. She might have thought bones were broken, but somehow she was sure they weren't. Something inside her had changed, making the pain more bearable. Tears began to slowly form, streaking their way down her face.

She didn't move, didn't want to try. All she wanted was to wake up from the nightmare she was sure she was in. _'He'll come get me. He'll find me soon, I'm sure of it.' _But she shuttered as his face appeared in her mind. Against her will, Envy's plan was already beginning to work.

"Find me." She murmured aloud, blocking out the images of her beating, replacing them with those of her real husband. Wrapping her arms tight around herself, she tried to remember the feel of his warmth from that morning in the hospital bed. His love was what had kept her going then, and it would have to sustain her now.

Without warning another memory surfaced, one that made her shiver again. The intensity of it was fierce and unforgiving. He'd been headed out the door, not even willing to stop and talk, _"Then why are you wearing a wedding ring?"_ She had demanded, that day so long ago.

She'd watched as he looked down at the band on his finger. With a scowl he jerked it off. _"Why don't you keep it, as a memento?"_ A memento? How could he have been so heartless? As the door slammed shut she'd sank down to her knees allowing herself to cry out in utter despair.

Shaking her head, she put her hands on either side of it. _'No, he came back to me! He came…' _Sitting up she began to sob. _'But he didn't… he didn't come back. I followed him.' _Briana glanced down at her own ring. _'But he did, he found me, there in the apartment.' _

Looking up at the light she quivered. Her captor was winning; she was questioning Edward's love for her. In her mind she could see the alchemist standing there, just as he had in the moonlight. The passion had been real, and was still real. _'He will find me again.'_ Leaning back against the wall and drifting off into a fatigue induced sleep, she failed to realize that her wounds were already completely healed.

Chapter 38 Preview:

"Showing you just how real I am!" Jake snapped back, keeping the blond pinned in place. He didn't hate his alter ego, but his frustration had finally come to a climax. "I'm the one Brie fell in love with and I'm the one who married her!" Their temper, it seemed, was one thing both men shared. "It's my turn. I will be the one to find her."

And so review and then I'll update!


	38. Block

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Author's Note:

Dedicated to my friend who kept me writing even when I got tired of this story!

Chapter 38: Block

Andrea had fallen asleep on the couch in her friends' apartment. She was completely exhausted but hadn't been willing to lie down in her own bed. Instead she had remained, saying it was incase there was any news. In all truth however, she didn't want to be left alone.

Sitting in a chair at the opposite end of the sofa, Alphonse studied her features closely. She wasn't what would be considered a femme fatale, by looks or by character. But there was something there that couldn't quite be explained. Not an inner beauty, although she had that as well, but something more. Almost as though she were a nymph, not quite real so that he could never hope to truly catch her.

When she let out a soft moan in her sleep, he jumped. It startled the cat who'd decided to take a nap at his side. Glancing around Al realized that his other pet was on the back of the couch getting reading to jump down on the unsuspecting girl. "No!" He called out in a hushed whisper, getting up to try and catch the feline.

Unfortunately, while he was able to divert one disaster he lost his balance causing another. Tossing the cat aside, he only had enough time to put out his arms out to redirect some of his weight. Regrettably it wasn't enough because he still landed on top of the woman he'd been admiring only moments before.

The force jarred her awake. Seeing a man lying on top of her, his head buried in her chest, the blood rushed into her cheeks. "Get off!" She screeched, shoving him roughly, sending him tumbling to the floor. Anger filled her as thoughts of his possible reasoning came to mind. "You pervert! I thought you were different!"

Standing quickly, he stuttered, "But I… the cat…" He couldn't seem to get his tongue to cooperate and she was already rising. Her gaze bore into him, making it even harder to think. "The cat… it was…" Glancing around quickly, he realized that the two perpetrators were no where in sight.

"Oh sure blame it on the cat!" Shoving past him, she headed straight for the opening that connected the two apartments. "You jerk!" Slamming the one open double door, Andrea looked about the room, remembering what had kept her from returning here to sleep in the first place. _'That's right… Briana's missing.' _Tears welled in her eyes as she sank to her knees.

Hearing the sobs, Alphonse turned the knob slowly, opening the second door just a crack. Seeing her in that condition was all he needed to enter. Kneeling down, he took the artist in his arms. "It's alright, we'll find her." His words were soft, and managed to win her over.

Clinging to him, she whispered, "It really was an accident just now, wasn't it?" He nodded and she pulled in closer. "I'm sorry. I'm just a nervous wreck right now. I keep thinking she'll come home safe and sound. But it's been almost a week Al. What if she's…"

Placing a finger against her lips, he refused to let her finish. "Hush. She's going to be fine, you'll see. Brother will find what he's searching for and he'll bring her back." Gently kissing her forehead, he forgot for a moment that this was not a dream. This angel in his arms was real.

Backing away, he blushed, her doing the same although he didn't realize it. Edward watched all this from a vantage point in their apartment where he couldn't be seen. Sighing, he turned away. _'I've got to find her.' _Closing the door to the bedroom he sank onto the mattress which was covered with journals.

He was becoming weary but he knew the answer lay somewhere in those books. It was hidden in his mind, buried by something he couldn't understand. Why was it some memories surfaced while others remained tucked away? Lying back, without realizing it, he drifted off to the place between the world of dreams and the world of reality.

"You've got to find her!" Sitting up, Ed came face to face with himself. Golden eyes bore into his. "You can't just sit here and do nothing! I won't let you!" His own voice was yelling at him remorselessly. The only difference was that his double's hair was up in a ponytail.

With a sigh, the alchemist scratched the back of his head. These dreams were becoming something of a nuance. He'd been having them since Brie had been taken but for some unknown reason the only thing he'd ever received from this guy was a lecture. "I am trying. If you want me to find her why don't you tell me what I can't remember?" His tone was full of frustration.

"I can't do anything so long as you keep that wall up! Why don't you just let me take over again?" Jacob was demanding, tired of being overpowered by what he considered to be a moron. _'This can't be the real me! I'm not that stupid!' _He'd been dormant all the time that Briana had been happy, but now she was gone and things were clashing between the two identities.

Glaring at the doppelganger Ed retorted. "You're not taking over, you're not even real." That seemed to cause the double's anger to reach its full height. He grabbed the alchemist by the collar, slamming him up against the door. "What do you think you're doing!" Edward screamed.

"Showing you just how real I am!" Jake snapped back, keeping the blond pinned in place. He didn't hate his alter ego, but his frustration had finally come to a climax. "I'm the one Brie fell in love with and I'm the one who married her!" Their temper, it seemed, was one thing both men shared. "It's my turn! I will be the one to find her!"

He blinked a few times to regain his surroundings before sitting up. He was still in the bedroom. _'I've got to get her back.' _Standing, the blond headed out the door, already knowing exactly where he had to go. He didn't bother to grab the red jacket and only paused was when he heard a familiar voice call to him.

"Brother, where are you going?" It was Alphonse, who was kneeling in the kitchen filling the food bowl for the cats. He was taken back when he realized that there was a change in those golden orbs. It reminded him of when he'd first found his sibling. Rising and stepping forward cautiously, he queried, "Brother, is that you?"

Shaking his head, Jacob frowned. "No Al, I can't let him have control right now. I've got to get Brie." Turning, he found Andrea standing between him and the exit. She seemed so dismayed that he actually moved to embrace her as a friend, like he had done in the past. "It's alright Drea, I'll bring her home."

Pulling back from his grasp, the artist studied him closely. "Jake?" He was the only person who'd ever called her that, the only one who'd ever given her a nickname. _'But if it's him then…' _She was apprehensive now. She knew Alphonse needed his sibling. "Where is Edward?"

The blond scowled. "He couldn't find her Drea, so I took over." When he saw how upset she was becoming he moved away, giving her a slight nudge toward the younger Elric. "Take care of her." He murmured before leaving, not bothering to look back at the woman.

"Brother wait!" Al couldn't just stay behind. Taking Andrea's hands in his momentarily he told her, "Don't go anywhere. I've got to help him." It was only after she'd nodded that he followed the man who should have been his kin. "Brother, wait up!" He called again, racing down the sidewalk.

Jacob glanced over his shoulder, slowing just enough for him to catch up. "I told you, I'm not your brother." He didn't mean to sound cruel, he was just worried. Noting the change in his comrade's demeanor he added, "He's alright. If he wasn't so bullheaded we could have done this together."

Alphonse watched his face as they continued running. He could understand that Edward was hard to deal with, a lot of people thought that. Perhaps it was because the two of them inhabited the same body, and loved the same woman, that things were even more difficult. "You were trying to fuse, weren't you? That's why he could remember some things."

Nodding, Jake paused a moment, glancing around to gain his bearings. "But he wouldn't believe that I was actually in his head with him. He kept saying I wasn't real." The shorter man scowled at that thought. "I tried to tell him but because he put up a mental block I couldn't."

Finding what he was looking for, the two started off again. "His fear that I would take her back was what made him refuse to merge. That's why I couldn't tell him I'd seen Envy before." He wasn't sure why he was explaining but thought perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he wasn't sure how long he'd be in control.

Even as they were dashing along the route, the alchemist was struggling to take over. That made it very difficult to concentrate and thus they had to keep stopping. Shaking his head Jacob growled. _'Stop it you idiot! I'll get you there then you'll have to take care of that monster.'_

The fighting ended, allowing the rest of the journey to continue without delay. As they rounded the corner to the alleyway, Jacob pointed. "There, the old theater. The front's been boarded up so this is the only way in." That having been said, he allowed his double to take charge.

Blinking twice Edward glanced back at Alphonse. He was wishing the younger had stayed behind. His new body could easily be injured by the enemy that lay within. "Wait here." He ordered, already knowing that the command wouldn't be taken very well, and probably wouldn't be obeyed.

"I'm not letting you go in there alone." His sibling countered, noting the change in the blond only after having expressed his opinion. Laying a hand on his shoulder he continued, "Brother it's too dangerous for just one of us. Let me come with you and help."

Ed could already hear his counterpart telling him that they couldn't waist time. So without further argument he turned the knob. Finding it locked he clapped his hands together, unbolting it using alchemy but not actually changing the entrance. The last thing they needed was interference by onlookers.

It was dark inside, becoming even darker when they closed the door. Peering around Al saw what looked to be a hallway leading to the dressing rooms. "Hey." He whispered, pointing it out. Edward motioned for him to stay put until he was sure it was safe. Coming to the first door he leaned against it, listening for any noise made from inside the room.

Only after approaching to the third did he hear a faint whimpering sound. Using alchemy once more, he opened it, stepping inside. He glanced around before seeing a figure crouching against the far wall. In that old costume she looked like a ghost but the curly hair was enough to identify the person. "Briana." He breathed, taking a step forward.

Glancing up she scowled. "I already told you that won't work again." When he knelt down beside her and stroked her hair she pulled away. "Just get it over with." She growled, bracing herself for the oncoming punishment that always followed when Envy took this form.

"Brie, please… it's me." He couldn't hold back any longer, taking her into his arms he hugged her tightly. To his dismay she didn't return the embrace. Touching her leg, he pulled away in shock. Raising her skirt he peered at her skin before uttering, "What happened to your braces?"

She shoved against him, her anger finally becoming too much to handle. "You know what happened to them! You're the one that used that stone my dad made! You're the one that…" Her sentence trailed off as she saw someone else standing out in the hallway. "Alphonse?"

Stepping in, he grinned. "You're alright." He glanced to her legs, "He took them off so you couldn't run?" She shook her head, and in utter disbelief both men watched as she rose to her feet. A noise from the stage made the younger jump, moving in and closing the door behind him. "Brother, he's here."

Briana's eyes widened as she realized what a mistake she'd made. "Quick hide!" She didn't wait for her beloved to protest, and instead shoved him behind the changing curtain. Alphonse followed, not bothering to ask questions. Instead they stayed hidden until the door clicked open.

Neither man missed the fact that the voice used was that of the Fullmetal Alchemist. "Have you decided to change your mind yet?" While they couldn't see from behind the screen, the air of hatred was thick as the brunette glared at her captor. With a smirk he shoved her roughly against the wall. "Your husband asked you a question." Pressing close so the she could feel his hot breath he asserted, "As my wife you should answer."

Edward felt his blood boiling. Inside he could hear Jacob screaming for him to attack. There was no way either of them would allow such abuse to continue. The alchemist slammed the curtain aside. While still kneeling he clapped his hands together and touched the floor. As he stood he pulled a blade from the concrete, growling at the homunculus, "She is _not_ your wife!"

Preview Chapter 39 Return:

In another instant a support beam gave way, collapsing the back part of the building down upon itself. A plume of dirt came at them, the Elric moving to stand in front of her as a shield. As soon as it had passed he turned to look into the rubble, choking slightly. "Brother!"


	39. Brie's Return

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Author's Note:

Well I guess I can go ahead and update. Thanks to those of you who read and review! And to those of you who read but don't review, why don't you review? I like reviews. I live on reviews. I have to, I have no money for food. So please support a poor author, review the fanfic.

Chapter 39: Return

Envy grinned at his opponent. "She's not exactly the same woman you married, of course you're not the man she married, are you?" He was delighted to find that the mockery helped to fuel the temper of his old adversary. It made the whole situation all the more enjoyable.

Rushing at the homunculus, Edward didn't bother to ask him what he'd meant by the first part of that comment. Dodging the kicks sent his way, he found himself wishing he still had his automail. He hadn't realized how much of an edge it had given him. But instead of worrying about it, he yelled to Al, "Get Brie out of here!"

Nodding, Alphonse grabbed his in-law's hand, having to avoid the swings that the two fighters were sending toward one another. Making it out the door, he dashed down the hallway. While he didn't want to leave his brother in there alone, he knew the woman's safety was what the elder wanted to be sure of. Without that, Ed could become distracted and be in even more danger.

It wasn't until they were on the sidewalk out front that he stopped to look back. Briana was tugging on his arm, pleading with him, "Al, we can't just leave him there! He'll be killed!" There was no time to convince him, an explosion rang out, shaking the neighborhood. "Edward!" She screamed, the arm around her waist being the only thing holding her back. "Let me go!" She cried, struggling against him.

In another instant a support beam gave way, collapsing the back part of the building down upon itself. A plume of dirt came at them as Alphonse moved to stand in front of her like a shield. As soon as it had passed he turned to look into the rubble, choking slightly. "Brother!"

The two rushed forward, going around the perimeter and peering into the crevices. They couldn't step on the fallen stones for fear of the alchemist being under them. As they called out to him, a flash of light emerged, moving the debris. Inside the hole that had been created was a disheveled Ed.

"Brother!" Alphonse scurried over the mess. "What happened? Where's Envy?" But the blond only shook his head solemnly, a sign that they would have to talk about it later. Helping him out of the rubble, he realized that his sibling was bleeding from the side. "Brother, you're hurt."

A smirk crossed over his lips as they reached the bottom of the pile. "Just a scratch." He murmured, taking his wife into his arms. After a long kiss she buried her head against his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. "Don't worry Brie, everything is fine now. He's gone." She glanced up at him and he nodded as if to reassure her.

Swallowing hard the brunette clung to him too tightly causing him to give out a very faint groan. Pulling back she noticed the gash Al had mentioned. "Edward…" Tugging his shirt out of the way, she looked at the wound. It wasn't deep but it would need to be taken care of.

"It's alright." The alchemist assured her, knowing from the expression on her face that she didn't believe him. Looping an arm around her waist, they weaved their way through the crowd of onlookers who had gathered around the demolished old theater. "Let's go home."

Briana didn't say anymore, she just kept close to her husband. There would be plenty of time for explanations later. For now she merely wanted to get away, to be in the safety of their apartment. _'I'll have to tell him though… after he gets bandaged up and we're alone.'_

As the door opened Andrea's gaze shifted toward it, her eyes becoming wide when she saw who entered. "Brie!" Rushing forward she embraced her friend, only backing away when she saw blood on the other woman's dress. "Oh no! What happened, are you alright?"

Nodding, the brunette, guided her spouse toward the bathroom. "Yes I'm fine but I have to see about Edward." Once inside, she closed the door and then lowered the lid to the toilet, allowing him to take a seat. Pulling off his tee-shirt, she scowled. She placed a washcloth under the faucet and turned it on.

When the rag was damp enough she knelt down to clean the wound. Two golden orbs watched her carefully, never wavering from her face. He hissed with pain when she accidentally pressed too hard. "Sorry." She murmured, drying it and applying ointment that would keep it from becoming infected.

"I missed you." His words were soft as she put a piece of gauze and then medical tape in place. Her face turned up to him so that he could see the tears that were threatening to fall. Stroking her cheek, he whispered. "I'm sorry it took so long. If he would have let me take over, you would have been back sooner."

Briana's brow furrowed as she peered at the man before her. _'This is Edward… isn't it?' _A fear stabbed at her heart, and in a desperate attempt to prove herself wrong she grabbed his left pants' leg, ripping a hole in it at the thigh. A breath of relief washed over her as she saw that the skin was bear, no sign of the Ouroboros. It was something she'd realized Envy always had, the one thing he couldn't change about himself.

"What are you looking for?" He murmured, pushing her curls back from her face. She turned away, blushing in humiliation. Knelling down on the floor beside her, he pulled her into a tight hug. "Darling I saw him that night, when I found the photo of you and your parents. Envy was in the tree outside the window. He'd been watching us."

She trembled against him. "I was afraid it was something like that. It means that he knew where you were before anyone else did." Shifting to peer up at him she added, "You're memory is coming back isn't it? Is that what took you so long? You couldn't remember until today?"

He shook his head. "No Dear, I've always remembered. Can't you tell who I am?" His eyes locked with hers as she processed his meaning. Her mouth dropped open momentarily, her voice gone. "It's me Brie, it's Jacob. Ed couldn't find you so I had to take over."

Touching his face, she couldn't believe what he was saying. "Jacob?" As he nodded she collapsed against him again. "Oh Jake… but I… I don't understand. What happened to you? Where did you go?" Salty droplets were beginning to fall like rain as she held him close.

"Hush now, it's alright. When Edward saw his brother he came back from the darkness. When he took over I was pushed aside. By the time I got to where I could see what was going on, you were happy with him. I didn't want to upset you anymore so I stayed dormant." He tilted her chin upward, pressing their lips together tenderly before pulling away. "He wants control though."

Scowling deeply, he struggled against the alchemist. Aloud he murmured, "But he says he's willing to merge now, to become one." Grasping his beloved's shoulders he asked, "That's what you want isn't it? For the two of us to be one? Tell me the truth this time Brie."

She nodded slowly. "Yes Jake, that's what I want." He smiled, showing that it was also his desire. He was tired of fighting and it showed. Quickly, before they had time to switch out, she pulled him into a passionate kiss. However as she backed away the change was complete.

"Brie…" Ed hugged her close, desperate to feel the love she'd just expressed for his counterpart. Of course, she didn't let him down. In both her mind and heart, they were the same. Bringing their lips together, he showed just how much he too had longed to have her back.

Pulling away, she had to gasp for air. "I missed you Edward." A knock on the door startled her. Glancing up toward it she smiled, and whispered. "I guess they're worried about us." To the person who was beckoning the couple, she called. "Hold on a sec. We'll be right there."

"Alright." It was Al's voice that answered. He didn't say anymore, but they heard him as he walked away. Ed grinned at his wife, helping her to stand. He felt a sense of delight rush over him when she didn't have to lock her knees. She seemed perfectly normal again, although he'd always considered her to be perfect.

Alphonse and Andrea were already sitting in the two chairs that they had moved into the living room. But the artist stood to embrace her once more before the married couple took a seat on the couch. After they were settled Brie snuggled against her husband who asked the question that they were all wondering, but were afraid to mention aloud. "What happened to your legs?"

She felt the flush run to her face as she mumbled, "It was a stone." Questioning gazes were trained on her. With a sigh she continued, "A stone that Envy said my dad created. Somehow he made it without the final ingredient… and anyone could use it. So Envy pressed it against my back and after that I could walk."

Edward was scowling, but it was Alphonse who spoke up. "A stone? You mean like the Philosophers Stone?" She gave a nod as an affirmative which sent his mind to reeling. If there were several of these things it could mean another step in the science of alchemy. "Were there anymore of them, or just one?"

Shaking her head Brie explained. "Sorry Al, just one that I know of and it sort of… disappeared." It hadn't exactly vanished but she wasn't willing to explain the details just yet. She wanted to simply enjoy being home for awhile. She wasn't sure how long before the truth would have to be reviled. "By the way, what happened to Envy?"

The blond knew the question was directed toward him. Unfortunately he really didn't know what had taken place. Shrugging he gave his best guess. "I think there might have been at least one more stone that you didn't know about. The portal to the gate opened and he was drug in."

Shaking his head he tried to recall the details, but found it hard. "I can remember fighting with him. It was right after he sliced my side that he pulled something out. I didn't get a good look at what he was holding but I think it might have gotten some of my blood on it. That must have been what opened the gate."

Andrea frowned, she didn't understand the conversation they were having. She knew little of alchemy and thus couldn't grasp concepts that most alchemists were unaware of. "So… is he dead?" Her friend's knowledge of the gate was also limited, not ever having been fully informed.

As response to the question, Alphonse murmured a, "Probably." It was what he hoped was the truth at least. "Right brother?" His sibling only shrugged, not knowing the exact answer either. It was something they both supposed but couldn't be certain of. After all, Al had been in the gate but had come back alive.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Ed finally admitted, picking up on the fact that the artist was becoming nervous. Outside the sun was already beginning to set. It had been a long day and everyone seemed to be exhausted. "Brie and I are going to turn in. We'll see you in the morning."

The brunette's eyes were already closed. For the first time in over a week she was safe. Only when prodded did she come to enough to stand. She had to be guided to the bedroom. Lying down on the mattress, she was asleep before she had time to change, or even get under the covers.

Watching her slumber, Edward couldn't help but smile as he changed out of his pants into a pair of shorts and clean shirt. _'She's finally back home.' _That would have been enough to please him, the fact that she could walk only added to his elation. Pulling an extra blanket out of the closet, he laid down beside her, covering the both of them with it. Gradually he too drifted off to sleep, his beloved finally back in his arms.

Preview Chapter 40 What Happened:

Wrinkling her nose she growled, "Don't you dare call me Darling you monster." Quickly she moved to the end of the bed, trying to get out the door. But he was behind her in an instant, holding her as she struggled against him. "Let me go!" She cried, jabbing him in the stomach.


	40. What Happened

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Author's Note:

Another chapter! Hope ya'll enjoy! Please don't forget to review!

Chapter 40: What Happened

When Briana woke up it was early, dawn still several hours away. She blinked a couple of times before realizing there was a pair of arms around her. Tensing, she slowly turned to see who had her. Her eyes grew wide as she came face to face with her captor. _'No… it can't be.' _

Angrily she shoved against him, sending him hurling off the bed onto the floor. As soon as he hit the ground Edward jerked awake. He stared up at the hate filled blue-green orbs. Rubbing the back of his head, which was now sore, he questioned, "Darling, what is it?"

Wrinkling her nose she growled, "Don't you dare call me Darling you monster!" Quickly she moved to the end of the bed, trying to get out the door. But he was behind her in an instant, holding her as she struggled against him. "Let me go!" She cried, jabbing him in the stomach.

Falling backward onto the floor, he let out a painful gasp which caught her attention. She turned to look at him as he lay there, holding his side. "You know that won't work with me Envy. Why don't you just give up?" Flinging the door open she rushed out into the hallway.

It wasn't until she made it to the living room that she realized she wasn't in the old theater anymore. She was horrified when the reality of what she'd done came to her. Hurrying back to the bedroom she cringed to find him still sitting on the ground. Kneeling down beside him she glanced at his leg. _'No mark.' _

Lifting up his shirt she saw that blood was beginning to seep through the bandage. "It's ok." He mumbled, seeing the dismay on her face. Tears were already beginning to glisten, threatening to fall. Pulling her close he soothed, "Baby, it's going to be alright. It's not that bad."

Sniffling she apologized, "I didn't mean to… I thought you were him. Oh Edward I'm so ashamed of myself." She could feel the gentle kisses he placed on her head while she wept. "I tried not to let him get to me Edward, but I guess he did. I'm so sorry… so… so sorry."

"Hush." He breathed, brushing back her curls and tilting her chin up to look at him. "It's not your fault." He could tell his words did little to calm her. "What did he do to you Brie?" Immediately he regretted asking her such a question after what had just happened. "Never…"

But she was shaking her head, willing to answer. "He wanted my love because it was something that you had. For me to love him, like I love you. When I wouldn't give it to him the punishments began." She quivered in her husband's embrace. "He would beat me. But every time it happened, he'd…"

She bowed her head, unwilling to finish the statement. However the alchemist already had a fairly good idea of what had taken place. "He'd take my form wouldn't he?" The brunette nodded, still not looking at him. Rubbing her back he kissed her forehead for a long moment.

Shifting, she brought her lips to meet his. This was her spouse, not the creature who'd beaten her so many times. But there was still a change he didn't know about, a condition that he'd have to find out sooner or later. She decided to get it out of the way, not willing to start a charade.

Pulling back she looked deep into his golden orbs. "Edward, there's something I need to tell you." The frown on her face showed that it was going to be a serious conversation so he listened intently. "It's about the stone that Envy used to heal me. It didn't just disappear."

Sighing she tried to find some way of explaining what she wasn't sure she understood. "When he pressed it into my back something happened. I think it might have seeped into my vertebral column and stayed there." She could tell that she'd have to show him what she meant.

"Make a knife." He did so without question, using alchemy to create one from a metal whatnot that was sitting on a table nearby. When Brie took it from him she sighed. She didn't want to show him what a freak she had become. But he was her husband, and had a right to know.

As she moved to press it against her leg he caught her arm. "What are you doing?" Pulling it from her he effectively kept her from inflicting any damage. However she took it back from him slowly, the look in her eyes telling him to watch. Reluctantly he did so without question.

Silently he observed as she raised her skirt and slid the blade across her thigh. "Now wait." She murmured and to his amazement within moments the wound began to heal. A few seconds later it was completely gone. There was no scab, no scar, no sign it had ever been there.

Rubbing her skin, Edward studied it for a long while. "We can't let the military know about this." He muttered more to himself than to the woman he loved. Glancing back up at her he realized that she was worried about what he thought. "But it's alright. So long as it stays in the family you should be fine."

Briana nodded, grateful when he pulled her into another long passionate kiss. It seemed as though everything would actually be alright. _'He doesn't care. Envy was wrong, I am still human.' _She'd been told so many times by the face of her spouse that she wasn't, and so had begun to believe the lie.

Slowly she moved away, standing and heading for the bathroom. It wasn't long before she returned with the first aid kit in hand. Kneeling back down beside him, she pealed away the bandage she'd applied earlier. As she saw what had happened, she cringed. Where the wound had already begun to knit back together it was pulling apart.

Pouring the rubbing alcohol onto a small rag she warned, "This is gonna hurt." She wasn't surprised when he made a hissing noise of pain. Quickly she blew across it gently, trying to ease the sting. After he'd relaxed she rubbed it with antiseptic ointment. Carefully she placed another piece of gauze across the cut, using medical tape to hold it in place. "There, all done."

With a sigh Edward rose, taking a seat on the bed. He watched as she changed out of the old dress into something more comfortable. By the way she examined her hair in the mirror he could tell she was contemplating a shower. "Not tonight." He pleaded, wanting only to be together for that night.

Turning to him she gave a slight grin. "Alright." Crawling back into bed she sighed heavily. She was going to suggest not cuddling for the sake of his side but he pressed up against her before she got the chance to say anything. Her back was against his chest, but she moved her arm to massage the back of his neck.

He gave a low moan of gratitude. It didn't matter to him that her locks were oily. In a way it reminded him of the night they'd spent together in the hospital. _'Only this time she's awake.' _Nipping at her shoulder earned him a giggle. "I'm so glad to have you back home."

Nodding, she smiled. "I'm glad you found me." Her mind began to wander as she thought back to what Jacob had told her. "Edward, are you and Jake really going to be whole?" She could feel him become rigid at the question and she was almost sorry she'd asked. "I mean, will you allow him to merge?"

Closing his eyes, the alchemist tried to figure out how to explain to her what was going on inside him. "I don't know how. He says that I've put up a wall but I can't even see it. No matter how hard I try I can't take down what I can't find." It was her turn to stiffen, but only slightly.

"Maybe it would help if you quit worrying about my feelings for him as a separate person." Shifting so that she could see his face she continued. "You've got to understand that in my mind you and he are already one. The only difference with merging is that you'll be able to remember those first few years we spent together. Isn't that what you want?"

Pressing her close he was desperate to believe her. Why was it so hard for him to have faith in her love for him? Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he'd kept most people at arms length for so long. In a way his father walking out on his mother had affected his trust of people in general.

"I want you." He said at last, unsure as to why he'd worded it like that. _'Because it's the simple truth. It's what everything comes down to.' _Stroking her cheek he frowned. "I guess I'm worried that if I do remember I'll realize what a bad husband I've been since regaining my memories."

An unexpected smile passed over her face. It seemed as though she were relieved by his answer. "Darling you don't have to worry about that. You're still the most wonderful husband in the world. You've loved me and taken care of me even when I was a complete… well you know. I couldn't ask for a better man to spend my life with."

A thought crossed her mind which had actually been forming for quite some time. "Did you ever consider the fact that you'll find out you're better than you were?" His shock made her giggle. "I'm not saying that you are in everything, but in some ways things changed for the better. We don't have to worry about an unknown past anymore, only about the future. And that's the way it should be."

Ed grinned, contented with her analysis of the situation. "I guess you could be right." As she turned so that her back was pressed up against him once more he gave her a tight squeeze. "I don't know what I'd do without you Briana. You're what makes life worth living."

Laughing she closed her eyes. "Before you always had a goal, to restore Alphonse. I suppose now that you've completed that task you'll have to come up with another." He nipped at her neck as a playful response, producing a giggle from her. "I meant a long term goal Edward. Maybe you could become an alchemy teacher."

He sighed before murmuring, "I'm not so sure about that." He didn't exactly want to be feared like his own instructor. Of course he supposed he could always be somewhat nicer with his pupils, although her methods had worked. Finally he ventured, "You should have a long term goal too. What do you want out of life?"

That was a good question. _'What do I want out of life?' _She hadn't thought about it since she was a little girl. "I suppose I want to help people. I don't know how but that's what I want to do." She felt as though it were a stupid reply. _'Not exactly the best thing I could have come up with.'_

Kissing her head he tried to think of something that might suit her. "I guess you could become a math teacher since you're so good with numbers." That didn't seem to hit the mark. "Or what about a children's' author? I saw some of your writings when I was going through those boxes under the bed."

She shivered, _'He read my works? Oh I can't believe him! They're terrible!' _Aloud she managed, "We'll see. Right now let's just get some sleep." While that was the end of their conversation, it didn't stop her mind from reeling. _'I want to be your wife. That much I'm certain of.'_

Preview Chapter 41 Morning:

"Her legs." The alchemist reminded in a low concerned tone. "He'll want to know how she got the use of her legs back." Shaking his head he looped an arm around her waist and guided her into the bedroom. Closing the door behind them he let out a sigh. "He can't find out about what really happened to that stone."


	41. Morning

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Author's Note:

Well we're coming to the end so send in those reviews! I've got writers block at the moment but I'll post the next story when it's done!

Chapter 41: Morning

When Edward finally aroused from his slumber he realized with dismay that his arms were empty. _'Was it just a dream?'_ But as he turned over he felt the twinge where he'd been injured in the fight with the homunculus. Glancing around he noticed the old costume Brie had discarded the night before.

Getting out of bed he stretched momentarily. Without bothering to get dressed he exited the room heading across the hall and knocking on the closed door. Inside he could hear the water running and remembered that Brie had wanted to wash her hair. "Yes?" The voice was defiantly not Al's.

"Can I come in?" He called, already turning the knob and finding it unlocked. When he received an affirmative he entered. With a smirk on his face he peered around the curtain at her. _'She's like an angel.' _Before he could say anything though, she threw the washrag at his head. Retreating he smiled wider.

"I'll only be another few minutes." She told him, rinsing the shampoo from her curls. He grunted slightly, taking a seat on the floor just opposite the tub. Leaning back against the wall he watched her silhouette as she finished washing up. She knew what he was doing, but didn't care.

Turning off the water she held out a hand to him. "Give me a towel will you?" He complied, allowing her to wrap up before stepping out of the bath. Grabbing another towel she dried her hair as best she could, not wanting to wrap it up like so many other women did. She knew from past experiences that it could give her a headache.

Moving to stand behind her as she gazed in the mirror, Edward folded his arms around her. Gently he kissed her shoulder, working his way up to her neck, which earned him a contented moan. Her eyes were closed, her head tossed back and to the side, giving him full access.

"Edward." She breathed, reluctant to look in the mirror afraid she was just fantasizing. The last thing she wanted was to wake up and be stuck in that room. But as his teeth nipped at her flesh she realized no fantasy could possibly be so realistic. Facing her fear she allowed one lid to lift just enough to see his reflection next to hers.

Completely forgetting his wound he pulled her against him tightly, causing the pain to return. "Ah…" Reluctantly he loosened his grip, wishing he hadn't made any noise at all. _'Maybe she didn't notice.' _But to his dismay she had, and the spell was broken, concern moving in where passion had been.

"Ed, are you alright?" Turning she touched his cheek, glancing down at his side. Lifting his shirt slightly she was relieved to see the absence of blood. _'It's not that bad then.' _With a sigh of relief she murmured, "You've got to be more careful. That needs time to heal."

A frown crossed his face, he didn't want to be guarded while showing her affection. "It'll be fine." He murmured, pulling her close again. She started to resist him but he decided to play the new card she'd just dealt him. "Don't struggle Darling, you might make things worse."

Stopping, Briana gave an amused smile, telling him, "You're horrible, you know that? Using your injury against me." Of course she didn't mean it, and he knew that. Leaning forward she pressed her lips against his. _'Such a child.' _But that was part of what she loved about him. If he were somber all the time she would never have fallen for him in the first place.

While kissing him, she felt her reluctance melt away completely. As he slipped his tongue into her mouth she had to remind herself not to bite down as she'd done each time Envy had tried that. Instead she allowed hers to meet his in a loving dance as they seemed to float off the ground.

A loud bang jarred the couple out of the trance. Shifting quickly she turned the knob. Holding onto the towel tightly she rushed toward the living room where the noise had come from. Andrea was hurrying in from her apartment as well, followed close behind by Alphonse.

There on the floor lay several books which had been pushed from their shelf. Sitting on the now clear ledge was one of the two cats. He yawned, peering down contently at the mess he'd made. All four humans took in the scene for a moment before bursting out into laughter at the sheer innocence of the situation. Each of them had feared the worse and was relived by the truth.

"Oh… Brie, there you are." Al managed after regaining his voice. "Better get dressed, Colonel Mustang wants to talk to you." He saw his sibling's scowl. "Brother he called about the destroyed theater. I had to tell him she'd been located. He just wants to hear her side of the story. It won't hurt."

"Her legs." The alchemist reminded in a low concerned tone. "He'll want to know how she got the use of her legs back." Shaking his head he looped an arm around her waist and guided her into the bedroom. Closing the door behind them he let out a sigh. "He can't find out about what really happened to that stone."

Briana nodded solemnly, moving to find an outfit. She rummaged through the closet silently until a thought came to mind. "Do you want to wait and tell Al after we report to the colonel?" She knew he wouldn't want to keep it a secret from his sibling, as he'd said it would have to be kept 'in the family'.

"We probably need to." He mumbled, wishing that weren't the case. Alphonse had never been considered a good liar and with his newfound expressions he was even worse. "We'll let him know later. For now we just won't mention it." After she had slipped it up around her waist he zipped the skirt which fastened in the back, allowing her to continue looking for a shirt.

When he tucked the tag to her bra in under the strap she shivered and he feared it was his touched which had caused it. But quickly she told him what was on her mind, thereby explaining the shudder. "They would want to study me wouldn't they?" Her voice trembled with the thought. "I'd be an experiment."

Ed picked up on the dismay that laced through her voice. Turning her around to face him and wrapping his arms around her, he hugged her close. "That's not going to happen Brie. I won't let them lay one finger on you." But he could still sense the fear that had taken hold of her.

"I'm…" She faltered, unwilling to admit what she'd already considered accepting as truth. She had thought about believing it, but had not yet recognized the idea as fact. "I'm not..." Her words cut off momentarily before she was able to say it, "I'm more like those homunculi now. Maybe I am one of them."

Pulling her back the alchemist shook her to try and make her snap out of whatever trance she was in. "Did Envy tell you that?" She nodded gravely. _'And with my voice no doubt.' _Embracing her closely once more he persisted, "You're not one of those creatures Brie. You have a soul and that makes you human."

'_A soul?' _She choked on that concept. _'Is that really all it takes for one to be considered human?'_ She couldn't help but wonder if he had thought that before his brother had been bound to that armor. "What if you're wrong Ed? What if I am just some sort of freak now?"

He refused to let her go, although she was trying to move away from him. Peering deep into her blue-green eyes he questioned, "Is that what you really think? Is that what Al was when you first met him?" He shook his head solemnly, "You know that's not true. Even with automail I was still me, right?"

Finally giving up and relaxing in his arms she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm just so scared. It seems like I've never been normal and I never will be. As a child others would tease me about being an orphan, now they'd probably want to put me in a circus freak show."

Rubbing her back soothingly Ed tried his best to calm her. "You're not a freak. Unless of course you count the people who say you were some sort of lunatic for marrying the Fullmetal Alchemist." She giggled which made him smile. "We can put off seeing Mustang if you want to."

Sighing she pulled from his grasp. "No I should probably get it out of the way." But instead of moving to finish changing she took a seat on the bed. A thought came to mind and she looked up at him questioning, "Is the scar on the back of my shoulder still there?"

She wasn't willing to mention that he'd been the one to put it there. He already knew this of course, although he didn't actually remember the event. She leaned forward for him to look. Rubbing her skin gently he murmured. "Yeah it's still here, but it's real faint. Why, what are you thinking?"

Before he'd even finished the question she was standing and moving across the room. He watched as she picked up a small glass figurine. Holding it over her head she dropped the object onto the table, effectively shattering it. Without giving her husband the chance to protest she grabbed one of the shards and slid it across her arm.

Ed was at her side a moment later, jerking the glass away. "What do you think you're…" His lecture faded away as he looked at the wound which she was studying so intently. A small trickle of blood began to seep from the cut, but began to heal quickly. Picking up the towel she'd tossed on the bed he pressed it against the slash. "You shouldn't have done that."

She was still looking at the spot, as if she could see it through the cloth now blocking it from her view. A moment later she'd grabbed another piece of glass and slid it across her leg. Again her husband took it from her and began scolding, although she wasn't paying him any mind.

The second wound never even had a chance to bleed. The skin healed over almost as quickly as it had sliced open. She rubbed her free hand over it. "So it's slower from the waist up." She muttered, interrupting the speech she was being given about not hurting herself on purpose.

With a scowl Ed took hold of her chin, forcing her to lock eyes with him. "I don't want you doing this. We don't know when the effects will wear off." He could tell that she wasn't convinced so he persisted, "The stone that brought Al and I back got used up. It could be the same way with the one that's inside you. So I don't want you trying anything else like this alright?"

Briana frowned but nodded. _'It's seeping into my nerves and traveling downward first. That's the only thing I can think of.' _Returning to the task of getting dressed she wondered, _'If it does get used up then what? Will I lose the use of my legs again?'_ She was only brought back to reality when she felt a kiss on the back of her neck.

Smiling she turned to meet his lips. He was still worried about her. It seemed the only way to get her mind off of less pleasurable subjects was to seduce her. Of course that was one thing he was willing to do without question. "I love you." He breathed into her ear before nipping at it.

"Mmmm" She mumbled, contented with simply being near him. They didn't have to do anymore than be close for her passion to be fulfilled. Perhaps that was because it was true love, running deeper than mere physical attraction ever could. "Mustang is waiting." She reminded, knowing he was trying to lure her from her one and only task that needed to be fulfilled that day.

"He can just wait." Ed grumbled, inhaling deeply, as if taking in her very existence. She gave off a low giggle which he took to mean she agreed. It wasn't until he slipped his hand behind her neck, lacing his fingers in her hair that she pulled away quickly. "What is it?" He questioned, concerned by her reaction.

Shaking her head she moved close to him again, taking his arms and looping them around her waist. "It's nothing." She mumbled, kissing him passionately to cover up her shame. But he wouldn't let the response die so quickly. He turned his head away, his lips out of her reach.

"What happened?" He demanded, not cruelly but with enough force to show that she had to answer. When she didn't he released her, shifting so that he could see her full expression. She was embarrassed, that much was certainly clear, but there was something more. "Tell me." He pleaded softly.

Her lips parted slightly, her gaze not focusing on his face but just to the side of him. "He would kiss me. I didn't want him to, wouldn't allow it willingly. So he'd hold my head, like you did just then." She blinked a few times, her eyes becoming filled with tears. "I'm sorry."

Gently the alchemist pushed her hair away from her face. "It's alright. It's not your fault." Sighing at her still melancholy mood he wasn't sure what to do. One question still lingered in his mind that would have to be answered, although he didn't want it to even be asked. "Did he rape you?"

Briana shifted her glazed over eyes to look directly into his golden ones. "No Edward. He thought if he just waited long enough that I'd learn to love him. Assumed that I'd start to hate you because of the beatings." Running a hand over his cheek she whispered, "But I could never do that."

Preview Chapter 42 Breakfast:

Her friend stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Brie what's going to happen now? Is Jake coming back?" The other woman shook her head briefly. "Do you want him to?" She was taken aback by the tears the glistened in the corners of those blue-green eyes.


	42. Breakfast

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Author's Note:

Sorry it's taken so long to update!I forgot that I still had some chapters to post. Oh well only two more after this one. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 42: Breakfast

Alphonse was standing over the stove cooking the eggs. Around his ankles rubbed the cat which had not caused the earlier fiasco. It was purring for all it was worth, beckoning him to drop a scrap or two. However the younger Elric was a slightly better cook than his sibling in that he didn't spill things everywhere.

However when Andrea moved past him he tensed slightly. But instead of going on about her business she leaned around him over the food and smiled. "Smells good." She murmured with the voice of an angel. Her closeness made him stiffen even more as she lingered for a moment.

Gulping he tried to clear his mind and continue cooking. As she moved on he let out a sigh of relief. He listened as she hummed a merry tune. _'She's happy that Briana's back.' _That alone would have been enough to please him, but he too was overjoyed by the recovery of his in-law.

Glancing toward the hall he shook his head. "They'd better hurry. This is almost done." But he knew they needed time alone together. He regretted the fact that Mustang wanted her to report to his office and give him a detailed account of what had happened. _'She hasn't even told us yet.'_

Andrea shifted past him again and went to knock lightly on the door. "Breakfast." She called, not waiting for a response. Her steps seemed to have lightened considerably. "Do you think he told her about Jacob coming back?" The artist questioned in a low voice. She'd already realized that Ed had taken over once more by the time they'd returned.

Al nodded slightly. "I think she knows." But come to think of it, he wasn't really sure. _'Will he take over again?' _That worried him because Jake had said in no uncertain terms that he was not his brother. He feared losing his sibling again, but how would his new sister react if that happened?

"Morning all." Briana greeted cheerfully as she rounded the corner, coming into the kitchen. She stood beside the younger Elric, breathing in the delicious smells that rose from the skillet. "Mmm." She mumbled, although she would have been contented with anything after several days of only sliced bread and chucks of cheese.

Wrapping one arm around her waist he gave her a quick squeeze. "Nice to have you back sis." He told her, looking down into her beaming face as she hugged back. Releasing her he moved the eggs from the pan onto a nearby platter. "I hope these taste as good as they smell."

Laughing she picked up the plate and headed toward the table with it. "I'm sure they do." Her heart was soaring once more. Ed had successfully pulled her back from the brink of another mental breakdown. Hearing the tune her friend was humming she mentioned, "You're in a good mood."

"Of course!" Andrea exclaimed, embracing her tightly. She'd been worried that Brie wouldn't come back at all, although she wouldn't say so. Knowing the other woman had lost the baby and use of her legs the first time, how could the artist not expect the worst? "I missed you!" She affirmed, not having let go.

"Breathe…" The brunette murmured, feeling as though she were about to be crushed. When she was released she gasped for a few breaths. "I missed you too." She finally managed, holding her still heaving chest. A smile crossed her face when the other girl frowned. "But it looks like you took good care of my boys." She gestured toward Al and his sibling who was now standing in the kitchen with him.

"Yeah." Andrea sighed, glad to have been of some service at least. She didn't realize it but had she not been there the two would have been more reckless in their search. The woman gave them someone to watch after, forcing them to keep cool heads in an extremely stressful situation.

Since the Elrics were still talking in the other room Briana whispered. "I saw Jacob last night. He came back." She noted the lack of shock on her friend's face and realized why. "He's the one who knew where to find me, wasn't he?" A solemn nod was her reply. Turning back to look at her husband she smiled. "I love him Andrea, and I don't want to lose either one of them."

Her friend stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Brie what's going to happen now? Is Jake coming back?" The other woman shook her head briefly. "Do you want him to?" She was taken aback by the tears the glistened in the corners of those blue-green eyes.

"Al needs Edward, and so do I. I honestly don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him now. Maybe they'll merge and everything will be ok. But if not I'd have to choose Ed. He means so much to so many people. I couldn't take him away from them." She quieted as the men headed their direction.

They sat down, and during prayer the blond took hold of his wife's hand, which was in her lap, giving it a gentle squeeze. He smiled at her when it was over and they'd said 'amen'. It was such a relief to finally have her home and walking. "I think we should take a vacation." He announced to the family.

Alphonse glanced up at him. "Maybe we should go to Resembool…" His eyes grew wide as he realized what both siblings had forgotten. Getting up quickly he made his way to the phone. "We forgot to tell Winry that Brie's back!" He'd been the one who'd had to tell her when she'd called a few days prior.

"I'm surprised she didn't hop on a train so she could come help." Briana muttered with a slight smile. She hadn't even thought about the mechanic, except when the braces were first removed. After that the only two people on her mind had been the Elrics, excluding even Andrea although she wouldn't tell anyone that.

"She was in the middle of a major automail surgery or she would have." The alchemist informed her, taking a bite of his eggs. Mulling over the thought a bit more he added, "I think she said something about coming as soon as it was done. But you'd have to check with Al on that."

Andrea remained quiet during the chitchat back and forth about the woman she new little about. She wasn't sure if this Winry had been something more than a friend at one time or not. It wouldn't have been a big deal were she not falling in love with Alphonse herself.

"She's like a sister to them." Brie explained, snapping the artist out of her thoughts. She could tell what was going on behind those hazel eyes without anything having to be said. "They grew up together so she's just basically another member of the family. You'll have to meet her."

Her friend blushed but nodded. _'It drives me crazy the way she does that. It's like she's reading my mind.' _Pushing her food around her plate she sighed. "There's still so much work to be done before the shop can open. But I'm sure the three of you will have a wonderful time."

Edward frowned. "Who said you were going to stay behind?" Both girls turned to look at him. "The shop can wait. We've all be under a lot of stress and it's about time we took a break. We'll stop by Resembool but I think Briana should get the final say in where we vacation."

Blinking she stared at her husband. _'So forceful…' _A smile slipped across her lips as she leaned over giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'd like to go to Port Shuster for a while. It's where my grandmother grew up, right by the ocean. I've never been there but I've always wanted to visit it."

With a sigh Alphonse came back to have a seat. "Well she says she wants to see your legs, to make sure there was no damage when the braces were removed." He didn't sound too enthusiastic, knowing his in-law didn't want to be prodded on. "But other than that she was thrilled."

Nodding the alchemist leaned back in his chair. "Alright we'll stop by there first and then we'll head for Port Shuster." That earned him a questioning glance from his sibling. "It's by the sea. Brie wants to go there. I think it will do the four of us some good to get out of Central."

The younger man turned to see that the woman he was falling for was frowning. "What's wrong? Don't you want to see the ocean, or are you afraid of the water?" But she remained silent to his two part question. Taking her hand in his he asked in a compassionate voice, "What is it?"

Sighing Andrea peered at him. "I don't have the money to go anywhere right now, and it's so far." She murmured, and then shifting her gaze to his sibling added, "You've both done so much for me, helping me out with the bills and all. I don't want to take anything else from you."

Ed scowled, "You're not _taking_ anything from us." He knew she wasn't ungrateful, but she also wasn't one to take advantage of generosity. With a smirk he finally came up with a comment that would work, "You're coming along to keep Al busy so Brie and I can spend some time alone."

Alphonse changed several shades of red. "Brother!" He was mortified by what his sibling was suggesting, even if it might be true. With a breath he apologized, "I'm sorry but what brother means is that we'd love to have you along. It's no trouble at all really. Scieszka can watch the cats."

Overcoming her own blush Andrea answered, "Well if you insist." She glanced toward her friend who was smiling knowingly. _'Don't look at me like that! I'm not falling in love! I'm not… am I?' _She was confusing herself and had to drop the thought all together to keep from embarrassing herself.

Finishing her breakfast Briana stood to put her plate away. "I suppose if I'm going to face Mustang I really should look my best." A hand caught hers as she turned to go. Peering toward her husband she could see that he too was finished and would be following her. "I can fix my hair myself you know."

Rising he took her dish, stacking it on his own. Leaning in close to her ear he murmured, "I know." His hot breath sent a shiver down her spine which he found very amusing. "No need to hurry though, he'll be there all day if Hawkeye has anything to say about it." To himself he added, _'And she always does.' _

Brie laughed as she parted ways with him, her heading toward the bathroom while he deposited the dishes in the sink. As soon as he was done however he was right behind her, looking in the mirror. She was gently brushing her curls back from her face, trying to bring them back into a half ponytail.

With a sigh he wrapped his arms around her, setting his chin on her shoulder. "I don't ever want you out of my sight again." He muttered, gazing at her reflection. In her mouth she held tightly to a clamp that would go in place assuming the stray hairs were to ever quit falling.

"Let me." He said at last, after her having failed at the attempt several times. Taking the locks from her he could see what the problem was. While they were clean it also meant that each strand seemed to be loose from the others, making it difficult to keep them all together.

As he finally managed it, she offered him the clip. "I can't do anything with it." She sighed, feeling his fingers run along the base of her scalp once he was done. "You're gonna tangle it." She warned, shifting from him so that he wouldn't do more damage than good.

"I guess we're ready then." The alchemist's words were both halfhearted and dreary. He didn't want to go anywhere unless it was on a train out of town, away from everyone. Of course he didn't want to escape his brother or Andrea, they were different, they were family. Perhaps he felt that way about the artist because it was how Jacob had felt and without his knowing it, the merge was already beginning.

Preview Chapter 43: Confessions

"Why would I think that?" She questioned, suddenly realizing just how little she knew about the man who was stealing her heart. _'But Briana didn't know anything about Jacob, although that was because he didn't either. Still if she trusts Al then why shouldn't I?'_ Her friend had always been a good judge of character, even in the oddest situations. Little did she know that was why he had been welcomed by Brie, even as a suit of armor.


	43. Confessions

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Author's Note:

Next to the last chapter! Please review!

Chapter 43: Confessions

"I believe Colonel Mustang is expecting us." Briana told the woman sitting behind the desk. It was some new girl who eyed the couple suspiciously. _'She obviously doesn't know who the Fullmetal Alchemist is.' _She waited until the worker finally rose, moving to knock lightly on the door.

After sticking her head in and asking she gestured them in. Having seen to that, she went back to her papers. "Have a seat." Roy told them, putting away a file he was supposed to have been working on. Then turning his full attention to them he clarified, "I don't remember ordering your presents Fullmetal."

Scowling Edward draped an arm around his spouse's shoulders as they sat on the couch. "Since when have I started following orders?" He retorted, earning him a disapproving look from the brunette. But she wouldn't say anything, not in front of his superior. "Besides don't you want to hear what I have to say?"

The Flame Alchemist frowned. "I'll read it in your report." He informed his subordinate without clemency. Turning his gaze on the woman he chose to take a kinder tone. She had been through hell and he knew it. The fact that Hawkeye had told him to take it easy on the girl only served to fuel his compassion. "Tell me what happened."

Sighing Brie thought back to those horrible days. Instinct was already beginning to bury the memories, and perhaps that was why he'd insisted on seeing her so soon. "He looked like Edward when he first came into the shop. I thought it was, I thought the worst had to be behind us."

Her eyes glazed over as she continued, "I didn't realize until we were in the old theater that something was wrong. When he took off his coat there was a scar on his shoulder where the automail would have connected. But my husband doesn't have that. I tried to get away when I tripped and fell. It knocked me out completely."

Swallowing hard, her brow creased as things came rushing back in horridly vivid detail. "He had me strapped to a table when I woke up." This was where fact would have to become fiction in order to keep her freedom. "I don't know what he did during that time but my braces were gone.

"He was standing in the shadows. Once I saw him he came forward and unbuckled the straps. When I realized I could move my legs I tried to run." She had to stifle a sob. "But he came after me as Ed. I tried to get away but… but…" She shuttered remembering the feeling of his tongue sliding into her mouth.

"Just take your time." Mustang told her while Fullmetal held her close. _'Whatever happened in there must have really had an effect on her.' _When she managed to calm a bit he nodded for her to continue if she could. He was inquisitive about the ordeal if nothing else.

"He kissed me." She murmured, leaving out the fact it had happened only after assuming the face of the younger Elric. "He told me he wasn't going to kill me. He wanted everything Edward had, including my love. But that was one thing he couldn't take, and I wouldn't give."

Wincing from the remembered pain, she ran a hand across her abdomen. "So he started beating me. He kept saying it was punishment and he would always look like Ed while doing it. It was the same thing every day; he'd kiss me as himself and then beat me as Edward."

Nodding Roy had to admit that given time the plan might have worked. No love could possibly last under those conditions, or so he thought. "What happed to the homunculi?" His question was directed toward Fullmetal. "Has he been disposed of or is he still on the loose?"

The blond frowned, "It appeared that Envy had a strange stone he used to heal Briana's legs. He pulled it out during our battle and tried to use it but somehow the gate was opened instead." Scowling at his superior he lied, "There was nothing left after that, the stone vanished." It hadn't vanished but had been dragged into the gate at the same time as that creature.

"A stone that a non-alchemist could use?" Mustang pondered aloud, leaning back in his chair. "It seems that there's a new branch of alchemy out there waiting to be explored. I'm sure you and Alphonse are eager to look into it." But he could see that he was wrong about that.

"No." Edward stated flatly. "I'm not going on anymore searches for stones. I've got what I want and I don't plan on risking it for anything." He stood, pulling his wife up with him and saluting the colonel. "If that's all." He muttered, already turning to go without waiting on permission.

"I see." Roy mused. "I don't recall dismissing you Fullmetal." The blond turned to glare at him defiantly. Ignoring him the Flame Alchemist spoke with Brie, "It seems you've taken my best hound and turned him into a small lapdog." He grinned when the subordinate began fuming.

But Ed kept his temper enough not to go off on a tirade. He had to get her out of there before a medical examination was ordered. "Al and I are taking some time off Colonel, assuming that's ok with you." His voice inflected that it didn't really matter, he was going on vacation regardless. His superior waved him on, not wanting to make a scene in front of the young woman.

"You could have requested leave." Brie murmured as they made their way down the hall. He only turned, giving her the smirk he'd used since his teenage years and looping an arm around her waist. Shaking her head she thought ahead to what preparations would have to be taken care of before their departure.

'_We'll have to make sure and pack everything we need. I'd hate to forget anything.' _But she hadn't been on a real holiday for so long. Jacob had made so little that they had barely scraped by. Now, however, her husband made enough that they were finally living comfortably.

Sitting on the floor, stuffing clothes into her only suitcase, Andrea sighed, _'I don't get it. Why do they want me to go? I'm not family.' _She felt as though she were intruding, and what was more, she couldn't swim. The thought of all of them splashing about in the water made her heart sink which was just what she was sure she would do.

Al had been in her apartment to track down one of the pets when he heard her sigh. Making his way to stand just outside her bedroom he looked in the open door. Knocking on the frame before entering he took a seat next to her. "What's wrong? You don't sound too excited about the trip."

Shrugging she looked at the bathing suit she'd just pulled from the bottom drawer of her dresser. _'I haven't even worn the thing.' _He touched her shoulder lightly, silently asking for an answer. Giving a low moan she finally admitted with great shame, "I don't know how to swim."

It shocked her when he laughed. "Neither do I!" Slowly a smile spread across her lips as she joined in his amusement. "Don't worry about it." He told her, gently rubbing her back absentmindedly. "Brother can't swim either. Since he had automail it sort of weighed him down."

Grinning she giggled, "Well I'm me and I think that's what weighs me down." Tossing the bathing suit in the suitcase anyway she wondered, "So what's your excuse for not learning how to swim?" She wasn't expecting the aura of darkness to settle around him. "You don't have to tell me." Andrea murmured, sorry she'd asked.

Shaking his head he removed his hand from her back, using it to brush back his hair. It would need to be cut soon or it would become like his sibling's. "It's just that… the reason is complicated." He didn't want to lie to her, but how much stranger would he seem if she knew his past?

When she continued packing in awkward silence he felt bad. Gripping her wrist gently he caught her attention. "I'm sorry Andrea. I just don't want you to think I'm some sort of freak." Although in his own mind he seemed to fit the description, at least to some degree.

"Why would I think that?" She questioned, suddenly realizing just how little she knew about the man who was stealing her heart. _'But Briana didn't know anything about Jacob, although that was because he didn't either. Still if she trusts Al then why shouldn't I?'_ Her friend had always been a good judge of character, even in the oddest situations. Little did she know that was why he had been welcomed by Brie, even as a suit of armor.

"I'm… different." He muttered, shifting his gaze away from hers. His in-law had told him it was safe to tell the artist his past. Still he couldn't help but be wary of her reaction. After all, he was beginning to love her. "You know that brother had automail, well it was because of something we did…"

Was he really doing this? Was he honestly telling her? Swallowing hard he continued, feeling his muscles tense. "We used our alchemy to do something considered taboo. It cost brother his leg but for me…" How could he let her know? What would her reaction be?

His mind raced with images of all the fearful looks he'd received while living life as what should have been an inanimate object. _'What if she...' _But words continued to flow from his mouth rather hesitantly. "My whole body was taken, leaving brother alone. He attached my soul to a suit of armor."

Her eyes widened slightly, and she let out a low gasp. She wouldn't have believed him save for the fact that she could remember reading somewhere that the Fullmetal Alchemist was always accompanied by a large man dressed in armor. He watched all this but sustained the conversation.

"That's how he lost his arm; he gave it up in exchange for my soul." Having come to the end of his story he waited for what would come next. _'She'll either think I'm crazy or shun me for what we did.' _However he hadn't imagined that she would lean forward, hugging his neck.

"So that's what happened. Oh Al it must have been so hard." Tightening her embrace, she supposed, "To live like that while Edward was with Brie, it had to have been a nightmare." But then backing away, her arms remaining around his neck, she stared quizzically, "Were you like that when he was gone?" The man nodded. "But then, what happened, why are you like this now?"

Shrugging he grinned, "We located something called the Philosopher's Stone. It allowed us to get back what we'd lost. But it was used up so we couldn't fix Briana's legs with it." Her closeness seemed to make his heart pound a million beats per second. "Anyway that's why I never learned how to swim."

She smiled, finally releasing him and returning to her packing. "Well at least you have a good excuse. I just never got around to it." Andrea could feel the palpations in her chest escalate. _'I can't believe I hugged him like that!' _Glancing toward him she couldn't help but notice, _'Of course he didn't seem to mind.'_

Alphonse still couldn't believe her reaction. It was just too good to be true. _'If I wait long enough I'll wake up.' _However if he truly believed that theory he would have tried kissing her. He wasn't willing to press his luck. She had hugged him and that was closer than he'd ever gotten to a woman he cared for as more than a friend.

Author's Note:

Sorry no preview this time. I've got company so you're lucky I'm posting at all! Remember only one chapter left to go!


	44. Vacation

A Love Forgotten

By Joyfulmusic

I don't own FMA

Note: May contain spoilers!

Author's Note:

Sorry it's taken me so long to post this final chapter. I hurt my back and couldn't walk for one day and could barely walk the next. Then I had to go on a trip so yeah, it's late, sorry.

Chapter 44: Vacation

Stepping off of the train Briana breathed in deep, taking in the salty air. She beamed with excitement as her husband offered her his free hand. Taking it she allowed him to guide her away from the tracks. She gripped her suitcase tightly with her other hand, him doing the same.

Andrea and Al followed after. The artist glanced toward the man, blushing slightly. _'What am I doing here with them?' _It seemed as though she had been brought along to keep him from being the third wheel. In a way she was right, at least that's what Edward had said.

Truthfully however, Alphonse wouldn't have been in the way had she not come along. He and Ed were inseparable. Perhaps it had something to do with the loss of their mother at such a young age. Or the blood seal that, while now unseen, still seemed to link the two.

Regardless Brie had become accustom to the reality that she had more than just a spouse, she had a family. She supposed it was the same with women who married identical twins. There would always be two men in her life as long as both of the Elrics lived, and she was ok with that. In her mind they were her boys and she loved them both, albeit in different ways.

Andrea had become conscious of the fact as well. If anyone were going to have a serious relationship with the younger Elric, they would have to understand his connection to his brother. However she was willing to accept all of this in order to become a part of his world.

He smiled at the woman. During the trip she had set next to him, falling asleep on his shoulder. Somewhere on the ride their friendship seemed to have changed. To him it felt as though they had grown closer. A silent admittance of their feelings for each other appeared to have been exchanged.

She had noticed it about the same time he had. Waking up with his arm around her had felt so right. Now as his hand slipped behind her back to keep her from falling behind, she didn't tense. It was as though the touch was natural, not even sending a shiver up her spine.

"Catch up!" Ed called over his shoulder, a smug grin on his face when he noticed how close they were. Squeezing Brie's fingers he nodded over his shoulder for her to have a look. When she did he saw the smile cross over her lips. "Just keep your nose out of it. They'll handle it on their own." He warned, catching that spark in her eye.

Turning her gaze to him she thrust her chin into the air. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I wouldn't dream of interfering." Her mind flew back to when they had just been friends and she had tried to hook up the shopkeeper with a girl she knew. _'He is getting his memories back or he wouldn't remember that.'_

Leaning over, he kissed her cheek lightly. "We both know you'll meddle, just not too much ok?" She nodded rather reluctantly. Her arm slipped around behind him, inevitably drawing him closer. He, in turn, placed his across her shoulders. The fact that they could finally walk together like this once more meant quite a lot to the couple.

Arriving at the inn he removed his hand from around her in order to open the door. Holding it wide he allowed his three companions to enter before following them. Making his way to the front desk he gave the name of the reservation that included three rooms. He'd made sure they would be next door to each other.

Receiving the keys he led the way out the back door and up a flight of stairs. The view was breathtaking, overlooking the endless ocean. A private beach was only a few feet away, open only to guests of the inn. That made it seem all the more wonderful, because otherwise it would have been crowded.

Handing over the other keys he unlocked theirs while Al and Andrea did the same. Inside was only one window, giving way to the seascape of course. In front of that sat a table with two chairs. Directly to the back was the sink, and to the left of that was the bathroom which held a toilet and shower.

The bed was in the corner against the wall that connected to Al's room and the one that was against the restroom. It was a queen size, another thing that the alchemist had made sure of. He knew how much Brie had started tossing and turning in her sleep now that she was able to.

Sinking onto the mattress she laid back. "You were right. It's like lying on a cloud." He'd told her it would be. Considering how expensive it was, although he wasn't telling her the cost, it needed to be perfect. To him this vacation meant more than just another getaway, it was a celebration of their life.

He'd feared the worst when she'd been taken. Envy wasn't known as a man to let humans live. He had been the one to murder Hughes, and had killed her mother and father as well. He had found out that while she was at the theater the homunculi had bragged about taking the lives of her parents.

But now was not a time for such reflection, it was a time for pleasure and simply being together. Settling beside her he leaned to kiss her lips gently. Her eyes sparkled, the darkness of her past having been put behind her for the time being. She wanted nothing more than to be with the man she loved.

Alphonse knocked on the doorframe lightly, catching the woman's attention. When she looked up she smiled, waving him in. He glanced around the room. The only difference seemed to be that the layout of his room was exactly the opposite of hers. He knew that it was probably due to the bathroom pluming, meaning that hers would be the same as Ed and Brie's room.

He took a seat at the table, watching while she finished organizing her things. They'd planned on staying at least a week, maybe two. However Al was putting off straightening his things so he could be with her. "Now that we're here, what do you think of the place?"

She grinned, glancing out the window. "It's beautiful." She admitted, secretly glad of the fact that he couldn't swim and therefore wouldn't want to try his hand at surfing. However there were some young men out riding the waves, showing off for the girls on the beach.

Alphonse watched the surfers too. "I guess we should learn to at least float before we try something like that." His comment was enough to receive a giggle. _'This is as good a time as any.' _He supposed, clearing his throat. "Andrea, how do you… how do you feel about me?"

She stopped was she was doing, standing perfectly still, not even bothering to turn her gaze from the clothes to the one asking the question. _'What should I do?' _Oh where was Brie when she needed her? Gaining enough courage she turned to him. "I like you Alphonse."

That comment could be meant one of two ways. He wasn't about to take a chance on being wrong. "Yes but, how… how much do you like me?" He'd never done this before, never been in a position where he had to. "Do you like me as a friend, or as something more?"

She could feel her knees threaten to buckle. _'Should I tell him?' _It would have seemed obvious to an onlooker that he wouldn't be asking her if he didn't feel the same way. However her thoughts were racing too fast to grasp on to that concept. Hesitantly she admitted, "As more."

He rose, his mind not quite taking hold of her words. Moving to stand in front of her he leaned down. Placing his hands on her shoulders, like a feather he brushed his lips against hers. Then pulling back he waited for her eyes to open and a reaction to be given, not quite believing what he'd just done.

Gradually Andrea's cheeks took on a red hue. True, she had been kissed before, but never had she felt the earth move. Never had her heart stopped beating completely. Gradually she opened her hazel eyes to peer into his silver ones. _'Breathe.' _She told herself, inhaling slowly.

He was nervous; seconds seemed to pass like years. He had felt the same thing she had, but was unsure as to why she lingered so long before saying anything. _'She's turning red, maybe she's upset. What if she…' _But his thoughts were cut off as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Returning her lips to his, the message was clear. She loved him and he loved her. Nothing more needed to be said, and nothing more would be said. As they stood there holding one another they both knew there would never be anyone else for either of them. Their fates had been sealed, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Well?" Brie questioned as her husband returned unaccompanied and closing the door behind him. _'He's wearing that stupid smirk again.' _She noted smiling. "Didn't you ask them if they wanted to go down to the beach for a picnic?" But he shook his head, and while she had some idea as to the answer she just had to ask, "Why not?"

He took a seat beside her on the mattress. "You know why." He murmured, nipping at her neck playfully. "Without your help Darling, they have managed to end up in each others arms and I didn't want to disturb them." She giggled as he laid back. "I'm sure they'll be awhile."

She gave him an alluring smirk, shifting to lounge in his arms. His lips continued to massage her neck. It didn't matter to her that the window was open so that anyone passing by could see in. Nor did it matter that he could be wrong about the couple a few rooms over. Nothing mattered except that she was with him and things were at last peaceful.

The darkness which had settled in her heart was burned away by the devotion of his love for her. They could handle anything that came their way, she was now sure of that. The only thing that did cross her mind was Winry. "Weren't we supposed to go by Resembool first?" She questioned.

"Yeah." He admitted, his attention still trained on her flesh. "But I called and told her we'd see her on our way back home." What did he care that he'd been griped out by the mechanic? His wife, after having been depressed for so long, was happy and therefore, so was he.

"She was upset?" She murmured. He grunted an affirmative, slowly making his way across to her shoulder. She hadn't wanted to stop by Resembool first, knowing the examination she would have to endure. It would have put a damper on the whole vacation.

Gradually the feel of his lips against her flesh soothed her muscles which had been tight from the train ride. Unlike her spouse she wasn't used to it and so found it a very uncomfortable journey. But his attention to her was taking away all of the aches it had caused.

It wasn't until he propped up on one elbow that he noticed she'd fallen asleep. Frowning he sighed heavily. _'This may need to be a two week vacation instead of just one.' _But he was content, for the moment at least, to simply watch her sleep. The peaceful expression on her face made it worth it to him.

During the trip many pictures were taken and many souvenirs bought. However Briana's largest and most expensive memento would arrive almost a full nine months later. With curls of gold and shining blue-green eyes she would be her mother's joy and her father's pride.

This might have caused a problem with living arrangements had a wedding not taken place just five months after the vacation. Thus a bedroom was freed to become a nursery. Working at the thriving art gallery allowed the child to be taken to work with her mother and aunt. Not even a year after her arrival however, another addition to the family would be made. Her male cousin, taking on the likeness of his father, was inevitably adorable.

Concern for their children was enough to make the Elric brothers resign from the military. Both took up jobs as alchemy professors at a high-ranking college in the country. In this, they were away from the large city with its big schools, yet still earning enough to support the ever-growing families. And while they may not have lived a fairytale life, they did, in fact, continue to live.

Author's Note:

Just so you all know there will not be a sequel. I don't write sequels to anything. To me that requires new readers to read the first story. Sorry, I know some of you were hoping for it, but I really don't see a continuation story there. Still I hope everyone enjoyed this one. I realize the conclusion isn't the greatest but it did have to end. Unfortunately bringing Envy back again to end with a big bang just wasn't what I had in mind. Well at any rate now you can all breathe a sigh of relief, Brie can walk and you can move on to another great fanfic… trust me they're out there and are much better than mine. Please review and let me know what you thought overall. Bye for now.

Joy


End file.
